La prétention de rien
by Kuroro Lapieuvredudesert
Summary: Sixième année à poudlard, Harry va faire la connaissance de nouveaux professeurs, et il va tomber amoureux de Draco, mais il va recontrer des difficultés. slash Harry Draco Fic terminée,a suivre dans Rien me changera.
1. Yalla

Titre: La prétention de rien ( P. Obispo)

Auteur: Kuroro Lapieuvredudesert alias Kurapika

Disclamers: Toujours pas à moi, tout appartient à J.K. Rolwing, sauf les personnages que j'ai inventés.

Genre: Slash Harry/Draco, attention spoilers du tome 5. Pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce qu'est un slash, c'est une relation homme/homme, si vous n'aimez pas, vous pouvez arrêter votre pc et rependre une activité normale, où lire d'autre fic que les miennes.

Je puisse l'idée de cette fic en partie de la série charmed qui passe sur m6; Les fondateurs par exemples, et le reste aussi.

Pour les titres des chapitres, je reprends les chansons de Calogéro, issues du premier et le troisième album.

Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un review sur mon dernier chapitre d'intolérable cruauté et aussi pour Poudlard pie.

Je remercie ma vivi pour sa collaboration, et aussi le groupe de rock Aédé qui fera son apparition dans le chapitre 9, bisous à Cindy.

Je remercie bêta lectrice Hanna.

Je remercie ma Lululle pour ses conseilles.

Les yaourts Bia et les préservatifs Dybex sont fiers de s'associer à lapieuvredudesert pour sa nouvelle fic, et vous souhaite de passer un agréable moment.

**Chapitre 1: Yalla ( Calogéro)**

Ministère de la magie. Un matin comme tant d'autre. Enfin presque.

Une jeune fille, aux cheveux brun à reflet roux, avec de grand yeux bleu, venait d'y faire son apparition. Bien qu'elle ait un joli visage, son air dominant, déterminé, coléreux faisait d'elle une personne d'effrayante. Arrivée à destination, elle se rendit directement dans le bureau du ministre Fudje, afin de lui parler. Mais avant de pouvoir y entrer, il fallait passer le barrage que fit courageusement le jeune assistant de Fudje, Percy Weasley.

« -Je viens pour voir Mr Fudje, lui dit elle sans même le regarder. »

« -Avez vous un rendez-vous, mademoiselle? »

« -Non. Pourquoi, il en faut un ? »

« -Bien sur! Sans rendez vous vous ne pouvez pas voir Monsieur le Ministre. »

« -D'accord donnez moi un rendez vous. »

« -Ce ne sera pas possible avant six mois. »

« -Non, je le prends pour aujourd'hui et ce matin. »

« -Vous ne pouvez pas, aujourd'hui il n'est pas disponible. »

Mais la jeune fille ne se laissa pas impressionner, elle prit le carnet de rendez-vous que Percy avait oublié de ranger, et y inscrit son nom, Melle Lupin.

« -Voilà qui est fait, s'exclama t'elle. J'ai un rendez-vous. »

« -Melle vous ne pouvez pas faire ça! Hurla Percy hors de lui. Je vous le répète il ne pourra pas vous recevoir ce matin. »

« - J'ai un rendez-vous, alors il va me recevoir. »

Après avoir écarté de son chemin le petit prétentieux qui l'empêchait de passer. Virginie entra dans le bureau, Fudje y était bien et était en compagnie d'Ombrage. Celui-ci s'arrêta de parler, et regarda la nouvelle venue de travers. Comment osait-elle venir le déranger? Elle aussi le regarda, mais son regard reflétait plus de la haine et du mépris qu'autre chose.

« -QUI ETES VOUS , Hurla le ministre. Pourquoi êtes vous entrez dans mon bureau sans y avoir été invité. Allez vous en ! »

«- Qui je suis ? Je suis Melle Virginie Lupin, et je ne sortirais pas de votre bureau. »

« -Lupin? Ce nom me dit quelque chose. Avez vous un lien de parenté avec, ce loup-garou, demanda Ombrage, avec un certain dégoût dans la voix. »

«- Effectivement, je suis sa sœur, et je vous serais gré d'avoir plus de respect pour mon frère. Vous êtes? »

« -Dolorès Jane Ombrage. »

« -C'est donc Vous qui avez fait cette loi stupide. C'est à cause de Vous que Rémus ne peut plus trouver de travail. »

«- En effet c'est grâce à moi, que les hybrides tel que votre frère ne sont plus une menace pour notre société. »

« -Hybrides? Mais pour qui vous prenez vous pour parler de mon frère ainsi, ce n'est pas un monstre ! »

« -Et vous Melle Lupin, de quel droit venez vous dans ce bureau. Sans y être invité. Je ne tolérerais pas que vous critiquiez ma façon de travailler. »

« -Je suis ici, par ce que depuis un certain temps maintenant, vous pensez que tout vous est permis. Vous avez oublié quelque chose qui a malgré tout son importance, toute loi doit être soumise à l'accord des fondateurs. Or depuis quelque temps, vous faites comme bon vous sembles. Je viens pour remettre les pendules à l'heure. »

Si Ombrage ne savait pas qui était Virginie, hormis le fait qu'elle soit la sœur d'un loup garou. Fudje lui le savait. Car malgré son assurance, sa nervosité avait fait son apparition, au point que bientôt on pourrait presque le confondre avec la peinture de son mur tellement son visage était devenu blanc en entendant le nom de Lupin.

En effet Virginie faisait parti des fondateurs, et sa venue n'était pas bon signe, la dernière fois qu'un fondateur s'était déplacé il y avait des dégâts. Inquiet il se demanda ce qu'il allait devenir, il risquait de perdre sa place au sein du ministère, pire encore de ne plus faire parti du ministère, de ne plus être le ministre de la magie.

« -Nous sommes désolés de vous avoir contrarié Melle Lupin, dit il la peur au ventre. Que pouvons nous faire afin de régler les incompétences de mes imbéciles de collègues? »

« -Vous n'êtes guère plus compétents qu'eux, répondit Virginie, du tac au tac. »

« -Attendez, dit Ombrage à Fudje, vous n'allez quand même pas lui obéir, et vous abaissez face a cette ……. Vous êtes le ministre de la magie ne l'oubliez pas. »

« -La question n'est pas là. Savez vous qui elle est? »

« -Oui la sœur …… d'un loup-garou. »

« -Oui, mais pas seulement c'est aussi l'un des fondateurs. »

« -Quoi ! Un fondateur, oh! Par merlin nous sommes perdus. »

« -Melle Lupin, reprit Fudje. Je vais faire annuler à la minute la loi qui interdit à votre frère d'avoir un travail. Je vais même lui trouver un emploi, que dites vous d'un poste d'enseignant, cela vous conviendrez t'il ? »

« -Quel poste allait vous lui donner, celui de défense contre les forces du mal? »

« -Malheureusement ce poste est déjà pourvu, je viens de recevoir un hibou du professeur Dumbledore. Mais je vais lui trouver un poste, dans l'heure qui suis je m'y engage personnellement. »

« -Je souhaite aussi que tout les décrets absurdes prit par le professeur Ombrage soient supprimés. »

«- Ils le seront, vous pouvez compter sur ma coopération. »

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

4 Privet Drive, au même moment. Encore une année où Harry devait rester chez les Dursley mais cette année la cohabitation était de plus en plus difficile. Il ne les supportait plus. Il avait reçu des lettres de ses amis, mais ne s'était pas donné la peine de les lire.

Ce matin, comme tous les matins depuis son arrivée à Privet Drive, il était dans sa chambre, finissant un devoir, tellement absorbait, il n'entendit pas son oncle entrer.

-« Harry, cria- t-il. Ca suffit, ta tante et moi en avons assez que tu nous ignores. »

«- … »

« -Tu pourrais au moins me regarder quand je te parle. »

Harry qui avait arrêté d'écrire se retourna, mais ne dit toujours rien.

« -C'est mieux. Ta tante Marge vient cette après midi, et ta présence et vivement conseillé. Sinon il pourrait me venir à l'idée de ne plus t'héberger. Tu as bien compris mon garçon? »

« -Oui, oncle Vernon »

« -Donc tu seras présent. »

« -Oui »

« -Bien, n'oublie pas que tu es toujours à st Brutus, tu ne parles pas de ton école bizarre, tu ne fais pas de magie, comme ça tu pourras rester dans cette chambre. »

Harry se demanda pendant un bref instant s'il avait envie de retourner à Poudlard, sa passion le Quidditch lui avait était retirée, Sirius ne lui donnait plus de nouvelle mais il chassa vite cette idée.

A midi il se rendit dans la cuisine, la tante Marge y était déjà. Celle-ci était ravie de le voir, elle aurait une nouvelle fois la possibilité de le rabaisser, et de rappeler à quel point Dudley était l'enfant parfait. Cette année, elle n'était pas venue seule, un jeune garçon de 25 ans, qu'elle présenta comme un cousin très éloigné, Thomas Salinger, celui-ci était brun, et assez mignon.

« -Alors mon garçon dit elle à Harry, tu es toujours dans ton école de délinquant. Tu devrais avoir honte, tu fais partis des déchets de la société. Je suis sur que tu ne cherches même pas à la quitter. Sais tu que Thomas à étudié à Yale et qu'il y était dans les premiers de sa promotion, Dudley, lui aussi fera ses études dans une prestigieuse université, tandis que toi… »

« -Marge, s'exclama Thomas, Harry n'a pas à avoir honte. »

« -Si, il le doit. »

« -C'est une excellente école. »

« -St Brutus? Tu plaisante, c'est une école réservé au cas dans son genre, les déchets ceux dont on ne peut rien tirer »

« -Je suis fier d'être dans cette école! Hurla Harry tout en perdant son sang froid. »

Il fit exploser tous les verres qui étaient dans la cuisine, sans se soucier de la présence de Thomas. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était leur montrer à quel point il était en colère, en oubliant les conséquences que pourrait avoir son geste. Vernon se leva aussitôt, l'attrapa par un bras et l'emmena de force hors de la pièce.

« -Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit?

« -Bien sur, vous m'avez interdit d'utiliser la magie.

« -Tu sais donc ce que tu risques.

« -Oui. »

« -Dans ce cas, je te donne une heure pour pendre tes affaires et partir. »

« -C'est bien mon intention. »

Mais Harry n'alla pas chercher ses affaires, il sorti en claquant la porte. L'oncle Vernon retourna s'excuser auprès de sa sœur.

« -Je suis désolé lui dit il, j'espère que ton cousin n'est pas trop choqué. »

« -Un cousin! Quel cousin ? Je suis venu seule. »

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, il ne savait pas où il était.

-« Mais où suis je? »

« -Harry, cria une voix familière, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point nous étions inquiets. »

Cette voix, c'était Hermione, qui quelque instant plus tard se jeta en pleure dans ses bras

«- Hermione? Mais où sommes-nous? »

« -Chez Sirius. »

« -Chez Sirius? Comment je suis venu là? »

« -Je ne sais pas, mais le principal est que tu sois là. Au faite je n'avais jamais remarqué que tu avais un si joli pendentif. où l'as tu eu ? »

« -Un quoi, je n'ai pas de pendentif. »

« -Mais si regarde. »

Harry se pencha, et vu qu'il avait autour du cou un médaillon, celui-ci représentait un dragon autour d'une épée, mais il aurait pu jurer que c'était bien la première fois qu'il le voyait.

« -Harry maintenant, il faut que tu te lèves, car on a des devoirs à faire, tu as dormi longtemps et la rentrée approche à grand pas »

« -Ce n'est plus la peine, je suis sûrement renvoyé à l'heure qu'il est. »

« -Pourquoi, tu n'as rien fait de mal. »

« -J'ai eu recours à la magie avant de m'enfuir de chez les Dursley. »

« -Le père de Ron est là, et il ne nous en a pas parlé. »

En se levant Harry s'aperçu que toutes ses affaires étaient présente, il descendit dans la salle à manger, où l'attendait Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, Mr et Mme Weasley.

Molly alla le prendre dans ses bras.

« -Tu nous a fait une belle peur, dit elle, pourquoi es-tu parti de chez ton oncle? »

La seule réponse chose qu'il désirait savoir c'était comment il était arrivé ici, dans la maison de Sirius.

« - Comment je suis venu ici? »

« -Tu ne te souviens pas? »

« -Non. »

« -C'est un charmant jeune homme qui t'a emmené ici. Tu étais inconscient dans ses bras. »

« -Vous savez qui c'était. »

«- Non, c'était la première fois que je le voyais »

Harry aurait aimé en savoir plus, mais Mme Weasley ne put lui donner plus de détail. Afin de défaire ses bagages il voulu remonter dans sa chambre, à ce moment il fut stoppé par l'arrivé du directeur. Ce dernier avait les traits tiré par la fatigue, et avait un air très triste.

« -Bonjour Harry, dit il. »

« -Bonjour Mr le directeur. »

« -J'ai a te parlé. »

« -Je vous écoute »

« -Pas ici, viens. »

Harry suivi le directeur jusqu'à une pièce reculée.

**A suivre**, chapitre 2 les hommes endormis, à ne pas manquer

Un review pour me dire si vous aimer

See you

klpdd


	2. Les hommes endormis

Réponses aux reviews:

A Onarluca: c'est vrai tu aimes, volia le chapitre deux, et merci de ta review.

A Lululle: le charmant jeune homme? C'est le fils du frère du père lol, mais je pense que tu le savais déjà, oui je garde ta théorie. Merci de ta review.

A Lisandra: merci de ta review, j'espère que la suite sera aussi bonne.

A Venus Potter: Tu aimes bien Thomas, alors bonne nouvelle il est de retour dés le chapitre 3 lol, pour les réponses à toutes les questions tque le chapitre un aurait pu engendrer ce sera au fur et à mesure dans la fic, question de patiente, merci de ta review.

A Saael': Je t'ai manqué lol, mais je suis de retour pour une fic, plus longue que d'habitude, enfin je vais tout faire pour. Merci de tes bisous et ta review.

A Celine.s: vi tu es là merci, tu devrais avoir ce chapitre avant de partir en vacances lol, mais tu dois me promettre de ne pas me taper après la lecture, je suis gentille moi lol, merci de ta review.

A Gollum: je ne réponds pas lol, et tout cas merci de ta review

A Watashina: tout d'abord merci d'avoir mis ma fic dans tes préférés lol, ensuite je suis contente de t'aider, enfin Draco le retour chapitre 3, je commence même avec lui lol, merci de ta review.

Un gros bisous a Hanna ma bêta

Place à la lecture avec les yaourts Bia et les Préservatifs Dybex.

**Chapitre 2: les hommes endormis ( Calogéro)**

« -Je vous écoute, professeur, dit Harry. Qu'avez vous à me dire? »

« -Tu dois être fort Harry. Je suis retourné au ministère de la magie……et ….. j'ai retrouvé le corps de Sirius. Je suis désolé, il est mort. »

« -NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNN, Hurla Harry en pleure. Ce n'est pas vrai, dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai, il ne peut pas mourir. »

«- Je ne peux pas te mentir en affirmant une telle chose, répondit Dumbledore les larmes aux yeux et la tête baissée. »

«- Je ne veux pas rester ici. Je retourne chez mon oncle. »

« -Tu ne veux pas être avec tes amis Ron et Hermione ? »

« -Je ne veux pas vivre dans la maison de Sirius sachant qu'il est mort. »

« -Je comprends, mais je pense qu'il serait mieux pour toi que tu reste ici. Tes amis t'aideront à surmonter cette rude épreuve. De plus tu es ici chez toi. »

« -Chez moi? »

« -Sirius a voulu faire de toi son unique héritier. »

« -Je m'en fiche de cette fichu baraque. Ce que je veux moi c'est que Sirius revienne. »

« -Allons Harry, ne fais pas l'enfant. Tu sais bien que si j'en avais eu le pouvoir je l'aurais fait ressusciter. Ne retiens pas ta douleur, tu te fais du mal. »

Le survivant éclata en sanglot, Comme un père qui souhaite consoler son enfant, Dumbledore le prit dans ses bras.

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Deux jours plus tard. Harry avait décidé de s'isoler un peu, il alla dans la chambre de Sirius espérant, guettant un signe, même infime soit il. Ce matin, il en était sorti, mais pas pour le plaisir, car aujourd'hui, Sirius serait enterré près de ses parents, prés de son meilleur ami James Potter. Dumbledore était passé le voir la veille pour lui expliquer comment la cérémonie aller se dérouler, et voyant son état lui avait fortement déconseillé de s'y rendre.

«- Tu es sur de toi, tu veux y aller? »

« -Oui, je dois faire mon deuil, et lui dire au revoir c'est la seul façon. »

« -C'est courageux de ta part. »

Mais quand Harry fit face au cercueil de Sirius, où se trouvait le corps sans vie de son parrain, sa dernière famille, il se sentit vidé de toute son énergie, et perdit connaissance. Rémus qui était resté près de lui le porta jusqu'à une pièce isolée.

Quand Ron et Hermione apprirent par Ginny que Harry avait eu un malaise, ils voulurent le rejoindre. Mais Lupin ne les laissa pas passer.

« -Non laissez le, il veut être seul. »

« -Il va nous ignorer encore longtemps, s'exclama Ron. »

« -Comment oses tu dire ça ? Sirius est mort, tu entend. Et toi tout ce qui te préoccupe c'est ta petite personne, Harry souffre lui répondit Rémus. Tu peux comprendre ça? »

« -Nous aussi. Laisse nous entrer. »

« -Tu n'as décidément rien compris! Harry vient de me demander de le laisser seul. Il m'a aussi demandé de vous dire qu'il vous verra plus tard, mais qu'en ce moment il ne se sent pas près pour ça. »

« -Non, sommes ses amis, nous devons être avec lui, et nous aussi avons de la peine, c'est ensemble que nous devons la surmonter s'indigna Hermione. »

Remus commençait en a avoir assez, assez de ces deux enfants pourris gâtés.

« -Ouvrez grande vos oreilles, il veut être seul, il ne veut pas que vous le voyiez déprimé, et malgré tout vos bons sentiments votre présence lui ferra plus de mal qu'autre chose. »

« -Même si je ne le comprends pas, répondit Hermione, je l'accepte car je suis son ami. Dites-lui quand même que s'il a besoin de quoi que se soit, que nous sommes là. »

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque la cérémonie allait commencer, Harry était sorti de la chambre en compagnie de Rémus, et avait rejoint les autres. C'est Dumbledore qui fit l'éloge du disparut.

« -Nous sommes tous réunit mes amis, pour rendre un dernier hommage à un homme qui a vécu et qui est mort debout. Un homme qui a vécu avec courage, et qui a su défendre ceux qu'ils aimaient même au péril de sa vie… »

Harry préféra à ce moment s'éloigner du groupe. Il ne vit pas que Fudge été là aussi, celui-ci voyant Harry partir décida de le suivre afin de lui présenter ses condoléances, même si en vérité il était présent uniquement pour vérifier que Sirius était bien mort

« -Bravo Harry! Brillant ! lui dit il. Je dois t'avouer que tu m'impressionnes, tu joues le rôle du filleul éplerrait à la perfection. Tes larmes sont si réelles, que je pourrais croire que tu as vraiment de la peine. Et quand tu as fait semblant de t'évanouir, là tu as été un acteur brillant, j'ai failli y croire. »

« -Comment osez vous me dire ça ! Hurla Harry hors de lui. Sirius est mort vous pouvez au moins respecter ça. »

« -Personne n'est mort. »

« -Si Sirius, mon parrain. Maintenant je voudrais que vous me laissiez seul avec ma douleur. »

« -Douleur? Mais voyons cesse de jouer cette petite comédie, tu n'as aucune peine. Tout ceci n'est rien d'autre qu'une supercherie dans le but de me berner et de me faire croire à sa mort, afin que j'interrompe les recherches. Je ne suis pas aussi bête que tu ne le crois, je sais qu'il est vivant. Un jour, il fera une erreur, ce jour là je serais là, et je lui ferais subir le châtiment qu'il mérite. »

« -Vous êtes un monstre, vous ne respectez rien. »

« -Harry, cesse de me mentir. Par pitié, arrête de pleurer un homme qui n'est pas mort. »

« -Dumbledore m'a fait voir son corps. Je ne souffre pas assez, pourquoi ne pouvez vous pas comprendre à quel point j'ai mal. Sirius était quelqu'un de bien lui, ce qui n'est pas votre cas. »

« -Tu crois que je suis un être cruel et sans cœur. »

«-C'est ce que vous êtes. Pour arriver à vos fins, vous êtres prêts à tout. Vous vous croyez tout permis, en vérité vous êtes pire que Voldemort, lui au moins, ne se cache pas pour faire ses méfaits. »

« -Tu oses me dire ça, alors que tu t'es servi de la magie quand tu étais chez ton oncle. »

« -Mais vous êtes vraiment malade? »

« -Non, je sais que tu as utilisé un sort puissant, je me demande bien pourquoi il y a eu si peu de dégât. Je voulais que tu sois renvoyé de Poudlard pour ça, mais quelqu'un à juger bon d'effacer ton acte de nos registres. Tu as de la chance d'avoir un soutient au ministère. »

« - Cornelius, s'exclama Dumbledore qui venait d'arriver. Je vous prie de laisser Harry Tranquille. »

«- Vous voilà enfin Dumbledore. Je disais à Harry à quel point je suis impressionné par ses talents d'acteur. »

«- Ses talents d'acteur? Auriez vous l'audace d'affirmer qu'Harry n'a pas de chagrin, que Sirius n'est pas mort? »

« - C'est bien ça, j'affirme HAUT et FORT que rien ne me prouve qu'il est bien mort. »

« -Je vous ai montré son corps, cela ne vous suffit pas. »

« -En effet j'ai vu un corps, il ressemblait étrangement à Black, mais rien ne me prouve que ce fût lui. Vous auriez pu demander à un complice pendre du polynectar dans le but qu'il ressemble à Black. »

« -Comment osez vous dire ça! »

« -Vous n'avez rien dit à Harry ? Il est vrai que s'il avait su que black n'était pas mort il n'aurait jamais été aussi crédible. »

Harry en avait assez d'entendre Fudge affirmer que Sirius était vivant, et que son chagrin était fictif.

Il parti en courant, au passage il bouscula quelqu'un mais il ne se donna pas la peine de s'excuser.

Épuisé, il alla s'asseoir sur un banc, là il vit quelqu'un qu'il connaissait venir dans sa direction. C'était la dernière personne qu'il souhaitait voir, le professeur Rogue.

« -Ca ira Potter, dit il inquiet, venez avec moi, il ne faut pas que vous restiez seul. »

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Le lendemain Harry décida d'aller rejoindre Ron et Hermione, cela ne changerait rien de les ignorer, de plus eux aussi étaient amis avec Sirius, eux aussi avaient de la peine. Ils étaient en train de lire un journal quand Harry entra dans la salle à manger.

« -Salut, dit il. »

« -Harry, dire ensembles Ron et Hermione. Comment te sens tu? »

« -Mieux, j'ai repris le dessus, et vous? »

« -Aussi. »

« -Vous lisez quoi? »

« -La gazette du sorcier, dit Hermione. »

« -Tu lis encore ce torchon? »

« -Il y a un article qui devrait t'intéresser, ajouta Ron. »

« -Ah bon ! «

« -Lupin pourra de nouveau enseigner, la loi qui lui interdisait a été annulé. En plus tu pourras de nouveau jouer au Quidditch avec moi, tout les décrets mis en place par Ombrage ont été annulés. »

« -Mais comment… est ce possible? »

« -C'est grâce aux fondateurs, reprit Hermione. »

« -Les quoi? Demandèrent, Harry et Ron d'une seule voix. »

« -Les fondateurs. »

« -Euh, non ça me dit rien. »

« -Vous connaissez O.M.S au moins? »

« -C'est un mouvement que tu viens de créer? »

« -Pas du tout, c'est l'Organisation Mondiale de la Sorcellerie. Les fondateurs sont les membres actifs de cette organisation. Ce sont eux qui supervisent et contrôlent la magie dans le monde. Fudge comme tous les ministres se doit de leur rendre des comptes. Il a du oublier de le faire, il a eu des ennuis à cause de ça.

« -Il a gardé son poste, demanda Harry. »

« -Malheureusement oui, il a été assez faux cul pour ça. »

« -Tu en sais des choses, s'exclama Ron admiratif. »

« -Mr Binns nous l'a dit pendant son cours. Tu devrais les écouter de temps en temps. »

« -Pourquoi faire, tu le fais à ma place. Au fait ils sont longs pour nous envoyer les résultats des buses. »

A ce moment la mère de Ron débarqua dans la salle à manger, rouge comme une tomate, et avec les yeux injectés de sang.

« -Ronald hurla t'elle. Tu es un cancre, tu n' as réussit que cinq buses. »

« -Cinq, mais maman c'est mieux que Fred et George. »

« -Ne Fais pas ton malin, RONALD WEASLEY, Bill en avait eu quatorze lui. Tu as même eu un D en potion. »

« -Comme ça je ne suivrai plus les cours de potions, je resterai avec Harry. »

« -Désolé Ron, mais je continue les cours de potion, j'ai eu un E. »

« -Ah, félicitation. Tu as eu combien de buses en tout. »

« -Douze. »

« -Whaou, et toi Hermione? »

« -Quatorze. »

« -Et si on parlait d'autre chose? Demanda Ron »

« -Sûrement pas, dit Molly. D'ailleurs tu viens avec moi, ton père à te parler. »

« -Pauvre Ron, dit Hermione, il va falloir qu'on l'aide pour ses devoirs. »

A suivre chapitre 3, Face à la mer, à ne pas manquer.

Si vous aimez laisser un review, je vous en serais éternellement reconnaissante merci

See you

klpdd


	3. Face à la mer

Réponses aux reviews:

A Saael': a les fondateurs qui sont ils?c'est une bonne question, en tout cas je suis contente que mon idée te plaise. Tuer Fudge, c'est prévu mais avant je dois m'en servir pour faire un sale travail et il y a un truc qu'il doit savoir mais je ne dis pas quoi, merci de ta review.

A Watashina: merci, pour maintenir le suspense je met environ une semaine entre chaque chapitre lol, merci de ta review.

A Hanna: merci de me soutenir dans la longue route, bisous ma béta lol

A Celine.s: tu veux plus de malheur pour ryry a il va en avoir le pauvre avant de trouver l'amour et le réconfort dans les bras de son aimé, je ne te dis pas quand , sinon c'est pas drôle, pour Sirius faut pas pleurer, tu sauras pourquoi en tant voulu relol. Merci de ta revieuw

A Onarluca: Moi aussi je veux le tuer, mais non j'en ai besoin pour le chapitre 9 quand il va bip bip bip, désolé mon pc censure ce que tu ne dois pas savoir avant de lire le chapitre, mais une chose est sur Fudge va recevoir le sort qu'il mérite, miak, miak, maik . Merci de ta review.

A Eni: 1) vi écrit non mais 2) non tu peux pas et puis tu sais que c'est prévue 3) c'est ce qu il se passe dans le chapitre 3 lol 4) non toujours pas ombrage si tu veux Fudge ne peut mourir sans savoir quelque chose 5) réponse dans ce chapitre , a mon avis il n'est pas vraiment en état de consoler qui ce soit 6) peux pas 7) tu as pensé a la pauvre bête qui va le manger, hein elle t'a rien fait et toi tu veux qu'elle bouffe de la viande avarié, pas bien du tout oui. 8) chaque chose en son temps 9) c'est sur mais pas pour l'instant. Tu peux te cacher vi et tes fics alors? Merci de ta revieuw

A Blurp3: qui qui c'est le coussin de Marge? Tu veux le savoir. début de réponses dans le chapitre 3, tiens c'est celui la, mais tu en sera encore plus dans le 4, le 9 aussi et aussi dans le 11. Tu veux qu il revienne mais c'est ce qu'il fait dans ce chapitre lol, merci de ta review.

A Lululle: ah il faut dire que Fudge a été immonde, Draco comme tu pourra le voir de toi même n'est pas en étant de consoler quelqu'un, mais ça va venir, faut attendre un peu lol; merci de ta review.

A Inferno Hell: déjà un gros merci pour ta review pour l union sacrée et surtout Harry Potter a le hazard, c'est sur que je voulais qu il y est du mystère, et le plus mystérieux et bien le fameux coussin, car en vérité il est bien le coussin de quelqu'un dans cette histoire mais pas celui de la tante Marge mais de quelqu'un d 'autre je ne dis pas qui, sinon pas drôle, hein, ( réponse prévue dans le chapitre 11, la personne en question va lui dire ça va coussin ? Et tous auront un choc, sauf ceux qui savent mais on est pas nombreux lol)

A Gollum: c'est vrai mais la scène était trop belle pour ne pas être utilisé de nouveau, n'est ce pas, perfide moi? Tu es sur, bah l important est que tu aime mon histoire PTT veinarde , merci de ta review

A Alfa: Thomas le retour dans ce chapitre, lol, mais ne pense pas en savoir plus sur lui aussi tôt dans l'histoire. Pour OMS; tu devrais en savoir plus plus tard, merci de ta review. Moi aussi j'aime pas Fudge et t'as pas tout vu, il va être encore pire dans le chapitre 9.

Un gros bisous a hanna.

Les yaourts Bia et les préservatifs Dybex vous souhaite bonne lecture, et aussi un bon anniversaire de ff a la pieuvre du désert qui a mis sa première fic il y a un an le 1 er mai 2003.

**Chapitre 3: Face à la mer.**

Manoir des Malefoy. Draco était seul dans sa chambre, il y avait eu d'énormes changements dans sa vie depuis le début des vacances. Son père fut reconnut comme mangemort, et fut mis en prison. Étrangement Draco n'en éprouva pas de la peine, mais du soulagement. D'abord il ne serait plus obligé de se marier avec Parkinson, ensuite il n'était plus obligé de devenir à son tour mangemort. Il alla même à le dire à son père.

« -Il est hors de question que je sois comme vous, lui dit il, je ne le suivrais pas. »

« -Tu es bien sur de toi, lui cracha t'il à la figure. Tu es né Malefoy, tu suivras le maître que tu le veuille ou non ! »

« -Personne ne décidera à ma place de ce que doit être ma vie. Vous n'avez plus aucun pouvoir. »

« -C'est ce que tu crois. Je ne resterais pas longtemps en prison. Le maître sera me libérer. Ce jour là je viendrais te chercher, et tu me suivras gentiment pour devenir mangemort. Dans le cas contraire je serais contrait de te tuer. »

« -Le professeur Dumbledore sera me protéger. »

« -Dumbledore est trop occupé avec Potter, il ne te sera d'aucun secours. »

« -Mes amis seront là! »

« -Quels amis? Tu n'as pas d'ami, tu n'as pas les qualités pour ça. Tu sais très bien que Crabbe et Goyle ne t'on jamais pris pour un ami, ils te suivent uniquement pour te surveiller. »

« -Vous mentez, ils ne seraient pas restés avec moi uniquement pour ça. »

« -Pourquoi veux tu que je te mente? Où est mon intérêt? Pourquoi veux tellement des amis, tu n'en as pas besoin et tu n'en auras jamais besoin. »

Depuis ce jour Draco était seul, en effet sa mère qui partageait les même idées que son mari, ne lui avait plus adressée la parole. Certes il avait encore le droit de rester au manoir, mais sans la voir. La dernière chose qu'elle lui dit fut.

« -Draco tu peux rester au manoir, mais sache que je ne veux pas te voir, ni que tu m'adresse la parole. La seule chose que je veux d'entendre me dire est _« je veux être mangemort »_, si c'est pour me dire autre chose, ne te donne pas la peine de venir me voir. »

Jamais Draco avait autant désiré retourner à Poudlard. Il ne sentait plus chez lui, il savait qu'il était de trop, et qu'il n'était plus en sécurité. De plus les paroles qu'avait prononcé son père lui revenaient sans cesse dans la tête _« tu n'as pas d'ami, tu n'as pas les qualités pour » « tu n'as pas besoin d'amis »_

Dans un sens il avait raison, il n'avait pas d'amis. Pourtant il aurait tant aimé en avoir. Dans un sens il enviait Weasley, lui avait de la famille sur qui il pouvait compter, et des vrais amis. Alors pour faire illusion, il c'était montré arrogant, cachant ainsi sa tristesse derrière le masque de la méchanceté. Si Potter avait accepté d'être son ami, tout serait différent, il aurait été plus fort. Il se mit à maudire le jour où il avait tendu sa main vers lui, sans avoir la moindre réponse.

A la pensée de ce douloureux souvenir, il se mit à pleurer. C'était la première fois qu'il avait un signe de faiblesse. Dans sa douleur il se demanda qui de son père ou de Potter lui avait fait plus de mal. Quand il reçu les résultats de ses buses, il ne se donna même pas la peine de les regarder, et jeta la lettre au feu.

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Devant les résultats plus que médiocre de Ron a ces examens, Hermione décida de le faire réviser un peu, enfin beaucoup. Harry lui demanda si elle prouvait le faire travailler aussi.

« -Pourquoi tu veux que je t 'aide ? Lui demande t'elle. »

« -Travailler va m'aider à oublier mon chagrin. »

Les vacances passèrent très vite. La rentrée était pour bientôt.

Dans le train qui les ramenait à Poudlard, ils voyagèrent de nouveau avec Luna. La première chose qu'elle demanda à Harry, était est ce que tu as l'intention de rependre A.D. Elle fut déçue quand il répondit par une négation.

« -Je ne le ferais pas, parce que, … parce que … »

« -Je suis désolée Harry, tu as le droit de ne pas continuer, et tu n'es pas obligé de te justifier. »

« -Merci. »

« -Tu es encore là Potter? Demanda méchamment Draco qui venait d'arriver. »

« -Que tu es perspicace, si tu ne l'avais pas dit, je ne l'aurais pas su, répondit froidement Harry. »

« -Ne fais pas le malin avec moi. »

« -Moi? Je n'oserais pas. »

« -Tu te crois supérieur parce que grâce à toi beaucoup de mangemorts sont en prison. »

« -Comme ton père? »

« -Je ne te le pardonnerais jamais, tu vas me le payer très cher. »

« -Tu me ferais presque peur. A t'entendre on pourrait croire que tu aimes ton père. »

« -Bien sur que je l'aime. C'est mon père, tu n'as donc aucun cœur. »

« -C'est toi qui me dis ça? Après tout ce que tu nous as fait subir. »

Draco parti sans rien dire, dire qu'il voulait être gentil avec Potter.

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Grande salle le soir du banquet. Après la cérémonie de répartissions, qu'Harry ne suivit pas du tout, Dumbledore fit un discours avant le repas, qui n'est pas dans ses habitudes.

« -Une nouvelle année commence. Le retour de Voldemort va nous obliger à nous battre de nouveau. Ce n'est qu'en étant tous unis que nous pourrons nous opposer à lui, l'union fait la force. Dans ce but, j'ai décidé que vous aurez en plus de vos cours habituels de nouveaux cours, je vous rasure ils seront facultatifs, mais néanmoins je vous conseille d'y participer. Tout d'abord vous aurez la possibilité de devenir des animagus, ce cours sera assuré par un nouveau professeur, Melle Virginie Lupin. Ensuite il y aura des cours de camouflage qui seront donné par le professeur Rémus Lupin. Enfin pour les cours de défense contre les forces du mal, ils seront assurés par le professeur Thomas Salinger. Je ne vous embêterais pas plus, sur ce bon appétit à tous. »

Harry qui écoutait vaguement, tout en buvant son jus de citrouille leva la tête quand il entendit le nom de Thomas. De surprise il recracha le contenu de sa bouche sur le pull blanc de lavande, qui pris une teinte orangée.

« -Harry, ça ne vas pas de me cracher dessus? »

Mais il ne l'écoutait même pas. Il regarda Thomas avec insistance, comment se pouvait il que le cousin de Marge soit ici, et tant que professeur en plus, et pourquoi il ne lui avait rien dit.

« -Thomas s'exclama t'il, mais que fait il ici? »

« -Harry, s'étonna Hermione, tu connais le nouveau professeur? »

« -Oui, je l'ai déjà rencontré. »

« -Tu me le présenteras? »

« -Euh, à oui, si tu veux. »

« -C'est trop drôle dit Ron, tout en rigolant. »

« -Puisse je savoir ce qui te rends si hilare demanda Hermione, qui mangeait latéralement le nouveau professeur du regard. »

« -Tu es encore tombée amoureuse du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. »

« -Pas du tout, que vas tu imaginer. »

« -Tu le dévores du regard. »

« -Il est si beau, dit elle en rougissant. »

Désireuse de se faire remarquer par le craquant professeur, Hermione lui fit un signe de la main. Signe qui fut fait en vain, son destinataire étant en pleine conversation avec un autre professeur, Rogue pour être précis.

« -Ne te fatigues pas, tu vois bien qu'il ne te regarde pas. »

« -Merci, j'ai vu. Je vois aussi que Rogue ne l'a pas fusillé du regard, c'est étrange. »

« -S'il est ami avec Rogue, tu n'as aucune chance ma vieille. »

« -Pourquoi? »

« -Rogue ne peut pas être ami avec quelqu'un de bien. A mon avis il va nous faire souffrir pendant son cours. »

« -Non, je ne pense pas, dit Harry. Je suis sur que ses cours seront géniaux. »

« -J'avais oublié que tu le connaissais. »

Harry leur raconta brièvement sa première rencontre avec Thomas.

« -Je vois, dit Ron après réflexion. Raison de plus pour se méfier de lui. »

« -Pourquoi? »

« -Il a fait sûrement fait semblant de faire partie de ta famille, il voulait t'espionner pour le compte de l'ennemi. Si tu veux mon avis ce jour là tu as bien fait d'être parti. »

« -Il est trop beau pour faire ça, dit Hermione dans un soupir. »

« -Je sais ce que je dis. Au fait si tu pouvais arrêter de baver en le regardant. »

« -En parlant de baver, répondit elle, en s'essuya la bouche, pourquoi tu ne nous regarde pas quand tu nous parles. Ce pourrait il que tu es vue quelque chose d'intéressant? »

« -Pas du tout. »

« -Tu seras le premier à t'inscrire pour les cours de Melle Lupin. »

« -Quoi, j'aimerais bien avoir la possibilité de me transformer en un animal. »

« -Elle est très jolie aussi. »

« -Maintenant que tu me dis, c'est vrai. »

« -MMMHHH, eh oh et mon pull, hurla Lavande, en colère. »

« -Il est joli ton pull orange, ironisa Hermione. »

« -Il était blanc à l'origine. »

« -Tu es sur ? Je ne m'en souviens pas. »

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Tables des professeurs, pendant que Thomas parlait avec Séverus, qui avait l'air de l'apprécier. Hagrid de son côté regarda le professeur Salinger d'un très mauvais œil, il avait même peur de lui. Les autres professeurs aussi semblaient se méfier de Thomas, seul Rogue ne semblait ne pas avoir peur de lui.

A la fin du repas Dumbledore demanda aux nouveaux professeurs de faire un petit discours afin de se présenter. Virginie fut la première à le faire, elle se leva, et dit avec un sourire qui en ferait craquer plus d'un.

« -Bonjour, je m'appelle Virginie Lupin, et je suis fière d'avoir la chance de vous enseigner l'art d'être des animagus. »

Elle reçue un bon accueil mais ce n'était rien par rapport à celui que Rémus eu, personnes n'entendit ce qu'il dit tellement qu'il fut acclamé. Thomas tant à lui, jugea bon de ne pas se présenter. Ce qui le rendit encore plus antipathique aux yeux de Ron, et délicieusement mystérieux envers Hermione.

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Quand ils eurent finit leur repas, Harry, Ron et Hermione retournèrent dans leur salle commune.

« -Le mot de passe, demanda le portrait de la femme forte, toujours fidèle au poste. »

« -World Wibe Web. »

A peine étaient ils entrés que Ron, reçu un courrier, c'était une lettre de Percy.

« Ron,

J'ai eu écho de tes résultats aux buses, et j'ai du mal à croire que tu as réussit si peu de buses. Comment as tu fait? Moi qui croyais que tu aller suite mes traces, mais là je dois t'avouer que je suis déçu. J'avais pensé aussi que tu avais cessé de fréquenter Potter, mais là aussi tu me déçois. Pense à pendre des cours de soutient.

Ton frère Percy »

De colère Ron jeta la lettre de son frère au feu, et alla se coucher. Il ne vit pas que la lettre ne prit pas feu, mais que le message qui était dessus changeât pour en faire apparaître un tout autre.

A suivre chapitre 4, Pas un jour ne passe, à ne pas manquer.

Avant de me quitter, un review, SVP, merci

See you

klpdd


	4. Pas un jour ne passe

Réponses aux reviews:

A Blurp3: Tu devrais en savoir un peu plus sur Thomas, mais je te rassure tu en seras plus dans le 9 et le 11. Le mystère ne fait que commencer. Merci de ta review.

A Celine.s: mais non pas dangereux mais compliquée lol. Merci de ta review.

A Onarluca: je suis contente de te parler sur msn, tu m'aide dans l 'écriture, je me suis couché tôt ce matin, pour pouvoir te mettre mon chapitre 4 . Je me réponds pas a ta question, l, tu verra et temps venu. Merci de ta review.

A Lululle: Draco ne sait pas ce qu'est être gentil, mais ryry va s'en occupé lol. Tu en sera un peu plus sur le passé du fils du frère du pére , Merci de ta review.

A Gollum; un chapitre par semaine, c'est déjà bien, et ton précieux je le garde lol, Merci de ta review.

Les yaourts Bia et les préservatifs Dybex, vous souhaite de passer un agréable moment.

**Chapitre 4 : Pas un jour ne passe ( Calogéro**)

Lundi matin bureau du professeur Rogue. Séverus préparait son premier cours de l'année. Cours où il avait eu l'espoir de ne plus revoir les cancres, comme Potter ou Londubat. Mais sa joie fut de courte durée, d'abord Potter avait réussit son examen, poussant même le visse à avoir eu un E. Ensuite Dumbledore avait insisté pour qu'il ne refuse aucun élève, même ceux qui avaient raté leur potion. Pour toute et seule excuse, il lui avait expliqué que c'était à cause du retour de Voldemort, et que tous devaient être prêts pour faire la guerre.

C'est donc l'âme en peine que le spécialiste des potions, prépara son cours, où il aurait les bons éléments tout comme les plus mauvais, comme Weasley qui avait eu un D.

Il était sur le point de sortir de son bureau. Il s'aperçu qu'il n'était pas seul, que quelqu'un était entré, sans en avoir demandé l'autorisation.

« -Thomas, hurla t'il hors de lui. Que fais tu dans mon bureau? »

« -Ne cries pas si fort, je ne suis pas sourd. »

« -Réponds à ma question. Que fais tu ici? »

« -J'ai à te parler. »

« -Maintenant? Tu ne peux pas attendre pour ça? »

« -Non, c'est important. »

« -Si c'était si important que ça, pourquoi tu me n'en as pas parlé le soir du banquet? »

« -Je ne voulais pas pendre de risque. Personne de doit savoir ce que j'ai à te demander. »

« -Je n'ai pas le temps. J'ai un cours à donner. »

« -Moi aussi. Tu peux bien m'accorder quelques instants? »

« -Cinq minutes, pas plus. Fais vite. »

« -Albus m'a dit que tu avais cessé de donner les cours d'occlumancie à Harry. C'est vrai? »

« -Oui, en effet. »

« -Pourquoi? »

« -Tu ne le connais pas. Ce n'est qu'un petit morveux prétentieux. Il se croit supérieur aux autres, et il fait tout ce qu'il désire. »

« -Ce n'est pas une raison. Il fait encore ses cauchemars. »

« -S'il était plus attentif, cela ne serait plus le cas. De plus, il a eu le culot de regarder dans ma pensine. »

« -Il serait plus concentré, si tu étais plus gentil avec lui. »

« -Si j'ai bien compris, tu es venu me demander de lui redonner les cours? »

« -C'est ça ! »

« -Désolé de te décevoir, mais c'est non. Il est hors de question que je lui redonne, ne serais ce qu'un cours. »

« -C'est un service que tu me dois. Dois je te rappeler que… »

« -Non. D'accord tu as gagné, je fais le faire. Ca te vas, tu es fier de toi? »

« -Je te remercie. Je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps. »

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$»

Ce matin, Hermione distribuait les emplois du temps. Ron fut étonné à la lecture du sien, il lui dit.

« -Hermione. Tu as du te tromper, tu m'as donné celui de quelqu'un d'autre. »

« -Non, c'est bien le tient. »

« -Si, tu vois, ce matin, j'ai cours de potion. Or avec ma note, je ne peux pas avoir ce cours. »

« -Ron. Tu sais que tu me fais honte. Tu étais là pendant la réunion des préfets? »

« -Bien sur, on y était ensembles. »

« -Tu as écouté ce que Dumbledore a dit? »

« -En partie, oui. Il a dit quelque chose d'important? »

« -Il a dit que les cours de potions seraient maintenus pour tous. Même ceux qui on raté leurs buses. »

« -Ce n'est pas possible. Dire que je pensais en être débarrasser. »

« -Les cours ne sont pas si terribles que ça. »

« -Tu dis ça parce que tu réussis toutes tes potions ! »

« -Mais si tu étais plus… »

« -Non, s'exclama Harry. Vous n'allez pas encore vous engueuler! Venez on a cours de défense contre les forces, je suis impatient de voir comment il va se passer. »

« -Tu n'es pas le seul, répondit Hermione. »

« -Ce n'est pas pour les mêmes raisons, remarqua Ron. »

« -Quoi? »

« -Non rien, allons y. Tu te mets au premier rang? »

« -Bien sur. »

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Les élèves attendaient avec une certaine inquiétude leur premier cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Il est vrai qu'ils ne se savaient pas rien sur lui, puisqu'il ne s'était pas présenté. La seule chose qu'ils savaient été son nom, et ceux uniquement parce que Dumbledore l'avait dit. Le cours aurait dû avoir déjà commencé, mais le professeur n'était pas arrivé. Ce qui déplu à Hermione qui était impatiente de le revoir.

Thomas arriva avec plus de dix minutes de retard. De plus il ne portait pas la robe de Poudlard, il était habillé comme un moldu, jean, basket et chemise large, enfin trop large au goût d'Hermione. Il ne se donna pas la peine de s'excuser , et alla directement s'asseoir sur son bureau.

« -Bonjour à tous, dit il. Cette année je serai votre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Je m'appelle Thomas Salinger. »

« -Bonjour professeur Salinger, répondit la classe d'une seule voix. »

« -Dans le but de faire plus ample connaissance, je vous demanderai de vous présenter. »

Hermione fut la première à se présenter. Et Ron le dernier.

« -Weasley? Ce nom me dit quelque chose. Tu as un frère qui travail au ministère de la magie? »

« -Oui, vous voulez parler de Percy? »

« -Oui, tu le salueras pour moi. Pour ce premier cours vous pouvez ranger vos baguettes. »

Dans un soupir de déception, la plupart des élèves rangèrent leur baguette. Le cours n'allait pas être très passionnant. Seul Harry et Draco avaient décidé de ne pas obéir.

« -Vous ouvrez votre livre page 680, reprit Thomas. »

De nouveau un soupir se fit entendre dans la classe. Mais cela ne les empêcha pas d'ouvrir leurs livres et de le lire.

« -Stop, Cria le professeur Salinger. Je vous remercie de ne plus faire semblant de lire une page qui n'existe pas. Vous êtes en sixième année. A moins que je me sois trompé de classe, et que je sois avec des premières années. »

« -Non, vous ne vous êtes pas trompé, répondit froidement Harry. »

« -C'est bien le cours de défense contre les forces du mal? J'ai cru que j'étais dans une salle d'étude. »

« -Oui, et c'est le cours que vous êtes censé donner, professeur, s'indigna Harry. »

« -C'est bien mon intention. »

« -Ce n'est pas ce que vous faites. Que voulez vous nous dire? »

« -J'y arrive Harry. Alors vous êtes en sixième année, et vous continuez à faire gentiment tout ce que l'on vous demande. Si vous étiez face à un ennemi, et que ce dernier vous demandait de ranger votre baguette, vous le ferez? »

« -Bien sur que non, s'indigna Hermione. »

« -Alors pourquoi viens tu de le faire? »

« -Parce que vous nous l'aviez demandé. »

« -Hermione! Il suffit que je te demande de faire quelque chose, pour que tu obéisses? Si je te demandais de sauter par la fenêtre, le feras tu? »

« -Non, professeur Salinger. »

« -Thomas. »

« -Quoi? »

« -Appelle-moi Thomas. »

« -Non, Thomas. »

« -C'est mieux, un moment j'ai cru que tu étais sous l'emprise d'un sort. Comme le reste de tes camarades, seul Harry et Draco, ont eu le courage de ne pas faire ce que j'ai dit. Je donne vingt points à chacun. Vous pouvez rependre votre baguette. Mais sachez que vous ne vous en servirez pas beaucoup pendant mon cours. Certes elle vous est utile pour vous défendre, mais, il se peut que votre adversaire arrive à son désarmé, et sans vous serez sans défense. Afin que vous ne soyez pas pris au dépourvu à ce moment, je vais vous apprendre des sorts simples, qui ne nécessite pas l'utilisation de votre baguette. »

Le cours se passa bien. Hermione fut contente, non seulement Thomas se souvenait de son mon, mais en plus elle pouvait l'appeler par son prénom. Elle fut aussi ravie quand il la complimenta sur le sort qu'elle réussit à lancer, sans sa baguette.

« -Pour le prochain cours, venez sans votre livre, dit le professeur Salinger. Harry tu peux rester un peu, j'ai à te parler. »

Hermione voulu rester-elle aussi, mais Thomas lui dit gentiment.

« -Hermione, je suis désolé mais c'est à Harry que j'ai quelque chose à dire. »

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

« -Assis toi Harry, dit Thomas. Tu dois te demander pourquoi j'ai fait semblant de faire parti de ta famille. »

« -Oui, je ne sais pas pourquoi vous avez fait ça, professeur. »

« -Non, Thomas. Et me ne vouvoies pas, tu peux me dire tu. Mon but n'était pas de t'espionner. Je savais que je serai ton professeur cette année, et je voulais te rencontrer avant. »

« -Je peux te poser une question? »

« -Bien sur. Dis moi ce que tu veux savoir. »

« -Le sort que j'ai lancé le jour où tu es venu chez mon oncle était si puissant que ça? »

« -Très puissant, tu m'as impressionné ce jour là. »

« -Comment se fait il qu'il y ai eu si peu de dégâts? »

« -J'ai réussit à le diminuer. Mais je n'ai pas pu l'annuler totalement, tu m'as pris un peu de cour. Pour te donner une idée de la puissance de ton sort, si je ne l'avais réduit, tout ton quartier aurait été rasé de la carte. Je crois qu'il est vraiment utile que je t'enseigne à mieux maîtriser tes pouvoirs. »

« -Tu as réussit à l'accentuer au point que seul les verres n'explosent? »

« -J'aurais pu l'annuler totalement, mais je ne pensais pas que tu savais lancer des sorts sans ta baguette. »

« -Tu sais comment le sort que j'ai lancé à été effacé des registres. »

« -Ce sont les fondateurs qui s'en sont chargés. Tu sais qui ils sont? »

« -Oui. Mais il n'y a pas de fondateurs au ministère de la magie? »

« -Non, mais il y a quelqu'un qui travaille pour eux. »

« -Qui? »

« -C'est un secret. Dans le but de ne pas trahir son identité, je ne te dirais pas son mon. »

« -Tu as un lien avec les fondateurs? »

« -Ce sont eux qui m'envoient afin de te protéger. »

« -Me protéger? »

« -Ton cours de potion a déjà commencé, vas-y. »

Apparemment le professeur Salinger ne désirait pas répondre à la dernière question que lui avait posé son élève, et il s'empressa de le raccompagner à la porte. Mais avant de prendre congés Thomas donna à Harry une lettre.

« -Tu la donneras à Séverus pour t'excuser de ton retard. »

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Le cours était déjà commencé quand Harry arriva. Il eu le droit au regard méprisant de son professeur.

« -Vous êtes en retard Potter, lui dit il. »

« -Veuillez m'excuser, répondit Harry, en lui donnant le mot de Thomas. »

Séverus parcouru rapidement le parchemin. Quelle excuse avait trouvé Potter pour justifier son retard, mais quand il reconnu l'écriture de son collègue, il changeât de ton.

« -Votre retard est excusé, allez vous asseoir. »

Après avoir fait un discours interminable sur le fait qu'il devait faire cour à tous, Rogue écrivit sur le tableau les ingrédients nécessaires à la fabrication de la potion du jour. Harry essaya de se concentrer sur son chaudron, mais il était sur la surveillance de son professeur. Ce dernier se pencha pour vérifier ce que faisait son élève, à ce moment il lui murmura à l'oreille.

« -Ce soir 20 h00 dans mon bureau. Ne me posez pas de question, venez. »

Avant de repartir, il mit quelque chose dans la potion qui de bleue vira sur l'orange.

« -Le cours est fini. Vous me laissez un échantillon avant de sortir. Si vous l'avez réussit elle est orange. Si elle est bleue vous pouvez vous attendre à avoir une retenue. »

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Pendant le repas du midi. Hermione et Ron demandèrent ce que lui voulait lui dire Thomas. Harry leur répéta ce qu'il savait. Ce qui impressionnât encore plus Hermione.

« -C'est génial, dit-elle. Tu te rends compte de ta chance Harry, les fondateurs te protègent. De plus son cours a été vraiment bien. »

« -A quel moment, s'étonna Ron. Quand il t'a appelé Hermione, quand il t'a demandé de l'appeler Thomas, ou quand il t'a félicité pour ton sort. »

« -Les trois. »

« -C'est vrai que son cours était assez intéressant avoua, bien malgré lui Ron. Mais j'aimerais savoir pourquoi il m'a parlé de Percy, et comment se fait il qu'il le connaisse. »

« -Au faite, demanda Hermione. Qu'as tu donné à Rogue pour qu'il ne te punisse pas? »

« -C'est un mot que Thomas m'a donné, pourquoi? »

« -J'ai vu sa tête quand il l'a lu. Après il a changé d attitude, il s'est montré presque gentil. Au fait tu as réussit ta potion aujourd'hui, elle était difficile. »

« -Oui, elle était bien orange. »

« -Tu as réussit à te concentrer, malgré le fait qu'il ne t'a pas lâché du regard? »

« -Oui. En vérité il m'a aidé, il a mis quelque chose dans ma potion avant la fin du cours. »

« -C'est pour ça qu'il s'est penché sur toi? »

« -Non, il m'a demandé de le rejoindre ce soir à 20h00. »

« -Tu sais pourquoi? »

« -Non, il m'a juste demandé d'aller dans son bureau. »

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

20h00 dans le bureau du professeur Rogue.

« -Je suppose que vous saviez pourquoi je vous ai convoqué, Potter. »

« -Non, monsieur!. Je ne le sais pas. »

« -Vous faites encore vos cauchemars? »

« -Oui, comment le savez vous? »

« -Le problème n'est pas là. Je vais vous redonner des cours d'occlumancie. Je sais que vous ne faites aucun effort pour vous vider l'esprit. Comment voulez vous faire des progrès? Je vais commencer, et défendez-vous. »

Harry essaya bien, mais son esprit était trop faible. Il se revit le jour où Sirius avait disparu derrière le rideau. L'image sauta, il se vit le jour de l'enterrement, et l'abjecte Fudge. Il revue sa première rencontre avec Thomas, sa fuite désaperait …. Et plus rien le vide, le noir.

Il se réveilla en pleure, allongé sur le sol. Séverus l'aida à se relever.

« -Vous ne ferez jamais de progrès si vous êtes autant concentré sur la mort de votre parrain. Croyez-vous qu'il serait heureux de vous voir dans cet état. Cessez de vous apitoyer sur votre sort. Sirius ne s'est pas sacrifié pour que vous laissez abattre. Battez-vous, je vais recommencer. »

Harry les larmes aux yeux ne retourna pas à sa place, au lieu de ça il quitta la pièce en courant.

A ce moment Séverus, dit à la personne qui se trouvait dans un coin obscur de son bureau.

« - J'espère que tu es content de toi, Thomas. Tu as vu comment il est? Il n'a fait aucun effort. La seule chose qu'il sait faire, c'est pleurer. »

« -Tu ne crois pas que tu es un peu sévère avec lui? »

« -Je ne suis pas assez dur avec lui. Je ne lui donnerais pas un cours de plus. Si son cas t'intéresses à ce point, pourquoi tu ne lui donnes pas toi-même ce cours ? Après tout tu as été mon maître. »

« -Oui, et je croyais t'avoir appris à être plus tolérant. Répondit Thomas dont le regard s'assombri. »

« -Ca vas? Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas réveiller une vieille blessure. »

« -C'est bon. Je le ferais puisque tu ne veux plus le faire. »

« -J'ai vu dans ses souvenirs, qu'il m'avait vu le jour de l'enterrement de Sirius. Je n'y était pas, c'est étrange. »

« -En effet. »

« -Tu n'aurais pas pris une certaine potion par hasard? »

« -Non pas du tout. Tu ne crois même pas que je me suis fait passer pour toi? Moi non plus je n'étais pas présent ce jour là. »

A suivre, chapitre 5, si seulement je pouvais lui manquer. A ne pas

manquer.

See you.

un review, merci

klpdd


	5. Si seulement je pouvais lui manquer

****

**Réponses aux reviews**

****

**A onarluca**un grand plaisir, pour moi aussi c'est un plaisir d'écrire, et je fais tout pour mettre du suspense et j'aime bien inventé de nouveaux personnages, d'ailleurs il y en a un autre qui va plus tarder à venir, lol.

Et moi aussi j'adore tes fics. Merci de ta review.

****

**A Minerve**oui Thomas ne fait pas son age, si tu veux savoir son vrai age, tu le sauras quand tu sera de qui il est le coussin. Quand tu dis que ryry doit être avec son oncle pour le combat final tu parles de qui, Thomas n' a aucun lien de parenté avec Harry. Merci de ta review

****

**A Celine.s **: cela me fait plaisir de savoir que tu aime ma fic, pour le couple tant attendu, c'est pas pour toute de suite, mais je te rassure, ils vont finir par être ensembles, lol. Merci de ta review

****

**A Blurp3**: je fais tout pour que ma fic soit un peu mystérieuse et mes nouveaux personnages m'aide à le faire, pour mes chapitres je fais mon possibles pour le mettre chaque jeudi, j'espère pouvoir garder ce rythme jusqu'à la fin de cette fic .Merci de ta review

****

**A Lululle** repose toi bien, voilà la suite a déguster sans modération, lol, Merci de ta review

****

**AInferno-Hell ** a tu veux un indice? La réponse se trouve dans le chapitre 11, pas encore écrit mais il est prévu que le coussin de Thomas se manifeste et là tu va en savoir beaucoup sur son passé. Mais il faut attendre un peu avant, désolé Merci de ta review

****

**A celine 402: **Thomas et le coussin de quelqu'un mais je ne dis pas tout. En ce qui concerne les Malefoy tu en as deux pour le prix d'un dans ce chapitre. Toutes les questions trouvent des réponses, mais pas tout de suite, cette fic doit avoir 15 chapitres, donc elles ne viendront pas tout de suite Merci de ta review, et vi ça me remonte le moral.

****

**A Kamy: **je te rassure je m'accroche a cette fic comme un noyé a sa bouée, ça m'aide a oublié mes problèmes qui me ronge le moral actuellement. Merci de ta review

****

**A Feemusty: **Pour être honnête ma baisse de moral est lié a mon travail, pas à ma fic qui m'aide à oublier que tout va mal ; alors quand j'ai des reviews, j'ai encore plus envie d'écrire, même quand je suis fatiguée. Merci de ta review.

****

**A Nicolas: **Vi Draco va finir par se confier a Harry, même plus mais il a du mal a le faire, pour Percy c'est non pas mourut il n'est encore utile pour he he je ne dis pas pourquoi mais il sera utile. La fic est confuse il est vrai que je ne dis rien sur certain avènements pour conserver un peu de suspense Merci de ta review

****

**A Gollum: **ah début de réponse chapitre 7 et suite chapitre 11 Merci de ta review

****

**A Watashina**Vi Sev ne veux pas être gentil avec ryry mais Thomas veuille , donc il sera plus gentil a l'avenir. Merci de ta review.

Les mots entre « » sont les pensées de la personnes.

Les yaourts Bia et les préservatifs Dybex vous pressentent le chapitre 5 de la fic de lapieuvredudesert, et vous souhaite de passer un agréable moment.

Chapitre 5: Si seulement je pouvais lui manquer

Lucius Malefoy était enfin libre. Voldemort son maître était venu le délivrer de sa prison. Il faut avouer que pour le seigneur des ténèbres, réussir à faire évader un complice de prison était un jeu d'enfant.

Malefoy senior du nom, se tenait devant celui dont on ne doit pas dire le nom, à genoux, et très reconnaissant. Ce dernier avait placé en lui de grande espérance, en faisant de lui son bras droit, son confident et son meilleur ami, au déprimant de Queudver qui était presque oublié.

«- Je vous remercie maître, dit le mangemort. »

-«- Je t'en prie. Je l'ai fait plus pour moi que pour toi. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un de puissant pour me seconder. »

-«- Comment vous prouvez ma gratitude? »

-«- En me donnant ton fils. »

-«- Draco? »

-«- Oui, tu n'as qu'un seul fils a ce que se sache? »

-«- Oui, maître. »

-«- Alors tu vas aller le chercher dans son école. Tu me le ramènes et je ferais de lui mon successeur. »

-« -C'est un si grand honneur que vous lui faites. Mais s'il refuse de me suivre, que dois je faire? »

-«- Comment pourrait il refuser une telle proposition? »

-« -Il m'a dit clairement qu'il ne voulait pas devenir mangemort. »

-« -Il a le choix, soit il est avec moi, soit il est contre moi. Donc s'il refuse tu le tues. »

-«- Mais maître, il est encore… »

-«- Tu oses me répondre? »

-«- Non. »

-«-Tu feras donc ce que je t'ai dit. »

-«- Bien maître, vos désirs sont des ordres. »

Voldemort se voyait déjà secondé du plus puissant représentant de la famille des Malefoy. Draco, qui comme le veut la tradition était un sang pur, comme se doit être tout seigneur des ténèbres et bientôt du monde.

Il n'imagina pas une seconde, ou plutôt il ne voulait pas penser, que Lucius pouvait échouer dans sa tache. L'échec ne pouvait être permis à ce stade, et Potter ira bientôt rejoindre son cher parrain Black Sirius dans l'autre monde.

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

La nouvelle de l'évasion de Lucius Malefoy fut connue dès le lendemain. Cela faisait même la une des journaux qui en avait fait leur première page.

Crabbe se fut un plaisir d'annoncer cette si bonne nouvelle à Draco.

-«- Draco, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi. Ton père n'est plus en prison. »

« -Super, répondit de dernier, sans enthousiasme visible. « _Par Merlin je suis foutu » »_

-«- D'après le journal il s'est évadé hier soir. Tu dois être content. »

« -Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point je suis heureux « _mais en plus il remue le couteau dans la plaie, que vais je faire quand il va venir me chercher »_ »

« -Draco ça vas? S'inquiéta Goyle. »

« -Oui, oui. »

-«- Ne t'inquiètes pas tu ne risques rien, on te protégera. »

-«- Tant mieux. »

Mais la joie de Draco fut de courte durée quand il s'aperçu que ce n'était pas de son père qu'il voulait le protéger. C'est en regardant son emploi du temps qu'il réalisa la dure réalité, il avait cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Dont la protection si gentiment proposé, était sûrement contre une des nouvelles trouvailles aussi dangereuses et farfelues qu'Hagrid aurait pu faire. Cette idée lui donna la nausée, il quitta sa table en courant.

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Table des Gryffondor. Harry avait remarqué l'étrange comportement de Draco, il fut même le seul à voir qu'il pleurait.

-«- Harry? Tu es avec nous demanda Hermione. »

-« -Oui. Pourquoi tu me demande ça? »

-« -Tu regardes Malefoy avec tant d'intérêt. »

« -Ca me fait de la peine de le voir si triste. J'aimerais pouvoir l'aider. »

-«- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire? »

-«- Il pleure. Je n'aime pas le voir dans cet état. »

-« Tu ne vas pas t 'apitoyer sur lui quand même, s'indigna Ron. »

-«- Il est malheureux, tout ce que je veux c'est lui apporter mon soutient. »

-«- A t'écouter parler, on pourrait jurer que tu l'aimes. »

« -Tu dis n'importe quoi, on est jamais d'accord, on se dispute tout le temps. »

-« -Jeux amoureux. »

-«- Mais…non…pas du tout. »

-«- Tu me rassures, ce serait vraiment dégoûtant que tu sois pédé. »

« -On ne dit pas pédé, mais homosexuel. »

-«- C'est pareil pour moi, c'est pas naturel tous ça. Je n'ose même pas imaginer, un homme dans le lit d'un autre. Pourquoi tu ne ressors pas avec Cho, c'est une gentille fille. »

-«- Elle peut être, mais pas sa copine. Elle nous a dénoncé, ne l'oublie pas. »

-«- Ce n'est pas de sa faute quand même. »

-«- Bon, soit tu parles d'autre chose, soit je quitte la table. »

-«- Ce que tu peux être susceptible. Tu n'aurais pas du casser avec elle. »

Harry décida donc d'écourter son petit déjeuner et parti.

-«- Mais, j'ai rien dit de mal. »

« -Ce que tu peux être empoté, s'exclama Hermione. Tu sais bien que sa rupture avec Cho, c'est mal passé, et toi lui demandes de retourner avec elle. »

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

En sortant de la grande salle Draco heurta le directeur.

-«- Excusez moi dit il. »

-«- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu vas bien, mais tu pleures. »

-«- J'ai une poussière dans l'œil. »

-«- C'est à cause de ton père, tu as peur qu'il s'en prenne à toi. »

-«- Pas du tout. »

-« -C'est la première fois que je te vois pleurer. »

-« -Vous ne pourrez rien faire pour moi, vous êtes trop occupé à surveiller Potter. »

-« -Si tu préfère je peux demander au professeur Rogue d'assurer ta protection, tu t'entends bien avec lui. »

-« -Je peux me protéger tout seul. »

-«- Tu en es sur. Ton père est très puissant. »

-« -Oui, je ne veux de l'aide de personne. »

-« -D'accord, c'est ton droit. Mais si tu changes d'avis viens me voir. »

-«- Je ne changerais pas d'avis « _Mais pourquoi je ne peux pas lui dire oui, pourquoi je n'arrive pas à lui demander de l'aide. Il devrait me forcer à accepter, mais non il accepte,… mais il s'en va » »_

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Harry n'écoutait pas ce que disait Hagrid, il était trop occupé à chercher Draco du regard, où pouvait il être. Sans le vouloir c'est une conversation entre Crabbe, Goyle et Parkinson qu'il entendit. Il se reprocha discrètement des Serpentard dans le but de mieux les entendre.

-«- Vous savez pourquoi Draco n'est pas venu, demanda la jeune fille aux deux garçons. »

-«- Non, il a du avoir peur d'être de nouveau agressé par une créature aussi bizarre que dangereuse d'Hagrid, répondit Crabbe. »

-«- En tout cas, il doit être très content que son père se soit évadé de prison. Il va enfin devenir un mangemort comme nous, dit Goyle. »

-« -Ne parles pas si fort, on risquerait de nous entendre, murmura Parkinson. »

-«- Mais non. Le voilà. »

En effet Draco venait d'arriver et il n'était pas seul, Thomas était avec lui. Le retard d'un de ses élèves n'échappa pas à Hagrid, a qui cela ne plaisait pas.

-«- Te voilà enfin, lui dit il. Tu es en retard! Cela coûtera vingt points à ta maison, et une retenue. »

-«- Bonjour professeur Hagrid, s'exclama Thomas. Veuillez l'excuser de son retard, c'est moi qui l'ai retardé. Alors ne le punissait pas pour ça. »

« -Bonjour professeur Salinger, répondit Hagrid avec du mépris dans la voix. Dans ce cas on oublie la retenue. »

-« -Et les points? »

« -Aussi. »

-« Je vous remercie. Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, je vous laisse faire votre cours. Au revoir. »

« -C'est ça au-revoir! »

Mais Thomas était déjà loin et il n'entendit pas ce qu'Hagrid avait dit.

Hermione le regarda partir avec des étoiles dans les yeux, _« il a le plus beau cul du monde » _pensa t'elle.

Hagrid qui ne voulait pas se répéter à cause d'un Serpentard pas à l'heure demanda à Harry de faire équipe avec Malefoy afin qu'il puisse lui expliquer ce qu'ils devaient faire.

-«- Ca vas Malefoy? Demanda Harry. »

-«- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça Potter ? »

-«- Je t'ai vu pleurer ce matin. »

-«- Tu te préoccupes de moi maintenant? Et saches que je ne pleure jamais. »

-«- Arrêtes de faire semblant. Je sais pour ton père. »

-«- Tu ne sais rien du tout. »

-«- Je sais qu'il s'est enfui de prison. »

-«- Tu sais donc lire. Ce n'est pas un scoop son évasion à fait la une de tous les journaux. »

-«- Je sais aussi que tu le crains, et que tu as peur qu'il vienne te chercher. Je peux t'aider. »

-« -Non, personne ne peut m'aider, et sûrement pas toi. Il est trop puissant, tu ne pourras rien faire contre lui. Puisque tu veux tout savoir il veut faire de moi un mangemort, si je refuse il me tue. »

-«- Et toi le veux tu? »

-« -Bien sur que non. »

-« -Tu en as parlé à Dumbledore? »

-« -Il ne pourra pas me protéger de lui. »

-« -Je vois, monsieur préfère baisser les bras et se laisser tuer par son père, plutôt que de demander du secours. A quoi te servira ton orgueil si tu es mort? »

« -Ah Bon? A qui cela ferait il de la peine? Contrairement à toi personne ne n'aime. »

-«-A moi. »

-« -Quoi? »

-«- Moi j'aurais de la peine. Laisse-moi d'aider. »

-« -Laisse-moi tranquille, et ne fait pas semblant de te préoccuper de mon sort. »

Draco parti du cour en pleurant. « _Mon père a raison je n'ai pas les qualités pour me faire des amis, il ne propose son aide et son amitié et pour le punir de m'avoir rejeté je lui dis des méchancetés. Et puis ça me servira à quoi de devenir ami avec Potter. Je ne veux pas qu'il ait de la peine quand je vais mourir. Dire que c'est mon pire ennemi qui se fait du souci pour moi »_

A bout de souffle il s'arrêta de courir. A ce moment il entendit quelqu'un venir dans sa direction.

-« -Draco, je… »

« -Fiches moi la paix Potter. »

-«- Potter? Mais pourquoi m'appelles tu Potter? »

En se retournant, Draco s'aperçu que ce n'était pas Harry qui était derrière lui.

A suivre, chapitre 6, fais comme tu veux, à ne pas manquer.

Je pense que vous savez qui c'est?

Un review pour me faire plaisir, merci

See you

klpdd


	6. Fais comme tu veux

Réponses aux reviews:

A Lululle: C'est un vilain qui ne veut pas du bien à Draco, hé hé, le réponse se trouve dés le début du chapitre. Merci de ta review.

A Onarluca: vi c'est pour ça qua pour chaque fic, j'essaye de les faires avec une approche différentes, pour éviter de me copier moi même. Je suis contente de savoir a quel point tu aime mes fics, cela me donne la force d'écrire lol, Merci de ta review.

A Celine.s: Non, Draco ne doit sortir qu'avec ryry et personne d'autre, et la personne qui est derrière lui ne veut pas sortir avec lui, tu verras ce que je veux dire en lisant le chapitre.Merci de ta review

A Blurp3: c'est pas un inconnu, tu le sais dés le début de ce chapitre lol, Merci de ta review

A Inferno Hell: mais euh, je ne peux pas tout dire au début, il doit y avoir 15 chapitres, je ménage le suspense, faut pas me tuer je suis la seule a savoir tout, lol, Merci de ta review

A Watashina: et il est gentil Ryry, tu sais pourquoi, il vient de se rendre compte des sentiments qu'il a pour Draco, alors il veut le protéger, si c'est pas mimi ça?…Merci de ta review

A Gollum: j'aurais préfère être le seigneur des fan fictions, pas des Allos, mdr. Merci de ta review

A Céline402: ce n'est pas grave, mais pour trouver tu n'avais pas besoin des autres chapitres, le début du 5 suffisait a t'aider. Dans ce chapitre Draco va enfin accepter l'aide d'Harry, en ce qui concerne le plus si affinité c'est pas pour toute de suite. Merci de ta review

A Sev Snape: c'est vrai tu adores mes fics, vais rougir moi lol. Je fais mon possible pour écrire vite, en général un chapitre par semaine, le jeudi. Le 7 est écrit et je commence le 8. Merci de ta review.

Le chapitre 6, est sponsorisé par les yaourts Bia et les préservatifs Dybex.

Comme le dit Dany Boom, amis lecteurs, il faut lire, alors vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire.

**Chapitre 6: Fais comme tu veux ( Calogèro)**

En se retournant, il s'aperçu que ce n'était pas Potter qui était derrière lui.

« -Père que faites-vous ici? »

« -Je suis venu te chercher. Mon maître te veut à ses côtés »

« -Je ne vous suivrai pas. »

« -Tu sais pourtant ce qu'il t'attend, si tu refuse de devenir un mangemort? »

« -Oui, et je préfère la mort. »

« -Si j'ai bien compris, tu as choisit de te rallier avec Dumbledore, c'est bien ça? »

« -Tout à fait. »

« -Es tu sur d'avoir choisit le bon camp? »

« -J'en ai choisit au moins un. »

« -Je vais t'aider à changer d'avis. Endoloris. »

C'était comme si des dizaines de couteaux c'étaient plantés dans son corps. A cause de la douleur intense qu'il ressentait Draco tomba à terre et se coupa la jambe contre une pierre. Son père cessa le sort et le regarda avec dédain, il ne fit rien quand il le vit tomber, ni quand il se blessa, ni quand il hurla.

« -J'espère que tu as compris. Maintenant lève-toi. »

« -Tuez-moi. Jamais je ne vous suivrai, je ne serais pas un pion de Voldemort. »

« -D'accord puisque c'est ce que tu veux. »

Lucius leva sa baguette, il était prêt à lancer le pire des sorts interdits sur son propre fils. Ce n'était pas qu'il le voulait, mais Voldemort avait un tel pouvoir sur lui, qui lui obéissait aveuglement. A tel point qu'il ne se demanda pas si son geste était bon ou mauvais, il se contentait de faire ce que lui avait ordonné son maître, rien de plus, rien de moins.

Draco avait fermé les yeux, au bout d'un instant qui lui parut une éternité, il les réouvrit. Quelqu'un s'était interposé entre lui et son père, c'était Harry.

« -Potter, mais que fais tu? »

Ce dernier ne répondit pas à sa question. Il défiait Malefoy senior du regard.

« -Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous faîtes? »

« -Bien sur ! »

« -C'est votre fils et vous vous voulez le tuer. Pourquoi faîtes vous cela? »

« -Soit il devient mangemort comme moi, soit il meurt. Il n'y a pas d'autre alternative. C'est mon maître qui l'a décidé. »

« -Comment pouvez vous lui obéir à ce point? »

« -Tu me déranges Potter. Pousse-toi ! »

« -Non, je ne vous laisserai pas faire. Il faudra me tuer d'abord. »

« -Je dois avouer que cette idée me tente, mais je dois laisser ce privilège à mon maître. Je peux néanmoins te faire souffrir. »

« -Vous êtes abjectes ! »

« -Allons, la fin justifie les moyens. _Endoloris_. »

Rien ne se passa, le sort avait été annulé. C'était Thomas qui venait d'arriver en courant.

« -Harry, Draco, vous allez bien? Demanda t'il. »

« -Moi oui, dit Harry, mais pas Malefoy. »

« -Tu restes avec lui, et vous restez derrière moi. »

Lucius n'aimait pas qu'on le dérange en pleine conversation. Il regarda l'inconnu de la tête au pied, il n'avait pas l'air dangereux, mais il pointait quand même sa baguette dans sa direction.

« -Qui êtes vous? Demanda t il avec un certain mépris dans la voix. »

« -Je suis le professeur Thomas Salinger. »

« -Professeur? Vraiment vous me semblez trop jeune pour ce poste. Quelle matière enseignez-vous? »

« -Défense contre les forces du mal. »

« -Je vois le genre de professeur que vous devez être, peu performant. Vos cours doivent être d'un ennuie. »

« -Vous voulez vérifier à quel point je suis incompétent? »

Pendant ce temps Harry voulu aider Draco à se relever, car ce dernier à cause de sa blessure était resté au sol.

« -Ne me touches pas Potter! »

« -Je veux juste d'aider à te relever. »

« -Pourquoi fais tu tout ça pour moi ? Pourquoi es tu si gentil? »

« -Je ne sais pas. »

Sur ce Harry lui tendit la main, mais Draco dans un geste brusque le repoussa.

« -Je peux me lever tout seul. »

Thomas qui faisait face à Lucius se retourna.

« -Draco, tu ne nous aides pas. Harry tu fais comme tu veux mais tu l'emmène à l'infirmerie. »

Ce bref moment d'inattention n'échappas pas à Malefoy senior. Il savait bien qu'il était dans une situation critique. Il eu peur de la puissance que dégagé son adversaire, et se rendit compte qu'il n'aurait aucune chance de sortir victorieux du duel. Alors il eu une idée, Potter allait lui servir de bouclier humain. En un éclair Harry était devenu l'otage de Lucius.

« -Interrogation surprise monsieur le super professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Un Dangereux mangemort à pris en otage l'un de vos élèves. Que faites-vous? QUE FAITES-VOUS? »

« -Je neutralise l'otage. »

« -Attendez, vous n'allez quand même pas faire ça? »

« -Vous ne pourrez pas aller loin avec un otage blessé. »

« -Vous n'êtes pas sérieux. »

« -Je n'hésiterais pas à blesser Harry, si cela me permettais de tuer un mangemort. Surtout si ce mangemort en question est le bras droit de Voldemort. »

« -Vous êtes fort en parole, mais je sais que vous ne le ferez pas. »

A ce moment les yeux de Lucius croisèrent ceux du professeur Salinger. Jamais il n'avait vu autant de haine et de mépris dans le regard d'un homme, même le seigneur des ténèbres n'avait jamais eu un tel regard. Il abaissa alors sa baguette laissa s'échapper son otage qui ne lui avait été d'aucune utilité.

« -Allez-vous en, hurla Thomas à Lucius. Je vous laisse la vie sauve pour cette fois. Mais soyez assuré que si jamais je vous revois un jour, je vous tuerais sans la moindre hésitation. »

Harry avait réussit à faire lever Draco et l'emmena voir Mme Pomfresh. Thomas resta seul.

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Harry installa Draco dans un lit, afin qu'il puisse se reposer. Après il lui donna une gifle.

« -Ca ne vas pas Potter? »

« -Si ça vas très bien. »

« -Pourquoi tu m'as giflé? »

« -Tu te rends compte que ton père a faillit te tuer. Pourquoi tu as refusé mon aide? »

« -Je ne sais pas. Je ne m'attendais pas a ce que tu me le propose. Alors mon orgueil m'a poussé à te dire non. »

« -Ce n'est pas de cette façon que tu dois voir les choses. »

« -Je suis désolé Harry. Tu veux toujours m'aider? »

« -Oui. Il ne te fera plus jamais du mal. »

Quand Pomfresh arriva avec le médicament de Draco, elle le trouva en pleure dans les bras d'Harry. Ce dernier lui caressait gentiment la tête, en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes à l'oreille. Pour ne pas les déranger, elle déposa le flacon sur la table de nuit, et reparti sans faire de bruit.

Afin de ne pas le laisser seul, le Gryffondor ne se rendit pas au cours de métamorphose.

« -Tu peux aller en cour, si tu veux. »

« -Et te laisser seul? Pas question, après ce que tu as vécu ce matin. »

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

C'est avec la peur au ventre que Lucius retourna auprès de son maître. Il avait échoué dans sa mission. Voldemort ne semblait pas en colère, mais très déçu.

« -Tu n'as pas réussit à me ramener ton fils ? »

« -Je suis désolé maître. J'étais sur le point de le faire, mais j'ai été dérangé par le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. »

« -Ce n'est qu'un professeur. »

« -Il avait l'air presque aussi puissant que vous. »

« -Comment s'appelle t il? »

« -Thomas Salinger. »

« -Un grand brun, avec les yeux bleus. »

« -Oui, vous le connaissez? »

« -Nous n'avons rien à craindre de lui. »

« -Vous croyez? »

« -Comme tout le monde il a un point faible ! Je sais comment le rendre inoffensif. »

« -Pouvez vous me le dire? »

« -Tu n'as pas besoin de le connaître. »

« -Il m'a menacé de me tuer. »

« - Tel que je le connais, il le fera si tu le revoies. Alors tu vas rester ici bien gentiment. J'enverrai quelqu'un d'autre pour chercher ton fils. »

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Après le repas du midi que Draco et Harry prirent à l'infirmerie, ils se rendirent à leur cour d'animagus. Une fois arrivé dans la salle, Harry alla rejoindre Hermione et Ron.

Virginie arriva peu de temps après, elle s'assit à son bureau.

« -Bonjour à tous. Je suis Melle Virginie Lupin, et je serai votre professeur d'animagus. Pour ceux qui se pause la question, je suis la sœur de Rémus.

Pour notre premier cour ensembles, nous allons faire un peu de théorie, prenez votre livre page 691. Sachez que c'est une matière qui demande beaucoup de concentration. Il faut en général entre deux ou trois ans avant de pouvoir se transformer en un animal, et ce pour les plus doués d'entre vous, les autres n'y arriveront jamais. Avez vous des questions? »

Hermione fut la première et aussi la seule a avoir levé la main.

« -Melle Granger, je vous écoute. »

« -Peut on choisir sa forme animale? »

« -Non, elle dépend de vos forces, de vos envies et aussi de vos faiblesses. »

« -J'ai lu dans un livre que certain sorcier avait la possibilité de se transformer en plusieurs animaux, c'est vrai? »

« -Oui, mais en général vous ne pouvez avoir qu'une seule forme animagus. Seuls deux sorciers dans le monde ont la possibilité de pendre deux formes animales différentes. »

« -Vous êtes l'un des deux? »

« -Malheureusement non. »

A la fin du cours virginie fit une démonstration, et se transforma et un magnifique loup. En moins d'une seconde elle avait de nouveau apparence humaine.

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

En sortant du cours Draco était décidé à avoir une petite conversation avec son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Il se rendit directement dans son bureau, mais il n'y était pas. Il se retourna pour partir, et croisa Harry.

« -Harry, tu as un peu de temps? »

« -Bien sur, que veux tu? »

« -J'aimerais que tu m'aide à trouver Thomas. Il faut que je lui parle. »

« -Il n'est pas au château. »

« -Comment le sais tu? »

« -Grâce à ma carte. »

« -Quelle carte? »

Harry montra sa carte à Draco, en effet le professeur Salinger n'était plus dans Poudlard.

« Je voulais moi aussi lui parler. Alors j'ai pris ma carte. »

« -Il est étrange tu ne trouves pas? Il m'a fait peur ce matin, tu te rends compte quand mon père t'a pris en otage, il était prêt à te blesser. »

« -Il a pris la meilleure décision. S'il lui avait cédé, je serai mort à l'heure qu'il est, et toi aussi. »

« -Peut être, mais il a quand même menacé mon père de mort. »

« -C'était pour lui faire peur. »

« -Tu crois? Tu sais qui il est vraiment? »

« -Il m'a dit être envoyé par les fondateurs. »

« -Qui te dit que c'est vrai? Méfies-toi de lui. »

« -En attendant, tu viens avec moi, c'est l'heure de dîner, et j'ai faim. »

A suivre …

Dans ce chapitre, il y a un passage inspiré du film Speed, ceux qui ont vu le film on du le reconnaître.

La suite, chapitre 7, Sombre et sentimentale à ne pas manquer…

Un review pour me dire si vous avez aimez et si vous voulez la suite.

See you

klpdd


	7. Sombre et sentimental

Réponses aux reviews:

A Onarluca: Je suis contente de savoir a quel point ma fic te plait, et en ce moment j'ai vraiment besoin de soutient, je suis contente de pouvoir compter sur toi. Merci de ta review.

A Inferno-Hell: c'est sur que l'on ne sait toujours pas qui est Thomas, mais tu le sauras dans un chapitre, dans plus très longtemps, lol. Ne manges pas ton clavier voilà la suite. Merci de ta review.

A Sev Snape: J'espère que la suite est a la hauteur de tes attendes. Désolé d'avoir tardé a lire la suite de ta fic. Merci de ta review.

A Watashina: Tu fais de progrès dans tes fics, si si, voilà la suite et Merci de ta review.

A Celine.s : Et oui que veux tu je ne pourrais pas mettre Draco avec quelqu'un d'autre, dans ce chapitre le bisou, mais pas celui que tu espère, lol. Merci de ta review.

A Saael': Si tu lis ma fic, c'est le principale, lol. Tu devrais voir ce chapitre avant tes vacances, Merci de ta review.

A Lululle: Comme j'aime bien faire attendre, le vrai bisou ne sera pas pour ce chapitre lol. Merci de ta review. et de ton soutient.

A Gollum: Merci, que veux tu, il était trop bien ce passage. Merci de ta review.

Les yaourts Bia et les préservatifs Dybex, vous souhaitent bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 7 : Sombre et Sentimental. (Calogéro )**

« Le ministère de la magie en deuil.

Lucius Malefoy, grand homme, et ami personnel du ministre Cornelius Fudge a été retrouvé mort dans son manoir hier soir. Les circonstances de sa disparition sont des plus étranges, et aucun indices retrouvés sur les lieux nous permettent à ce jour de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé exactement. De toute évidence, il aurait reçu de la visite un peu avant de mourir, mais nous ne savons pas qui. Il va nous laisser un grand vide, et nous avons une pensée chaleureuse pour sa veuve Mme Narcissa Black Malefoy, et son jeune fils Draco Lucius Malefoy, préfet des Serpentard dans son école de magie Poudlard….. »

A la lecture de l'article publié en première page de la gazette du sorcier, Draco se sentit anéanti, comme si son cœur s'était brisé en mille morceaux. Son père était mort, plus jamais il ne pourrait le revoir, plus jamais il ne pourrait lui dire je t'aime. Car malgré les évènements récents, il aimait toujours son père, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il se souvint des menaces de mort qu'avait profané le professeur Salinger la vielle. Sans la moindre hésitation, il se leva et se rendit devant celui qui était tout désigné pour être un meurtrier, afin de lui demander des explications.

-«- Thomas, tu es fier de toi je suppose? »

-«- Pardon? Fier? Mais de quoi? »

-«- Tu as tué mon père. »

-«- Tué? Mais non pas du tout, pourquoi aurais je fais une telle chose? »

-«- Ah oui? Tu crois peut être que j'ai oublié tes menaces de mort? Répondit Draco, en lui jetant le journal à la figure. »

-«- C'est une perte tragique. Je suis désolé. »

-«- Désolé? Après avoir tué mon père! C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire? »

-«- Je te le répète, je n'y suis pour rien. »

-«- Ne me racontes pas de mensonges. Où étais tu hier soir? Ne me dis pas que tu étais ici, je t'ai cherché partout tu étais introuvable. »

-«- Je ne peux pas te le dire. »

-«- Je veux pourtant que tu me le dises. »

-«- Cela ne te regarde absolument pas.! Et je te priais de me parler avec plus de respect, je suis encore ton professeur. »

-«- Plus pour longtemps. Les assassins n'enseignent pas en prison. »

-«- Draco calme-toi, s'il te plait. »

-«- Je ne me calmerais pas! »

Le professeur Salinger ne savait plus quoi faire, il était accusé d'un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis. De plus il ne pouvait pas justifier son absence de la vieille, pas devant toute l'école, car il risquerait de trahir son secret.

Les élèves avaient cessés de pendre leurs repas, et la plupart écoutaient. Bien que certains faisaient encore semblant de manger, mais la fourchette vide qu'ils avaient encore en main n'arrivaient que très rarement dans leurs bouches.

Le professeur Rogue qui venait d'arriver, mais qui avait tout entendu, décida d'agir, puisque son collègue ne faisait rien pour arranger la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il donna une gifle magistrale à son élève.

-«- Draco, comment ose tu lui parlais sur ce ton? Thomas était avec moi hier soir. »

-« -Séverus, s'exclama Thomas. Tu ne dois pas mentir pour me protéger, nous n'étions pas ensembles hier soir. »

-«- C'est vrai que tu n'as pas besoin d'aide pour tuer lâchement, ironisa Draco. »

« -Non, Mr Malefoy, reprit Salinger, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à garder son sang froid. Je sais bien que les circonstances ne jouent pas en ma faveur, mais je peux t'assurer qu'hier je ne suis pas parti de Poudlard dans le but de tuer quelqu'un. »

-«- Ce n'était peut être pas ton intention de le faire, mais les choses sont ce qu'elles sont, et tu l'as fait. »

-« -D'accord, je vais te dire où j'étais hier. Mais pas ici, viens dans mon bureau. »

Sur ce il se leva et sorti de la grande salle, au grand désespoir des élèves qui avaient suivi l'affaire, et qui eux aussi auraient aimer savoir où était Thomas à l'heure du meurtre. Harry voulu se joindre à eux, mais il se fit engueuler par son professeur.

-«- Non, Harry, tu ne viens pas avec nous. Ce n'est pas avec toi que je dois parler. »

-«- Moi aussi j'aimerais…. »

-«- Ne compliques pas plus les choses, tu n'as pas à savoir. »

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

-«- ASSIS-TOI Draco, hurla Thomas. Saches que lorsque je te dis avoir de la peine pour toi, je suis sincère. Je suis vraiment désolé, je n'ai jamais voulu la mort de ton père. »

-«- Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que je ressens en ce moment. »

-« -Tu te trompes. Je le sais que trop bien. J'aurais préféré ne pas le savoir…dit Salinger dans un murmure à peine audible. »

Ce dernier baissa les yeux, pour regarder le seul et unique cadre qui était sur son bureau, et avait les larmes aux yeux.

Draco a son tour voulu savoir ce qu'il pouvait avoir sur cette photo. C'était un portrait des plus simples, où était Thomas en compagnie d'une jolie jeune fille, et d'un enfant en bas âge.

-«- C'est ta femme et ton fils demanda t'il. »

-«- En effet, c'était ma famille. »

-«- Tu as divorcé? »

-«- J'aurais préféré que ce soit les cas. Bien que cela fait longtemps qu'ils soient morts, je pense toujours a eux. »

-«- Je suis désolé. »

-« -Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Je ne préfère pas parler de ma vie à mes élèves. Mais là puisque tu es persuadé que je suis pour quelque chose dans la mort de ton père, je vais te dire qui je suis réellement. Je compte sur toi pour ne rien dire aux autres. »

-« -Bien sur, répondit Draco, qui avait retrouvé son calme. Mais Harry le sait déjà. »

-«- Non, je ne lui ai pas dit la vérité. Il ne sait pas qui je suis vraiment. »

( Nda: Seul Draco doit savoir, désolé. En attendant je tiens à vous rappeler un point du règlement que nous avons tous tendances à oublier. Les duels dans l'enceinte de Poudlard sont interdits, les week-ends, les jours fériés, et tous les autres jours de la semaine.)

Quand Salinger eu finit, Draco s'excusa de s'être un peu emporté. Après ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il savait que Thomas n'était pour rien dans la mort de son père. Quand il sorti du bureau, il fut à la fois étonné mais heureux de voir qu'Harry l'attendait.

-« -Ca va aller, Draco? »

-«- Oui, merci de te faire du souci pour moi. »

-« -Que t'as dit Thomas? »

-« -C'est un secret. Je suis désolé, j'ai promis de ne pas répéter ce que je viens d'appendre. »

-« -Mais, moi ça ne me suffit pas. Je vais aller lui parler. »

-« -Non, laisse le, il a besoin d'être seul. »

-«- D'accord, viens avec moi. »

-« -Je ne veux pas aller à l'infirmerie. Je ne supporterais pas que l'on vienne me voir. »

-«- Je vais t'emmener autre part, où tu seras seul. »

Harry emmena Draco dans la salle sur demande. Cette fois ci, il y avait deux canapés verts, l'un en face de l'autre et au milieu une petite table en verre. Tous deux s'assirent sur le même.

-« -Harry, ne m'en veux pas, mais je voudrais que tu me laisses seul. »

-«- Je sais, moi aussi je suis resté seul après la mort de Sirius. »

-«- Black Sirius? Je croyais que tu ne l'aimais pas. Après ce qu'il a fait à tes parents. »

-«- Il était le meilleur ami de mon père, et aussi mon parrain. »

-«- Je ne savais pas. Tu as du avoir de la peine. »

-« -Je te laisses, mais je reviendrais t'amener ton déjeuner. »

-« -Ne te donnes pas cette peine. Je ne veux pas manger. »

-« -C'est ce que l'on verra. »

Avant de partir, Harry déposa sur le front de Draco, un tendre baiser, et lui murmura _un courage, je suis avec toi_. _Si tu as besoin de quoi que de soit là, tu peux compter sur moi._

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Comme les cours avaient été annulés, Ron et Hermione décidèrent d'aller voir Hagrid, pour parler et boire le thé. Harry qui ne voulait pas rester seul alla avec eux.

Hagrid se montra chaleureux envers ses invités, il aimait toujours recevoir ses amis chez lui, même s'il ne se comptait que sur les doigts d'une main.

- «- Je suis content de vous voir tous les trois, dit il, avec un sourire. Vous voulez du thé? »

- «- Avec plaisir, dit Harry. Comment va Graup, cela fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu. »

Cette question d'apparence anodine, eu l'effet d'un coup de canon, et d'un électrochoc. Hagrid sans raison apparente se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

- « - Il…. est……mort, finit il par articuler entre deux sanglots. »

- «- Quoi? Mais comment demandèrent d'une seule voix les trois adolescents, bouleversés d'entendre une si mauvaise nouvelle. »

- « - Il a été jugé dangereux, et ils l'ont exécuté comme un chien »

- « -Ils, mais de qui parlez-vous? S'interrogèrent les jeunes élèves »

- « - Les fondateurs. Ils sont venus le chercher hier soir. J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu, mais ils sont quand même parti avec lui. »

- « - De quel droit ont ils fait ça. Ils n'ont pas tous les droits quand même, s'exclama Harry »

- « -Ca se vois que tu ne connais pas. Ils peuvent faire tous ce qu'ils veulent. Ils avaient un mandat signé d'un de leurs dirigeants. Face à un tel document, personne ne peut rien faire. Même pas Dumbledore qui a essayé de le défendre. Mais ils ne l'ont pas écoutés. »

Hagrid sorti d'un tiroir de sa commode le fameux papier, qu'il avait gardé, sans trop savoir pourquoi, il le montra à Harry, Ron et Hermione. Le papier était tachés de larmes, mais cela n'empêchait pas de le lire, ni de voir le nom de la personne qui l'avait signé. Harry eu un cri d'effrois Salinger. Non ce ne pouvait pas être Thomas qui aurait fait une chose pareille, pas lui. Il avait l'air si gentil, il ne pouvait faire tuer des innocents. Un bruit le fit sursauter quelqu'un frappé à la porte.

Hagrid, alla l'ouvrir, se tenait devant lui l'immonde assassin de son frère, l'abject professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, ou Thomas Salinger. Ce dernier ne semblât pas remarquer le regard noir des occupants de la cabane, et avec un sourire peu approprié à la situation dit.

- « - Bonjour professeur Hagrid. Auriez vous quelques instants à m'accorder. J'ai à vous parler. »

- «- Moi je n'ai rien à vous dire Monsieur, veuillez partir. »

- « -Je suis venu à un mauvais moment. Quand puisse je revenir? »

- « - Jamais. »

- « - Puisse je au moins savoir ce que je vous ai fait pour que vous me détestiez autant. »

- « - Ce que vous m'avez fait? Vous osez me posez cette question. Vous qui avez fait tuer mon frère, voilà ce que je vous reproche. »

- « - Moi? »

- « - Oui, Vous ! »

Sans aucun ménagement Hagrid pris Thomas par le bras et le fit entrer de force. Ce dernier n'opposa aucune résistance et se laissa faire. Harry voulu s'interposer entre les deux hommes, mais n'y arriva pas. Toujours sans égard, Hagrid fit s'asseoir Thomas et lui donna la condamnation à mort de Graup.

- « - Voilà la preuve de votre méfait, lui cracha t'il à figure. C'est le papier que vous avez signé, dans le but de faire tuer mon frère. »

- « - C'est la première fois que je vois ce document. »

- «- Ben voyons. Vous signez des papiers sans savoir ce qu 'il y a écrit dessus? »

- « - Mais je n'ai jamais signé ce document. Savez vous lire? »

- « - Bien sur que je sais, pour qui me prenez-vous. Vous vous croyez supérieur à moi peut être? »

- « - Je n'ai jamais pensé cela. Mais ce n'est pas mon nom qui est sur ce papier. »

- « - Vous ne vous appelez pas Salinger? »

- « - Si. »

- « -Alors c'est bien vous ! »

- « - Non. La personne qui a signé est Alexandre Stéphane Salinger. Moi, c'est Thomas Thierry Salinger. Ne me mettez pas sur le dos tout ce que peut faire ma famille »

Hagrid reprit le papier des mains de Thomas, pour être précis, il lui arracha des mains. En effet il n'avait pas pris la peine de regarder le nom en entier. Thomas n'avait pas signé ce papier.

- « - Je suis désolé, murmura t'il. J'ai été aveuglé par ma colère et ma tristesse. Vous savez, je l'aimais mon frère. »

- « - Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Mais votre frère est en parfaite santé. »

- «- En parfaite santé? Il n'est pas mort? »

- «- Oui, il est même dehors, il voulait vous parler. C'est pour cela que j'étais venu vous voir. »

- «- Mais pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit plutôt? »

- «- Vous ne m'en avez pas laissé le temps. »

- «- J'ai du vous faire mal quand je vous ai attrapé. »

- « -Je n'ai rien sentit. »

- « - Ne mentez pas, j'ai du vous casser le bras. Enlevez votre chemise que je puisse vous soigner. »

- « -Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. »

- « -J'insiste, je vous ai fait du mal, et vous n'avez rien dit. Je ne vais pas vous laisser partir avec une blessure que je vous aies faite. Ne faites pas l'enfant, pas à votre âge. »

Thomas, eu du mal à enlever sa chemise, Hagrid l'aida à le faire. Après avoir mis une pommade calmante, il sorti voir son frère.

Graup était bien dehors, il avait très bonne mine. Il le prit dans ses bras.

- « - Graup que je suis content de te voir. »

- « - Hagrid gentil. Thomas aussi, lui avoir sauvé la vie de Graup. »

Hagrid se retourna, il voulait le remercier d'avoir sauvé son frère, mais il était déjà repartit. Il ne restait qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione.

- «- Où est Salinger? demanda Hagrid »

- «- Il est parti, répondit Harry. Il a dit qu'il vous laissait seul, il devait aller se faire soigner son bras à l'infirmerie. »

- «- Tu le remercieras de ma part. »

- «- C'est à vous de le faire. »

A suivre, chapitre 8, je n'ai que nous à vivre, à ne pas manquer.

Si vous aimez ma fic, ne soyez pas timide, dites le moi avec un review ou un mail, lapieuvredudesert »arobase »yahoo.fr, merci

See you

klpdd


	8. Je n'ai que nous à vivre

Réponses aux reviews:

A Onarluca: comme je suis gentille, il y a dans ce chapitre quelque révélation,j 'espère être toujours à la hauteur. En tout cas merci de ta review.

A Inferno Hell: moi aussi contente pour Graup. En ce qui concerne les chapitres qui stoppe au mauvais moment, le 8 est un must dans ce domaine, désolé, ne me tues pas. Merci de ta review.

A Lululle: ça se précise, et le chapitre 9 est pour bientôt, c'est celui dans lequel tu apparaît pour la première fois, lol . Et merci de ta review.

A Céline.s: mais non Harry n'est pas le seule a ne pas savoir. Le grand et torride bisous tant attendue, sais pas quand je vais le faire, avant la fin de ma fic, ça c'est sur,lol, bon chapitre 10 ça te vas? Pour finir merci de ta review.

A Nahamy: kikou, tu te pause des questions sur mon petit Thomas a moi, un début de réponse dans ce chapitre, ensuite dans le 9, pour son passé dans le 11. Voilà, une autre question? Et merci de ta review.

A Gollum: tu sais qui est thomas, ne fais pas semblant, tu étais là quand j'ai commencé a écrire cette fic. Merci de ta review.

A mickpottermalefoy: voilà la suite, mes chapitres sont le jeudi de chaque semaine. Merci de ta review.

A Watashina: oui je vais la continuer, j'ai même plein d'idée pour la suite lol, merci de ta review.

A Sev Snape: faut pas bouder, voilà la suite. Bon là je te dis qui est Alexandre pour Thomas, enfin je le dis dans le chapitre, donc si tu veux savoir il faut lire, donc je ne t'embête plus, et je te laisse lire, et merci de ta review.

A Vif D'or: c'est promis plus de coupure pendant mes chapitres, et une partie du secret de Thomas est révélé dans ce chapitre, qui finit un peu, comme je l'aime, mais pas les lecteurs lol, et tout cas merci de ta review et aussi de m'avoir mis dans tes favoris.

Le chapitre 8, est sponsorisé par les yaourts Bia, et les préservatifs Dybex.

Alors lisez maintenant.

**Chapitre 8: Je n'ai que nous à vivre ( Calogèro)**

Voldemort était privé de son aide de camp et aussi de son seul ami. En effet la mort de Lucius Malefoy l'avait affecté et affaibli. Queudver avait espéré retrouver la place qui avait été la sienne, mais ses espoirs fondirent comme neige au soleil, son maître l'ignorait toujours.

Ce matin, il l'avait convoqué, mais c'était pour lui dire qu'il devait s'absenter.

- «- Je vais te laisser seul aujourd'hui, je vais aller le voir. »

- «- Maître, vous ne pouvez pas. Pas lui. »

- «- Pourquoi? Il est puissant, il ferait un bon allié. »

- «- Je suis là moi! »

- «- Queudver, toujours le mot pour rire. En bouffon c'est vrai que tu es excellent ! Voir irremplaçable. Mais en ce qui concerne tes pouvoirs et ta loyauté, là tu fais défaut. »

- «- Est ce une raison pour vous lier à lui. Il est le mal incarné. »

- «- Je sais parfaitement ce que je fais »

- «- Maître, permettez-moi d'insister. Managua n'est pas quelqu'un que l'on assujettit facilement. S'il décide de vous suivre, ce sera uniquement dans le but de prendre votre place. »

- «- Je prends le risque »

- «- Je vous le déconseille, vous ne devriez pas. »

- «- Tu me fatigues. Laisse-moi. Je ne te savais pas aussi peu courageux. Mais de la part de quelqu'un qui a passé douze ans de sa vie sous la forme d'un rat, je ne devais pas m'attendre de toi une quelconque bravoure. »

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Cimetière des âmes perdues. Voldemort était arrivé depuis déjà plus de deux heures. Il attendait encore que son futur bras droit, Managua n'arrive. Ce dernier arriva enfin, il fit en sorte de se maintenir dans la pénombre que lui offrait le sinistre paysage, ce qui empêcha le seigneur des ténèbres de voir son visage.

- «- Comme tu me l'as demandé, dit il avec mépris, je suis venu. Que me veux tu? »

- «- Je vous sollicite afin de vous demander votre aide. »

-«- Mon aide? Vraiment ! Pourquoi te suivrais je? Que me proposes tu de faire, de tuer des Moldus et des sangs de bourbes. Tu crois que des activités aussi puériles peuvent m'intéresser? Tu es bien toi aussi un sang mêlé? En général je ne parle aux gens comme toi, pas avec les impurs. »

- «- Mon but est de conquérir le monde. Je souhaiterais que vous soyez à mes côtés. »

- «- Le pouvoir c'est vrai m' a toujours intéressé. Mais je ne pense pas qu'avec ton faible potentiel et tes pouvoirs de pacotille tu n'aies la moindre chance de devenir ce que tu prétends. »

- « -C'est pour cela que je vous demande humblement votre aide. »

- «- Humble, tu peux l'être. N'oublies pas que j'ai du sang royal dans mes veines, et que j'appartiens à la plus vieille famille de sorcier. Alors mets toi à genoux est appelle-moi maître Managua. De plus je sais bien que ce n'est pas moi que tu veux. Tu le veux lui, tu veux qu'il revienne. »

- «- Pas du tout maître Managua. »

- «- Me prendrais tu pour un imbécile? En vérité tu veux que Thomas revienne avec toi, c'est de sa puissance dont tu as le plus besoin. »

- «- Oui, maître Managua, avoua Voldemort.»

- « -Que tu es naïf ! Je suis sur qu'il préférait mourir plutôt que de te suivre de nouveau. As tu oublié ce que tu lui as fait ? »

- « -Cela fait si longtemps. Il ne doit plus y penser. »

- «-C'est ce que tu crois. Comme je suis curieux, je vais te suivre. Cependant à une condition. Tu peux tuer qui tu veux, mais Thomas, tu me le laisse! C'est à moi, et à moi seulement que doit revenir le privilège de le tuer. »

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Ron et Hermione allèrent dans la grande salle, qui était aux couleurs de Serpentard, pour honorer la mémoire de Lucius Malefoy, en effet il avait fait ses études dans cette maison. Harry lui avait demandé à Dobby de lui faire un plateau repas, afin de pouvoir aller manger avec Draco dans la salle sur demande.

- «- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas manger avec nous? Demanda Ron. Tu n'as qu'à le laisser tout seul. »

- «-Je lui ai promis de lui apporter son repas. »

- «- N'importe qui d'autre pourrait le faire. Un elfe de maison par exemple. Comme ça tu pourrais rester avec nous »

- «- Je ne veux pas qu'il reste seul trop longtemps. »

- «- Pourquoi veux-tu être avec lui? »

- «- Parce que je l'aime. »

- «- Tu l'aimes bien comme un ami, ou tu l'aimes tout court? »

- «- Je l'aime tout court. »

- «- Mais… Euh… C'est dégueulasse, comment fais tu pour aimer un autre garçon? »

- «- Je ne sais pas. Quand je le vois mon cœur bat plus vite que d'habitude, et je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de le prendre dans mes bras. »

- «- Si tu veux mon avis, tu ferais mieux de l'oublier, et de faire comme tout le monde. »

- «- C'est-à-dire? »

- «- De t'intéresser aux filles. J'en connais une qui est très jolie, et qui se meure d'envie de sortir avec toi. Veux tu que je te la présente? »

- «- Tu sors avec une fille actuellement? »

- «- Pas en ce moment, pourquoi? »

- « -Commence par te trouver une petite copine, avant de le faire pour les autres. »

- «- Mais si je dis ça , c'est uniquement pour ton bien. »

- «- Mon bien ! Si c'était vraiment ce qui te préoccupais, tu ne me jugerais pas comme tu le fais actuellement. Je suis amoureux de Draco, et rien ne me fera changer d'avis. »

Ron voulu répondre, mais Dobby les interrompu. Le plateau repas était prêt. Mais avant de partir, Harry demanda à Hermione de donner une baffe à Ron. Ce qu'elle fit avec plaisir.

- «- Hermione, pourquoi tu m'as giflé? »

- «- Parce que Harry me l'a demandé. »

- «- Tu n'es pas choquée qu'il soit pédé? »

Hermione lui redonna une autre gifle.

- «- Ce qui me choque, c'est ton manque de maturité. Laisse le aimer qui il veut. Quand vas tu grandir? Mon pauvre Ron, franchement tu me fais de la peine. »

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Quand Harry arriva dans la salle sur demande, il y trouva Draco endormit sur le canapé. Après avoir posé le plateau sur la table, Harry s'assit sur le canapé, et dans le but de réveiller l'endormit, se rapprocha de lui afin de l'embrasser. Mais ce dernier se réveilla avant que leurs lèvres ne se touchent.

- «- Harry tu es revenu. Je suis content que tu sois là. Mais je n'ai pas très faim. »

- «-Tu mangeras quand même, répondit il, en se levant, déçu de ne pas avoir eu le temps de l'embrasser. »

- «- Non, ne te lève pas, reste encore un peu avec moi. »

- «- A une condition, que tu manges. »

- «- Si ça te permet de rester. Alors d'accord, je vais manger. »

- «- Draco, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. »

- «- Vas-y, je t'écoute. »

- «- Je ne sais pas comment te le dire. »

- « -C'est grave? »

- «- Non, pas du tout. Mais c'est délicat. »

- «- Lance-toi, je suis prêt à tout entendre. »

- «- Je t'aime. »

Sur ce le brun voulu embrasser le blond, afin de lui prouver ses dires. Mais ce dernier tourna la tête.

« - Écoutes Harry. Je suis désolé, mais je ne pense pas éprouver pour toi les mêmes sentiments. Ne m'en veux pas, on reste ami, d'accord. »

- « -Bien sur. »

- «- Peux tu aller me chercher un somnifère, j'aimerais dormir un peu. »

- «- D'accord, je reviens de suite. »

Harry attendit d'être sorti de la salle sur demande pour se mettre à pleurer. Pourquoi il avait été aussi naïf, qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de lui dire ça? Au moins il était fixé, il savait que les sentiments qu'il avait pour Draco n'étaient pas réciproques.

Il se mit à courir, passa devant l'infirmerie sans s'y arrêter, et continua sa course. Quand il fut à l'extérieur du château, il se dirigea tout droit sur la forêt interdite.

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Thomas était encore à l'infirmerie quand Hagrid alla le voir.

- «-Je vous remercie, professeur Salinger, lui dit il. »

- « -Je vous en prie. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Thomas. »

- «- Je ne peux pas appeler quelqu'un de votre rang par son prénom. »

- «- Ici, je suis juste un professeur, comme vous. De plus vous êtes le seul à continuer à m'appeler Salinger. »

A ce moment Mme Pomfresh arriva.

- « -Vous pouvez y aller Thomas, dit-elle. Mais la prochaine fois faites attention, d'accord. »

- «- Oui, je serais plus attentif, et merci à vous. »

- «- Attentif? Que lui avez vous dit, pour justifier votre blessure? »

- «- Que j'étais tombé dans les escaliers. »

- «- Vous n'étiez pas obliger de mentir pour me protéger. »

- «- Entre collègues, Je ne voulais pas que vous ayez des ennuis par ma faute. »

Quand ils sortirent de l'infirmerie, ils virent Harry passer devant.

- « Mais où vas t'il? Demanda Hagrid. »

- « -Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Mais je vais le suivre au cas ou. Rubéus pouvez vous aller voir le directeur. Vous lui dites qu'il doit 'le' faire revenir. Il saura de qui je veux parler. »

- «- D'accord, Professeur …Thomas. »

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Harry était arrivé dans la forêt interdite, bien qu'il savait qu'il ne serait pas le bienvenue. En effet les centaures n'appréciaient guère la présence d'humain dans leur forêt. A peine était il entrait, qu'il entendit une flèche lui frôler le visage. C'était Bane qui venait de tirer, et il n'était pas seul. Tous les autres centaures de la forêt étaient avec lui.

- « -Je croyais t 'avoir dis de ne plus revenir dans notre forêt, humain. »

- «- Regarde Bane, dit Magorian, il y en a un autre. Décidément ils se croient tous permis. »

L'autre humain en question était le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, ce dernier n'avait pas mis longtemps à rattraper Harry.

- «- Thomas? Comment as tu su où j'étais, demanda Harry. »

- «- Le moment est mal choisit pour discuter. Tu viens avec moi, je te ramène au château. »

- «- Excuse-moi, hurla Bane. Mais tu ne crois quand même pas que l'on va vous laisser sortir indemne de notre forêt? »

- «- C'est pourtant la meilleur chose que vous pourriez faire, répondit le professeur Salinger. »

- «- Je vois, toi aussi, tu te crois supérieur à nous. Tu vas payer le prix de ton insolence. »

Quatre flèches furent tirés. La première rata sa cible, elle ne frôla que le bras d'Harry. Pas les trois autres qui se plantèrent directement dans la cuisse droite de Thomas, qui s'était mis devant Harry, afin de le protéger des flèches.

- « - Tu fais moins le malin, ironisa Magorian, mort de rire. Et ce n'est qu'un début. »

Bien que sa jambe dégoulinait de sang, Salinger était encore débout. Avec le sourire il dit.

- « - Vous venez de faire une grave erreur. »

- «- La seule erreur que j'ai faite, est de t'avoir laissé la vie sauve. Mais je vais y remédier sans plus attendre. »

Il lança une nouvelle flèche, qui arriva directement dans le genou droit de Thomas. Ce dernier tomba au sol avec un cri de douleur.

- « - Thomas, par Merlin, dit Harry en pleure. Je suis désolé, tout ça c'est de ma faute. »

- «- Harry, tu t'excuseras plus tard. Tu peux encore courir? »

- «- Oui, pourquoi? »

- «- Sauve-toi, ne reste pas ici. »

- « - Mais toi, tu fais quoi? »

- «- Je reste ici. Je ne peux plus me relever, alors courir. »

- « - Je vais t'aider à te lever. »

- « - Ca ne servira à rien, je ne sens plus ma jambe. »

- «- Alors je reste avec toi. »

- «- Harry, je suis ton professeur, tu dois m'obéir. Tu retourne au château. Moi je les retiens pendant ce temps. »

- «- Mais ils vont te tuer. »

- «- Je peux encore me défendre, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. »

- «- Si tu reste, je reste. C'est à mon tour de t'aider. »

Bane avait bien l'intention de tuer cet intrus qui avait eu l'audace de se rendre dans la forêt. Il leva son arc, et pointa une flèche en plein sur la tête de celui qu'il voulait tuer.

- «- Une dernière chose avant que tu ne meures. Pourrais tu me dire ton nom. Je veux savoir qui je tue. »

- «- Thomas Thierry Salinger. »

- «- Pardon, tu as dit Salinger. C'est bien ça? »

- «- Oui c'est ça! »

- «- Aurais tu un lien avec Alexandre Stéphane Salinger? »

- « - Oui, c'est mon frère. »

- «- Alors je vais te laisser la vie sauve. »

- «- Bane tu ne vas faire ça, il faut le tuer. S'indigna un nouveau centaure. »

- «- Es-tu inconscient. C'est le frère d'Alexandre, tu sais ce que nous risquons si nous le tuons? »

- «- Non. Qui c'est cet Alexandre, je ne le connais pas. Il ne me fait pas peur. »

- « - Tu le connaît sous son autre nom, Managua. Alors si tu tiens à la vie, faut surtout pas toucher à son frère. »

Le centaure, banne rageât son arc et ses flèches, et fit signe aux autres de partirent. Ce qu'ils firent très rapidement, la peur au ventre. Bien qu'ils n'avaient pas tués Thomas, ils l'avaient bien amochés, et si jamais Managua l'apprenait, ils seraient certain, qu' il les tuerait tous.

Harry se rendit compte que sa blessure était plus grave qu'il ne l'aurait cru. A son tour, il s'écroula à sol, mais avant de perdre connaissance, il reconnu un visage qui lui était familier.

- « - Sirius, tu es là. »

A suivre, chapitre 9, un jour parfait. A ne pas manquer.

Au faite, si vous aussi vous voulez donner une baffe à Ron, laissez un review, Hermione se fera un plaisir de lui donner à votre place. Même si vous ne voulez pas donner de baffe à Ron, vous pouvez laisser un review.

Merci.

Pas de baffe à l'auteur, s'il vous plait

Je vous rassure cette fic sera bien un slash Harry!Draco. Même si pour l'instant ce n'est pas le cas. Draco aime Harry, mais il ne l'a pas encore accepter, c'est tout. Il a finir par l'avouer à Ryry, mais pas toute de suite.

See you

klpdd


	9. Un jour parfait

Avant les réponses aux reviews, les baffes pour Ron, de la part des lecteurs, Hermione c'est à toi, 50 pou Eni, 12 pour Minerve, 1 de Sev Snape, 1 de Céline.s, 1 de Vif D'or, 1 de Blurp 3, et la dernière de Gollum. Voilà c'est fait, aie, Hermione m 'a donné une baffe, qui lui a demandé de m'en donné une?

Dans ce chapitre il y a un hommage au groupe Aédé, qui existe réellement, j'ai eu l'autorisation de Cyndi la chanteuse, gros bisous a toi et à ton groupe.

****

Réponses aux reviews:

A Eni: Tes baffes ont été donné à Ron, qui est pas très malin c'est vrai Hermione sait obéir pour le bien de tous, lol. Merci de ta review.

****

A Onarluca: voilà le chapitre avec un peu d 'avance, et merci de ta review.

****

A Minerve: pour Sirius la réponse est dans ce chapitre, pour Thomas dans le 11 où l'on va enfin connaître son passé. Mais je te rassure il n'a pas été mangemort. Voilà, et merci de ta review.

****

A Watashina: il ne sera pas neccesaire de réconforter Ryry, la fin du chapitre est très excites, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Merci de ta review

****

A Sev Snape: Pour tout te dire il y a encore des trucs a savoir sur la fameuse famille Salinger, et les choses ne sont toujours pas ce que l'on croit. Je mets le chapitre avec un peu d'avance pour me faire pardonner ma vilaine fin. Merci de ta review

****

A Céline.s: oui bien sur, Ron viens ici, baf, voilà. Oui Ryry a vu Sirius, oui j'ai vu le film jeudi 3 et moi aussi je le trouve super. Draco et moi te remercions pour ton bisous. Merci de ta review

****

A Vif D'or: a c'est toi qui a demandé à Hermione de me donner une baffe, mais je suis gentille moi, lol, t'en veux pas je l'ai un peu cherché, mais je vois que tu me connais bien avec ton ENCORE, ptdr, que veux tu c'est ma signature, une fin pieuvrient même. Merci de ta review.

****

A Lululle: il n'est pas utile de bouter les fesses de Draco, il va finir par le dire de lui même, la question est quand? C'est une bonne question, lol. Pour ce que tu me demande dans le chapitre 10. Merci de ta review

****

A Blurp 3: et vi Managua est le frère de Thomas, et encore tu sais pas tout. Le pauvre Ryry a une veste a cause du vilain Draco, mais je pense que la fin de ce chapitre va remettre les pendules à l'heure. Merci de ta review

****

A Lo hana ni: Que ni ni, Draco est bien et bel amoureux de Ryry, la preuve en fin de ce chapitre, il n'y a pas d'amour en ses unique dans mes fics, surtout quand le couple est Harry/ Draco. Merci de ta review

****

A Inferno Hell: je dirais que la fin est pieuvrienne plutôt. Juste une précision Dumbledore n'est en rien pour Sirius, il n'en a pas le pouvoir, mais quelqu'un d'autre oui. Voilà la suite. Merci de ta review

****

A Gollum: oui je continue.Merci de ta review

****

A Saeel': que veux tu Draco sait plus où il en est, mais la bêtises sera réparer, je te rassure. Mais vi voilà la suite.Merci de ta review

Chapitre 9: Un jour parfait. ( Calogéro)

Harry se réveilla à l'infirmerie. Il était allongé dans un lit. A sa droite, il y avait Dumbledore qui était assis sur une chaise, et le veillé.

- « Ca vas Harry, dit le directeur, inquiet de l'état de santé de son élève. »

- « Où est Sirius? Demanda Harry. »

- « Sirius? Pourquoi me parles tu de lui? Il ne peut pas être là. »

- « Je l'ai vu avant de m'évanouir. Il était dans la forêt avec moi. »

- « Tu étais blessé, tu as du avoir une hallucination. »

- « Je sais ce que j'ai vu. Il était là. Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas me dire la vérité? »

- « Je n'ai aucune raison de te mentir. »

- « C'est pourtant ce que vous faites. Sirius et là et vous ne voulez pas que je le vois. »

- « D'accord, tu as gagné. Il est bien ici. »

- « Alors il n'est pas mort. »

- « C'est un être de lumière a présent. »

- « Un quoi? »

- « Un être de lumière. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est? »

- « Non, je peux le voir? »

- « Bien sur, je vais le chercher. »

Le directeur ne mis pas longtemps à revenir, il était accompagné de Black Sirius. Ce dernier se rendit directement vers son filleul et le pris dans ses bras.

- « Je suis désolé Harry de ne pas t'avoir dit la vérité. Mais tu ne devais pas le savoir. »

- « Pourquoi? »

- « Fudge est toujours à ma recherche. Il ne croit pas en ma mort. »

- « Je ne comprends pas, si tu es là c'est que tu n'es pas mort. »

- « Je vais t'expliquer. Pour me récompenser du fait de t'avoir sauvé la vie au ministère, les fondateurs ont décidés de me faire résister sous la forme d'un être de lumière, afin que je puisse veuillez sur toi et de protéger en cas de besoin. »

- « Tu es donc une espèce d'ange gardien? »

- « C'est à peu près ça, oui. »

- « Mais pourquoi n'est tu pas réhabilité ? »

- « C'est au ministre de la magie de faire ça. Tu connais Fudge, il ne voudra jamais admettre qu'il ait pu faire une erreur. Tout ce qu'il souhaite c'est de me remettre en prison afin de pouvoir être de nouveau élu, lors des prochaines élections. »

- « Reste un peu, dit Harry les larmes aux yeux, tu m'as tellement manqué. »

- « D'accord Harry, mais pas longtemps. »

- « AH! VOUS ETES BIEN VIVANT COMME JE LE PENSAIS, Hurla Fudge qui venait de faire son apparition. Mr BLACK SIRIUS VOUS ETES EN ETAT D'ARRESTATION ! »

- « Cornelius, s'indigna Dumbledore. Dois je vous rappeler que vous êtes dans une infirmerie ici, qui est un lieu de calme et de repos. Je vous prie de ne pas crier. De plus Sirius étant un être de lumière, il ne dépend plus de votre ministère, mais des fondateurs. »

- « Un être de lumière vraiment? Ne prendrez vous pour un imbécile? »

- « Je vous assure que c'est la stricte vérité. »

- « Mais il n'y a pas de fondateur ici. Le temps qu'ils se rendent compte de ce qu'il s'est passé, je serai loin avec Sirius. Il sera de nouveau emprisonné, dans un lieu où sa garde sera plus que renforcé. Il n'aura plus location de se sauver. »

- « Excusez-moi de vous décevoir, mais un fondateur est bien présent dans cette école. »

- « Si vous faites allusion à Melle Lupin, sachez que ce soir elle ne pourra rien faire. Je viens de la croiser, elle était en compagnie de son frère. Nous aurons une jolie lune ce soir. Merlin est avec moi, c'est mon jour de chance. »

- « Il ne restera pas longtemps en prison. Les fondateurs viendront le rechercher. »

- « Pas si sa prison est son propre corps. »

- « Vous n'insinuerez quand même pas que vous aller le livrer au détraqueurs afin qu'ils l'embrassent ? »

« C'est mon intention en effet. »

Sur ce l'ignoble ministre de la magie, s'avança et attrapa Sirius par le bras. Harry était plus que jamais en pleure.

- « Je vous en prie Mr, supplia t'il. Ne faites pas ça. Il est innocent. Pitié ne m'enlevez pas celui que je considère comme mon père. »

- « Harry, comment peux tu le considère comme tel. C'est de sa faute si tes parents sont morts. Black étant un dangereux criminel. Il est de mon devoir, en tant que ministre de la magie, de tout faire afin de l'empêcher de nuire de nouveau. »

- « Cornelius, vous savez parfaitement que si Sirius avait coupable de quoi que ce soit, il n'aurait pas du devenir un être de lumière. »

- « Ce qu'il me faut est une preuve de son innocence? En avez vous une a me fournir? »

- « Hélas non. »

- « Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il est coupable. Il doit payer pour ce qu'il à fait. Je vais y veiller personnellement. »

- « NNNNonnnnnnnnnnn, ne faites pas ça, s'écria Harry qui s'était levé »

Ce dernier voulu empêcher Fudge de partir avec son parrain. Mais le ministre plus fort que l'adolescent, arriva à le projeter contre le mur. Puis il commença à partir, avec son précieux trophée de guerre, insensibles aux pleures d'Harry, et aux protestations de Dumbledore. Il riait même d'un rire sans joie, sadique, qui glace le sang. Quand il fut devant la porte, il ne réussit pas à l'ouvrir, comme ce cette dernière animée d'une volonté propre, lui refusait le droit de sortir.

- « Alohomora, s'écria t'il. »

Comme la porte restait définitivement clause, il ajouta.

- « Je vous prie de nous laisser sortir Dumbledore. »

- « Ce n'est pas lui qui retient la porte, dit une voix inconnue. C'est moi. Vous seul pouvez sortir, Sirius va rester. Je n'ouvrirai que lorsque vous aurez relâché votre prisonnier, pas avant. »

Fudge se retourna et regarda l'inconnu qui avait parlé. Il ne savait pas qui il était, il ne l'avait pas vu en entrant. De plus il devait se tenir à une béquille pour se maintenir debout. Le comble un handicapé lui tenait tête et lui avait même donné un ordre.

- « Qui êtes vous? Demanda t'il en colère. »

- « Je suis le professeur Thomas Salinger, Fudge. »

- « C'est donc vous le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal? Je ne suis pas Fudge mais Monsieur le ministre de la magie Fudge. Veuillez donc à m'appeler ainsi quand vous vous adressez à moi. Le protocole est un peu trop souvent oublié à mon goût, vous devez vous montrer respectueux envers l'un de vos supérieurs. »

- « Vous avez raison ! Je suis d'accord avec vous ! Mais maltraiter un élève est un acte odieux, bien plus que de ne pas vous avoir appeler comme le veut une tradition vieille de plus de mille ans, Monsieur le ministre de la magie Fudge. »

- « Ne me cherchez pas Salinger. »

- « Excusez-moi, mais puisque que vous tenez tant à la tradition, vous devez m'appeler, Monsieur le fondateur Salinger. Donc si vous tenez à sortir, veuillez s'il vous plait lâcher Sirius, Monsieur le ministre incompétent de la magie Fudge. »

- « Oui…oui…. Comme il vous plaira ! Répondit Fudge peu fière de lui. »

Ce ne fut lorsque que Sirius de nouveau auprès d'Harry, que Thomas permit à la porte de s'ouvrir. Fudge parti honteux mais se promettant de guetter la sorti de Black du château afin de lui faire subir le châtiment.

- « Je suis désolé Harry, dit Thomas, qui voyait un étonnement certain dans le regard de son élève. J'aurais du te dire qui j'étais. »

- « Ce n'est pas grave, mais ta jambe? »

- « Elle va très bien. »

- « Non elle ne va pas bien, tu boites. C'est de ma faute si tu es blessé. Je suis désolé. »

- « Pas moi. Tu sais bien que je ne l'avais pas fait, tu serais mort. »

- « Mais… »

- « Pas de mais Harry. »

- « Quand pourras tu remarcher normalement? »

- « Jamais. Je boiterais toute ma vie. »

- « Sirius, fais quelque chose, ne reste pas comme ça sans rien faire, s'exclama Harry. »

- « J'ai voulu le soigner, répondit Black. Mais Thomas m'a ordonné de te soigner avant lui. Quand il m'a enfin laissé faire, il était trop tard. »

Sirius remit Harry dans son lit.

- « Tu es encore fragile repose-toi un peu. »

- « Tu reste avec moi? »

- « Je reste, mais avant je dois parler avec Dumbledore et Thomas. Et avec Fudge il serait plus prudent que je ne sorte pas. de sortir d'ici. Je reviendrai te voir dès que possible.. »

Harry se rendormit rassuré.

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Draco n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, il se tourna et se retourna sur le canapé. Il repensa à ce qu'il avait dit à Harry. En repensant à ce beau brun, il sentit comme une douleur au niveau de la poitrine, c'était ce que l'on ressentait lorsqu'on est amoureux. Il aimait Harry, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

- « Harry reviens-moi, vite, s'il te plait. Moi aussi je t'aime, pardonne-moi. »

Mais il savait qu'il ne reviendrait pas, après ce qu'il lui avait dit. Alors il sortit de la salle sur demande pour aller chercher lui-même le somnifère, il avait besoin de dormir pour oublier.

Il fut étonné de voir Harry dans un lit. Ce dernier ne dormait pas, il le regardait gentiment.

- « Harry, que fais tu ici? »

- « Je me suis fait mal en tombant dans les escaliers. Je suis désolé je te fais attendre pour ton cachet. »

- « C'est moi qui le suis. A propos de ce que tu m'as dit toute à l'heure… »

- « Je ne veux plus en parler. »

- « Mais, je voudrais te dire que … »

- « Non! N'en parlons plus. »

- « Je vais rester avec toi, si tu ne le permets. »

« Je vais te ramener dans la salle sur demande, tu y seras mieux pour dormir. »

Avant de partir Harry n'oublia pas de prendre la potion de sommeil qu'il donna à Draco qui mit sa tête sur les jambes du brun, ce dernier lui caressa gentiment la tête.

- « Qu'importe les sentiments que tu as pour moi, murmura Harry. Je t'aimerais toute ma vie. J'espère que tu vas trouver le bonheur avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi. »

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Dans le but de divertir ses élèves Dumbledore décida de faire un bal, pour le lendemain. Bien que prévu à la dernière minute, tous furent ravis de cette initiative. Le seul inconvénient, les bizar's sistres ne purent se libérer. Ce fut donc le groupe de jeunes chanteurs très prometteurs, Aédé qui le remplaça.

Les invitations pour le bal fusaient de partout. Tous avaient très envie de s'y rendre afin de pouvoir s'y amuser.

Le seul à ne pas se réjouir était Thomas, il n'avait pas envie d'y aller. Hermione voulu l'inviter mais elle eu un refus. Elle trouva en Sirius, bloquer à Poudlard bien malgré lui, un cavalier de substitution.

A l'étonnement de tous Ron fut accosté par une élève de Serpentard, l'une des plus jolie de l'école, une certaine Maêlisse Fisher. Elle lui demanda s'il était d'accord pour aller au bal avec elle. Ce qu'il accepta avec plaisir.

Harry ne chercha pas de partenaire, et refusa les propositions quant à Draco, il envoya Parkinson sur les roses quand elle lui demanda d'être son cavalier.

- « Draco, tu oublies que nous sommes fiancés? »

- « Ce n'est plus le cas, j'aime quelqu'un d'autre? »

- « Le nom de cette fille, s'il te plait. »

- « Harry Potter. »

- « Ah! Ah! C'est un garçon. Ne te moques pas de moi, c'est qui? »

- « En plus d'être laide, tu es sourde. Harry Potter. De plus je te rappèle que nos fiançailles sont rompus. »

- « Je ne suis pas d'accord moi. »

- « Je n'ai pas besoin de ton avis. Laisse-moi, je suis là de voir ta tête de chien. »

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

La grande salle fut prête à temps. Avant le bal il y avait un petit repas. Les tables, une centaine furent disposées un peu partout permettant aux élèves de manger tranquillement en petit comité. Harry lui avait mis une belle robe rouge et or, ce qui fit ressortir sa belle chevelure d'un noir de jais. Draco lui mit une robe plus classique, du même gris que ses yeux. Ils avaient décidé de passer la soirée ensembles, puisque aucuns des deux ne voulaient danser. Ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Hermione qui était encore plus belle que jamais dans une robe d'une bleue très claire. En effet elle avait Sirius comme cavalier, elle se devait d'être belle pour danser avec le bourreau des cœurs de Poudlard. S'en suivirent Ginny et Neville qui étaient ensembles depuis la rentrée, sans que Ron ne soit au courant. La dernière personne à rejoindre la table était la nouvelle poursuiveuse de l'équipe de Quidditch des Gryffondor, Clémentine Lambert. Elle avait mis une robe d'un rouge pourpre dont les manches étaient bouffantes, ce qui faisait ressortir la blancheur de sa peau, et sublimer ses magnifiques cheveux bruns.

Ron lui décida de se rendre à une autre table, il n'avait pas envie de parler avec Harry. Il était accompagné de Maêlisse Fisher, une belle blonde aux yeux verts, elle avait une belle robe et vert pale, avec un blanc crème, sa taille fine était très bien marquée, il y avait de la dentelle sur le col et sur les manches et elle avait coiffé sur cheveux en un chignon impeccable. Cela eu pour effet de rendre certains élèves jaloux, notamment les Serpentards qui avaient eu des vus sur elle. C'était avec l'un d'eux que Maêlisse aurait du se rendre au bal, après tout elle était de cette maison.

Peu avant le repas le groupe Aédé arriva sous les acclamations de tous les élèves. En effet bien que le groupe venait de se former, il avait déjà un certain succès auprès des jeunes. La plupart des leurs chansons étaient connus de tous. Au chant, c'était Cindy, une petite brune aux yeux verts. Suivit de près par ses musiciens Fred un blond aux yeux noir, pour la guitare, Matt un grand brun aux yeux verts pour la basse, enfin Thomas, un blond aux yeux vert pour la batterie. Ils mirent longtemps à rejoindre leur table, en effet leurs fans voulaient absolument leur parler.

Le repas commença avec plus d'une demi-heure de retard.

Un invité de dernières minutes arriva. Ce dernier se rendit à la table où était Harry et Draco, c'était la seule où il restait une place.

- « Olivier, demanda Harry, mais que fait tu ici? »

- « Dumbledore m'a demandé de venir, afin que je puisse aider les nouvelles recrues de notre équipe de Quidditch, dit il. »

Tout en parlant son regard s'attarda sur Clémentine, un peu trop longtemps même. Ce qui gêna la jeune fille, dans le but d'échapper à ce regard, elle fit tomber sa fourchette. En se relevant elle vit que Ginny était morte de rire.

- « Pourquoi ri tu, demanda t'elle. »

- « Je crois que tu lui plait, murmura Ginny à l'oreille de son amie. »

- « Tu en es sur? »

- « Oh! Que oui ! »

Cette nouvelle fut rougir Clémentine qui n'était que plus jolie, ce détail n'échappas pas à Olivier.

Draco s'inquiéta de l'absence de l'un de ses professeurs.

- « Harry, tu sais pourquoi Thomas n'est pas là? »

- « Il ne voulait pas venir. »

- « Pourquoi on s'amuse bien, il n'aime pas le groupe Aédé? Moi j'adore trop leurs chansons. »

- « Je ne pense pas que se soit à cause de ça. Il m'a dit qu'il préférait passer la soirée dans son bureau. »

- « Ce n'est pas de bien de rester seul, alors que tout le monde s'amuse. Tu viens avec moi. »

- « Mais où? »

- « Je vais lui demander de venir. »

- « Je ne pense pas qu 'il va vouloir. »

- « Ce n'est pas à toi de décider. Dépêches toi un peu. »

Harry a contre cœur suivit Draco, mais il savait parfaitement que Thomas ne se rendrait pas au bal, puisqu'il était handicapé par sa blessure, mais Draco ne savait rien de l'état de santé de son professeur.

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Bureau du professeur Salinger. Thomas était aussi à son bureau, il avait gardé sa tenue de la journée, et n'avait pas l'intention de se changer pour se rendre au bal. Depuis des heures, il ne faisait qu'une chose, il regardait avec un certain dégoût dans le regard, la potion de Séverus lui avait faite afin de soulager ses douleurs, du à sa blessure a la jambe qui ne voulait pas guérir. Il est vrai que le liquide ne donnait pas envie de boire le breuvage, et que dire de l'odeur qui s'en dégageait.( Nda: On se demande ce qu'il y a dans la potion, vaut mieux ne pas le savoir, sinon il y en a un qui ne va jamais la prendre.)

Harry et Draco entrèrent après avoir taper à la porte, mais sans attendre le fameux entrée qui autorise à le faire.

- « Bonsoir Thomas dirent ils ensembles. »

- « Bonsoir Harry, bonsoir Draco. Que me vaut votre visite? »

- « Pourquoi tu ne viens pas au bal, demanda Draco. »

- « Je ne sais pas danser. »

- « Les autres n'ont plus. C'est juste un bal, pas un concours de danse tu sais. Ce ne doit pas être marrant de rester tout seul alors que tout le monde s'amuse. »

- « Je préfère rester dans mon bureau ce soir. »

- « Tu sais que c'est le groupe Aédé qui chante ce soir? »

- « Oui. »

- « Tu n'aimes pas leurs chansons? »

- « Elles sont super. »

- « Alors tu viens pour les écouter au moins, tu n'es pas obliger de danser.»

- « Je les écouterais un autre soir. »

Draco n'assista plus, il n'arriverait pas a lui faire changer d'avis. Avec Harry il retourna au bal.

Quant a Thomas il décida de boire sa potion. Mais il en renversa sur son pantalon. Ne voulant pas garder un vêtement sale, il alla dans sa chambre pour en mettre une plus propre. Sans faire attention il mit ce qu'il trouva en premier, et c'était une tenue de bal. Comme il était trop bien habillé pour rester dans son bureau, il décida de sortir un peu, histoire de prendre l'air frais.

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Quand Harry et Draco arrivèrent dans la grande salle, le bal venait de commencer. Le groupe Aédé avait commençait sa première chanson, Tess. Tous les couples dansaient.

Les adolescents restèrent à la porte ne sachant quoi faire, ils furent rejoints par Thomas qui avait sa béquille pour marcher. Il avait mis un costume d'un blanc crème, avec des dragons verts bordés sur la veste. Cette venue n'échappas pas à Virginie qui se hâta pour aller l'inviter à danser, avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le fasse à sa place. Laissant Harry et Draco de nouveau seuls.

- « Harry, dit le Serpentard. Je dois te dire que… »

- « Non, s'exclama le Gryffondor tu ne vas pas encore me reparler d'hier. Je ne t'en veux pas tu sais. »

- « Tu es sur? »

- « Oui. »

- « Tu ne me laisses pas le choix. Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire. »

Sur ce le blond attrapa le brun par la taille, il rapprocha son visage de celui de son amant, et déposa sur les lèvres de ce dernier et tendre baisé.

A suivre… Chapitre 10, devant toi. A ne pas manquer.

Une review avant de partir? Merci.

See you

klpdd


	10. Devant toi

****

éponses aux reviews:

A Onarluca: Merci ma petite puce de ma laisser un review, et souvent dans les premiers. T'adore, tu le sais? Voilà une suite qui promet de l'action dans les chapitres à venir. Merci de ta review.

****

A Lululle: Vi ils sont si mimi tous les deux, j'aimes trop ce couple. Merci du bisous, j'ai corrigé la faute de ton nom. Oui Hermione va être avec mon Sirius, en ce qui concerne un perso a moi, déjà fait dans coup de foudre et conséquences, et franchement si je m'étais mise dans cette fic, j'aurais peut être préféré Thomas a Sirius, non je n'ai pas le droit de regarder un autre homme que mon casse croûte. Lol. Merci de ta review.

****

A Watashina: qu'est ce qui te plait pas dans ma fin? Ils s'embrassent c'est bien, en aucun cas la déclaration d'amour de Draco ne devait être dans le chapitre 9, le bisous n'ont plus, mais j'ai fait un effort, pour être gentil. C'est sur que tu l'aime, il est revenu pour toi, petite veinarde vas. Merci de ta review.

****

A Sev Snape: T'en prie, j'aime bien ta fic. T'a vu je le mets aussi en avances celui là, suis gentille? Faut pas pleurer, la suite va venir vite, Merci de ta review.

****

A Eni: tu l'as dit, enfin le bisou, ils ont mis du temps pour s'embrasser ses deux là, mais je te l'avais bien dit que ce ne serais pas au début de ma fic. Non Fudge dois rester en vie, pour l'instant, et avada serait une mort trop rapide pour lui, faut qu'il souffre un peu. Non mais. Merci de ta review.

****

A Blurp 3 : c… Fudge oh que oui. En ce qui concerne Charmed, oui je regarde la série, j'ai même précisé au début de ma fic, que j'allais me servir de cette série pour écrire ma fic. Voilà le chapitre tant attendu, lol. Merci de ta review.

****

A Vif d'or: si la baffe d'Hermione m'a fait bobo. En ce qui concerne mes fin de chapitre, c'est ma marque de fabrique, que veux tu, le suspense est roi, un peu trop même. Merci de ta review.

****

A gollum: sadique, moi? Pas du tout je fais durer le suspense .Merci de ta review.

****

A Nicolas: contente de te revoir, Harry a déjà dit je t'aime, dans ce chapitre c'est le tour de Draco. Voilà merci du compliment ça ma touches beaucoup. Merci de ta review.

****

A céline.s: tout le monde s'est sur même un vilain pas bô, qui va profiter de cette situation, mais je ne dis pas qui, hé hé, a voir dans le chapitre 11. Merci de ta review.

****

A Inferno Hell: tu as bien une idée de qui peut être le coussin de Thomas, non, réponse dans le chapitre 11, donc bientôt, peut etre plus tôt que prévue. Merci de ta review.

****

A Saael': Si ils vont finir en privé ce qu'ils ont commencé en publique, mais te rassure plus de détail sous peu, lol. Contente de savoir a quel point tu aimes mes fic. Bisous aussi, et Merci de ta review.

****

A Minerve: c'est vrai ils sont si beau ensembles. C'est vrai tu aime le costume de Thomas, c'est vrai que déjà avec des habits normaux il était déjà pas mal, mais en blanc, je bave moi aussi, lol. Par contre je ne doutes pas une seconde de la beauté de ton Thomas , kiss. Merci de ta review.

****

A lo Hanna ni: aucun Ron/ herm en vue dans cette fic, désole, Ron avec Maêlisse, et Hermione avec Sirius. Merci de ta review.

Avant de commencer un bisous a Cindy, chanteuse du groupe Aédé, et désolée. Bonne chance pour ton groupe, et refait nous de jolies chansons pour ton nouvelle album. ( bien que je sois décu de ne pas avoir pu avoir le premier.)

Les yaourts Bia et les préservatifs Dybex vous souhaitent de passer un bon moment dans la lecture du chapitre 10 de la fic de lapieuvredudesert.

Chapitre 10 : Devant toi ( Calogèro )

Le baiser devient plus sensuel, quand le blond commença à caresser les lèvres si fines du brun avec sa langue. Le Gryffondor, honoré et flatté, ouvrit la bouche, ce qui permit à la langue du Serpentard d'entrer. Les deux langues des deux amants jouaient, dans la bouche d'Harry. A bout de souffle, ils durent mettre fin à leur tendre baiser.

- « Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire ça, dit Harry très rouge. »

- « Si, il le fallait. »

- « Pourquoi? »

- « Parce que je t'aime. »

- « N'oublie pas que c'est moi qui l'ai dit le premier. »

- « Dis-moi la vérité pour hier, tu n 'es pas tombé dans les escaliers? Et pourquoi Thomas boite, lui aussi il est tombé dans les escaliers? »

- « Non, répondit Harry, la tête baissée. Quand tu n'avais dit que tu ne ressentais rien pour moi, j'ai eu si mal, que je me suis enfui dans la forêt interdite. Là je me suis fait attaquer par les centaures. Thomas m'a protégé de son corps, et a il reçu les flèches à ma place. »

- « C'est pour ça qu'il boite. Je suis désolé mon amour, je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine. Tu sais quand tu m'as avoué que tu m'aimais, ça ma fait un choc, je ne m'attendais pas a ce que tu me dises ça. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, j'avais peur de t'aimer à mon tour, et de te perdre comme j'ai perdu mon père. »

- « Ne te justifie pas, je comprends, je n'aurais pas du te le dire de cette façon.. »

- « C'est vrai que tu y as été un peu brutalement, mais je n'aurais du te rejeter, tu me pardonne ? »

- « Je dois y réfléchir, peut être que si tu es très gentil avec moi, … »

Draco ne laissa pas à Harry le temps de finir sa phrase, et se remis à l'embrasser.

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Pendant ce temps Ron dansait avec sa future petite amie Maêlisse, du moins c'est ce qu'il espérait. Son regard s'attarda un peu trop longtemps sur Harry et Draco qui s'embrassaient. Choqué par un tel spectacle, il y a des chambres pour ça, il s'arrêta de danser, obligeant sa partenaire à faire de même.

- « Ron, lui demanda t'elle, il y a un problème? »

- « Oui, répondit il avec un dégoût visible sur le visage. »

- « Que se passe t'il? »

- « Malefoy est en train d'embrasser Harry sur la bouche. Par merlin, il lui roule même un patin….. Mais c'est dégoûtant. Devant tout le monde en plus, ils pourraient avoir la décence de se cacher pour faire ce genre de chose ! »

- « Je ne vois pas où est le mal? »

- « Tu te rends compte, il lui nettoie la bouche avec sa langue. »

- « Tu as voulu faire la même chose avec moi. »

- « Ce n'est pas pareil ! Tu es une fille. »

- « Et? Que veux tu dire? »

- « C'est normal qu'un garçon embrasse une fille, mais un autre garçon, ah! Ça non, c'est même écœurant ! »

- « Il est normal d'embrasser la personne qu'on aime. Harry est ton ami? »

- « Oui, enfin je crois. On s'est disputé, quand il m'a avoué qu'il était amoureux de Malefoy. »

- « Alors tu devrais te réjouir de son bonheur au lieu de le juger. Viens. »

- « Où? »

- « Le voir, afin que tu t'excuse de l'avoir rejeté. »

Sous la contrainte, et en raillant, Ron suivi Maêlisse. Ils arrivèrent près d'Harry et de Draco, collaient l'un sur l'autre. Ces derniers s'interrompirent se sentant observés de trop près.

- « C'est pourquoi? Demanda méchamment Harry à Ron, tout en le regardant de travers. »

- « Je suis désolé Harry, dit il en regardant ses chaussures. Tu as le droit d'aimer qui tu veux. Ce n'est pas à moi de te juger. Tu me pardonnes? »

- « Bien sur. Tu ne m'as pas présenté la charmante cavalière, c'est ta petite amie? »

- « Euh! …Dit Ron, rouge, n'osant dire oui. »

- « Oui, répondit Maêlisse, tout aussi rouge que Ron. »

- « C'est génial, s'exclama Harry, très heureux pour son ami. »

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Pendant ce temps, le groupe Aédé enchaînait tubes sur tubes, actuellement ils chantaient _au-delà_, un slow très romantique, ce qui était profitable à Clémentine qui dansait dans les bras d'Olivier. Tout en dansant, ce dernier parlait de Quidditch, et la jeune fille buvait ses paroles. Dans le but de pouvoir parler dans un endroit plus calme, les deux jeunes gens

s'éclipsèrent discrètement de la salle de danse. Ils se rendirent sur le terrain de Quidditch. La nuit était fraîche, dans le but de réchauffer Clémentine, Olivier la prise dans ses bras, et sans s'en rendre compte l'embrassa.

- « Tu vas rester encore un peu, supplia la jeune fille. »

- « Il n'y a pas de match avant l 'année prochaine, je vais rester encore un peu. »

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Après avoir, chantait plus de deux heures le groupe Aédé fit une courte pause. Draco alla chercher quelque chose dans sa chambre, ce qui permit à Harry de faire plus ample connaissance avec la nouvelle petite amie de Ron.

Quant à Thomas, il n'avait pas beaucoup dansé avec Virginie, qui était très déçue, bien qu'elle comprenait. Désireux de regagner sa chambre au plus vite, il se dirigeât vers la sortie, sa blessure lui faisait trop mal pour qu'il puisse rester debout. Devant la porte, il croisât Draco, qui avait une canne noire, surmonter d'un serpent à la main.

- « Thomas, c'est pour toi, lui dit en lui tendant la canne. »

- « Pourquoi me donnes tu la canne de ton père? »

- « C'est un peu de ma faute si tu boites. »

- « Pas du tout! J'ai raté une marche dans les escaliers, et fais une mauvaise chute. »

- « Harry m 'a tout dit, pour les centaures. Si je ne l'avais pas repoussé jamais il ne serait partit dans la forêt. »

- « Je ne peux pas accepter un tel présent. C'est le seul souvenir qu'il te reste de ton père. »

- « Ce n'est pas grave. Tu en as besoin pour marcher. »

- « J'ai une béquille. »

- « Accepte s'il te plait, je tiens à te l'offrir, tu en as plus besoin que moi. »

- « D 'accord, je te remercie de ce si beau cadeau. »

La pause était finie, le bal devait recommencer, mais il y avait un problème de taille. En effet, Cindy la chanteuse avait perdu sa voix, elle était devenue aphone. La fête allait finir plutôt que prévue, à moins de trouver un remplaçant. Fred le guitariste demanda s'il y avait un volontaire, mais personne n'osa se présenter. Sauf Crabbe, mais personne ne voulait qu'il ne chante. Sirius prit la parole, et demanda à Thomas qui était sur le point de sortir de le faire.

- « Thomas Où vas tu ? »

- « Dans ma chambre, pourquoi ? »

- « Viens plutôt chanter. »

- « Chanter? Dit il étonné. »

- « Oui, chanter. Rends-toi un peu utile. »

- « Je ne sais pas chanter. »

- « C 'est ça, ne soit pas si modeste, je sais que as une belle voix, et que tu chantes assez bien . »

- « Tu crois? »

- « Aussi bien qu'une batterie de casseroles, cria Crabbe, dan un fou rire peu discret. »

Ce dernier ne rit pas longtemps, il fut victime d'une attaque de filles, amoureuses malgré d'elles du beau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Mais cette dernière remarque avait réussit à persuader Thomas d'aller chanter, comme des casseroles, quand même.

- « J'ai entendu Vincent, dit il vexé. La batterie de casseroles va chanter ce soir. »

Il me mit pas longtemps à arriver sur scène. La musique reprit, et Thomas se mit à chanter, non seulement il connaissait tous les titres de groupe, mais en plus, il chantait très bien. Ce qui valu à Crabbe d'autres coups des jeunes filles, encore plus amoureuses du professeur.

Draco en profita pour inviter Harry à danser. Depuis qu'il l'avait embrassé devant tout le monde, il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de se cacher.

Ron retourna danser avec Maêlisse. Hermione avec Sirius.

Clémentine ne revint pas au bal, trop occupé avec Olivier.

Virginie seule, alla inviter Séverus à danser, sous le regard réprobateur de Rémus, qui était toujours en froid avec le professeur des potions.

Crabbe voulue a son tour invité une fille à danser, mais il n'eu que des refus.

A minuit le bal dut finir. Bien que certaines jeunes filles ne le voulaient pas vraiment. Dumbledore dut se fâcher, pour qu'elles arrêtent de réclamer une autre chanson de Thomas. Ce dernier après avoir remercier les musiciens descendit de l'estrade. En bas l'attendait Virginie.

- « Je ne savais pas que tu avais une si belle voix quand tu chante, dit elle admiratif. »

- « Je suis plus doué dans le chant que dans la danse, répondit gêné de recevoir un compliment de sa collègue. »

Trop pressé de descendre Thomas rata une marche et tomba sur virginie. Cette dernière profita de la situation pour l'embrasser.

- « Aide-moi à me relever, s'exclama Thomas, qui craignait le châtiment que pourrait lui reverser Rémus, s'il le voyait embrasser sa petite sœur. »

- « Non. Répondit Virginie décidé de profiter encore un peu de sa position de force. »

Ce fut Séverus qui du aider Thomas à se relever.

- « Merci Séverus, dit il. »

- « Je t'en prie. Il serait dommage que Rémus te tue ce soir, pour avoir osé toucher à sa sœur. »

Remus n'était pas loin en effet, et avait tout vu. Mais contrairement à ce que l'on cru, il avait l'air content de voir sa sœur avec Thomas, tant que ce dernier se contentait de l'embrasser. De plus virginie n'était plus une gamine, elle pouvait sortir avec qui elle voulait, du moment que ce n'était pas avec Rogue.

Salinger se rendit dans sa chambre. Virginie assistât pour l'accompagner, on ne sait jamais, avec de la chance, il pourrait tomber de nouveau.

Harry et Draco étaient déjà repartis, afin de finir en privé ce qu'ils avaient commencé en publique.

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Au même moment, dans le repère de Voldemort. C'était ce soir que Managua devenait un mangemort accomplie, c'est à dire qu'il allait recevoir la marque des ténèbres sur le bras gauche, et devenir un allié de poids face à Dumbledore et Thomas.

Les mangemorts qui restaient, et ils étaient peu nombreux avaient formé autour des deux hommes un cercle, et regardaient avec joie. Il est vrai qu'un nouveau membre ferait le plus grand bien à l'organisation, qui était plus que moribonde depuis la mort de Lucius.

Managua était grand, très mince, avait de longs cheveux blonds, et un visage très efféminé. Ses yeux n'étaient pas de la même couleur, l'un était verts pâles, l'autre marron foncée, ce qui lui donnait un air mystérieux. Il n'y avait aucune ressemblance avec Thomas, dont il était le frère jumeau. Des faux bien sur, c'est pour cela qu'ils ne se ressemblaient pas. Détaille qu'ignorait Voldemort, puisqu'il ne le connaît que sous le nom de Managua, et non sous son vrai nom Alexandre Salinger.

Quand la marque fut bien imprimée sur le bras d'Alexandre, Voldemort lui dit.

- « Managua, tu es désormais des nôtres. »

Les autres mangemorts applaudir pour monter leurs joies. Mais ils ne purent rester, et chacun à son tour s'en alla. Ne restait que Voldemort, Managua, et Queudver planqué dans un coin.

- « Je crois que tu m'as manqué de respect ce soir Tom, s'écria Alexandre. Ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai rejoints que tu as le droit de me tutoyer. Pour qui tu te prends, tu es loin d'être mon égal. »

- « Je vous prie de m'excuser mon égard, maître Managua, répondit, le seigneur des ténèbres en tremblant. Je ne voulez pas vous offenser. »

- « C'est pourtant ce que tu as fait, misérable sang de bourbes. »

- « J'avais pensé que puisque vous avez acceptez de le suivre, que je pouvais vous tutoyer »

- « Tu penses maintenant? Serais tu intelligent. Saches que je ne permets pas à n'importe qui de me tutoyer, et rare ceux qui ont ce privilège. Ils ne sont que deux, bien sur tu n'en fais pas parti. »

- « Que dois je faire pour remonter dans votre estime, pour que vous me considériez comme un semblable. »

- « Tuer Potter, mais apparemment c'est au-dessus de tes forces. »

- « Resteriez vous dans ma modeste demeure cette nuit? Maître. »

- « Non, j'ai mieux à faire. Je vais te laisser. »

Managua commença à s 'en aller, mais il revint sur ses pas.

- « A j'ai faillit oublier, ta punition. Endoloris S'exclama t'il, sans avoir pris la peine de sortir sa baguette. »

Voldemort se tordit de douleur. Le sort qu'avait lancé Alexandre était très puissant, bien plus que ceux de sa victime, qui se retrouvait allongé, en se tordant de douleur. La douleur dura un temps interminable, le seigneur des ténèbres avait l'impression que chaque parcelle de sa peau se détaché de son corps. Que chaque os de son squelette se brisaient, et que son sang se figé dans ses veines. Au bout de dix minutes de souffrances, la douleur s'estompa.

- « Pour cette fois ci, je serai clément envers toi. Ce ne sera pas le cas, si tu me manques à nouveau de respect. Je sais torturer des heures entières sans tuer. »

Cette fois ci Alexandre repartit.

Queudver, qui avait tout vu sans intervenir, se précipita près de son maître, encore affaiblit par le sort.

- « Je vous l'avez bien dit Maître, que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. »

- « Au contraire, il est fort, bien plus que je ne le l'aurais cru. »

- « Vous avez vu comment il vous a méprisé. Il vous a lancé le doloris uniquement parce que vous l'avez tutoyé? »

- « Je l'ai mérité. Je n'aurais pas du me montrer aussi familier avec lui. »

- « Ce n'est pas une raison, il avait l'air ravie de vous faire du mal. »

- « Ce qui fait de lui un allié précieux. Vois tu comment il traite ses amis, alors ses ennemis. Mais j'ai une idée qui peut me permettre de lui montrer à quel point je suis puissant. J'aurais besoin de ton aide. »

- « Bien sur, mais que voulez vous faire? »

- « Puisqu'il tient à tuer Thomas, lui-même, je vais lui donner satisfaction. Je vais le faire venir ici. »

- « Maître n'avez pas besoin de lui aussi? »

- « De son sang seulement. »

- « Vous ne voulez pas faire cette potion quand même. Elle est trop dangereuse, si vous la loupez, vous pourrez en mourir. »

- « Si je la réussis, je serai plus fort. Je pourrai tuer Harry, et Managua me parlera avec respect. »

- « A condition que Thomas veuille bien venir à vous. Ce que je doute. »

- « C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de ton aide. Approches toi je vais t'expliquer mon plan. »

Voldemort avait mis sur pied un plan machiavélique, qui devait à coup sur marché. De toute façon il n'avait pas le choix. De plus en donnant à Managua la possibilité de tuer Thomas, comme il semblait y tenir particulièrement, il devrait marquer un point dans son accession dans l'estime de son nouvel allié. La mort d'Harry serait le second point. Et bientôt, il pourrait régner sur le monde entier, comme il l'avait toujours voulu.

A suivre, Chapitre 11, Danser sur les braises. A ne pas manquer, surtout si vous voulez connaître le plan de Voldemort, et enfin le passé de Thomas.

Ça vous a plus? Dans ce cas vous pouvez mettre un review.

See you.

Merci a tous ceux qui lissent cette fic.

klpdd


	11. Danser sur les braises

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**A Onarluca: **Je suis contente que tu aime, et je mets ce chapitre avec de l'avance. Voilà ,

**A Lululle: **t'est trop gentille pour que Maêlisse soit méchante( pour la faute c'est mon pc qui a changé l'accent sur le e sans me le demandé, vilain pc.). Ce chapitre devrait être long aussi, et merci pour le fils du frère du père et aussi pour ta review.

**A Minerve: **tu n'est pas le seule à vouloir que voldy ratte la potion. Tu aime plus Managua? Tant mieux; et entre nous il va encore en faire baver a voldy. En ce qui concerne Thomas, tu vas savoir, enfin, ce que lui a fait le très vilain Voldy dans ce chapitre. merci de ta review

**A Céline.s: **justement le fait que la relation soit connu de tous va pauser problème dans ce chapitre, te dis pas quoi, hé hé. Et félicitations pour ton appareil photo. merci de ta review

**A Gollum: **Alexandre n'est pas né pour être gentil, je ne crée pas que des gentils tout beau dans mes fics, merci de ta review.

**A Sev Snape: **voilà le chapitre 11 avec de l'avance, j'espère qu'il va te plaire, merci de ta review

**A Saael': **vi c'est vrai moi aussi je l'adore Thomas, mais c'est normale c'est moi qui l'ai créée, j'aime aussi Managua, tu verra plus tard pourquoi. Et oui enfin le couple Harry X Draco, mais plus dans le 12. Je sens que tu va l'attendre celui là. Moi aussi t adore. merci de ta review

**A Eni :** oui tu as raison je les ai eu, je suis contente. Voilà la suite, et merci de ta review.

**A Watashina: **pour toi je mets mon chapitre ce soir, alors ? Qu'en pense tu? merci de ta review

**A Nahamy: **Je suis flatté de ton compliment, oui dans le futur le couple Hermione/ Sirius. merci de ta review

**A Inferno Hell : **contente de savoir que tu adore, merci de ta review.

Les yaourts Bia et les préservatifs Dybex remercie tous ceux qui lisent la fic de lapieuvredudesert, et aussi ceux qui laissent des reviews. Place à la lecture

Chapitre 11: Danser ses les braises. ( Calogéro)

Dimanche matin, Draco se réveilla avec un horrible mal de tête. Le bal avait été une réussite, il avait enfin avoué à Harry les sentiments qu'il éprouvait, et ils avaient passé ensembles une bonne partie de la nuit. Ce ne fut qu'au petit matin qu'Harry était reparti dans son dortoir.

A peine fut t'il levé qu'il reçu une lettre d'une chouette, croyant qu'elle venait d'Harry, il s'empressa de la lire.

_« Draco,_

_Si tu veux connaître le nom de l'assassin de ton père, rends-toi aux trois balais, à onze heures ce matin. Mais attention, tu dois être seul, un des mes fidèles serviteur t'y attendra afin de te conduire à moi. Si jamais tu parles de cette lettre à quelqu'un, ou si tu viens accompagner, le rendez vous sera, purement et simplement annulé._

_Signé, un ennemi qui te veut du bien. »_

A ce moment, il ne venait pas à l'esprit de Draco que cette lettre anonyme était un piège, une partie du plan de Voldemort, dans le but de piéger Harry, et de lui faire venir à lui Thomas, dont le sang, si précieux l'aiderait à faire la potion interdite. Son désir de connaître enfin la vérité sur la mort de son père, lui fit perdre toute notion de danger. Sans plus attendre, il sortit du château, et se rendit à son rendez-vous.

A cette heure si matinale, il n'y avait qu'un seul client dans le pub. Un homme très petit, grassouillet, peu chevelu et particulièrement laid. Il se leva quand Draco entra dans le café.

- « Vous êtes Mr Malefoy junior? Dit il d'une voix très aiguë et peu agréable. »

- « Oui, et vous vous êtes? »

- « Je suis le serviteur de celui qui a vous à envoyé la lettre. Je vois que vous avez eu la sagesse de venir seul. »

- « Qui êtes vous, s'énerva Draco, qui n'avait pas eu de réponse à sa question. »

- « Vous n'avez pas à le savoir. Suivez-moi maintenant. »

- « Pas tant que je ne serai pas le nom de la personne que j'ai devant moi. »

- « Je suis celui qui va vous amener à l'auteur de la lettre. Vous avez le choix, soit vous me suivez gentiment sans me poser des questions, et vous connaîtrez enfin le nom du meurtrier de votre père, soit vous faites demi-tour, mais vous ne saurez jamais qui l'a lâchement assassiné. Alors que choisissez-vous? »

- « Je vous suis! »

- « Voilà qui est une sage décision. Venez. »

Après une heure de marche Draco, et le serviteur, arrivèrent enfin au véritable lieu du rendez-vous. Se tenait debout avec un sourire diabolique Lord Voldemort lui-même.

- « Merci Queudever, dit il. Tu as enfin réussit à faire quelque chose de bien. Tu peux t'en aller je n'ai plus besoin de tes services. »

Peter s'en alla donc, non sans une certaine fierté.

- « Draco, reprit le seigneur des ténèbres, je suis content que tu sois venu. »

- « C'était un piège, dit l'adolescent en colère. »

- « Bien sur, que croyais tu? »

- « Je ne serai pas votre esclave! Je ne deviendrai pas mangemort ! »

- « C'est courageux de ta part de me dire ça, mais vois tu j'ai d'autre projet. Tu vas me servir à le faire venir. »

- « Le? Harry? Il me déteste! Jamais il ne se déplacera pour moi. Vous avez fait une erreur en me faisant venir. Je ne vous suis d'aucune utilité. »

- « Il viendra. Je sais qu'hier soir vous vous êtes embrassés devant tout le monde. Grave erreur. Il tient trop à toi pour ne pas venir, mais ce n'est pas de lui non plus dont j'ai besoin. »

- « Qui? Personne d'autre ne viendra pour me sauver. »

- « Tu seras de qui je parle en temps voulu. »

- « Alors vous m'avez menti, quand vous n'avez dit que vous me diriez qui a tué mon père. »

- « Si je le sais, mais seras tu assez fort pour l'entendre? »

- « Je suis venu ici pour le savoir. »

- « C'est Fudge! »

- « Comment, le ministre de la magie? Pourquoi, il était son ami. »

- « Qu'est ce une amitié? Fudge n'est l'ami de personne. Mais ton père était devenu une menace pour lui, surtout depuis qu'il avait été reconnu comme étant un mangemort. Un ministre de la magie, ami avec un mangemort, cela lui aurait terni son image de marque. Quand ton père est allé en prison, dans le but de protéger ses arrières, il a affirmé qu'ils n'avaient jamais été amis. Le problème est que je l'ai fait s'évader. Fudge à eu peur que Lucius revienne le voir, histoire de lui rappeler leur, soit disant, amitié. »

- « Vous en êtes sur? »

- « Certain. Je te rassure, je vais le punir pour avoir fait une telle chose. Dans le fond j'aimais bien Lucius, il m'était dévoué lui. »

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Pendant ce temps à Poudlard. Harry qui venait de se lever, et qui avait une folle envie d'embrasser son Draco à lui, il alla dans sa chambre pour le chercher. Mais il n'y était pas. Il alla dans la grande salle, espérant le trouver, mais là non plus il ne le trouva pas. Déçu, il commença à le chercher ailleurs quand il eu une lettre, d'une chouette, la même qui avait amené la lettre à Draco.

_« Harry._

_Tu dois te demander où est ton petit ami, Draco Malefoy. Saches qu'il est avec moi. Si tu ne viens pas vite, je vais le tuer. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. »_

- « NON, hurla Harry en pleure. »

- « Que se passe t'il Harry ? Demanda Ron qui venait d'arriver. »

- « Draco,…, il… il …il….il……il…. »

- « Il quoi? »

- « Kid…na……ppé….. »

- « Par Merlin. Comment le sait tu ? »

Harry n'arrivait pas à parler, il montra à Ron la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir. Ce dernier le pris gentiment dans ses bras, afin de lui apporter son soutient.

- « Ca va aller, lui murmura t'il à l'oreille. Je vais t'aider, on va le retrouver. Arrête de pleurer. »

- « Comment? Il n'y a aucun indice dans cette lettre, même pas un rendez-vous. »

- « On va aller voir Thomas, il saura quoi faire lui. »

- « Tu crois? »

- « Bien que je ne l'apprécie guère. Je crois qu'il est le seul à pouvoir faire quelque chose. »

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Chambre du professeur Salinger.

Après avoir frappé à la porte, Ron et Harry entèrent dans la chambre. Thomas était levé et déjà habillé, il regardait avec le même dégoût la potion de Rogue, breuvage qu'il devait pendre plusieurs fois par jour, afin de calmer les douleurs que lui faisaient subir son genou.

- « Thomas, dit Ron, sans prendre la peine de dire bonjour avant. Harry a un problème. Peux tu l'aider? »

- « Bien sur, en quoi puisse je être utile, répondit Thomas. Voyant qu'il c'était forcément passé quelque chose de grave, puisque Harry était en pleure. »

- « Il a reçu une lettre ce matin. D'après ce que j'ai lu, Malefoy aurait été kidnappé. Mais on n'en sait pas plus. »

- « Je vois. As tu cette lettre avec toi? »

- « oui. »

- « Puisse je la voir? »

- « Bien sur, répondit Harry, qui était de plus en plus désespéré. Draco lui manquait tellement, il ne pourrait plus vivre sans lui à ses côtés. »

Après avoir lu la lettre, Thomas la jeta dans sa chemisée, où un feu ardent était en train de brûler.

- « Ca ne va pas de faire ça, s'indigna Harry. Ma lettre. »

- « Calme-toi Harry, répondit Thomas. C'est une méthode pour faire apparaître le vrai message. »

- « Le vrai message? »

En effet la lettre n'avait absolument pas brûler, et le message qui était écrit dessus avait changé. Le professeur la reprit du feu, grâce à un sort d'attraction bien sur, et la rendit à Harry. Ce dernier lu à voix haute le nouveau message qui était inscrit dessus.

- _« Rendez-vous aujourd'hui à treize heures, près de la falaise du rocher mort. Si tu veux que je te rende ton petit ami en vie, tu dois me livrer le dragon. Si tu viens sans qu'il soit avec toi, je serai dans l'obligation de tuer Draco._

_Voldemort. »_

- « Le dragon, s'exclamèrent Harry et Ron. »

- « C'est de moi qu'il parle. S'exclama Thomas. »

- « De toi? Comment ça? Reprirent les deux adolescents. »

- « C'est mon surnom. Je suis un animagus, l'une de mes formes animales est le dragon. »

- « whaou, fit admiratif Ron. Quel dragon? »

- « Je crois que le moment est mal choisit pour parler de ça. Viens Harry, on y va. Répondit Thomas, qui n'avait pas trop envie de parler de ça. »

- « D'accord, dit Harry, impatient de sauver l'homme de sa vie. »

- « Je fais quoi moi, demanda Ron. »

- « Tu donne la lettre à Albus. Tu lui dis bien de ne rien faire, que je suis partie avec Harry au rendez-vous. Surtout tu ne la montres à personnes d'autres d'accord? .»

- « Tu peux compter sur moi. »

Harry est Thomas était déjà parti quand Ron murmura un bonne chance Harry, avant de se rendre dans le bureau du directeur.

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Lieu du rendez-vous un peu plus tard. Voldemort était impatient de voir Harry et Thomas. Il avait prit la peine d'attacher Draco, et le tenait bien fort afin d'éviter que ce dernier ne puisse s'enfuir. Il allait enfin avoir le dernier ingrédient pour faire sa potion: En effet il était stipulé qu'il fallait le sang d'un sorcier, mais pas n'importe lequel, il fallait que celui ci aie la possibilité de se transformer en Dragon. Ce qu'il ne savait par contre, c'était que la recette de cette potion était fausse. En aucun cas il ne fallait y mettre du sang dans celle ci. Au risque de la rater, et d'en subir les regrettables conséquences. Comment aurait il su cela, il n'avait jamais fait cette potion avant. Il avait trouvé la formule dans un vieux livre qu'il avait trouvé par le plus grand des hasards, dans son manoir. Livre que Managua avait pris la peine de mettre dans la bibliothèque personnelle du seigneur des ténèbres, mais en ayant pris la peine de modifier les ingrédients de la fameuse potion.

Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par l'arrivée tant attendue de ses deux invités. Telle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit Salinger marcher avec difficultés, devant s'aider d'une canne.

- « Je suis là Voldemort, tu peux lâcher Draco, dit Thomas. »

- « Pas tout de suite. Au faite depuis quand tu as besoin d'une canne pour marcher, mon cher cousin. »

- « Cousin, cria Harry. Comment ça cousin ? »

- « Harry, S'exclama Voldemort. Tu ne savais pas que Thomas était mon cousin?

- « Thomas, s'indigna Harry. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit? »

- « Tu ne vois te dire, je suis Thomas Salinger, professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, et cousin de Voldemort avant tout. Aurais tu eu confiance en moi, si tu avais su la vérité? »

- « Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qu'il a fait. Tu m'as prouvé que tu étais quelqu'un de bien, en qui on peu avoir confiance. Si tu étais mauvais tu ne m'auras pas sauvé la vie dans la forêt, tu ne serais pas ici avec moi. »

- « Merci Harry, dit avec reconnaissance Salinger. »

Ce qui déplut grandement Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Dire Le Nom, qui était mis à l'écart, comme s'il n'était pas présent. D'une voix termes et sombre, il dit.

- « Au fait Thomas, comment va ta charmante femme Mélinda, et ton fils Mathieu si adorable? Cela fait un moment que je n'ai plus de leurs nouvelles. Ils vont bien au moins? »

- « Comment ose tu me parler d'eux, hurla le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. »

- « Ah! Oui, j'avais oublié qu'ils étaient morts. Je suis désolé avec l'âge on a tendance à oublier. »

- « OUBLIER? TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE ? COMMENT PEUX TU OUBLIER CE QUE TU AS FAIT ? »

- « Ah! Oui, c'est vrai. C'est moi qui les ai tués. Veux tu que je te raconte comment elle est morte? Comment elle m'a supplié de ne pas la tuer ? Tu savais qu'elle était enceinte à ce moment? »

- « QUOI ? »

- « Tu ne le savais pas? Il n'était peut être pas de toi, après tout. »

- « Comment avez vous osez faire ça, cria à son tour Harry. »

- « Demande le à mon cousin. Il l'a bien cherché. »

- « Cherché? Mais de quoi parler vous? »

Thomas c'était mis à pleurer, tant de souvenir lui revenait à l'esprit. Il ne savait pas que sa femme attendait un deuxième enfant. Voldemort avait le chic de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

- « Puisque qu'il n'a pas l'air d'être en état de parler, je vais tout te dire, reprit le seigneur des ténèbres. Quand j'ai fini mes études à Poudlard, j'ai fait croire à Dumbledore que je voulais être auror, ce qui était faux bien sur. Mais ce crétin de directeur a cru à mon mensonge, et a même demandé à mon cousin de me donner des cours de magie noire, afin que je puisse être plus fort. Au début Thomas ne s'est pas méfié, mais il a vite compris que j'avais menti. Il a refusé de m'aider, il m'a traité de fou, et a refusé de devenir mangemort, comme je lui avais demandé si gentiment. Pour le punir de m'avoir quitté, je voulais le tuer, mais je me suis dit que si je m'y prenais à sa femme et de son fils, il en souffrirait bien plus. »

- « Vous êtes un monstre. Hurla Harry. »

- « Tu crois? Mélinda était une simple moldue, elle ne méritait pas de vivre. »

- « Elle était enceinte. »

- « Et ? Je n'épargne les gens pour des détailles aussi peu significatifs. De plus si c'était pour pondre un autre cracmol, ce n'était pas nécessaire qu'elle le mette au monde, il y en a assez dans ce monde. Ce n'est pas que je n'ennuie, mais il y a un échange à faire Thomas contre Draco. Alors demande-lui de venir me rejoindre. »

- « NON. »

- « Dans ce cas je tue Draco. Tu sais ce que je suis capable de le faire. »

Toujours en pleure Salinger se mit en marche. Mais n'ayant pas eu le temps de prendre sa potion, sa blessure le fit souffrir, et il marcha lentement.

- « Peux tu marcher plus vite, demanda Voldemort. »

- « Je ne peux pas. Tu vois bien que je boite. »

- « Ne fais pas semblant d'être blessé pour ralentir ta marche. »

- « Je ne fais pas semblant, j'ai mal. »

- « C'est ça. Bon je te laisse dix secondes pour me rejoindre. A dix je tue Draco. Dix, neuf, huit… »

Pendant que Voldemort commençait son compte à rebours morbide, Thomas lui alla directement vers le bord de la falaise. Tom comprit tout de suite ce que son cousin avait l'attention de faire. Il arrêta de compter, lâcha Draco, et se précipita vers lui.

- « Thomas, non, ne fait pas ça. Tu es fou? Cria t'il »

- « Tu ne me forceras pas à te suivre. Soit tu libère Draco et tu le laisse partir avec Harry, soit je saute. Que choisis tu? »

En voulant empêcher Salinger de s'approcher de plus près du bord, Voldemort l'attrapa par le bras. Comme c'était celui qui tenait la canne, Thomas perdu l'équilibre et la fit tomber.

- « Je ne peux pas te laisser mourir. Si jamais tu saute, Managua va me tuer. »

- « Managua? Il est avec toi? »

- « Oui, je savais que cette nouvelle te ferais plaisir. Alors fait comme lui. »

- « Sais t'il ce que tu fais en ce moment? »

- « Bien sur que non. »

- « Tu sais qu'il ne serait pas content de savoir que tu me forces à te suivre. »

- « Il ne le saura jamais. »

- « Oui puisque tu es trop lâche pour lui tenir tête. »

- « Ca se vois que tu ne le connais pas. » ( nda: voldy ne sait toujours pas que Managua est le jumeau de Thomas, pas encore.)

- « Plus que tu ne le crois. »

- « En attendant ne reste pas aussi près du bord, viens. »

En voulant l'obliger à marcher, Voldemort se rendit compte que son cousin n'avait pas fait semblant d'être blessé. Énervé, il fit un geste brusque. Ce qui eu pour effet de faire le faire tomber.

- « Relève-toi! »

- « Je ne peux pas. »

A ce moment ma partie de la falaise sur laquelle se trouvait Salinger, qui n'était qu'en équilibre précaire, s'effondra emportant avec elle, la personne qui était encore dessus. Tom eu le réflexe de rattraper Thomas par le bras avant qu'il ne tombe, lui aussi.

- « Thomas, non, hurla Harry. Je ne veux pas que tu ne meures. »

- « Je n'ai pas le choix Harry. Si Voldemort me ramène dans son château, il fera de moi un mangemort. Je préfère la mort plutôt que d'être son allié. »

Justement Voldemort paniquait, il n'avait pas prévu ce retournement de situation. Si Salinger venait à mourir, il pourrait dire adieux à sa potion. Et cela il refusait de le faire. Il voulut l'obliger à remonter, mais n'en avais pas la force.

- « Fais quelque chose Thomas, remonte. »

- « Même si je l'avais voulue, je ne pourrais pas le faire. »

- « Alors transforme-toi. Tu es si beau quand tu es un dragon. »

- « Tu sais bien que je ne le ferais pas. Lâche-moi. »

- « Sûrement pas, j'ai besoin de ton sang. »

Mais la résistance de Voldemort avait ses limites, il ne pu tenir plus longtemps, et du lâcher, malgré lui Thomas, qui fit une chute dans le vide sans fond.

Harry qui sous le choc et la surprise n'avait eu le temps de faire quelque chose, tout ceci était passé si vite. Sorti sa baguette et la pointa sur Voldemort.

- « Assassin, je vais vous le faire payer. »

- « Adieux, dit le seigneur des ténèbres avant de transplanter. »

Harry se précipita sur le rebord de la falaise dans le but de voir s'il pouvait y voir quelque chose, mais non il ne vit rien. De dépit, et en pleure, il alla libérer Draco de ses liens. Ce dernier le prit dans ses bras affectueusement, mais n'arriva pas à le consoler.

- « C'est de ma faute si Thomas est mort. »

- « Ce n'est pas toi qui l'as poussé, c'est à cause de Voldemort qu'il est tombé. »

- « Si j'avais été plus fort rien de tout cela ne se serait passé. »

- « Ne dis pas ça Harry. Tu sais bien que tu n'y es pour rien. Tu as été courageux de venir me sauver. »

- « Cela n'a pas suffit. J'aurais du être avec toi, il ne t'aurait pas kidnappé si j'avais été là. Aide-moi, on doit l'aider à remonter. »

- « Harry. On ne peut plus rien faire pour lui. »

- « NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOONNNNNNN. Il ne méritait pas de mourir. »

- « Personne ne mérite de mourir. »

Draco ramena de force Harry à Poudlard. Ce dernier avant de partir ramassa la canne de Thomas, c'était la seule chose qu'il restait de son professeur.

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Ron fut soulager de voir Harry avec Draco, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le professeur Salinger n'était pas avec eux. Avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de dire quelque chose, le directeur et Séverus, qui venaient d'arriver emmenèrent les deux adolescents encore sous le choc dans une pièce isolée.

- « Harry, ça va demanda inquiet Dumbledore? Que c'est il passé, pourquoi Thomas n'est pas avec vous? »

Harry voulu parler, les mots ne voulaient pas sortir de sa gorge. Ce fut Draco qui du expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé.

- « Tu es sur Draco, demanda Séverus. Tu as bien entendu Voldemort dire à Thomas que Managua était devenu un mangemort? »

- « Oui professeur. »

- « Dans ce cas, nous pouvons espérer qu'il soit encore en vie. »

- « Je ne pense pas dit Dumbledore. Pas après la chute qu'il a du faire. »

- « Albus, vous savez parfaitement qu'Alexandre ne le laissera pas mourir. Il a du intervenir. »

- « Pour mieux le tuer par la suite. Il veut le pouvoir et Thomas est un obstacle. Ne l'a t'il pas toujours détesté? »

- « C'est ce qu'il aime à faire croire. La vérité est tout autre. »

- « Vous croyez? »

- « C'est son frère. »

- « Ce n'est pour ça qu'il va l'épargner. »

- « Je sais ce que je dis. Avez vous oubliez que j'étais très proche d'Alexandre. »

- « Un peu trop, si vous voulez mon avis. »

- « Que voulez vous dire par-là? »

- « Vous le savez parfaitement. En attendant, il faudrait mieux que la disparition de Thomas reste entre nous. D'accord Séverus. »

- « Oui, monsieur le directeur. Mais comment faire, demain il devait donner des cours. »

- « Nous dirons qu'il est malade. »

- « Comme vous voulez. »

- « Harry, Draco, reprit le directeur à l'intention de ses jeunes élèves, je compte aussi sur vous pour garder le secret. »

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Des recherches furent effectuées près de la falaise du rocher mort, il n'y avait aucune trace du corps de Salinger. Dans un sens c'était rassurant, il n'était pas mort, du moins c'est ce qu'ils crurent. Harry du pendre une potion de sommeil avec de se coucher, et il ne parla pas de la disparition du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal aux élèves. Ce qui était inutile puisque que malgré tout, tout le monde était au courant. Ron ne savait pas quoi dire, Hermione non plus.

A suivre, Chapitre 12, Qui parlait ? À ne pas manquer.

Alors? Vous aimez, un review, s'il vous plait, Merci

See you

lapieuvredudesert


	12. Qui parlait ?

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**A Minerve: **Oh que oui, voldy va souffrir et ce n'est rien par rapport au chapitre 13, sadique moi, mais non, c'est Alexandre qui va le faire. Hein, c'est moi qui l'ai crée? Ah alors d'accord sadique. Bisous, et merci de ta review.

**A Saael':** mais euh pourquoi tu veux m'étrangler avec ton câlin. Mais de qui parles tu quand tu dis « ils sont plus ensembles après? » Harry et Draco ne vont pas se séparer, lol. En tout cas je suis contente que tu suives mes fics avec autant de passion, merci de ta review.

**A Onarluca: **la réponse a ta question, dans ce chapitre, tu sais les personnages que j'invite sont un peu moi, lol, merci de ta review.

**A lululle: **oui tu as raison, pas mort, je ne tue pas les perso que j'invente, il y a assez de morts dans cette fic pour que je puisse l'épargner. Lol. Voilà la suite, et merci de ta review.

**A Watashina: **voilà le chapitre 12, et j'espère qu'il va combler ta faim, lol. Merci de ta review.

**A Eni: **1) des neurones, alors peux moi aussi en avoir, afin d'en faire cadeau au client qui m'appelle, mdr. 2) chapitre 13, 3) il pleure plus mais garde les mouchoirs on ne sait jamais ce que peux faire le cerveau déranger de la pieuvre 4) voilà la suite. Merci de ta review.

**A Céline.s :** heu tu n'a pas aimé? Je voulais juste pauser la question pour savoir si ma fic était apprécié, rien de plus. Harry vas moins souffrir dans ce chapitre;lol. Voilà la suite, merci de ta review

**A Gollum: **oui il va avoir bobo, contente? Merci de ta review.

Les yaourts bia et les préservatifs Dybex vous souhaitent bonne lecture.

Chapitre 12: Qui parlait ? ( Calogèro)

Thomas était accroché aux rebords de la falaise, sa chute aussi inévitable qu'imminente, lui serait fatale. Harry courait en sa direction dans le but de le sauver, mais plus il courrait, plus il s'éloignait de son professeur. Il assista impuissant à la chute de ce dernier.

- « Thomas nnnnnnnnnnnnnnooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnn; hurla Harry en pleure, tout en sortant de son cauchemar. »

Ses hurlements nocturnes réveillèrent ses camarades de chambre. Ron fut le premier à se lever, il alla directement voir son ami. Il le sera fort dans ses bras.

- « C'est ma faute, tout est de ma faute, articula le survivant entre deux hoquets. »

- « Tu n'y es pour rien, lui répondit Ron. »

- « Tu n'étais pas présent. Tu ne sais rien du tout. »

- « Tu crois qu'en culpabilisant, il va revenir, s'indigna le roux excédé par le comportement de son ami. Tu ne seras jamais assez fort pour battre, qui tu sais, si tu te laisse abattre et que tu renonces à te battre. »

- « Mais, à cause de moi tous ceux qui m'approchent finissent par mourir. »

- « Déjà on n'a aucune preuve qu'il soit mort. Et si c'était bien le cas, crois tu qu'il serait content de te voir comme ça? Il ne s'est pas sacrifié pour que tu pleures, mais pour que tu puisses vivre et accomplire la prophétie. »

- « Tu crois? »

- « J'en suis sur, oui! »

- « Tu as sans doute raison. »

- « C'est mieux, tu devrais te rendormir maintenant. Je vais rester à côté de toi. »

- « Merci tu es gentil. »

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Les cours reprirent normalement, Rogue fut chargé de rependre les cours de défense contre les forces du mal. En effet Sirius, qui était encore au château ne pouvait le faire, n'étant toujours pas réhabilité

Comme a son habitude, Séverus voulut faire un cours théorie et peu passionnant.

- « Ouvrez votre livre page 22, dit il sans même accordé à ses élèves le moindre regard. »

Personne n'ayant pris la peine d'empoter leur livre, il n'y eu donc aucune réaction.

- « Qu'attendez-vous? S'énerva le professeur remplaçant. Ouvrez votre livre. »

- « Excusez-moi, professeur, intervint Hermione, sans avoir levé la main avant. Mais Thomas nous avait fortement déconseillé de venir avec notre livre. »

- « En attendant Melle je-sais-tout, je ne suis pas Thomas, et dans mon cours on se sert du livre. On doit aussi demander l'autorisation de parler avant d'intervenir. Dix points de moins à Gryffondor. Puisque aucun d'entre vous n'a pris la peine de venir en cours avec un livre, je vais vous faire faire une interrogation surprise. Cela me permettra de vérifié votre niveau, qui doit être comme je le crois peu élevé. Je ne veux entendre aucune protestation. »

Après avoir distribué les copies, Séverus retourna s'assoire derrière son bureau. Ron, comme la plupart des autres élèves commençant à regretter les cours, plus vivants et plus instructifs de Thomas.

Au milieu du cours, un intrus entra dans la salle. C'était Thomas, ce qui ravie les jeunes filles. Mais intrigua Rogue, en effet la personne qui venait d'entrer, n'éprouvait aucune difficulté à marcher.

- « Je te remercie Séverus, s'exclama Thomas, d'avoir eu la gentillesse de me remplacer pendant mon absence. Mais étant revenu, je vais reprendre ce cours. »

- « Je t'en prie Thomas, c'est pour moi, un plaisir de te rendre ce service. Tu n'as pas été blessé lors de ta chute? Tu reviens si rapidement. »

- « La chute n'était pas si terrible que ça. »

- « Je dois avouer que tu m'étonnes quand même. Tu as l'ai bien pressé de rependre tes cours. Tu aimes enseigner à ce point ? »

- « Je ne veux surtout pas que tu aies trop de travail par ma faute. »

- « Mais ici, on ne dispense pas de cours de magie noire. Juste de défense contre les forces du mal. »

- « Pourquoi? La défense contre les forces du mal et d'un ennuie. »

- « C'est bon, je t'ai reconnu. Tu n'es pas Thomas, mais Alexandre. »

- « Non, je m'appelle Thomas. Aurais tu déjà oublié mon nom? Je ne suis pas absenté suffisamment assez longtemps pour que tu ne saches plus comment je m'appelle. »

- « Ne joue pas ce petit jeu avec moi. Bien que tu aies pris l'apparence de ton frère, tu dégages une aura bien différente de la sienne. De plus tu as oublié un accessoire dans ton déguisement du parfait petit Thomas professeur à Poudlard. »

- « Un accessoire? »

- « Oui, ta canne »

- « Pourquoi devrais je avoir une canne? »

- « Pour marcher. »

- « Je peux marcher sans cela. Je ne suis pas si vieux que ça. »

- « Thomas en as besoin, il boite. Tu ne le savais pas? »

- « Depuis quand mon frère a t'il besoin d'une canne pour marcher? Cria Alexandre hors de lui. »

- « Il y a eu un regrettable incident dans la forêt, il a reçu une flèche dans un genou. »

- « Regrettable en effet! »

- « Alexandre, maintenant que je t'ai reconnu, peux tu reprendre ta véritable apparence. J'ai la pénible impression de parler avec un mort. »

- « Crois tu que j'aurais laissé, ce crétin de, Voldemort tuer mon frère sans rien faire. Thomas est vivant, il se repose actuellement dans ma demeure. »

- « Alors tu savais ce qu'il allait se passer hier? »

- « Un petit sorcier bien laid, m'a tout raconté. »

- « Queudver? »

- « Oui c'est lui. Il est très utile pour la trahison. »

- « Pourquoi as tu prit la peine de venir ici? Ce n'était pas dans le but de donner un cours. Tu as autre chose en tête. »

- « Que va tu imaginer, je voulais me rendre utile, rien de plus. A ce que je vois tu continues à donner des cours peu passionnant, oublie un peu tes livres, et décoince-toi. Tes étudiants ne t'aimeront que d'avantage. »

- « Ce n'est pas à toi de me dire comment faire mes cours. Dis-moi plutôt où est Thomas? »

- « Je viens de te le dire, chez moi. Je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps. Continu donc ton cours. »

Séverus se leva précipitamment afin d'empêcher Alexandre de s'en aller, mais ce dernier continua son chemin tout en ignorant les cris du professeur Rogue. En quelques secondes il fut hors de vu.

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

L'échec de son plan avait rendu Voldemort de forte mauvaise humeur. Non seulement il n'avait pas réussit à ramener son cousin à son maître, mais en plus il n'avait pas non plus le dernier ingrédient qui lui faisait défaut pour faire sa potion. De plus il n'y avait personne avec lui, il ne pouvait pas se calmer sur Queudver. Sa solitude fut de courte durée, en effet Peter venait d'arriver, et d'après la blancheur de sa peau, il n'avait pas l'air très sur de lui.

- « Maître, murmura t'il. Vous avez de la visite. »

- « Peux tu me dire de qui il s'agit? »

Mais Queudver n'eu pas le temps de répondre à cette question. Managua venait d'arriver, visiblement il était très en colère. Ses yeux reflétaient parfaitement son état de fureur.

- « J'espère que tu es fier de toi, dit il, d'une voix d'outre tombe, envers Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Dire Le Nom. »

- « Bonjour Maître Managua, répondit, le seigneur des ténèbres. Comment allez-vous ce matin? »

- « Je t'ai posé une question. J'aimerais que tu y répondes au lieu de détourner la conversation. Je sais ce que tu as fait hier. »

- « Hier? Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez me parler? »

- « Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile. Hier tu as pris Draco en otage dans le but de faire venir Thomas à toi. Comme ce dernier à refuser de te suivre, tu l'as fait tomber dans un gouffre. Ce n'est qu'avec de la chance qu'il a survécu à cette chute, bien qu'il ai eu de sérieuses blessures. Je croyais t 'avoir interdit le toucher. »

- « Maître je peux vous assurer qu'en aucun cas je n'ai voulu intenter à sa vie. C'est lui qui a pris la décision de sauter. »

- « Uniquement parce que tu l'as poussé à le faire. »

- « Mais ne souhaitez-vous pas sa mort? »

- « Certes, c'est mon désir le plus cher. Mais c'est à moi de le tuer. Je vois que tu as besoin d'une petite correction. »

Alexandre, cette fois ci sorti sa baguette qu'il pointa directement sur Voldemort.

- « Maître, non. Je vous en supplie, ne me faites pas ça. Je ne voulais pas vous contrarier. »

- « Je n'ai aucune pitié envers ceux qui lèvent la main sur mon frère. »

- « Votre frère? C'est impossible Thomas ne peut avoir de frère. Sa mère est morte après l'avoir mis au monde. »

- « Nous sommes jumeaux, bien que je déplore le fait de ne pas lui ressembler. Tu ne savais pas que je m'appelais en vérité Alexandre Salinger? Managua n'est que le surnom que n'avait donné Thomas lorsque nous étions enfant. Alors je te préviens, je ne me répèterais pas une seconde fois. Si jamais il t'arrive de toucher de nouveau à mon frère, je n'hésiterais pas à te tuer. Me suis je bien fait comprendre? _Endoloris_. »

Cette ci le sort fut terrible pour Voldemort. Ce dernier était pris de spasme tellement qu'il souffrait. C'était comme ci il brûlait vive sans pour autant qu'il n'y ai aucune flamme autour de lui.

Au bout de deux heures, la douleur ayant disparu, le seigneur des ténèbres, après s'être relevé, se rendit dans son laboratoire. Il allait faire la potion, même s'il manquait le sang de Thomas. Il avait décidé d'utiliser le sien, après tout il était de la même famille. Il ne voulait plus subir les colères de Managua, il devait être plus fort afin de lui tenir tête. Décidé et déterminé, il se mit à faire la potion interdite, que personnes hormis Merlin, n'avait réussit.

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Après les cours Harry et Draco décidèrent de se retrouver tous les deux. Ils se rendirent dans la salle sur commande, afin de ne pas être dérangé. A peine fut ils entraient que le Serpentard embrassa fougueusement le Gryffondor. Pendant que les langues des deux amants jouer ensembles, les mains du blond, explorer le corps du brun. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps à enlever le pull qui le gênait, et ou enfin voir le torse musclé de son amant. Les caresses de Draco ne firent qu'augmenter le désir d'Harry, qui se senti un peu trop à l'étroit, au niveau de l 'entrejambe, dans son pantalon. Détail qui n'échappas pas à Draco. Dans le but de soulager son amant, il mis sa main dans le caleçon d'Harry, et lui caressa le pénis avec des mouvements doux et tendres. Ce qui eu pour effet d'accentuer le désir du brun. Il avait de plus en plus envie de faire l'amour a son tendre et cher.

Ce dernier le senti, et enleva au Gryffondor ce qui lui restait comme vêtement. Il fit de même pour lui. Quand les deux amants se retrouvèrent nus, ce fut le brun qui prit les devants. Il commença à introduire dans l'intimité du blond un doigt, afin que ce dernier s'habitude à une présence étrangère dans son corps. Quand Draco fut prêt, Harry le pénétra tout doucement, il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal.

Les deux amants décidèrent de ne pas se rendre au repas du soir, et restèrent ensembles tout le reste de la nuit, couchés sur l'un des canapés.

- « Je t'aime, Harry, avoua Draco. Si seulement on pouvait rester tout le temps ensembles. »

- « Je voudrais ne plus te quitter moi aussi, mais tu sais que ce n'est pas possible. »

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Quand Thomas reprit connaissance, il était allongé dans un lit. Ses blessures avaient été soignées, et il avait un pyjama bleu nuit. La chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait lui était étrangère. Le jour était levé depuis longtemps, mais il régnait dans la pièce une pénombre, qui empêchait de voir les détails. En voulant se lever, il se rendit compte qu'il était attaché au lit.

Un elfe de maison entra et déposa sur la table, proche du lit un plateau, sur lequel était pausé une fiole. En se retourna il s'aperçu que l'invité ne dormait plus.

- « Je suis content de vous que vous allez mieux Mr, lui dit il. »

- « Où suis je? Demanda Thomas encore plus ou moins endormit. »

- « Dans le manoir des Salinger. »

- « Depuis combien de temps suis je ici? »

- « Je ne saurais vous le dire, je n'ai pas la même notion du temps que vous. Je vais vous laisser, afin d'aller prévenir le maître de votre réveille. »

Le maître en question arriva quelques minutes après le départ de l'elfe.

- « Je suis content que tu sois réveillé Thomas, murmura t'il. »

- « Moi aussi je suis heureux de te revoir Alexandre, ironisa Thomas. J'en aurais même sauté de joie, si je n'avais pas été attaché. Tu avais peur que je m'enfui? »

- « Mais non, que vas tu imaginer. Tu avais un sommeil très agité, je ne voulais pas que tu te fasses du mal. »

- « Tu peux me détacher maintenant? »

- « Je ne sais pas, tu pourrais partir en courant. »

- « En boitant je n'irais pas très long. »

- « Alors c'est vrai, tu boites? Je te détache, mais tu dois me promettre de prendre ton médicament. »

- « Arrête de te moquer de moi, dépêche-toi un peu. »

Alexandre détacha donc Thomas, et l'aida à se relever afin qu'il puisse pendre sa potion.

- « La prochaine fois ne fait pas ce genre de bêtise. Tu ne peux pas savoir comment j'ai eu peur. J'ai cru que tu étais mort. Tu es la seule famille qu'il me reste. »

- « tu oublies notre cher cousin Voldemort. Il m'a affirmé que tu l'avais rejoints, c'est vrai? »

- « Bien sur que non. Je fais semblant. Tu me vois me mêler avec un sang de bourbe. »

- « Pourquoi lui faut tu croire le contraire? »

- « Ca m'amuse un peu. De plus je sais qu'il a assassiné ta femme et ton fils. Je lui ferais payer plus de mille fois tout le mal qu'il t'a fait. »

- « Soit prudent, il est fourbe. »

- « Je sais c'est pour ça que je lui ai fait croire que je voulais te tuer moi-même, pour pas qu'il essaye de le faire. »

- « Ta compassion me touche. Tu vas rester avec lui encore longtemps? »

- « Non, dés qu'il fera un pas de travers, je prendrais sa place. »

- « Tu risque d'attendre. »

- « Je ne pense pas, il est en train de faire la potion interdite. »

- « Comment a t'il eu la formule? »

- « Je lui ai laissé livre des potions oubliées. »

- « Tu sais ce que tu risque s'il la réussit? »

- « Comment pourrait il la réussir alors que j'ai modifié tous les ingrédients? Quand tes blessures auront guéri, je te ramènerais à Poudlard. Pas avant. »

Thomas se rendormit, il avait pris une potion de sommeil. Quant à Managua, il alla faire un tour dans la forêt interdite, histoire de rappeler aux centaures qui y vivaient ce qu'il en coûte de touché à son frère.

A suivre chapitre 13, Un monde en équilibre, à ne pas manquer.

Voilà avez vous aimez?

Un review, please, merci

See you klpdd


	13. Un monde en équilibre

**Réponses aux reviews.**

**A Onarluca: **Alexandre est très gentil avec son frère, moins avec Voldy qui c'est vrai va encore souffrir, et c'est peu dire. Lol. Merci de ta review.

**A Celine.s: **tu sais que ta review n'avait fait peur, me voilà rassurer, mais Harry est loin d'être délaissé, il est toujours présent, il le sera plus dans la deuxième partie de ma fic, lol, Merci de ta review

**A Lululle: **c'est vrai qu'Alexandre est en admiration devant son frère a lui, mais bien sur le vilain Voldy ne le sait pas. Je suis contente que tu ai aimez ce chapitre, l'action sera bientôt de retour. Merci de ta review

**A Eni: **comme je te l'ai dit sur msn , il n'est impossible de le faire dans ce chapitre, mais ce sera dans le 15, ce n'est qu'un léger reprit. Lol. Alex est trop fort, tu me fais rougir, quel compliment. Et encore t'a pas tout vu, il va encore t'étonné. Si il peut encore lol, trop fort quand même. Merci de ta review.

**A Saael'**: euh je ne sais que dire, tant de compliments dans un review. Par contre un malheur contre temps n'oblige a le laisser encore en vie, mais dans le 15, il est foutu, lol. Avec tous ce qu'il va faire à mon Thomas, non mais, quel crétin ce Fudge. Pour les relations ça va se faire au fur et à mesure de la fic, t'inquiète. A mon tour je salue bien bas. Merci de ta review.

**A Minerve: **vi moi aussi je les trouvent si choux tout les deux, Harry et Draco. Bien sur qu'Alexandre est gentil, il est quand même le jumeau de Thomas. Enfin gentil sauf pour le voldemort de service qui lui a demandé de l'aide sans savoir qui il était vraiment, et il va le regretter, tu verras pourquoi sous peu. Merci de ta review.

**A Gollum: **vi je sais mais j'aime ça, faut pas que mes personnages que j'invite soit totalement gentil ou foncièrement méchant, et de ce coté Alex et parfait .Merci de ta review

**A Sev Snape: **Je te rassure tant que Thomas sera là, Alex ne choisiras pas le côté obscur de la force. Il choisira la lumière que Thomas lui apporte, c'est pas mimi tout ça? En vérité les deux frères s'adorent, je t'avais dit de ne pas te fier aux apparences, lol. Merci de tes reviews.

**A Watashina**: voilà le match de Quidditch tant attendu, mais t'inquiète dans la deuxième partie de la fic, tu sera encore plus avec lui, lol. Merci de ta review.

Les yaourts Bia et les préservatifs Dybex vous souhaitent bonne lecture.

Lapieuvredudesert, vous remercie de lire sa fic, bisous a vous tous.

Chapitre 13: Un monde en équilibre ( Calogèro)

La saison de Quidditch venait de rependre. Les entraînements intensifs aussi. Harry avait quelques difficultés à conjuguer son poste d'attrapeur et de capitaine de l'équipe. Heureusement Olivier était là pour l'aider.

Il s'occupa surtout des poursuiveuses à qui il donnait des conseilles. Bien que Clémentine, fut au détriment des deux autres, la plus regardée par Olivier.

Il n'était pas le seul à suivre l'entraînement avec intérêt, Maêlisse aussi, elle n'avait que yeux pour son, beau et séduisant rouquin, Ron. Quant à Draco, la seule personne qui l'intéressait était son superbe brun, répondant au doux nom d'Harry.

Les deux nouveaux batteurs de l'équipe n'étaient pas très adroits, Harry devait sans cesse éviter les cognards que ses deux crétins, Andrew et Jack renvoyaient dans le plus grand désordre possible et imaginable.

A la fin de l'entraiment, Draco alla voir Harry.

- « Tu ne pourrais pas changer tes batteurs, ils sont si nuls. »

- « Ce sont les meilleurs. »

- « Ils ont faillit te faire tomber de ton balai, et ceux plusieurs fois. »

- « Je ne suis pas tombé. »

- « Ce n'est pas une raison. Je vais…. »

Mais le brun ne permit pas au blond de finir sa phrase. Harry avait mis ses lèvres sur celle de Draco. Ce dernier ne s'en plaignait pas, au contraire.

- « Arrête de parler, mon cœur, murmura le Gryffondor à l'oreille de son amant. »

Sur ce il reprit son baiser, en ouvrant un peu la bouche, ce qui permit au Serpentard d'introduire dans la bouche de son amant sa langue.

Ron alla rejoindre Maêlisse, qui était sous le charme de son nouveau petit copain.

- « Tu es formidable Ron, lui dit-elle. Bien que je le déplore. »

- « Pourquoi? »

- « On risque de perdre le match samedi. »

Clémentine n'alla pas aux vestiaires comme ses coéquipiers, elle alla rejoindre Olivier qui l'attendait.

- « Tu es formidable quand tu es sur un balai, s'exclama t il, avant de l'embrasser. »

- « Je suis formidable ailleurs aussi, répondit la jeune fille, dont les joues avaient prit la même couleur que sa robe. »

- « Je suis impatient de voir ça. Allons discuter dans un endroit plus calme. »

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Cela faisait une semaine que Thomas avait disparut. Séverus fut chargé de donner en plus de ses cours habituelles, ceux de défense contre les forces du mal. La nouvelle de la disparition de Thomas était arrivée, on ne sait comment, aux oreilles du ministre. Ce dernier décida de venir en personne à Poudlard afin de vérifier le fondement de cette rumeur. Ce matin, il entra dans la grande salle, non sans une certaine fierté, suivi de près par Percy, et d'un deuxième homme, petit, gros, vieux et boutonneux. Il se rendit à la table des professeurs afin de parler au directeur.

- « Bonjour Dumbledore, s'exclama t il. Savez vous qu'en ce moment circule une rumeur. J'ai entendu dire que votre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal était porté disparu, voir qu'il serait mort. Est ce vrai? »

- « Vous n'allez pas croire en ces _on dit_, Cornelius. Vous savez que les rumeurs ne sont en principe jamais fondées sur des faits réels. »

- « C'est possible. Mais en attendant je ne vois le professeur Salinger nul part. Pouvez vous me dire où il se trouve? . »

- « Thomas a eu un léger problème familial. Dimanche matin, il est venu me voir afin que je lui donne la permission de rentrer chez lui. »

- « Un problème familial vraiment? Rien de grave au moins? »

- « Sa mère à eu un malaise, il est parti afin d'être à son chevet. »

- « Sa mère? Il n'aurait pas plutôt pris ses jambes à son cou, par peur. Le professeur handicapé, n'est peut être pas si courageux que ça après tout. »

- « Que voulez vous dire par-là ? Thomas ne s'est pas enfui. Il va revenir quand ses problèmes seront réglés. »

- « Quand? Avez vous une date précise à me donner? »

- « Je ne sais pas. »

- « Si j'ai bien compris, vous n'avez plus de professeur pour donner les cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Bien sur vous ne vous êtes pas donné la peine de me prévenir. Vous savez que si vous n'êtes pas en mesure de proposer un professeur, que je dois le faire à votre place. »

- « Son absence devait être de courte durée, il aurait du revenir. De plus le professeur Rogue a eu la gentillesse de le remplacer. Je ne voyais pas l'utilité de vous embêter avec ce petit retard, et de convoquer un nouveau professeur pour seulement un ou deux jour. »

- « Cela fait une semaine. Sa mère doit être bien malade, pour qu'il soit SI longtemps retenu. A moins que ce soit une fausse excuse. »

- « Fausse excuse, s'indigna Dumbledore. Sa mère est souffrante, n'avais vous donc aucun cœur. Je ne pouvais pas lui interdire d'aller à son chevet. »

- « Vous savez parfaitement que cela n'est pas possible. Par contre il vous est difficile d'avouer, que le professeur, en qui vous aviez toute confiance puisse vous trahir et passer à l'ennemi. Rien d'étonnant, la famille Salinger a toujours été composée de lâche et de traître. Vous aurez beau le niez, cela ne changera rien à la triste vérité, Salinger est devenu un mangemort. »

- « Comment osez-vous, Cria Séverus, qui n'en pouvait plus d'entendre Fudge dire autant de mal de son ancien maître. Thomas est plus courageux que la plupart d'entre nous. Il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de rejoindre Voldemort. »

- « Il est influençable, comme nous tous. De plus j'ai récemment appris qu'il était le cousin du seigneur des ténèbres. Ce sont des signes qui ne trompent pas. »

Cette nouvelle eut l'effet d'un coup de canon. En effet mis à part Draco, Harry, Dumbledore, Séverus, personne ne connaissait le lien de famille qui lié Thomas à Voldemort. Surpris les élèves commencèrent à chuchoter entre eux, beaucoup avaient des doutes envers la fiabilité de leur professeur.

Fudge était au sommet de sa joie, après une telle nouvelle il pouvait être sûr que Salinger ne pourrait plus être professeur dans cette école, enfin s'il revenait un jour, ce que doutait plus que fortement le ministre, forcément incompétent de la magie. Douce vengeance envers l'homme qui avait osé lui tenir tête, lui empêcha de s'emparer de Sirius afin de le livrer aux détraqueurs, ce qui lui aurait permit à coup dur de garder son poste au sein du ministère, emploie qu'il s'efforçait de conserver malgré ses capacités proche du zéro absolu.

- « Donc, continua Fudge, j'ai le plaisir de vous présenter le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, le professeur Maurice Roberts. »

Le professeur Roberts était bien évidement le petit gras boutonneux qui avait suivi le ministre.

Quant à Percy, fidèle à lui-même avait pris note de tous ce qui c'était dit, sans se rendre compte que ses deux benjamins, Ron et Ginny le fusillaient du regard.

La nomination d'un nouveau professeur ne déclencha aucune joie de la part des élèves, malgré les doutes qu'ils auraient pu avoir envers Thomas, il fallait avouer qu'il était un bon professeur.

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Match de Quidditch, Gryffondor Vs Serpentard. Percy qui n'avait jamais eu la chance de voir son frère et sa sœur jouer, demanda la permission auprès de Fudge de rester afin d'assister au match. Privilège qui lui fut accordé, en effet le ministre désirait lui aussi voir le match.

Les gryffondors avaient un avantage non négligeable, des poursuiveuses hors pairs, un gardien exceptionnel, le meilleur attrapeur, bon c'est vrai du coté des batteurs, notion peut mieux faire. Mais cela ne les empêchât pas de pendre de l'avance dans le jeu, et menèrent dès les dix premières minutes 50 à 0. Ron avait réussit à bloquer tous les tris des Serpentard, ce qui déclencha l'admiration de son frère Percy, qui ne manquait rien des exploits de son petit frère.

De sa hauteur Harry avait cessé temporairement la cherche du vif d'or, pour s'attarder à la contemplation de son bel amant. Les cheveux au vent, c'est vrai qu'il était agréable à regarder. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées les plus intimes par un cognard qui était passé un peu trop près.

- « Désolé Harry, cria Jack. Je ne voulais pas te réveillé. Puisque tu ne dors plus cherche donc le vif d'or, c'est bien pour ça que tu es là, non? »

A ce moment Harry le vit, cette petite boule doré bien capricieuse, il s'élança. Draco aussi l'avait vu, s'en suivit une course entre les deux attrapeurs. Celui des Gryffondor fut le plus rapide, empêcha son homologue des Serpentard de faire gagner son équipe.

- « Désolé mon cœur, dit Harry il est pour moi. »

- « J'aurais ma revanche ce soir, murmura Draco. Tu verras qui est le plus fort. »

- « Mais j'y compte bien. »

Pendant ce temps Ron avait été le premier à redescendre, Maêlisse se jeta sur lui afin de le félicité.

- « Tu as été magnifique Ron. »

- « Tu crois? »

- « Oui. Répondit la jeune fille avant d'embrasser son beau rouquin. »

Dans les tribunes Percy était ravi de la victoire des Gryffondor, bien que contrarié par le fait que son jeune frère puisse avoir une relation, des plus intimes avec une Serpentard. Il ne vit pas qu'Harry lui aussi avait une relation tout aussi intime avec un certain Draco.

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Thomas avait passé sa semaine chez son frère. Ce dernier avait réussit à soigner toutes ses blessures. Mais un effort brusque risquerait de les rouvrir. Ce matin, il eu enfin la permission de se lever de son lit. Trop faible il tomba dès qu'il mit un pied au sol. Alexandre se précipita afin de l'aider à se relever.

- « Ce n'était peut être pas une bonne idée. Recouche-toi, tu n'es pas assez reposé. »

- « Ca fait une semaine que tu me fais dormir. Je voudrais pouvoir me lever un peu. »

- « je vais te chercher un marcheur, ça te va? »

- « Je ne suis pas handicapé à ce point, répondit Thomas mort de rire. »

- « Il va bien falloir que tu réapprennes à marcher, je vais bientôt te ramener à Poudlard. »

- « Donne-moi une canne, ça devrait me suffire. »

- « Comme tu veux. Au fait tu savais que Fudge t'avait trouvé un remplaçant? »

- « Quoi? Tu connais son nom? »

- « Maurice Roberts. »

- « Ce vieux croulant? Tu rigoles, il n'a pas pu le pendre. »

- « Pas du tout. Tu te rends compte tu te fais remplacer par un retraité. Reprit Alexandre mort de rire. »

- « Je ne vois pas ce qui tu fais rire. »

- « Tu perds ta place en profit d'un vieux débile, cracmol. Excuse-moi mais c'est trop drôle. »

- « Je devrais rentrer aujourd'hui. Aide-moi à me lever. »

- « Ce n'est pas prudent, tes blessures risquent de se rouvrir. »

- « Peut être, mais je ne peux pas laisser Harry seul avec ce vieux. Tu sais qu'il est capable de tout. »

- « Oui tu as raison, il serait en effet plus sage que tu y retourne aujourd'hui. »

Alexandre demanda à son elfe de maison d'aller chercher une canne, et aida Thomas à s'habiller. Quand il fut prêt, il le ramena au collège.

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Au même moment à Poudlard. Les Gryffondor fêtaient comme il se doit leur magnifique victoire aux Quidditch. Draco et Maêlisse étaient bien sur de la fête.

Fudge était resté, mais juste le temps de pendre un rapide repas, il devait retourner à son ministère, il avait du travail.

Le silence se fut quand Thomas arriva dans la grande salle. Il se demandait bien pourquoi tout le monde le regardait avec autant d'intérêt. Il avait d'énormes difficultés à marcher, et avait dans sa main droite, une magnifique canne blanche, surmonter d'un dragon vert, emblème de la famille Salinger. Ce détail infime rassura la plupart des élèves, c'était leur professeur qui était de retour.

A la fois étonné et surpris, Fudge alla directement a la rencontre du professeur déserteur.

- « Vous voilà de retour, professeur Salinger, s'exclama le ministre. Comment va madame votre mère? Mieux j'espère. »

- « Pourquoi me parlez-vous de ma mère? »

- « Elle n'était pas malade. C'est bien pour aller la voir que vous êtes parti? »

- « …. »

- « C'est bien ce que je pensais. Votre mère n'a jamais été malade, elle se porte comme un charme. Puisque vous êtes là, vous aller me dire où vous étiez? »

- « Cela ne vous regarde absolument pas. »

- « En ce moment je ne parle pas au fondateur, mais au professeur. En tant que tel vous avez le devoir de me rendre des comptes. »

- « Je ne le vous le dirais pas. »

- « Vous avez fait un abandon de poste, et vous ne vous voulez pas vous justifier? »

- « …. »

- « Ce long silence en dit long. Vous avez rejoint le maître des ténèbres, c'est ça? »

- « PAS DU TOUT. »

- « Dans le but de me le prouver, pouvez vous me montrer votre bras gauche? »

- « Non. »

- « Montrez-moi votre bras gauche. Enlevez votre chemise. »

- « NNNOONNN »

- « Puisque vous le prenez comme ça. Je vais le faire moi-même. »

Fudge lança un sort, qui enleva la chemise de Thomas, ce dernier se retrouva torse nu. Il n'y avait aucune trace de la marque des ténèbres, mais il y avait de nombreuses cicatrices, qui semblaient être récente, car elles avaient été causées par sa chute. Le ministre ne fut pas vraiment satisfait.

- « Certes, vous n'avez pas la marque sur votre bras, mais il se peut que vous l'ailliez mise ailleurs. Reprit le ministre qui regardait en dessous de la ceinture. »

Ce comportement peu digne d'un ministre suscita de la part des élèves des exclamations, de quel droit humilité t il le professeur Salinger. Fudge semblait être insensibles aux prestations des élèves. Il voulait une réponse à sa question, comme il n'en avait aucune, il décida de jouer un peu, au détriment de Thomas.

- « Vous voulez aussi m 'enlever mon pantalon? Cria ce dernier. Ca vous amuse de m'humilier devant tout le monde? »

- « Pas du tout, mais c'est la seule façon de vérifier que vous n'avez pas la marque des ténèbres sur vous. »

- « Pour cela vous me déshabillez en publique. Vous pourriez avoir la décence de le faire en privé. »

- « Cornelius, je crois que vous allez un peu loin, cria Dumbledore qui s'était levé, veuillez cesser immédiatement. »

- « Dés que j'aurai la certitude que le professeur Salinger n'est pas parti rejoindre qui vous savez. »

- « Je vous ai dit que Thomas était auprès de sa mère. »

- « Chose qu'il semblait ignoré en arrivant. Étrange, n'est ce pas? De plus a la vue de nombreuse cicatrice qu'il a sur le corps, je doute fort qu'il a été voir sa mère. Comme je n'aurais pas de réponse à ma question ce soir, je vais rester encore un peu. Cela vous donnera le temps de réfléchir, mon cher Salinger. »

Fudge, sorti de la grande salle.

Harry indigné par ce qu'il venait de voir, se leva afin de ramasser la chemise qui était restée au sol, afin de la donner à son professeur, qui à cause de sa blessure au genou ne pouvait se baisser.

- « Merci Harry, dit il »

- « Je t'en prie. »

Après avoir remis sa chemise, qu'il ne prit pas la peine de reboutonner, Thomas se dirigea vers la sortie. Dumbledore qui était debout se pressa afin de le rejoindre.

- « Thomas, vous n'allez pas repartir maintenant. Restez un peu pour le dessert. »

- « Non merci, je n'ai pas faim »

- « Vous semblez m'en vouloir Thomas, qu'ai je fais de mal? »

- « Vous étiez obligé de lui parler de ma mère? Vous n'auriez pas pu trouver autre chose? »

- « Cela me semblait être la meilleure excuse, vous êtes en froid avec votre mère? »

- « Pas vraiment. »

- « Je suis désolé. Mais je ne vois pas ce qui vous choque. »

- « Ma mère est morte le jour de ma naissance. Le fait d'avoir parler d'elle me fait du mal. Chaque jour je me dis que c'est de ma faute si elle est morte, répondit Thomas les larmes aux yeux. Alors je vous prie de ne plus m'en parler. »

- « Oui je comprends. Voulez-vous que je vous raccompagne à votre chambre? »

- « Cela ne sera pas nécessaire je connais le chemin. »

Thomas reparti, mais affaibli par ses blessures, tomba lourdement au sol. Le directeur voulu l'aider à se relever, mais il eu un refus.

- « Ne faites pas l'enfant, laissez moi vous aider. »

N'ayant pas la force de résister Thomas dû se laisser faire.

- « Voilà qui est mieux, reprit Dumbledore. Mais vous serez mieux avec nous. Vous avez tellement manqué à vos élèves. »

- « N'insistez pas. Je voudrai être un peu seul ce soir »

- « Acceptez au moins de l'aide pour rejoindre votre chambre. Vous n'êtes plus en état de marcher seul. »

- « D'accord, se résigna Thomas. »

- « Harry, peux tu le ramener à sa chambre, Demanda Dumbledore à son jeune élève. »

- « Bien sur professeur, confirma le Gryffondor. Appui toi sur moi Thomas. »

- « Merci Harry. »

Harry passa le reste de la soirée avec Thomas, il ne savait que trop bien ce que pouvait ressentir son professeur.

A suivre, chapitre 13, un peu de vent dans l'oubli, à ne pas manquer.

Alors, vous aimez? Soyez pas timide un review fait tellement plaisir à une petite pieuvre seule dans son désert.

Je vous embrasse tous

See you

klpdd


	14. Un peu de vent dans l'oubli

**Réponses aux reviews.**

**A Onarluca: **voilà un chapitre assez sombres dans l'ensemble, et une autre révélation, lol, en dis pas plus. Merci de ta review.

**A POH:** entre nous Fudge ne mérites pas une mort rapide, mais longue et douloureuse, et puis il faut absolument qu'il saches quelque chose avant de mourir, sinon c'est pas drôle.( cette chose en question est dans ce chapitre) après je peux le tuer, enfin pas moi je ne suis pas dans la fic. Merci de ta review

**A Céline.s **Ce chapitre sera encore plus triste, et oui Fudge est le roi des abrutis, c'est dans sa nature d'être con, lol. Merci de ta review

**A Eni: **merci de ton idée, comment tuer Fudge en le faisant souffrir comme il le mérite, lol. Tu vois tu m'a aidé, ah comme quoi offrez des fleurs a du bon. Merci de ta review, et de ta correction sur ce chapitre.

**A Watashina: **vi Fudge est un vilain pas bô, mais c'est plus un secret, lol. Merci de ta review

**A Cho 3: **je vais faire plus attention, ce chapitre a été corrigé par Eni, donc il ne devait pas y avoir autant de faute que d'habitude. Sinon ,c'est un chapitre par semaine; en principe. Merci de ta review

**A Sev Snape: **Il n'y avait pas d'indice, lol, mais comme le dit fox Mulder la vérité est ailleurs. Donc je n'ai pas voulu montrer que Managua pouvait être gentil. Oui j'ai vue pour ma faute, et j'ai honte de moi, je ne recommencerais plus, promis. Lol. Merci de ta review.

**A Saael': **je tape trop vite et surtout souvent après mon travail, alors je ne suis plus réveillé , je fais faire plus attention a la relecture. Oui j'ai lu ta fic sans nom, dans ma review je te disait le sort que je réservé à Fudge, mais seulement dans le chapitre 15. Merci de ta review

**A Gollum: **oui on se demande bien qui a pu élever une pervers comme moi, pour toute réclamation, il faut le faire à ma mère. Merci de ta review

**A Vif D'or: **ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de ne pas finir mes fics, bien que je sèches un peu sur mon autre fic. Celle là non ça vas je sais déjà en

gros ce qu'il va se passer, mais c'est un secret .Merci de ta review.

**A Lululle: **la suite? mais elle est là, ma puce je viens de la mettre, bisous et merci de ta review.

Les yaourts Bia et les préservatifs Dybex, vous souhaitent bonne lecture

Lapieuvredudesert, remercie tous ceux qui lissent sa fic. Bisous baveux à tous.

Chapitre 14: Juste un peu de vent dans l'oubli. ( Calogèro)

Voldemort venait de finir sa potion, il lui a fallut une semaine afin de la préparer. Elle était d'une jolie couleur rouge pourpre, du à son sang qu'il avait mis, bien qu'il n'avait pas la possibilité de devenir un animagus dragon, il avait quand même la capacité de se transformer en serpent, de plus étant de la même famille que les Salinger, il devait avoir dans son sang, les mêmes principes actif.

Bien sur le mélange, s'il avait été réussit, aurait du être jaune. Donc le breuvage plus que raté, avait pour le seigneur des ténèbres la couleur d'une potion réussit. Plus qu'un remède, elle représentait pour lui, un moyen de se venger de l'infâme Managua. Avec ce nectar, Celui Dont On ne Doit Pas Dire Le Nom, allait être le plus puissant des sorciers, comme le fut jadis Merlin en son temps. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser mener par le bout du nez par l'un de ses mangemorts, sa crédibilité de chef des méchants en avait pris un coup.

Afin de prouver à tous qu'il était bien le chef incontesté et incontestable de cette bande de lâche à cagoule, il allait tuer Potter, et aussi Thomas. Puisque Alexandre tenait tant à la vie de son cher et tendre frère, il allait le tuer aussi. On ne fait pas subir le doloris, et ceux par deux fois, au seigneur des ténèbres sans à en avoir à subir le prix. Ce prix serait la mort du jumeau de Managua.

Donc avec courage, Voldemort bu la potion, dès la première gorgée, il se rendit compte à quel point son goût était infect, immonde même. Il dut se retenir pour ne pas la recracher à quel point c'était dégueulasse. Il voulut en boire une deuxième gorgée mais c'était au-dessus des ses forces, il ne put se résoudre. Tant pis, il serait de toute façon assez fort pour pouvoir tuer ses deux victimes.

Avec une dose aussi faible de potion raté, il n'en mourrait pas, cependant il serait dans les prochaines heures privé, d'abord du contrôle de ses pouvoirs, avant de les perdre temporairement. Sans rien dire à personne, il se rendit à Poudlard.

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Grande salle, heure du petit déjeuner. Fudge mangeait tranquillement. Il était le seul à être parfaitement heureux et détendu. Il allait demander au professeur Salinger des comptes par rapport à son absence, et si la réponse ne le satisferait pas, il lui demanderait de démissionner, et le cracmol serait professeur. Il ne vit pas le regard si haineux de Séverus à son égard. Dumbledore quant à lui n'osa pas regarder Thomas, quand celui ci arriva dans la grande salle afin de n'y pendre qu'un café.

Que dire du professeur Roberts, qui avait fait le déplacement pour rien. En effet le directeur lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ses services, le véritable professeur de défense contre les forces du mal étant de retour.

Percy lui était à côté du ministre, il était visiblement déçu d'avoir était rejète par Ron et Ginny, qui refusèrent de lui parler. Discrètement il regarda Fudge, combien de temps arriverait il à le suivre.

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Harry avait rejoint Draco, ensembles ils se rendirent dans la grande salle pour pendre leur petit déjeuner. Mais la vue de Fudge, donna la nausée aux deux garçons, comment pouvait il être si serein après ce qu'il avait fait la veille? Dans le but de le voir le moins longtemps possibles, les deux adolescents décident d'emporter leurs repas afin de le déguster ailleurs.

Ils allèrent près du lac, et après avoir posé leur panier repas, s'assiérent.

Immédiatement après Harry commença à embrasser Draco, avec une passion et un enthousiasme très prenant.

- « Tu ne voulais pas manger aussi, demanda le blond. »

- « On n'est pas pressé, c'est dimanche, et aujourd'hui je ne veux être qu'avec toi, répondit le brun avec un sourire charmeur. »

Le tendre moment intime des deux amants ne dura pas longtemps, il fut interrompu par le venu d'une tierce personne.

- « Mhh, je dérange? Demanda l'intrus. »

- « Pas du tout Neville, dit Harry. »

- « Je peux me joindre avec vous? »

- « Pourquoi pas répondit Draco. Mais pourquoi tu n'es pas resté avec les autres dans la grande salle? »

- « Je voulais prendre l'air. De plus, je ne voulais pas être dans la même pièce que Fudge. Quand je pense à ce qu'il a fait subir à Thomas. Il a été si immonde avec lui. C'est le meilleur professeur, avec Lupin, qu'on ait jamais eu. »

- « Tu as raison, Neville approuva Harry. »

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Thomas qui avait fini son café, décida lui aussi de se rendre près du lac, afin d'être un peu seul. En chemin, il vit trois de ses élèves, et alla les voir.

- « Bonjour les garçons. »

- « Bonjour Thomas, répondit Harry. Content de te revoir. »

- « Content aussi d'être enfin de retour. Séverus n'a pas été trop sévère en mon absence? »

- « Il a été égale à lui-même. Tu garde ton poste de professeur? »

- « Fudge n'a pas encore trouvé une raison valable de me le reprendre. Il doit y réfléchir. »

- « Il ne trouvera pas, s'exclama Draco. Tu sais si le professeur Roberts va rester ici? »

- « Il doit partir dans la matinée. Le directeur lui a fait comprendre que sa présence n'était plus nécessaire. »

- « Tu reste avec nous? Demanda Harry. »

- « Je vais marcher un peu, je n'ai pas très faim ce matin. »

- « Tu devais manger un peu, reprit Harry. Déjà qu'hier tu n'as rien mangé. »

- « Ce n'est pas au professeur de dire aux élèves ce qu'ils doivent faire? »

- « Oui, mais on n'est pas en cours. De plus ça fait une semaine qu'on ne t'a pas vu. Reste un peu, on va discuter. »

- « Bon d'accord. »

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Voldemort venait d'arriver à Poudlard, il décida de pendre le chemin le plus sur, c'est à dire de passer par le lac. La chance étant avec lui, les deux personnes, qu'il devait tuer, était présentes, avec relativement peu de témoin, qu'il tuerait par la même occasion.

- « Bonjour à vous tous, dit il d'une voix claire et forte. Thomas que je suis content de te voir encore en vie. As tu bien profité de tes derniers instant de vie? C'est une belle journée pour mourir, n'est ce pas ? »

- « Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi, ironisa Salinger. »

- « Je le peux. Ce matin j'ai pris une bonne potion multi vitaminées, au bon goût de fruit. ( Nda, fruit pourrit pour être précis). »

- « Ne me dis pas que tu as pris de la potion interdite? »

- « Je te le dis, j'en ai bu. »

- « Mais tu l'as raté. »

- « Comment ose tu me dire ça. Je sais faire des potions aussi dur soit-elles. »

- « Tu n'avais pas la bonne formule. »

- « Sottise! N'essaierais tu pas de gagner un peu de temps? Je vais te tuer en premier, mais a petit feu, histoire que tu souffres. En.. »

- « Attends. »

- « Quoi? Serais tu en train de me demander de t'épargner. Il est trop tard pour cela »

- « Pour qui me prends tu? Les enfants laisses les partir. »

- « Pour qu'ils ne te voient pas mourir? »

- « C'est moi que tu veux, laisses les en dehors de ça. »

- « Je veux aussi les tuer, alors ils vont rester. Petrifucus totalus, lança t'il sur les élèves qui furent automatique cloué sur place. »

Puis fit un doloris très puissant sur Salinger.

La douleur fut elle que Thomas tomba à genoux, et du sang apparu sur la chemise au niveau du ventre.

- « Je suis désolé cousin, ironisa Voldemort. A cause de moi une de tes blessures a du se réouvrir. Tu dois avoir mal? Ton frère ne t'a pas soigné? Je te rassure tes souffrances prendront fin, avec ta vie. »

- « Tu sais ce que tu risque en me tuant? »

- « Bien sur. Mais qui va lui dire. Toi? Non tu seras mort. Moi? Je ne suis pas fou. Tes élèves? Ils te rejoindront dans la mort. Donc ne te fais pas de souci pour moi. »

- « Tu n'es qu'une ordure. »

- « Merci du compliment. Mais s'il te plait ne te laisse pas tuer aussi facilement. Résiste un peu. Ce n'est pas glorieux de te tuer sans que tu m'oppose une résistance. »

- « Tu crois que c'est par plaisir que je me laisse faire? »

- « C'est bien ce que je pensais, tu n'as pas encore récupéré tes pouvoirs. Ta chute a du être pénible pour qu'une semaine après tu ne sois pas totalement guéris. »

Le seigneur des ténèbres voulu lancer un autre sort, mais il avait des bouffées de chaleur, sa vue se troubla, il fut pris de vertige.

- « Avada kedavra, cria t'il sans savoir sur qui le sort avait été jeté. »

La victime de ce sort fut Neville, qui tomba raide mort en quelques secondes. Voldemort ne réalisa pas tout de suite qu'il s'était trompé de victime.

- « Neville, Non, hurlèrent Harry et Draco en pleures. »

- « Neville? Mais non ce n'est pas lui que je voulais tuer en premier. Dit qui-vous-savez abasourdit. »

Quand le seigneur des ténèbres voulu refaire le sort sur Thomas, qui n'avait pas bougé, et qui avait déjà perdu beaucoup de sang, rien ne se passa. La potion avait fait son effet, au lieu de rendre plus fort, elle retirait à celui qui l'avait bu l'usage de tous pouvoirs et ceux pour une période indéterminée. Paniqué il prit la fuite.

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Dumbledore, Séverus, Rémus, Virginie, Fudge et Percy qui raccompagnaient Roberts aux portes de Poudlard assistèrent de loin à la mort de Neville ainsi qu'à la fuite de Voldemort. Tous cela étant passé en moins d'une minute. Tous se rendirent sur les lieux, enfin sauf Roberts étant trop vieux pour courir.

Fudge fut le premier à prendre la parole, malgré le tournant tragique de la situation, avait le sourire aux lèvres. Il avait même l'air heureux. Tandis que Dumbledore lançait un « enervatum » sur Harry et Draco, qui se précipitèrent vers le corps de Neville

- « Professeur Salinger, Voilà la preuve de votre incompétence, cria le ministre. Vous n'avez pas été en mesure d'empêcher Celui Dont On ne Doit Pas Dire Le Nom de tuer l'un de vos élèves. »

- « Je suis désolé, je ne pouvais pas savoir que son sort allait être dévié au dernier moment, répondit Thomas, en pleure. »

- « Vos excuses et vos larmes ne le rameront pas à la vie. Levez-vous afin que je puisse vous parler dans les yeux. »

Séverus vit que son ami n'était pas en état de se lever seul, alla l'aider. C'est là qu 'il s'aperçu que Thomas se vidait de son sang.

- « Par Merlin, tu es blessé. »

- « Ce n'est pas grave. C'est de ma faute si Neville est mort »

- « Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Personne n'aurait pu devenir ce qu'il allait se passer. Je vais te conduire à l'infirmerie. »

- « Il n'ira nulle part, cria Fudge. Je n'en ai pas fini avec lui. La preuve de son incompétence étant faite, je veux, ou non j'exige qu'il me signe une lettre de démission. »

-« Comment, hurla Dumbledore. Vous ne pouvez pas, il est l'un de mes meilleurs professeurs! »

- « En tant que ministre de la magie, je le peux, et je le fais. »

- « Vous êtes un monstre, s'exclama Harry. Neville vient de mourir, et vous tous ce qui vous préoccupe c'est d'accabler Thomas. N'avez vous pas vu ce qu'il s'est passé? Il est blessé. »

Fudge ne teint même pas compte de l'intervention du jeune Potter. Il se retourna vers son assistant; et lui dit tout naturellement.

- « Percy, pouvez vous pendre de quoi écrire. Écrivez _Monsieur le ministre, je reconnais être incompétent pour le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, et par conséquences je vous demande de bien vouloir accepter ma démission. _Ensuite vous donnez cette lettre au professeur Salinger afin qu'il puisse la signer. »

- « Non, murmura Percy, la tête baissée. »

- « Comment ça non? Je ne vous demande pas votre avis, faites le, c'est tout. »

Toujours la tête baisée, Weasley alla se mettre devant le professeur Salinger.

- « Je suis vraiment désolé Thomas, dit il. J'espère que tu n'en voudras pas. Je n'ai pas le choix. »

- « Tu n'as pas à l'être, tu fais ce que tu veux. »

- « Merci. Je ne peux plus faire semblant d'être le gentil assistant de ce ministre de pacotille. »

Puis il releva la tête et continua.

- « Mr le ministre. Ne comptez pas sur moi pour écrire votre lettre. Faites le vous-même. »

- « Comment? Vous osez me trahir? Moi qui avais confiance en vous. »

- « Vous faites erreur, je n'ai pas pu vous trahir, je n'ai jamais travaillé pour vous. »

- « Pour qui travaillez-vous? »

- « Mais cela ne vous semble pas évident? pour les fondateurs, bien sûr! »

- « C'est donc vous qui avez effacé de nos registres ce qu'à fait Potter chez son oncle? »

- « En effet, c'était moi. »

- « Dans ce cas, je vous licencie. »

- « Pas la peine, je démissionne. »

- « Vous ne serez pas le seul. »

Fudge prit de quoi écrire, alla se mettre devant Thomas.

- « Écrivez, lui cracha t'il au visage. »

Salinger, qui se sentait responsable, écrivit la lettre et la signa avant de la donner au ministre.

- « J'accepte, dit Fudge. Je vous laisse une heure pour faire vos bagages et partir. »

- « Comment ? hurla Séverus. »

- « N'étant plus professeur dans cette école, il n'a plus aucune raison de rester. »

- « Vous ne voyez pas qu'il est blessé et qu'il a besoin de soins. »

- « Il peut aller à l'hôpital pour ça. »

- « Il est hors de question qu'il parte sans avoir reçu des soins. »

- « Il ne peut rester. Il ne doit pas donner les cours. »

Excédé Virginie alla directement devant le ministre afin de lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle pensait de lui. Les larmes aux yeux, elle le gifla violemment. Rémus du intervenir avant que sa sœur ne décide à aller plus loin.

- « Melle Lupin, je vous prie de vous calmer, s'indigna Dumbledore. Vous Cornelius il serait mieux que vous partiez. »

- « Vous avez raison. Mais je ne dois pas partir seul. »

- « Thomas peut rester, il est mon invité. »

- « Il ne devra en aucun cas donner le moindre cours. »

- « Bien sur »

- « Sa chambre doit revenir au professeur Roberts. »

- « Sa chambre? »

- « Oui, de plus étant malade, il doit aller à l'infirmerie. Lieu qu'il ne devra pas quitter, sauf le jour où il partira de Poudlard. Si j'apprends qu'il en est sorti pour une autre raison, vous devriez m'en rendre compte. »

Fudge partit la tête haute, il avait enfin obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Quand Thomas aurait quitté Poudlard, il pourrait revenir afin de chercher Sirius.

Dumbledore, Rémus et Percy s'occupèrent de ramener le corps sans vie de Neville au château.

Séverus porta Thomas à l'infirmerie, Virginie y alla avec eux.

Harry sous le choc, ne bougeât pas. Draco le prit dans ses bras.

- « Je suis avec toi, murmura le blond à l'oreille de son amant. »

- « Je vais le tuer. Plus jamais il ne fera de mal, s'exclama le brun. »

- « Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis? »

- « Oui. »

- « Tu ne vas pas te salir les mains pour lui. »

- « Il le faut, je ne peux pas le laisser en vie, pas après tout le mal qu'il a fait. »

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Maurice Roberts s'installa dans l'ancienne chambre de Thomas. Il demanda aux elfes de maison d 'enlever les affaires qui y étaient. En posant la valise sur le lit, il fit tomber un cadre qui était sur la table de nuit. Il mit ce dernier dans la poubelle.

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

A l'infirmerie Séverus laissa Thomas entre les mains expertes de Mme Pomfresh. La blessure était assez profonde, mais il était hors de danger. Virginie voulu rester, mais l'infirmière lui demanda de sortir. Elle ne voulait pas être dérangée pour soigner son blessé. De plus elle devait lui enlever ses vêtements tachés de sang, en échange elle lui donna un pyjama de l'infirmerie.

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Harry et Draco restèrent le reste de la journée ensemble. Ils restèrent près du lac. Harry était plus que décidé à faire payer à Voldemort le meurtre de son ami. Il allait tout faire pour devenir plus fort.

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Quant à Fudge, malgré la trahison de son assistant était relativement content de sa visite à Poudlard. Sous peu, il reviendrait, et ce serait au tour de Sirius. Il vit qu'un homme l'attendait, un homme dont le visage était caché par une capuche.

- « Fudge, je vous attendais, dit il. »

- « Qui êtes vous? Que me voulez-vous? »

- « Je viens vous offrir un présent. »

- « Pourquoi? »

L'homme se dirigeât vers le ministre et lui remit un paquet. Curieux Fudge l'ouvrit. C'était une plante, particulièrement laide.

- « Pourquoi m'offrez-vous une plante? »

A suivre chapitre 15, je t'emmène où je t'aime à ne pas manquer.

Voilà, un review s'il vous plait, merci

Certains lecteurs dans leurs review suggèrent de tuer Fudge, alors je me suis demandais ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ce sort.

1/ il est immonde avec Harry le jour de l'enterrement de Sirius.

2/ il tue Lucius.

3/ il veut capturer Sirius.

4/ il oblige Thomas à démissionné

5/ il met Maurice ( pas le poisson rouge) en tant que prof de dcfm.

Conclusion: il va mourir dans le chapitre 15. De toute façon c'était prévue depuis le début de la fic

See you

klpdd


	15. Je t'emmène où je t'aime

**Réponses aux reviews.**

**A Onarluca: **voilà enfin le chapitre tant attendu, la mort de Fudge, avec un Voldy qui fait le facteur, lol. Merci de ta review.

**A Inferno Hell: **t'inquiète la mort de Fudge ne sera pas de tout repos. Voldy aussi va avoir une surprise. Pour le message de ta fic désolé pas trouvé, en ce qui concerne les rimes, c'était bien trouvé. Merci de ta review

**A Céline.s: **Sirius est mon perso préfère, je ne vais pas le re tuer, pas après l'avoir fait résister. Fudge va avoir bobo. en ce qui concerne Alexandre, il n'est pas plus fort que Voldy, plus perfide ça oui. Mais je te rassure sur un point c'est bien ryry qui va le faire, les 2 autres comme tu dis vont l'aider a trouver en lui la force et le courage. Voilà, j'espère que tu aime toujours autant ma fic. Merci de ta review

**A Sev Snape: **pour la torture de Fudge, c'est bon, il va en baver, tel l'escargot un jour de pluie. Et vi Voldy est nul en potion, mais pas en botanique, lol. Merci de ta review

**A Lululle: **vilain Maurice, puisqu'il a tout manger il va retourner à la SPA ( société protectrice des ancêtres. Lol) voilà la suite, et Merci de ta review.

**A Vif d'or: **oh que oui, Fudge va avoir très bobo, hi hi hi hi. Merci à toi aussi.

**A Gollum**: merci pour ton aide, mais bon quand tu fais l'étonné quand je te dis que je vais tuer Fudge, ne le fais pas en rigolant, pas crédible, lol. Merci de ta review

**A Lo hana ni: **non la plante est différente, elle tue d'une autre façon, Merci de ta review

**A Minerve: **non Managua n'a pas fait cadeau de la plante, et elle ne tue pas en étranglant, la mort par strangulation est trop rapide pour Fudge, mon esprit pervers m'a fait crée une plante plus sadique

Voldy, Fudge même combat, le club des crétins qui se croient les maîtres du monde. Lol. Merci de ta review.

Avant de commencer le chapitre, je remercie Eni pour son aide, l'idée de la plante est d'elle, ou pour être exacte en parti du manga Yuyu Hakusho.

Le nom de cette fleur viens de virus qui sont sur internet.

Les Harbingers ne sont pas de moi, je les ai pris dans la série Freakylinks, épisode 6.

Je remercie aussi Christian, un ami de travail, qui a accepté un rôle dans ma fic, c'est un fan d'Harry Potter. Fais toi plaisir m'a dit il.

Alors je vous dis de même, faites vous plaisir, c'est ma seule ambition, j'espère que c'est bien le cas.

Les yaourts Bia et les préservatifs Dybex, vous souhaite bonne lecture.

Chapitre 15: Je t'emmène où je t'aime ( Calogéro)

- « Pourquoi m'offrez-vous une plante? Demanda le ministre »

- « C'est évident, pour vous tuer mon cher, répondit l'inconnu. »

- « Pourquoi voulez vous me tuer, vous n'êtes pas sérieux. Savez vous qui je suis? »

- « Bien sur que je le sais. C'est vous qui avez assassiné mon seul et véritable ami. Aujourd'hui je vais venger sa mort. »

- « Votre ami? Je ne vois pas de qui vous parler. »

- « Lucius, cela ne vous dit rien? »

- « Vous êtes… vous êtes… »

A ce moment l'inconnu enleva sa capuche, laissant à jour son visage, celui de Voldemort.

- « Savez vous que par votre faute, j'ai du faire alliance avec Managua. Grave erreur de ma part. Non seulement il ne me suit pas, mais en plus il me tient tête. J'ai même du subir sa colère par deux fois, et ce uniquement parce que j'ai touché à son frère. »

- « Excusez-moi, mais Managua n'a pas de frère. »

- « Je ne suis pas fou. Il est actuellement professeur de défense contre les forces du mal à Poudlard. »

- « Vous voulez parler du professeur Salinger. »

- « Je vois que vous connaissez mon cousin. En effet Thomas est bien son frère. »

- « Dans ce cas, dites plutôt qu'il était professeur dans cette école. »

- « Dumbledore ne serait pas assez imprudent pour le renvoyer. »

- « Il a démissionné. »

- « A cause de quoi? »

- « Grâce à vous. Il n'a pas était capable de vous empêcher de tuer l'un de ses élèves. »

- « Enfin une bonne nouvelle. »

- « Bonne nouvelle? Salinger n'était pas un mangemort? Il ne vous a pas suivi? Mais pourquoi a t il refusé de me dire la raison de son absence. »

- « Bien sur que non. J'ai pourtant tout fait pour, mais il a toujours refusé, et a même fait une tentative de suicide. La raison de son absence vient du fait qu'il était mortellement blessé. Le temps presse, je vais vous tuer. »

- « Croyez-vous que je vais me laisser faire? »

- « Vous avez accepté ma plante. »

- « AIE, s'écria le ministre. »

Il avait senti comme une piqûre, il regarda son bras, c'était la plante qui venait de le piquer. Après lui avoir ouvert la peau, elle commença à pénétrer dans la chair du ministre.

- « C'est quoi cette plante, hurla Fudge, prit de panique. »

- « C'est un Sassérius Blastèrium parasitose. »

- « Un quoi? »

- « C'est une fleur parasite qui se nourrit de sang. Du votre pour être plus précis. La mort est lente et douloureuse. »

- « Lente? »

- « Environ une semaine. Vous allez vite regretter d'être encore en vie. »

- « Vous n'allez pas me laisser endurer une telle souffrance, tuez-moi. »

- « Non. »

- « Je vous en supplie. S'il vous reste un peu de charité, tuez-moi. »

- « Ce que vous n'avez fait subir, mérites que vous ayez une morte lente. De plus je suis privé de mes pouvoirs, je ne peux rien pour vous, sauf vous souhaitez que la semaine passe vite. »

- « Vous les aviez, quand vous avez lâchement assassiné ce jeune homme. »

- « Si je les avais encore, je peux vous assurer que je n'aurais pas laissé qu'une victime derrière moi. »

Avant de partir, Voldemort s'approcha de Fudge, il lui prit une lettre qui dépassait de sa poche.

- « Je vois que vous avez du Courier à poster. Permettez-moi de le faire à votre place. Adieux, ministre incompétent de la magie. »

Le ministre voulut courir, il voulait chercher de l'aide. Il ferait une croix sur sa dignité, sa vie était en jeux. Mais il n'arriva pas à bouger, ne serais ce qu'un orteil. En effet le végétal avait déjà prit possession de tout son corps. La plante bien que vorace, prenait tout son temps, elle savait parfaitement qu'elle était en train de tuer son ôte. Elle but le sang lentement, et la vie de Fudge s'en allait de lui, avec le contenu de ses veines, qui était un vrai délice pour la fleur. Quand le ministre sera vidé de son liquide vital, l'arbuste deviendra un magnifique arbre de la mort, d'un rouge pourpre.

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

A Poudlard tout était revenu comme avant. Neville eu droit à de belles funérailles. Les cours après une semaine, reprirent normalement, tous, non sauf un, celui de défense contre les forces du mal, qui était d'un ennuie. Ce matin, c'était à la classe d'Harry et de Draco d'avoir cour avec le vieux.

Harry se mit à côté de Draco, Ron à côté d'Hermione.

Le professeur Roberts était à son bureau, essayant de lire les notes laissaient par son prédécesseur, cherchant désespérément à savoir comment il devait faire son cours.

Quand tous les élèves furent assis, Maurice leva la tête. Après avoir regardait tous ses yeux braquaient sur lui, il prit enfin la parole.

- « Je suis votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Je vous rassure, contrairement au bellâtre, qui avait ce poste avant moi, je suis compétent. »

Personne n'écoutait ce qu'avait dit Maurice, sauf Harry et Draco, qui le regardait de travers. Thomas était leur meilleur professeur, et il n'y avait aucun doute, que son replacent, choisit par Fudge, n'avait les capacités à assuré un tel cours.

- « Vous allez pendre votre livre page 10, reprit Roberts, sans même s'apercevoir que personne n'avait sorti de livre. Nous allons étudier les Harbingers. »

Seule Hermione ouvrit son livre. La seconde d'après elle avait le doigt levé.

- « Oui, Melle, demanda Roberts, étonné de voir un élève lui poser une question. »

- « Le chapitre est page 77, non page 10. »

- « Vous croyez? »

- « Oui, de plus les Harbingers, font partir d'une légende locale, ils n'existent pas. »

- « Ces créatures sont plus que réels Melle. Doutez-vous de me connaissance? »

- « Je ne me le permettrai pas professeur. »

- « Dans ce cas lissez, et en silence. »

Un ronflement, plus que sonore, sorti la jeune fille de la lecture de son chapitre, si passionnant.

- « Aie, cria Ron. Hermione ça te prends souvent de me pincer aussi fort? »

- « C'était pour te réveiller, tu n'as pas honte de dormir en classe. »

- « Je ne dormais pas! »

- « Si ce n'est pas toi, qui dort? »

Les ronflements étaient de plus en plus bruyant. Dans le but de connaître l'identité de celui ou celle qui osait rêver en cours, Hermione chercha du regard qui s'était assoupi. Aucun de ses camarades de classe, n'avaient les yeux fermés. En écoutant plus attentivement, le bruit venait de devant.

Le professeur Roberts, avait la tête renversé, la bouche ouverte, un filet de bave coulait doucement le long de sa joue, pour finir dans son cou. A la fin du cour, les élèves s'en allèrent, et ne prit pas la peine de réveiller le vieux professeur.

Séverus qui devait faire son cours de potion, était plus intéressé par le cours de son collègue. Il se plia en deux, à l'écoute du récit que lui fit Draco, et ne pu faire son cour normalement.

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Ministère de la magie. La mort de Fudge fut un grand choc pour ses collègues. Le ministre avait retrouvé agonissant, et malgré les soins intensifs des meilleurs guérisseurs de St Mangouste, il s'était éteint dans les pires souffrances possibles.

Des élections furent donc organisées afin de trouver un remplaçant. Les volontaires étaient peu nombreux. Beaucoup n'avaient pas osez poser leur candidature, de peur de subir le même sort que leur prédécesseur. Celui qui gagna les élections était inconnu de tous, un certain Christian Ngamv.

Ombrage dans le but de s'en faire un allié, il est toujours utile quand on a de l'ambition, d'être ami avec un ministre. Elle se rendit dans le bureau, de Ngamv, dans le but de pratiquer son sport favori, le léchage de bottes. Pour l'occasion elle mit ses plus beaux habits, verts fluo, qui feraient pâlir d'envie toutes les grenouilles de la terre. C'est avec un sourire, aguicheur, et un regard bovin, qu'elle pénétra dans le bureau de son nouveau supérieur.

- « Monsieur Ngamv, s'exclama t'elle. Je suis contente de faire votre connaissance. Je suis Melle Ombrage, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Dolorès. »

- « Ombrage, murmura Christian, j'ai déjà entendu parler de vous. »

- « En bien j'espère. »

- « Vous étiez très proche de Fudge à ce qu'on m'a dit. »

- « Je peux aussi être proche de vous Christian. Cela ne vous dérange pas que je vous appelle par votre prénom? Vous semblez vouloir faire de grande chose. Je peux vous aider dans le chemin de la grandeur. »

- « Je sais faire mon travail, c'est pour cela que j'ai été élu. Votre aide ne m'est pas nécessaire. Cependant je suis content que vous soyez venue me voir ce soir. J'avais à vous parler. »

- « Je vous écoute Christian. »

- « Je suis Mr Ngamv, nous n'avons rien gardé ensembles. Je ne vais pas pouvoir vous garder à mon service. »

- « Comment? »

- « Vous êtes relevée de vos fonctions, renvoyez si vous préférez. »

- « Vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça. »

- « J'ai besoin de personne compétente dans mon entourage, pas d'hypocrite telle que vous. Vous pouvez disposer. »

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Harry, Draco, Ron et Hermione se rendirent dans la grande salle afin d'y pendre leur déjeuner. Le repas avait à peine commencé qu'un individu entra sans avoir été invité à le faire. C'était un homme grand, sa peau était noir, il avait le crâne rasé, et avait un petit bouc. Il portait un costume bleu nuit.

- « Bonjour Monsieur, s'étonna le directeur. Pouvez me dire qui vous êtes. »

- « Je suis le nouveau ministre de la magie, Christian Ngamv. »

- « Je ne comprends pas, Fudge serait il malade? »

- « Vous ne savez pas qu'il est mort. »

- « Par merlin, non. Comment est ce possibles? Je l'ai vu il y à peine une semaine. Savez vous comment cela est arrivé? »

- « Personne ne le sait vraiment. Il a été victime d'une plante parasite. »

- « Pouvez vous me dire, ce qui nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite? »

- « Bien sur, je suis venu voir un certain Black Sirius. »

- « Dans mon école? »

- « C'est bien ici qu'il se cache. »

- « Pas du tout, vous devez faire erreur »

- « Je vous prie de ne pas me pendre pour un imbécile. Je sais parfaitement qu'il se cache ici. Il ne pourra pas échapper à la justice longtemps. »

- « Je suis là, s'exclama Sirius. Que me voulez-vous? »

- « J'ai un document à vous remettre. »

Sirius regarda d'un mauvais œil le ministre. Ne sachant pas ce qu'il pouvait y avoir écrit sur le parchemin, mais se doutant de son contenu, il ne le pris pas. Les élèves qui avaient cessé de manger, regardaient la scène avec inquiétude. Surtout Harry, qui avait peur pour son Parrain. La tension était palpable, et personne n'osait faire le moindre geste.

- « Je ne vais pas vous manger, s'indigna le ministre. Prenez ce parchemin tout de suite. »

- « Je ne sais pas ce que c'est. »

- « Lisez le, c'est la seule façon de le savoir. »

D'une main tremblante, Sirius prit le document et le lis, enfin il essaya.

- « Comment osez vous me faire ça, s'indigna l'animagus. »

- « Faire quoi, avez lu au moins? »

- « Je sais parfaitement que c'est un papier pour me remettre en prison. Vous êtes aussi abjectes que Fudge. »

- « C'est votre réhabilitation, vous l'auriez su si vous l'aviez lu. »

- « Ma quoi? »

- « J'ai eu reçu aujourd'hui la preuve de votre innocence, je suis venu sans plus tarder, afin de vous communiquer cette bonne nouvelle. »

- « Je suis désolé Mr Ngamv. »

- « Ce n'est pas grave. »

- « Comment avez vous su? »

- « J'ai reçu un gros rat comme cadeau de bienvenu. C'est un certain A.S qui me l'a envoyé. »

- « Un rat? Queudver? »

- « En effet, et il s'est montré très bavard. »

Harry se leva de sa chaise, et se jeta dans les bras de Sirius qui était un homme libre. Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Il remercie le nouveau ministre.

- « Je ne fais que mon travail. »

Dumbledore se montra plus amicale, et invita Christian à pendre place à table.

- « Je suis aussi venu voir votre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, pouvez vous me dire où il se trouve. »

- « Bien sur, il est tout a la votre droite, répondit le directeur, tout en se demanda pourquoi le nouveau ministre avait tant besoin de parler au professeur Roberts. »

Ngamv se rendit devant le vieil homme et lui dit.

- « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous voulez démissionner. Vous devez vous ressaisir mon vieux. Ne baissez pas les bras à la première difficulté, je suis sûr que vous finirez par vous habituer à votre poste. »

- « Comment? Pourquoi vous me parlez de demi-sommier? »

- « Non pas de demi-sommier. Je vous parle de votre lettre de démission. »

- « Des visions? Si vos avez des visons vous ferez mieux d'en parler au professeur Trelawney, elle sera mieux placée que moi pour en parler. »

- « Professeur Salinger. Le moment est mal choisit pour ce genre de plaisanterie. »

- « Non, moi c'est Roberts. Ne m'insultez pas, je suis un professeur qui connaît son métier. »

Les élèves furent prit d'un fou rire. Christian ne comprenait pas la raison de cette hilarité si soudaine.

- « Qu'ai je dis de si drôle, demanda le ministre vexé. »

- « Ne le prenez pas mal, mais vous vous trompez de personne. Vous parlez au remplaçant du professeur Salinger. Dit Dumbledore. »

- « Ah! Je comprends, mais entre nous, vous l'avez mal choisit, il me semble un peu trop vieux pour ce poste. »

- « A Qui le dites-vous ? C'est Fudge qui l'a choisit. »

- « Je comprends mieux. Mais où est le professeur qui a signé la lettre? »

- « Actuellement il est à l'infirmerie. Sirius va aller le chercher. »

Black ne mit pas longtemps pour revenir, accompagné de Thomas, qui ne savait pas pourquoi il devait se rendre dans la grande salle.

- « Professeur Salinger? Demanda Christian. Cette fois ci il voulait être sur de parler au bon interlocuteur. »

- « Oui? Vous êtes? »

- « Le nouveau ministre de la magie. C'est bien vous qui avez écrite cette lettre, demanda t'il en montrant le parchemin. »

- « Oui, en effet c'est mon écriture. »

- « Inadmissible. Je refuse. »

- « Je ne me suis pas montrer à la hauteur de ma tache. »

Christian prit la lettre et la déchira en deux.

- « C'est à moi d'en décider. Je vous le répète, votre démission est inadmissible. »

- « Je ne suis montré incapable de protéger l'un de mes élèves, je ne peux pas rependre mon poste. »

- « Demandons alors a vos élèves ce qu'ils en pensent. »

- « Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je connais la réponse. Je repars chez moi cette après midi. »

Thomas commença à sortir, a ce moment les élèves se levèrent, et applaudirent. Surpris Salinger s'arrêta de marcher, en ne sachant pas comment pendre cette attitude.

- « Thomas, je crois que vous avez votre réponse. Vos élèves souhaitent que vous restiez, je le souhaite également, s'exclama Dumbledore. Nous avons tous droit à une seconde chance. Vous mangerez bien avec nous ce midi? »

- « Avec plaisir, répondit Thomas avec le sourire. »

Le seul a ne pas être content, fut le professeur Maurice, qui s'en alla de la grande salle dans l'indifférence la plus totale.

C'est avec joie et bonheur que les cours de l'après midi reprirent.

Harry en profita pour rendre sa canne à Thomas.

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Repère des mangemorts. Après une semaine d'absence Voldemort était de rentré chez lui. Il ne fit pas un retour triomphal comme il l'aurait voulu. Dans un sens, il était content de n'avoir rien dit à personne, son échec resterait caché de tous, y comprit d'Alexandre. Ce dernier était assis à la place du seigneur des ténèbres, un livre à la main.

- « Déjà de retour? Ta petite promenade c'est bien passé? »

- « Promenade? Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler maître? »

- « Celle que tu as faite, dans le plus grand secret, afin d'aller tuer Potter. Tu as échoué n'est ce pas? Pourquoi as tu fais cela? »

- « Dans l'unique but de vous faire plaisir, et de vous prouver à quel point je suis puissant. »

- « J'ai surtout vu à quel point tu es mauvais en potion. »

- « En potion? »

- « Ne fais pas l'étonné, tu es un piètre acteur. Je te parle de la potion interdite. Celle la même dont tu as pris la recette dans le livre que j'ai dans la main. Ouvrage que j'avais pris soin de mettre à ta disposition, mais j'ai pris la peine de changer la formule de ce breuvage. Tu l'as raté je crois? Tu sais que si tu en avais bu plus de deux gorgées, que tu en serais mort. »

- « Je n'ai fait cette potion que dans le but de vous faire plaisir. Ne souhaitez-vous pas la mort de Potter? »

- « Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de faire une telle chose. J'ai juste dit que si tu arrivais à le tuer, je te considérais comme étant mon égale. Tu as du mal interprété mes propos. »

- « Vous ne souhaitez pas sa mort? »

- « C'est toi qui ai intérêt à ce qu'il disparaisse, pas moi. »

Alexandre se leva, en regardant d'un air méprisant, Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Dire Le Nom. Il passa devant lui, et s'adressa aux mangemorts présent.

- « Mes amis, il est temps que vous choisissiez un nouveau chef. Un qui va vous conduire à la victoire. Voldemort ici présent, ne vous a pas beaucoup aidé dans ce sens. Qui voyez-vous, qui voulez-vous comme meneur? »

- « C'est moi votre chef, s'indigna le seigneur des ténèbres. »

- « Plus maintenant répondit un mangemort. Je suis désolé, mais je pense que Managua à raison, vous avez fait votre temps. Laissez votre place à ceux qui savent ce qu'il fasse. »

Il fut approuvé par la majorité des mangemorts présent.

- « C'est avec plaisir, que je serai votre nouveau chef. Reprit Alexandre. Venez mes amis, je vous invite chez moi. Toi aussi Voldemort. »

Ce dernier rechercher une certaine personne dans la foule.

- « Si c'est ton ami que tu cherches, saches qu'il n'est plus des nôtres. J'en ai fait cadeau au nouveau ministre de la magie. »

- « Pourquoi? »

- « Il t'avait trahit. Il ne sait faire que ça, je ne voulais pas qu'il fasse de même avec moi. De plus, ça me faisait de la peine pour Sirius, le pauvre en cavale pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis. »

De dépit l'ex seigneur des ténèbres suivit, mais il se promit de se venger. Il allait tout faire pour récupérer son pouvoir, il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Cela ferait de lui un homme dangereux.

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Les vacances de Noël approchaient, Harry proposa à Draco de les passer avec lui.

- « Viens avec moi, je ne veux pas que tu reste seul. Dit le brun. »

- « Où? Je ne pense pas que je sois le bienvenue chez ton oncle. »

- « Chez moi, enfin chez Sirius. Il a une maison à Londres. »

- « Mais on ne sera pas que tous les deux. »

- « Il va nous laisser la maison, pour toutes les vacances. Il ne viendra que pour fêter Noël avec nous. Ca te vas? »

- « C'est parfait mon cœur. »

Seuls dans l'une des nombreuses chambres de la maison. Les deux adolescents comptaient bien du fait qu'ils ne seraient que tous les deux pour faire l'amour. Le Serpentard commença à embrasser, son bien aimé. Il se sentit un peu à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Détail qui n'échappa pas au Gryffondor. Ce dernier, se lésa faire quand le blond le déshabilla, tout en continuant à le couvrir de baiser. Le brun poussait des gémissements de plaisir, ce qui augmenta encore plus le désire de son amant.

Dans le but de le soulager, Harry entreprit d'enlever le pantalon de Draco, le caleçon aussi par la même occasion. Le sexe de ce dernier était gonflé par l'envie et le désir. Le Gryffondor s'allongea sur le lit, les jambes légèrement écartés. Cette invitation au bonheur, n'échappas pas au Serpentard. C'est avec douceur, mais sans assurance que le blond pénétra le brun.

Harry du se montrer patient, et aida son jeune amant, encore très inexpérimenté. Ils finirent par s'endormir, fatigués mais heureux de pouvoir partager des moments aussi intimes, et précieux.

A suivre, chapitre 16, Au milieu des autres. A ne pas manquer.

Voilà, je suis désolé, j'avais promis 15 Chapitres, mais je crois que je ne peux pas finir ma fic comme ça. Je vais donc la continuer. Mais j'ai besoin de temps pour faire le plan, donc le chapitre 16 sera sur fan fiction en septembre 2004.

Je tiens à remercier tous ce qui lissent ma fic, sans vous, je n'aurais pas eu la force, ni le courage de continuer à écrire. J'ai faillit arrêter ma fic, après le décès de ma sœur. C'est grâce à vos reviews que j'ai trouvé la volonté de continuer.

Alors c'est à mon tour de vous dire quel point je vous aime, et vous embrasse tous. Et bonnes vacances à tous.

See you.

Votre pieuvre du désert. klpdd


	16. Au milieu des autres

Avant de répondre aux reviews je vous remercie tous de votre patience, et aussi de lire ma fic, j'en suis au chapitre 19, voilà, j'espère que cette fic vous plait toujours.

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**A Onarluca: **voilà enfin la suite, j'espère qu'elle va ta plaire. J'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire, mais là ça vas mieux. Merci de ton soutient et de ta review.

**A Celine.S: **ce chapitre aussi est assez joyeux, mais il c'est le calme avant la tempête. Pour ma sœur, j'avais rien dit, tu sais après tout ce temps, je n'ai pas encore réaliser que je ne la verrais plus, mais je serais forte, et je vais finir ma fic,. Merci de ta review.

**A Minerve: **Voldy plus compétant que Ombrage et Maurice, ben faut avouer que c'est pas trop dur lol, mais il va revenir, il va se venger, en dis pas plus Merci de ta review.

**A Gollum: **voilà la suite, merci de ta review.

**A Sev Snape: **J'espère que la suite va te plaire, je fais tout pour, et je travail énormément sur mes chapitres, puisque avant de taper, je les écrits sur papier, lol. Merci de ta review.

**A Vif d'or: **il devrait y avoir plus d'un chapitre dans cette fic, enfin, si les lecteurs sont d'accord, avec de la chance, cette fic aura 25 chapitres lol. Pour ma sœur, le plus dur n'est pas qu'elle soit morte, mais comment elle est morte, suicide, mais je ne voulais pas en parler, mais là ça va mieux, et comme elle aimait mes fics, je continues aussi pour elle. J'espère que la suite et toujours aussi bonne. Merci de ta review.

**A J'amieSaDansLesFesses**: Oui Harry est bien un Fif, mais il est surtout amoureux, ne l'oublions pas, mais tu as juste lu le chapitre 1 ou tu as lu les autres chapitres? Merci de ta review.

**A lo hana ni: **moi aussi je suis contente de continuer un peu, j'aime beaucoup écrire cette fic, et j'aime bien avoir des review aussi Merci pour ma sœur, et de ta review.

**A Lululle: **merci pour ta carte, et ton adresse, voilà la suite, c'est noël dans ce chapitre, alors ils font la fête merci de ta review.

**A Livedevil**: merci pour toutes tes gentilles reviews, tu as eu presque toutes les réponses à tes questions, oui je sais, je n'ai pas oublié le pendentif, tu seras ce que c'est plus tard, dans le chapitre 19, pour être précis, je vais bientôt l'écrire lol. J'espère que la suite est à la hauteur de tes attendes, et le couple Harry/Draco est trop mimi, c'est pour ça que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de les mettre ensembles.

**A Chimera: **merci de ton soutient de d'être là en cas de besoin, ce qui est un réconfort moral mets le gâteau au frais, j'arrive lol

Merci de ta review.

Les yaourts Bia et les préservatifs Dybex, vous souhaitent bonne lecture

Lapieuvredudesert aussi

**Chapitre 16: Au milieu des autres ( Calogéro)**

Le lendemain Harry se réveilla de très bonne humeur, Draco à ses côtés. Ce seraient ses plus belles vacances. Le jeune Gryffondor n'avait qu'une envie rester toute la journée au lit avec son amant. Bien sur il avait oublié un petit détail, aujourd'hui c'était Noël. Il avait invité tous ses amis à venir chez lui. Mais, Harry oublia ce fait et se rendormit dans les bras de Draco.

Quelques instants après les jeunes tourtereaux furent réveillés par un bruit sec et sourd, c'était Sirius qui frappait à la porte. Comme il n'obtenu aucune réponse, ce dernier se décida à entrer.

- « Vous êtes encore au lit, s'exclama t'il? Vous attendez quoi pour vous lever, DEBOUT. »

- « Joyeux Noël à toi aussi, murmura Harry, dans un état semi-comateux. Il est encore tôt, j'ai encore sommeil. »

- « Il est onze heures du matin. Dois je te rappeler que tu as des invités qui viennent afin de pendre leur repas. A quelle heure comptes tu les faire manger? »

- « Déjà? Par Merlin, mais rien ne sera près. ? Tu es venu avec Hermione? »

- « Oui elle est dans la cuisine. »

Sans plus attendre, les deux garçons s'habillèrent et descendirent rejoindre leur amie. Avant de sortit de la chambre Harry prit un paquet, ce qui intrigua Draco.

- « Pourquoi prends tu ce paquet, demanda t'il »

- « C'est pour offrir à un ami. »

- « Un ami? Quel ami? »

- « Tu ne serais pas jaloux? Toi aussi tu as un cadeau pour Noël. »

- « Jaloux moi? Que vas tu imaginer? Tu es vraiment que son ami, n'est ce pas? »

- « C'est pour Thomas. »

- « Tu l'as invité? »

- « Je ne voulais pas qu'il reste seul à Noël. »

- « Tu as bien fait. »

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Hermione seule dans la cuisine se sentait un peu seule. Ron était bien avec elle, mais il jouait une partie d'échec avec sa petite amie Maêlisse. Harry eu à peine le temps d'aller voir ses amis, que la sonnerie de la porte se fut entendre. Il se précipita afin d'aller ouvrir à ses invités.

C'était Fred et George, accompagné de Ginny, et des parents Weasley.

- « Ah! Bonjour dit il dans un soupir de déception. »

- « Nous aussi on est content de te revoir, ironisa l'un des jumeaux. Tu nous laisse entrer, ou tu nous laisse sur le paillasson ? »

Petit a petit tous les invités arrivèrent, ce fut ensuite le tour d'olivier et Clémentine, vint ensuite Rémus et Virginie, enfin Dumbledore, Maugrey et Percy.

Pendant que Molly, aidé d'Hermione, Ginny et Clémentine, s'occupât de la cuisine, les garçons s'occupèrent de mettre la table, et de faire un peu de décoration. La maison avait beaucoup changé depuis que le ménage avait été fait. Ne restait comme vestige du passé que le portait, de la si charmante et adorable, madame Black mère de Sirius, et l'arbre généalogique.

Quand tout fut prêt, tous se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger, tous sauf Harry, qui semblait attendre quelqu'un.

- « Harry, s'inquiéta Dumbledore, tu vas bien? »

- « Oui professeur pourquoi me demandez vous cela? »

- « Tu me semble attendre quelqu'un. »

- « J'avais cru que Thomas serait des nôtres aujourd'hui. »

- « Tu l'as invité? »

- « Oui, pourquoi? »

- « Il ne viendra pas. »

- « Pourquoi? »

- « Il n'aime pas les fêtes de Noël. Allons ne fait pas attendre d'avantage tes invités. Allons manger »

- « Désolé du retard, dit une voix aiguë. Nous nous sommes perdus en chemin. »

Harry reconnu la personne qui avait parlé sans même à avoir à se retourner. C'était Rogue, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était venu, puisqu'il ne l'avait pas invité.

- « Ce n'est pas ma faute si je n'ai pas le sens de l'orientation, s'indigna une autre personne. »

- « Dire que tu es déjà venu ici, et que tu ne te souviens plus du chemin. »

- « C'était il y a si longtemps. »

- « Heureusement que j'étais là. Sinon tu ne serais arrivé que pour le nouvel an. »

- « Que deviendrais je sans toi? »

- « Je me le demande. »

Harry se retourna, il reconnu tout de suite Séverus, mais eu plus de mal à reconnaître Thomas. Ce dernier avait mis un pantalon en cuir très moulant, et avait une chemise grise, très près du corps aussi.

«$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Percy se réconcilia avec ses parents, quand il leur expliqua son vrai travail. Qu'en vérité il ne travaillait avec Fudge que dans le but de l'espionner pour le compte des fondateurs. Il eu l'admiration des ses jeunes frères.

- « Tu as assuré, frèro. »

- « Tu as été très courageux, souligna Maugrey. Bien plus que les fondateurs. Aucuns d'entre eux n'a eu le courage d'affronter qui vous savez. Pour nous donner des ordres, ça ils savent le faire, mais quand il s'agit de se battre, il n'y a plus personne. »

- « Vous ne pouvez pas dire ça, s'indigna Rémus. »

- « Pourquoi? C'est la vérité. Vous le savez aussi bien que moi, aucun n'a bougé, quand le jeune Potter a annoncé le retour du seigneur des ténèbres. »

- « Ma sœur Virginie a quitté son poste pour devenir professeur à Poudlard. L'auriez vous oublié. »

- « Certes, mais elle est la seule a l'avoir fait. Les dirigeants eux ont fait ce qu'ils aiment le plus, la sourde oreille. »

- « Vous ne les aimez guère a ce que je vois »

- « Cela ne risque pas de changer. J'ai toujours pensé que c'était une erreur de laisser les représentants de la famille Salinger au pouvoir. »

Les adolescents cessèrent de manger, ils regardaient avec un intérêt certain l'échange entre les deux ex professeurs.

- « Certains parmi nous sont trop jeunes pour connaître cette famille. S'ils savaient… »

- « Alastor, je vous demanderais de bien vouloir parlé d'autre chose, s'écria Dumbledore. »

- « Au contraire, les jeunes doivent savoir qui sont ceux qui prennent les décisions dans l'ombre. »

- « Je vais vous demander de ne pas en dire plus. Les dirigeants font leur travail je ne vois pas ce que vous leur reprochez. »

- « Vous ne voyez pas? Vous avez la mémoire courte. Ce que je leur reproche, c'est d'être des lâches, qui se cachent derrière leur titre. Ils n'ont rien fait quand Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Dire Le Nom à accéder au pouvoir, ils n'ont rien fait non plus quand il est revenu l'année dernière. Rien d'étonnant, de la part des descendants directs de Serpentard. Bien sur avec tout leur argent, ils ont réussit à transformer leur nom en Salinger. Dans un sens c'est une chance que cette famille soit sur le point de s'éteindre, il ne doit rester que deux membres en vie. Dire qu'ils dirigent O.M.S. Enfin plus pour très longtemps, j'ai entendu dire qu'un certain Paul, euh, non, Thomas avait quitté son poste du jour au lendemain. Personne ne sait où il est allé. Ce qui ne m'étonne guère au vu du passé de cette famille maudite. Il a du fuir pour aller se cacher. Si jamais je le voyais, j'en aurais des choses à lui dire… »

- « CA SUFFIT, TAISEZ-VOUS, Hurla Séverus. COMMENT OSEZ VOUS DIRE TANT DE MAL DE THOMAS, VOUS NE LE CONNAISSEZ MEME PAS »

Maugrey sursauta, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait le maître des potions perdre son sang froid. A ses cotés il vit un inconnu, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte de sa présence. Ce dernier le regardait de travers, et il n'avait pas l'air content, mais pas du tout.

- « Monsieur, dit il, je crois que nous n'avons pas été présentés, vous êtes? »

- « Je suis le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. »

- « C'est donc vous qui avez reprit ce poste. Vous êtes courageux jeune homme. Mais comment vous appelez-vous? »

- « Thomas Salinger….. Au faite, je crois que vous avez quelque chose à me dire? Sachez cependant que je n'ai pas fuit comme vous le dites. La raison pour laquelle j'ai quitté mon poste, était pour devenir professeur. »

- « Je ne savais pas. Je ne voulais pas vous porter préjudice. Mais comme vous étiez introuvable, j'ai cru que vous aviez eu peur. »

- « Vous avez surtout pris plaisir à me casser du sucre sur le dos. Ce n'est pas parce que j'appartiens à la famille Salinger, que vous devez vous permettre de dire toutes ces choses sur moi. De plus, toutes ses rumeurs sur ma famille, n'ont jamais été prouvées. »

- « Toute légende a sa part de vérité. Mais pourquoi ne pas m'avoir arrêté, si tout ce que je disais était faux? »

- « Je voulais savoir ce que vous pensez de moi. Je dois vous avouer que je m'attendais pas a autant de mépris de votre part. »

Mme Weasley, qui voyait bien qu'il y avait de l'eau dans le gaz, changeât de sujet de conversation afin de refaire tomber toute cette tension.

- « Mr Salinger, excusez-moi, mais il me semble que je vous ai déjà vu? C'était bien vous qui avez ramené Harry ici, après sa fuite de chez son oncle? »

- « Oui, c'était moi. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler par mon prénom. »

- « Thomas vous n'êtes pas venu avec votre épouse? »

- « Mon épouse? Je ne suis pas marié. »

- « Vous avez une alliance, j'avais cru que vous étiez marié. »

- « Ce n'est pas le cas. »

- « Alors pourquoi gardé vous votre alliance? »

De façon aussi soudaine qu'inattendue, Salinger se leva de table.

- « Thomas, s'exclama Harry, tu ne veux pas rester avec nous? »

- « Je dois aller aux toilettes. »

- « Je t'accompagne, dit Séverus. Te connaissant tu serais capable de ne pas les trouver. »

- « J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? s'étonna Molly. Si vous ne vouliez pas que l'on sache que vous êtes marié, il ne fallait pas garder votre alliance. »

- « Vous vous mêlez toujours des affaires des autres? »

- « Je ne suis pas aveugle, j'ai bien vu la façon dont Virginie vous regarde depuis le début du repas. Il fallait qu'elle sache la vérité. »

- « La vérité? Je vais vous la dire. Ma femme Mélinda a été assassinée par Voldemort. Cette alliance est le seul souvenir qu'il me reste d 'elle. Maintenant veuillez m'excuser, je dois aller aux toilettes. »

- « Oh, Par Merlin, c'est horrible. Je suis vraiment désolée. »

Thomas ne répondit pas, et sorti de la grande salle en compagnie de Séverus. Ils ne revirèrent que bien plus tard, pour le dessert.

Après le repas, les incorrigibles jumeaux voulurent tester une de leur nouvelle invention, le feu d'artifice d'intérieur. Ce fut un échec des plus cuisant, le premier de leur carrière. Ce qui eu pour effet de mettre leur père, d'habitude si calme, de mauvaise humeur.

- « Fred, George, cessez vos jeux stupides, Cria à perdre haleine Arthur.»

- « C'est dommage que s'a raté, dit Thomas. Vous devez en faire des bêtises tous les deux? »

- « Oui, s'exclama Fred, et on en est fiers. Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes professeur, que vous avez le droit de nous faire la morale. »

- « Je me le permettrais pas . J'ai fait bien pire avec mon frère . »

- « Vous avez un frère? »

- « Oui, un frère jumeau, et pour nous c'était plus dur, vu que l'on ne se ressemble pas. »

- « Vous pourriez nous donner quelques conseilles? »

- « Avec plaisir. »

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Il était tard quand tout le monde parti. Harry voulant être seul avec Draco, ne proposa à personne la possibilité de rester au Qg de l'ordre du phénix, sauf à Thomas.

- « Tu peux rester si tu veux, comme tu habite loin, le chemin risque d'être long. »

- « Merci, mais ce soir je dors chez Séverus, il réside à Londres. »

A ce moment Harry se souvint qu'il avait un cadeau à donner à son professeur.

- « Tu peux attendre un peu, j'ai quelques chose pour toi. »

Surpris Thomas ne bougeât pas, son élève ne mit pas longtemps pour revenir, un paquet dans les mains.

- « Joyeux Noël, dit il en lui tendant le cadeau. »

- « Merci, mais tu n'étais pas obligé. »

- « C'est pour te remercier de tous ce que tu as fait pour moi. »

- « Tu n'as pas à le faire. »

- « J'insiste. De plus je suis content que tu sois venu, malgré le fait que tu n'aimes pas cette fête. »

- « Comment sais tu que je n'aime pas fêter Noël? »

- « C'est le professeur Dumbledore qui me l'a dit. »

- « Tu dois te demander pourquoi? »

- « Oui. »

- « C'est aussi mon anniversaire. »

- « Je suis désolé. »

- « Ce n'est pas grave. »

En ouvrant son paquet, Thomas eu une petite larme de joie. C'était la photo que Maurice avait mise à la poubelle.

- « Comment as tu fait pour la récupérer? »

- « C'est l'un des mes amis elfe de maison qui l'avait trouvé dans une poubelle. J'ai juste changé le cadre de la photo. »

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Quand tous les invités furent partis, Draco prit Harry par la main et l'emmena directement dans leur chambre. A peine furent ils entrés, que le Serpentard déposa sur les lèvres du Gryffondor un baiser.

- « J 'ai envie de toi, murmura ce dernier dans un soupir. »

- « Tes désirs sont des ordres, mon cœur, s'empressa de répondre le blond. »

Ce dernier commença à caresser tout doucement le corps du brun, tout en le déshabillant, pour la même occasion. Les caresses si sensuelle de Draco, était un vrai bonheur pour Harry, qui se cambrait, montrant ainsi son impatience. Comme les choses n'avancées pas assez vite selon ses goûts, il décida de mettre sa main dans le pantalon du Serpentard, au niveau de l'entre jambe, pour être précis. Ce que toucha le jeune Gryffondor, était la virilité se son amant, qui était chaude et légèrement humide. Les caresses du Brun rendirent, le pénis du Blond encore plus dur.

Ce dernier ne put attendre encore plus, il enleva d'un geste brusque son pantalon et son caleçon, et pénétra son amant, avec plus d'assurance que la première fois.

Draco fut le premier à s'endormir. Harry eu du mal a trouver le sommeil. Il regarda son bel amant endormit. Il se fit la promesse de tout faire pour battre Voldemort, et a la rentrée, il netterrait son orgueil de côté, et supplierait Rogue de lui redonner des cours d'occlumancie.

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Voldemort de son côté n'était pas d'humeur joyeuse. Il rongeait sa perte du pouvoir au profil de son ignoble cousin. Mais la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, Managua aura bientôt de la glace comme plat principal. Pendant que ses anciens amis, faisaient la fête dans le manoir des Salinger, il décida de recruter de nouveaux partisans. Avec leur aide, si précieuse, il reviendrait en force, et tuerait le traite d'Alexandre. La mort de Fudge, par comparaison passerait pour douce.

De toute façon qui se préoccupait encore de lui, personne. Son absence à la fête ne serait remarquer d'aucun. Seul, il s'en alla au loin. D'abord il allait recruter les géants, qui étaient déjà acquis à sa cause, ensuite les détraqueurs, avide de pouvoir. Quand il aurait une armée digne de ce nom, il retournerait au ministère de la magie, afin d'y subtiliser la fameuse prophétie. Une fois en possession de tous les atouts, il serait en position de force, et n'aurait aucune peine à tuer Harry.

A ce moment, et seulement à ce moment, il serait enfin le maître incontesté et inconstatable de la magie. Tous devraient s'incliner devant lui. Doux rêve que se faisait, Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Dire Le Nom, il se voyait déjà, tout de blanc vêtu, ses ennemis à ses pieds, a genoux comme doivent être les êtres inférieurs. Mais sa joie serait à son comble, lorsqu'il aurait fait subir l'imperium à l'indomptable Thomas, qui lui servira pendant un temps d'esclave personnel. Il ne le tuerait qu'après l'avoir mis plus bas que terre, le traitant comme il le mérite. A comparaison, les elfes de maison seraient traités comme des rois.

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Il y avait du monde à la fête organisé par Managua dans son manoir. Effectivement personne ne remarqua l'absence de Voldemort a cette fête, ou ne pris la peine de s'en soucier. Ils étaient trop occupés à cirer les chaussures de leur nouveau maître, pour se préoccuper du précédent, qui n'avait pas été à la hauteur de leur espérance. Alexandre écoutait, sans vraiment entendre, les compliments de ses partisans. En vérité, il s'ennuyait à cette fête. Tous ses gens qui s'inclinaient lâchement devant lui, était un spectrale pitoyable, qui lui donnait la nausée. Il ne supportait pas tous ses gens, qui par facilité et par peur, se rangeaient automatique du côté du plus fort. C'était ce qu'il détestait le plus au monde, ceux qui lui obéissent aveuglement subjugué par sa force et son pouvoir. Il avait plus envers ceux qui lui tenaient tête, ceux qui avaient assez de courage pour ne pas avoir peur de lui. Il est vrai qu'ils étaient peu nombreux dans ce cas. Ses pensées vagabondèrent, et au bout d'un moment, il voulut tester les mangemorts présent, en leur demandant de partir.

Ne voulant pas le mettre en colère, tous partirent en moins de temps qu'il ne faudrait à allumer un feu allumé. Cela ne l'étonna guère, il se rendit dans ses appartements, et vit le livre de potions qu'il avait laissé à son cousin. Ouvrage qu'il avait emprunté, il décida d'aller le rendre à son propriétaire, qui avait été le seul, à lui avoir tenu tête.

A suivre chapitre 17, Prendre racine, à ne pas manquer. Lol

Un review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.

See you

klpdd


	17. Prendre racine

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**A Sev Snape: **je travail aussi en musique, quand je tape et aussi quand j'écris, et pour ce chapitre, j'en ai des ratures sur mon cahier, mais bon j'ai quand même réussit à l'écrire. Merci de ta review.

**A Chichi; **après la lecture dis moi qui est le plus cruel, alex ou Dumbledore? Lol. Moi je sais mais je ne dis rien, merci de ta review.

**A Watashina: **le cadeau pour Draco, ben ça s'est entre lui et Harry, faut leur laissé un peu d'intimité à ses deux là. Merci de ta review.

**A Livedevil: **tu veux dire que thomas serait amoureux de Snape? Je ne pense pas, il le considère un peu comme son fils, mais Snape a bien un amoureux, tu veux savoir qui? C'est dans ce chapitre, tu en as de la chance, lol. Merci de ta review.

**A Celine.s**: voilà le prochain, j'espère qu'il va te plaire, merci de ta review.

**A Gollum: **qui c'est? Réponse dans ce chapitre lol, merci de ta review.

**A Onarluca: **merci, tu sais que j'ai mis longtemps a faire le plan de la « suite » mais bon je pense avoir le bon bout et que je pourrais la finir comme je l'avais prévue, enfin presque, il y aura un fin.

**A Eni, **faut pas pleurer, tu veux des mouchoirs, ce chapitre est plus triste encore, finalement j'ai opté pour qu'il sache la vérité, mais ai je bien fait? Lol. Vodly va encore servir, je le garde encore en vie, mais temporairement bien sur. Merci de ta review.

**A Vif d'or: **bonne question, qui mérite une réponse, je vais lui demander, attends. Désolée, il veut pas répondre, il dit faut lire le chapitre 17, là réponse y est, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, lol. Merci de ta review.

**Nda: **j'ai longtemps hésité avant de mettre en place le couple Séverus/ vous serez bientôt qui. Je trouve qu'ils vont très bien ensembles, mais c'est juste mon avis.

Les yaourts Bia et les préservatifs Dybex vous souhaitent bonne lecture, la pieuvre du désert se joints a eux, et vous remercie de lire sa fic.

**Chapitre 17: Prendre racine ( Calogéro)**

Les vacances passèrent vite, trop vite. Les cours reprirent. Les cours de défense contre les forces du mal, furent de nouveaux assurés par le professeur Salinger, ce qui réjouit les élèves impatients de rependre enfin les cours avec ce professeur.

Ce dernier était déjà dans la salle de classe, quand les adolescents y entèrent, mais cette fois ci, il s'était aussi derrière son bureau, il ne pouvait plus s'asseoir dessus. Sur les tables étaient disposé des verres, un pour chaque élève. En silence, ils allèrent s'assoire.

- « Bonjour à tous, dit Thomas. »

- « Bonjour Thomas, rebondirent les élèves. »

- « Je voudrais vous remercier de la confiance que vous avez en moi. Je n'ai pas été honnête en vers vous en vous cachant la vérité, j'avais pensé que si vous saviez que j'avais un lien de famille avec Voldemort, que je ne mériterais plus votre considération. Harry et Draco n'ont prouvé le contraire, et votre accueil aussi. Je dois vous avouer que je ne pensais pas que vous voulez encore de moi, comme professeur. Cela m'a touché, et je tenais à vous le dire. Si vous n'avez pas de questions, nous allons pouvoir commencer ce cours. »

- « J'ai une question, s'exclama, Dean. Quand Fudge t'a parlé dans la grande salle, il a dit que tu étais un fondateur, est ce vrai? »

- « En effet, je suis un fondateur. Par contre dans cette école, je ne suis qu'un simple professeur. »

- « Tu peux être professeur? Je veux dire, en tant que fondateur, tu as le droit de donner des cours? »

- « Bien sur. Avant d'être fondateur j'étais professeur. De plus Melle Lupin aussi est un fondateur. »

- « Thomas, s'étonna Ron. Les verres qui sont sur nos tables, c'est pour fêter ton retour? Pourquoi sont ils vident? »

- « Désolé Ron, ils sont là pour le cours. »

- « Notre cours? Je ne vois pas à quoi ils peuvent servir. »

- « Ils vont vous aider mieux contrôler vos pouvoirs. Vous devez apprendre à connaître votre force, et la maîtriser. Dans un premier temps, ce que je vous demande, c'est de faire en sorte de ne faire qu'une légère entaille sur le verre. Vous pouvez utiliser votre baguette, ou non. Qui veut commencer? »

Ron fut le premier volontaire, il pris sa baguette, il l'agita avec un geste brusque, et dit une formule puissante, le verre se brisa en deux.

- « Ne sois pas si brutal Ron. Tu as des gestes trop rapides, recommence avec plus de douceur, d'accord. »

Pendant que Ron ressaya, après avoir réparé son verre, Crabbe de son coté décida de se servir de sa baguette, comme s'il s'agissait d'un marteau, et frappa son verre avec. Une légère fissure apparut, content de lui, il s'écriât.

- « Trop facile, j'ai réussit du premier coup MOI. »

- « Vincent, s'indigna Thomas. Je suis d'accord pour que tu te serves de ta baguette, mais c'est pour lancer un sort, et non pour taper sur le verre. Si j'avais demandé de le casser, tu l'aurais laissé tomber par terre? »

- « J'ai fais ce que tu nous as demandé de faire. »

- « Pas de cette façon, là si je devais de donner une note, tu aurais eu un m. »

- « Un M? Pourquoi un m? »

- « M comme moldu. »

- « De toute façon, votre cours n'a pas d'intérêt. Ca sert à rien de faire ça. Tu dois nous appendre des sorts puissants. »

- « Cet exercice à pour but d'appendre à contrôler sa force, tu ne pourras jamais lancer de sorts puissants, si tu n'as pas la maîtrise totale de tes pouvoirs. »

- « Peut être, mais là c'est trop simple. »

- « Détrompe-toi, il est parfois plus difficile de lancer un sort simple, qu'un sort puissant. Si tu avais essayé, au lieu de faire n'importe quoi, tu t'en serais aperçu. Répares ton verre et recommence, mais avec un sort. »

A ce moment, tous les verres, ainsi que toutes les vitres volèrent en éclat.

- « Désolé, s'exclama Harry, je ne voulais pas. J'ai mis trop de force dans mon sort. »

- « Tu m'enlève les mots de la bouche. Cependant, en ce qui te concerne, tu as bien réussit à maîtriser ta force. »

- « J'en étais sur, s'indigna Goyle, Potter est le chouchou du prof. Il n'a rien maîtrisé du tout. »

- « Je ne fais pas de favoritisme dans mon cours, répondit Thomas. Si Harry n'avait pas contrôlé son pouvoir, il y aurait eu beaucoup plus de dégâts. »

- « Personne ne réussira, c'est impossible, s'écria Parkinson. »

- « Pansy, je n'ai jamais demandé de faire des choses irréalisables, cela demande juste une parfaite maîtrise de soi, et de la concentration, rien de plus. Vous avez tous les capacités pour le réussir, mais si tu pars perdante, c'est sur tu n'y arriveras jamais. »

- « C'est ça. Montre-nous alors, toi qui es si fort, je suis sur que toi non plus tu n'y arriveras pas. »

- « Comme tu ne l'as peut être pas vu, mais je n'ai pas de verre sur mon bureau. »

- « Je le savais, tu te dégonfles. »

- « Pas du tout, je vais le faire, mais sur tous les verres. »

- « Si tu rates, tu auras un gage , tu devras faire tout ce que je veux. »

- « Tout ce que tu veux? C'est d'accord, dit Thomas, avec un léger sourire, comme s'il avait lu les pensées, pas très catholique, de la jeune fille. Mais si j'y arrive, c'est toi qui auras le gage. D'accord? »

- « D'accord, répondit la jeune fille, trop sur d'elle. »

Le professeur, dans un murmure à peine audible, fit une incantation. Rien ne se passa, aucun verre n'explosa. ( nda; les verres ainsi que les vitres ont été réparés)

- « Tu as raté, j'en étais sur. Donc tu … »

- « J'ai réussit, regarde ton verre. »

Effectivement, aucuns verres étaient intacts, ils avaient tous, la même entaille, et au même endroit.

Oh! Fit la classe admirative.

- « Il n'a aucun raison de s'émerveiller, c'est facile. »

- « Ce n'est pas ce que tu as dit toute à l'heure, s'écria Ron. C'est bien toi, qui disait que c'était impossible? »

- « Peut être, mais il est professeur, donc aucun mérite. »

- « Aucun mérites? C'est déjà difficile de le faire avec un verre, alors sur vingt. »

A la fin du cour, Pansy sorti la première de la classe, sans accorder le moindre regard à son professeur. Ce dernier, l'arrêta avant qu'elle ne fut sortit.

- « Tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose? Tu dois faire ce que je veux. »

- « Ah oui? Et que veux tu que je fasse? Répondit elle froidement »

- « Que tu aides les elfes de maison. »

- « Tu plaisantes? »

- « Pas du tout. »

- « Je ne peux pas faire quelque chose de si humiliant. Je suis une sang pure moi. »

- « Justement, ça te fera le plus grand bien. Tu es trop arrogante. »

C'est avec les larmes aux yeux, que la jeune fille sortit du cours, tout en se disant, qu'elle se devait se venger de l'affront que venait de lui faire son professeur. Pour qui il se prend, travailler avec les domestiques, elle une sang pur.

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

C'est avec ancienneté qu'Harry se rendit à son cours de potion, il allait demander au professeur Rogue, de lui redonner des cours d'occlumancie. Il alla donc directement le voir à son bureau.

- « Professeur, dit il timidement. »

- « Que voulez-vous Potter? »

- « Que vous me redonniez des cours d'occlumancie. »

- « Non. »

- « Je vous en prie, dites-moi oui. »

- « Êtes vous sourds? J'ai dit non. Maintenant allez à votre place. »

- « Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas m 'aider? Ca vous est égale que je sois manipulé par Voldemort. »

- « Ce n'est pas ça. Je ne sais pas comment m'y pendre avec vous. »

- « Vous êtes le seul qui puisse m'aider. »

- « Non, Thomas peut le faire aussi. »

- « Thomas? En quoi peut il m'aider? »

- « Parce que,…… Par Merlin, il est là. »

Sans explications Séverus se leva, et sorti de la classe en courant, laissant Harry seul devant le bureau.

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Au même moment près de la grande salle. Un homme seul marche dans les couloirs déserts de Poudlard, ses longs cheveux blonds, jouaient librement avec les courants d'air, un livre à la main, il marchait la tête droite, le regard froid et songeur. En chemin, il croisât un autre homme, un homme qui haïssait avec une ferveur non dissimulée. Ce dernier alla lui parler, sans vraiment tenir compte, du regard si féroce envers lui.

- « Bonjour Alexandre, dit Dumbledore. Cela fait longtemps que je ne vous ai pas vu, comment allez vous? »

- « Ne faites pas semblant de vous soucier de ma santé. Je ne suis pas venu afin de parler avec vous. Je vous serai donc reconnaissant de ne pas me retarder, je suis assez pressé. »

- « Séverus, c'est pour lui que vous êtes ici? »

- « En effet, je dois lui rendre son livre. »

- « Ne vous donnez pas cette peine, je vais le faire à votre place. »

- « Je tiens à lui rendre moi-même! »

- « Actuellement il donne un cours, et vous savez bien qu'il n'aime pas être dérangé. De plus comme votre temps, est SI précieux… »

- « Pour vous oui, mais pas pour lui. Vous avez guère d'apprécier mes relations avec lui. »

- « Il a le droit de voir qui il veut, je n'ai pas l'intention de l'empêcher de recevoir ses amis. »

- « Sauf si l'ami en question, c'est moi? »

- « Je voulais juste vous rendre service. »

- « Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide. Et si vous voulez me rendre service, cessez de vous servir de lui. J'ai toujours été contre le fait qu'il espionne Voldemort pour votre compte. »

- « Il l'a fait de son plein gré. »

- « Vous n'aviez rien fait pour l'en dissuader. »

- « Je ne lui aurais pas fait pendre le moindre risque. Mais si vous êtes si inquiet pour sa sécurité, vous pouvez prendre sa place. J'ai appris que vous avez rejoint votre cousin en tant que mangemort. »

- « Je vois que vous êtes bien mal renseigné. Jamais je ne deviendrais un mangemort, jamais je n'accepterais d'avoir la marque des ténèbres sur mon bras. »

- « Me voilà rassuré. Mais si vous pouviez espionner Voldemort, je vous en serai reconnaissant, et je pourrai vous aider à mon tour. »

- « Comment osez vous me demander ça? Vous croyez peut être que je vais vous obéir bien gentiment. Pour qui vous ne prenez? »

- « Votre frère c'est spontanément proposé afin de m'aider. »

- « Je ne suis pas aussi gentil que Thomas. Vous ne croyez quand même pas que je vais vous pardonner aussi facilement le préjudice que vous avez fait à notre famille. »

- « Vous m'en voulez encore? Que puise faire afin que vous me pardonniez? »

- « Rien, vous n'avez rien à faire, vous n'avez fait assez de mal. Vous avez de la chance que Thomas ne sache pas ce que vous avez fait. »

- « Vous savez bien que je n'avais pas l'intention de vous nuire à tous les deux. »

- « C'est pourtant ce que vous avez fait. »

- « Excusez-moi de vous déranger pendant votre si passionnante conversation, mais l'un de vous deux, peut il me dire ce que je dois pardonner? »

Cette intervention, fit sursauter les deux hommes, ils ne s'étaient pas rendu compte de la présence d'une autre personne, qui les avait écoutés, religieusement en silence.

- « Tu es là Thomas? S'étonna Managua. »

- « Depuis le début de votre conversation. Réponds à ma question, pourrais tu me dire ce que j'ignore? »

- « Il a,… commença à dire Alexandre. »

Mais Dumbledore pris la liberté de lui couper la parole.

- « Non, je vous en prie, ne lui dites rien. »

- « Il finira par le savoir. »

- « Peut être mais pas aujourd'hui. »

- « Vous lui direz lorsque vous n'auriez plus besoin de ses services, c'est ça. Vous me dégoûtez. »

Sans accorder le moindre regard au directeur de Poudlard, Alexandre, se tourna vers son frère, afin de lui dire toute la vérité. Dumbledore, impuissant le laissa faire, quoi qu'il puisse faire, plus rien ne pourrait empêcher la vérité à éclater en plein jour. Tout ce qu'il espérait était que Thomas, se monterait plus indulgent, et que lui pourrait le gracier pour sa faute.

- « Tu n'es pas sans savoir, que notre famille a mauvaise réputation, surtout depuis le jour où notre père s'est retrouvé condamné à être enfermé à Azkaban. Ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est que sa condamnation, il l'a doit à Dumbledore. C'est lui qui l'a trahit, en le dénonçant aux aurors. Il s'est ensuite tué accidentellement en essayant de s'échapper. »

- « Albus, hurla Thomas en pleure, dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai, vous n'avez pas fait ça quand même? »

- « Thomas, je suis vraiment désolé, mais je ne peux pas. Malgré les défauts qu'a votre frère, il n'a jamais mentit. Sachez cependant, que je n'avais pas le choix. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était vous éloigner tous les deux de lui, il était devenu trop dangereux, et incontrôlable. Je n'ai jamais souhaité sa mort. J'espère qu'avec le temps, vous arriverez à m'exempter. En ce qui me concerne jamais je ne pourrais me le pardonner. »

- « Vous aviez eu l'intention de me le dire un jour? A Moins que vous préfériez que je reste dans l'ignorance? Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous avez autant insisté pour payer mes études. Croyez-vous que votre argent vous permettrez d'oublier votre acte? »

- « Je sais bien que rien n'effacera ce que j'ai fait. Je vous demande néanmoins de ne pas quitter votre poste de professeur, Harry a plus que jamais besoin de votre aide. »

- « Je resterai, sachez que c'est uniquement par amitié envers Harry. Mais ne me demandez pas l'impossible, je ne pense pas que je pourrais vous pardonner. »

Le directeur sentait bien, que malgré la gentillesse de Thomas, que son pardon serait difficile à obtenir, voir impossible, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus le blâmer pour ça. Devant ses pleurs, il se sentait pitoyable et impuissant, et le pendre dans ses bras pour le consoler, serait plus que déplacer. Il le regarda pleurer sans rien faire. Il lui proposa de le ramener dans sa chambre, mais n'eu aucune réponse, et le regarda partir, abattu.

Il se tourna vers Alexandre, qui lui non plus n'avait rien fait devant la détresse de son frère.

- « Pourquoi lui avoir dit? Il a déjà tant souffert, il n'aurait pas du le savoir, pas comme ça. »

- « Pour être franc, je ne voulais pas qu'il devienne professeur dans votre école, je ne voulais pas qu'il risque sa vie pour vous aider. En lui disant, j'espérais qu'il démissionnerait. Décidément, il ne fait jamais ce que l'on attend de lui. »

- « Vous avez sans doute raison, répondit le directeur, avant de partir lui aussi. »

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Séverus était à bout de souffle quand il arriva enfin a destination, il avait courut depuis qu'il était sorti de sa salle de classe. Alexandre se tenait devant lui, il était de nouveau seul.

- « Alexandre, dit il, tu es venu pour me voir? »

- « Pas spécialement, mais je devais te rendre ton livre. »

- « C'est la seule raison, murmura le spécialiste des potions, visiblement déçu de la réponse. »

Le blond se rapprocha du brun, mais au lieu de lui remettre le livre, le regarda droit dans les yeux. Leurs visages étaient très proches l'un de l'autre, et dans un élan, Alexandre captura les lèvres de Séverus. Ce dernier ne le repoussa pas, il entrouvrit même légèrement les lèvres, mais contrairement à ses espérances, rien ne se passa.

- « Tu ne peux pas savoir comme tu m'as manqué, murmura Alexandre. J'avais même oublié le goût de tes lèvres. Pourquoi as tu mis fin à notre relation? »

- « Tu connais la raison. Pourquoi me pose tu la question? »

- « Parce qu'elle ne me convient pas, tu ne m'aimes plus? »

- « Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. »

- « Prouves-le moi! »

Rogue attrapa Managua par la taille, ferma les yeux, et colla ses lèvres sur celles, si tentantes de son amant, ce dernier réagit immédiatement, en laissant la langue du brun pénétrer dans sa bouche. Séverus lui se souvenait encore, du goût si délicieux des baisers d'Alexandre. Cette douceur exquise, donna au professeur des envies, qui se manifesté par un enflamment anormal au niveau de son entre jambe. Plus il voulait contrôler ses plussions, plus il avait envie de lui faire l'amour.

- « Non, articula t'il péniblement. On ne peut pas. »

- « Pourquoi, s'étonna Alexandre? »

- « Nous sommes dans un couloir de collège. »

- « Et? Je ne vois pas où est le problème? »

- « N'oublie pas que je suis professeur ici, je ne tiens pas à ce que l'on nous voit. »

- « Nous sommes seuls, personne ne peut nous voir. »

- « Ma chambre n'est pas loin, nous y serons mieux. »

Dés qu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre, Séverus coucha Alexandre sur son lit. Il voulut tout d'abord le caresser, et le déshabiller en douceur. Mais ce dernier n'était pas de cette avis.

- « Dépêches toi un peu, marmonnant il. C'est maintenant que j'ai envie de toi. »

Le brun décidas de faire languir, encore un peu le blond. Il déboutonna sans se presser, les boutons de sa braguette, enleva son pantalon, ainsi que son caleçon, ce qui libera son sexe, qui était trop à l'étroit dans ses vêtements. Avec ses mains, Alexandre attrapa, l'objet de sa convoitise, et fit de légers mouvements de va et vient. A cet instant Séverus, ne se contrôla plus, avec impatience, il dévêtit son amant, et le pénétra.

Quand il eu finit, Rogue voulut se relever, mais Managua l'en empêcha.

- « Où vas tu? A cette heure ci, ton cours est fini. »

- « Je sais, mais je devais manger avec Thomas ce midi. »

- « Tu es tout le temps avec lui, oublie le un peu. Reste avec moi. »

- « Tu n'as aucune raison d'être jaloux, c'est toi que j'aime. »

- « Au contraire, j'ai toutes les raisons. Tu es trop proche de lui. »

- « N'oublie pas que c'est toi qui me l'as présenté. Mais ce que j'éprouve pour lui est différent. Je le considère comme mon père. »

- « Je préfère ça. Tu es à moi, je ne supporterais pas te voir touché un autre que moi, même s'il s'agit de mon frère. Les choses seraient plus simples, si tu venais vivre chez moi. »

- « Je me suis engagé à enseigner les potions. »

- « Mais cela ne te plait pas, tu voudrais avoir le poste de défense contre les forces du mal. Pourquoi t'obstine tu à rester malgré tout? J'ai bien assez d'argent pour que tu puisses vivre avec moi. »

- « L'argent n'est pas le problème. Laisse moi y réfléchir. »

- « Tu y réfléchit depuis plus de quinze ans. »

- « Je vais être en retard, il va m'attendre. »

- « Je ne pense pas qu'il sera présent pour le repas. Pas après ce que je lui ai dit. »

- « Que lui as tu dit? Cria Séverus. »

- « La vérité. Mais je crois que je n'aurais pas du le faire, je ne pensais pas que cela l'affecterait autant. »

- « Rhabille toi, on va le voir. »

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Au même moment, dans les cachots. Séverus étant parti précipitamment, les élèves ne purent faire la potion. Hermione, en digne préfète voulue obliger, ses petits camardes à rester quand même en salle de classe. Mais personnes n'étant d'accord pour attendre, tous partirent. Le professeur Rogue ne revint pas, d'ailleurs, il fut introuvable pour le reste de la journée.

Il n'était pas le seul absent pour le repas du midi, ni Dumbledore, ni Salinger n'étaient présent non plus. En silence, les élèves commencèrent à manger. Harry était inquiet, et un peu contrarié, il aurait bien aimé demander à Thomas de lui donner des cours d'occlumancie. Il aurait bien aimé, aller voir directement dans la chambre de son professeur. Oui c'est ce qu'il allait faire, en sortant de la grande salle, il croisât Dumbledore.

- « Harry, tu as l'air bien pressé de te rendre à ton prochain cour. Tu vas y être en avances. »

- « Je sais professeur, mais je voulais demander quelque chose à Thomas. Je suis inquiet de ne pas encore l'avoir vu. »

- « Il ne veut pas être dérangé, tu lui demanderas ce soir. »

- « Il va bien? »

- « Oui, tout va bien. »

Enfin c'est ce qu'espérait Dumbledore. Pourtant il savait que plus rien ne serait comme avant. Il aurait beau regretter amèrement, ce qui était fait, ne pouvant être changé. Ni les remords, ni les regrets, ne changeraient quoi que ce soit. D'un autre coté, il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Thomas de s'être enfermé dans sa chambre, et d'avoir refusé de lui ouvrir la porte, quand il avait voulu lui parler. Ne voulant pas se faire plus détester, il n'avait pas insisté. Mais avant de se rendre dans la grande salle, il avait demandé à un elfe de maison, d'aller lui apporter un repas, ainsi qu'un léger sédatif. Ce midi le directeur regarda le contenu de son assiette, avec un air absent, et ne mangeât rien. Il regarda les élèves partirent les uns après les autres, afin de se rendre à leurs cours, et se retrouva seul dans cette immense salle devenu subitement silencieuse.

A suivre, chapitre 18, prouver l'amour, à ne pas manquer.

N'oubliez pas de mettre un petit review avant de partir, merci.

See you

klpdd


	18. Prouver l'amour

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**A Onarluca: **Dumbledore a effectivement caché bien des choses, mais il avait peur que Thomas refuse de l'aider, s'il avait su ma vérité. Séverus est plus qu'amoureux du beau Alexandre, suis contente que ce couple te plait, pour moi ils sont bien ensembles, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire. Merci de ta review.

**A Inferno-Hell: **Alexandre n'est ni vraiment du côté du bien, sans être dans celui du mal, il a un peu de mal à se trouver, mais les choses seront plus clair, pour lui dans le chapitre 20, là il va faire son choix, mais te dis pas plus, faut maintenir le suspense, lol. Merci de ta review.

**A Eni; **peux pas buter Dunby, il va me servir, pour bip, non je dis rien, suspense, lol, un indice? Ok, chapitre 20. Pour Thomas, sévy est là, t'inquiète, lol. Merci de ta review.

**A Watashina: **c'est vrai, ça pas traîné, mais que veux tu, cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu, que veux tu, l'amour, merci de ta review.

**A Céline.s: **bah pour être franche, je dirais oui et non, thomas n'a pas été vraiment avec Sévy, mais ça c'est du passé et une autre histoire, peut être que je ferais une fic sur le passé de Thomas, où j'en dirais plus sur les relations qu'il a eu avec Sévy. Voilà la suite, j'ai presque fini d'écrire le 19, merci de ta review.

**A Chichi: **bonne analyse, tu as tout comprit, mais en vérité le plus cruel, comme tu me l'as si bien dit, c'est kuroro, donc moi, merci pour ta review, et l'eau ça mouille, mdr. La douche c'est mieux dans la salle de bain, avec de la lumière, lol.

**A Livedevil: **moi aussi mdr, j'aime pas Pansy, mais qui l'aime, mais elle sera encore plus humilié dans le chapitre 19, et les aventures de Sévy et d'alex ne font que commencer; lol. Merci de ta review.

**A Julia Aris: **C'est vrai Pansy a eu une bonne leçon, mais elle va chercher a se venger, mais quelle c…, en ce qui concerne Alex, tu sera fixé, sur ses intentions dans le chapitre 20, que je ne devrais plus tarder à écrire, vu que le 19 est presque fini. Voilà la suite, en espérant que ma fic te plait toujours, et merci de ta review.

**A Gollum**: promis, je fais faire un effort, je serais plus gentil, lol, merci de ta review.

**A Vif d'or: **Sévy a connu Alexandre juste après la fin de ses études, et ils sont vites tombés amoureux, mais comme tout couple; il y a des problèmes, mais ça va s'arranger, je te rassure, Sévy a lui aussi le droit au bonheur, merci a toi aussi, pour ta review.

**A Minerve: **je voulais que Séverus lui aussi ai le droit d'aimer, et Alexandre sait être gentil quand il le veut, mais pas avec tout le monde. Moi aussi je bave, la tenu de Thomas a Noel est très sexy aussi oui Voldy pense le faire, mais il ne sait pas encore que, il va avoir une surprise, oui c'est pour bientôt, chapitre 20. Merci de ta review.

Faites vous plaisir en lisant ma fic, si c'est le cas, alors je serai heureuse.

Les yaourts Bia et les préservatifs Dybex, vous présentent le chapitre 18.

Kuroro lapieuvredudesert, vous remercie de lire sa fic et vous souhaite de passer un agréable moment.

**Chapitre 18: Prouver l'amour ( Calogéro)**

Dans l'après midi, Harry se rendit donc à son cours d'animagus avec Melle Lupin. Elle leur avait promis, de leur dire, en quel animal, ils pourraient se transformer, enfin pour ceux qui auraient la chance de réussir.

- « C'est très simple, dit Virginie. Pour connaître votre forme animale, il suffit d'agiter votre baguette de bas en haut et de dire, animagus. Vous ferez apparaître devant vous, le spectre de l'animal en lequel, vous pourrez vous transformer. »

-« Melle lupin, demanda Harry, il ne nous est pas possible de choisir? »

- « Non, comme je vous l'ai expliqué lors de mon premier cours, cette forme dépends de vos forces, ainsi que de vos faiblesses. Vouloir devenir, un animal en particulier, n'est malheureusement pas pris en compte. En quel animal souhaitez vous vous transformer Mr Potter? »

- « En dragon, ça doit être cool de pouvoir voler dans le ciel. »

Cela fit rire les cancres de services, c'est à dire, Crabbe et Goyle.

- « Tu dis n'importe quoi Potter, personne ne peut devenir un dragon. C'est impossible! »

- « Effectivement, jusqu'à ce jour aucun sorcier, même les plus puissants n'ont réussit à le faire. Cependant d'après une légende ancienne Salazar Serpentard, aurait essayé, mais cela aurait déplut aux forces de la nature qui lança sur lui et sa descendance une malédiction. Cette dernière ne serait brisée, que le jour où naîtra des jumeaux, qui ne se ressemblent pas. Bien sur tout ceci est faux, ce n'est qu'une légende. Reprenons le cours et oublions cette histoire de dragon »

- « Je connais quelqu'un qui le peut, s'exclama Harry. »

- « En êtes vous sur? Demanda Virginie, qui ne croyait pas trop aux dires de son élève. »

- « Bien sur, il me l'a dit lui-même. »

- « Je serais curieuse de savoir de qui il s'agit. »

- « Melle, s'écria Parkinson, il vous fait marcher. Personne n'est capable d'un tel exploit. »

- « Si justement, s'indigna Ron. Thomas est un animagus Dragon. »

- « Vous êtes sur Mr Weasley? Demanda Virginie. »

- « Mais non, il se moque de vous. Vous l'avez dit vous-même, ce n'est qu'une légende. De plus Thomas, n'est pas un descendant de Serpentard, et il n'a pas de frère jumeau. »

- « Si justement, s'écria Harry, il a un frère. Tu ne te souviens pas, il est venu le jour, où le professeur Rogue, l'avait remplacé? »

- « Si je n'en souviens parfaitement, mais il lui ressemblait étrangement. »

- « Il s'était fait passer pour lui, en vérité, ils ne se ressemblent pas. »

- « C'est ça! »

- « Ca, suffit, cria virginie, je ne veux pas de disputes lors de mon cours. Bien que je ne doute pas de la puissance de Thomas, il n'est qu'un homme, et n'a aucun rapport avec cette vielle légende. Oui je sais Maugrey avait dit, que les Salinger avaient un lien de famille avec Serpentard, mais je ne pense pas que cela suffit pour faire de lui un descendant de Salazar. De plus j'ai vu le registre des animagus des fondateurs, et il n'y est même pas. »

- « Je vous assure que si, murmura Harry. »

- « Puisque vous en êtes certain, j'irai lui poser la question. En attendant, ce n'est pas le sujet de mon cours. Qui veut commencer? »

Comme tout le monde voulait commencer en même temps, Virginie désigner les élèves. Crabbe, fut le premier, rien ne se passa.

- « Je suis désolée, vous n'auriez jamais la possibilité de devenir un animagus. Si vous voulez, vous pouvez ne plus venir à mon cours. »

Il fut le seul, pour Goyle, ce n'était pas mieux, il eu droit à un cochon. Pour Pansy en fouine, Dean en cheval, Séamus en aigle, Lavande en poule, Hermione en chat, Harry en cerf, et Draco en serpent, Ron en rat…

Seule Hermione fut contente du résultat, bien qu'Harry était quand même un peu fier d'avoir la même forme que son père, il aurait préfère devenir un dragon, comme Thomas. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, personne, mis à part Ron, ne l'avait cru quand il avait affirma que ce dernier pouvait se transformer en dragon. Même Melle Lupin affirma que son collègue, ne pouvait le faire, puisqu'il n'était pas un animagus.

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Au même moment, Managua et Rogue avaient rejoint Thomas dans sa chambre. Ils n'eurent aucune difficultés à ouvrir la porte, elle n'avait pas été fermée à clé. Ce dernier était assis sur son lit, et n'avait pas touché au repas, que Dumbledore lui avait fait apporter.

- « Je ne veux voir personne cria il. Je veux rester seul. »

- « Même pas ton frère adoré, demanda Alexandre. »

- « Surtout toi! »

- « Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir, je suis désolé. Mais je ne supportais pas que Dumbledore te manipulait comme il le fait. Tu allais l'appendre un jour ou un autre. J'ai préféré que ce soit moi qui te le dise. »

- « Tu sais bien pourquoi je le suis, c'est pour l'aider, et aussi pour que le monde de la sorcellerie cesse de salir notre nom, celui que portait notre père. »

- « Je sais bien, mais l'idée de te perdre est pour moi insupportable. Je me moque bien de ce que peuvent penser tous ces minables. Ta vie m'est plus précieuse qu'une réputation. Ne reste pas dans cette école, tu n'y est pas en sécurité. »

- « Non, tant qu'Harry aura besoin de moi, je resterai. Tu est toi aussi en danger, tu sais ce que tu risques en restant à côté de Voldemort. Si un jour il découvre que tu as fait semblant de le suivre, il te tuera. Je ne supporterai pas de te perdre. »

- « Il doit payer pour t'avoir fait souffrir. Si je peux t'aider à le combattre en le rendant vulnérable, alors je le ferai, je suis prêt à tout. »

Séverus, ne savait pas trop de quoi, pouvait parler les deux frères, mais il avait été contrarié de voir, celui qui fut son maître jadis, dans cet état. Il aurait bien aimé le prendre dans ses bras pour le consoler, mais avait peur qu'Alexandre le prenne mal. Il s'assit quand même a coté de Thomas, et avec son mouchoir, essuya les larmes qui étaient sur ses joues. Ce dernier, se blottit dans les bras du maître des potions, et mis sa tête sur son épaule. Spectacle que n'apprécia guère Managua, mais il ne dit rien. Il savait bien qu'en ce moment son frère avait besoin d'un ami. Bien qu'il soit content que cet ami soit Séverus, il en était un peu jaloux. Il attendit qu'il cesse de pleurer, alla le voir, et le pris dans ses bras lui aussi. Avant de s'en aller, il s'assura que Thomas avait bien pris le repas, qui était sur la petite table, et le laissa, bien malgré lui, avec Séverus.

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

En entrant dans la grande salle, afin de manger, Thomas alla d'abord voir le jeune Potter à la table des Gryffondor. Ses yeux étaient rouges, tellement qu'il avait pleuré.

- « Thomas, dit Harry inquiet, tu vas bien? »

- « Oui? Pourquoi me demandes tu ça? »

- « Tu as la tête de quelqu'un qui a pleuré. Que s'est t'il passé?»

- « Je ne tiens pas à en parler. »

- « Je peux te demander quelque chose? »

- « Oui, je t'écoute. »

- « Pourrais tu me donner des cours d'occlumancie? »

- « Bien sur. J'aurais du te le proposer avant, mais il y s'est passé tellement de chose, que j'ai oublié. Quand veux tu commencer? »

- « J'aurais aimé ce soir, mais tu n'es peut être pas en état de le faire. »

- « Dans mon bureau à 20h00, ça ta va? »

- « C'est parfait. Merci. »

- « Tu n'as pas à me remercier. »

Ensuite Thomas alla s'assoire, sans accorder le moindre regard au directeur. Il se mit même à l'autre bout de la table, dans le but de ne pas pouvoir lui parler, et ne resta pas longtemps .

Dumbledore était soulagé d'avoir vu le professeur Salinger, discuter avec Harry, il avait eu peur, qu'il refuse de lui donner les cours d'occlumancie. Il le vit se mettre à l'autre bout de la table, mais ne chercha pas à lui parler non plus. La douleur était encore trop présente.

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Bureau du professeur Salinger. Harry après avoir frappé à la porte, entra. Il était intimidé, et se demanda pourquoi c'était son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, qui allait lui donner les cours d'occlumancie.

- « Bonsoir Harry, dit Thomas, gentiment avec le sourire. Assis toi. Tu prendras bien un peu de thé avant de commencer? »

- « Je veux bien. Merci »

- « Tu dois te demander pourquoi c'est moi qui te donne ce cours. »

- « Je ne savais pas que tu t'y connaissais en occlumancie. C'est le professeur Rogue qui m'a conseillé de te le demander. »

- « Je lui ai donné des cours d'occlumancie, et appris à avoir confiance en lui »

- « Je comprends mieux pourquoi il t'estime autant. »

- « C'est un bon ami à moi, c'est pour ça que je suis venu à ta fête avec lui. Tu sais il n'est pas si méchant qu'il en à l'air, mais il n'a jamais été patient. C'est la seule chose, que je n'ai pas réussit à lui inculquer. Si tu n'as pas d'autre question, nous allons commencer. Dans un premier temps, c'est moi qui vais t'attaquer, ensuite ce sera ton tour, d'accord? »

- « Oui, bégaya, l'adolescent, tout en cherchant quelque chose du regard. »

- « Que cherches tu? S'inquiéta Salinger. »

- « Tu n'as pas de pensine? »

- « Pourquoi faire? »

- « Il y a peut être des pensées que tu ne voudrais pas que je vois. »

- « Il y en a effectivement. Mais ce ne sera pas honnête en vers toi. Si j'ai accès a ta mémoire, il est plus juste que toi aussi, tu puisses y avoir accès. »

Thomas brandit sa baguette, et fit une attaque mentale, vers son élève. Ce dernier se défendit comme il le pouvait, mais il était encore trop faible, sa résistance fut de courte durée. Il fut submergé par ses souvenirs les plus horribles. La mort de Neville, ne cessait de lui revenir, comme un film au ralentit. Tout s'effaça subitement, et il se retrouva, sans trop savoir comment dans les bras de son professeur. Ce dernier avait du anticipé sa chute, et l'avait rattrapé avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

- « Ca iras demanda t'il? On peut arrêter maintenant si tu veux? »

- « Non, je préfère continuer. »

- « Si tu veux. Attaque-moi. »

- « Tu es sur de toi? »

- « Oui, tu verras comme il peut être facile d'entrer dans la tête de quelqu'un afin de le manipuler. Cela pourra t'aider à trouver une parade. »

Cette fois Harry brandit sa baguette, il se rendit compte que son professeur, ne lui opposât aucune résistance. La scène dont il fut témoin, était loin de ce qu'il aurait pu penser. C'était un jour sombre, un jour de pluie. Deux enfants se tenaient debout en silence, devant un cercueil. Le premier était brun âgé d'une dixième d'années, apparent se devait être Thomas, lorsqu'il était enfant. Il avait les larmes aux yeux, et semblait avoir beaucoup de peine. A ses cotés, un autre garçon, un blond, qui n'avait pas les yeux de la même couleur, l'un était marron, tandis que l'autre était vert, et semblait avoir le même age. Lui regardait un homme de travers, mais Harry ne pu le voir avec exactitude. Soudainement se fut le noir complet, et il ne vit plus rien.

- « HARRY, ça vas? Cria Thomas. »

- « Oui? »

- « Pourquoi pleures tu? Qu'as tu vu? »

- « Rien, je n'ai rien vu, mentit, il. Je n'ai pas réussit à entrer dans ton esprit. Désolé. »

- « Ce n'est pas grave. Veux tu ressayer? »

- « Pas ce soir, je suis fatigué, j'aimerais allait me coucher. »

- « D'accord. On se revoit à la même heure, lundi prochain. Bonne nuit. »

Harry sorti du bureau, et se dépêcha d'aller se coucher. Bien qu'il aurait eu envie de parler avec Thomas de qu'il a vu, il savait aussi, que cela lui ferait du mal. Il comprit pourquoi, ce midi il n'était pas état de le recevoir. Cette nuit, il fit une nuit sans cauchemar, ne se doutant pas une seconde qu'il était protégé contre les attaques extérieures par Thomas.

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Une erreur, une très grande erreur, la plus belle de sa vie. Bien sur tuer Fudge avait semblait être une bonne idée, la mort de Lucius ne pouvait pas rester impunie. Mais Voldemort à ce moment, n'avait pas pu imaginer que tout irait de travers. Il avait pourtant pris soin d'envoyer la lettre de démission de son cher cousin, au nouveau ministre de la magie. Ca aussi, en y réfléchissant, n'avait pas été très malin de sa part. En effet, s'il n'avait rien envoyé, Christian n'aurait rien su, et les cours de défense contre les forces du mal, seraient toujours assurés, par le professeur Maurice. Le retour de Thomas à son poste n'avait pas était planifié. Qui aurait pu prévoir que le nouveau ministre allait être compétant? Qui aurait imaginé que ce dernier allait refuser, la démission du professeur Salinger. Et que ce dernier par la même occasion donner des cours d'occlumancie au jeune Potter.

Le seigneur des ténèbres, voulu vérifier, s'il avait toujours le contrôle de sa marionnette, préfèré, plus connu sous le nom, du survivant. Malgré ses efforts, il n'arriva pas à entrer dans la tête d'Harry, c'était comme si, un mur invisible, et indestructible se tenait entre lui et sa victime. Cette protection si puissante, ne pouvait pas être l'œuvre de l'enfant. La seule personne capable de le faire, ne pouvait être que Thomas.

Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Dire Le Nom, savait bien qu'il ne pouvait pas tenir tête à son cousin. Mais il y avait un autre moyen, le chantage. L'arme favorite des lâches, et aussi sa préféré. Il connaissait son point faible, il allait s'en servir. Il se rendit dans son bureau, et en riant, écrivit une lettre. Destination, Poudlard école de sorcellerie.

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Le lendemain Harry se réveilla de bonne humeur. Ce matin au petit déjeuner il parlait joyeusement avec Ron. Ce dernier était bien embêté et ne savait pas comment faire. Trop timide, il n'avait pas réussit à faire sa demande en mariage, envers sa petite copine, Maêlisse. Draco, qui était dans la même maison, lui proposa de l'aider.

- « Demande le lui directement. Elle ne peut pas le savoir, si te ton côté tu gardes tout pour toi. »

- « Elle risque de se moquer de moi. »

- « Elle ne fera jamais une chose pareille. Je la connais bien, elle sera flattée par ta proposition. »

- « Imagines, qu'elle me dise non, j'aime quelqu'un d'autre. »

- « Au moins tu seras fixé. Mais je peux t'assurer, que ce n'est pas le cas. Tu nous tiendras au courant de sa réponse? »

- « Bien sur. Tu sais tu es gentil. Je comprends, mieux pourquoi Harry t'aime tant. »

Hermione dut mettre fin à la conservation, le cours allait commencer, et interdiction d'arriver en retard. Surtout que le cours était celui de Rémus.

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Le cours de Rémus, fut comme tous ses autres cours, très passionnants. Le professeur leur apprit à l'aide de petits sort simple à dissimuler leur présence. Pansy arriva en retard en cours, elle avait du faire la vaisselle avec les elfes de maison. Et ce midi, elle devait y retourner pour aider faire le repas. Corvées qu'elle ne faisait pas de bon cœur, elle avait même était se plaindre auprès de son directeur de maison, dans le but que ce dernier la dispense de cette punition, si humiliante et dégradante pour une sang pur, qui comme le veut la tradition, ne devait faire aucune tache ménagère. Mais Séverus, trouva que l'idée, était excellente, et ne fit rien

- « Professeur, s 'indigna Pansy. Il m'a punie parce que je n'ai pas réussit à lancer un sort. Ce n'est pas ma faute, s'il nous demande de faire des choses qui ne sont pas à notre niveau. »

- « Ce n'est pas son genre, de faire ça. A mon avis, s'il vous a puni, c'est que vous l'avez mérité. Si grâce à cela vous apprenez le respect, alors c'est une bonne idée. »

- « Vous ne pouvez pas lui demander de surprendre, ma punition, supplia la jeune fille. »

- « Non. Et à l'avenir, je vous conseillerai d'être plus respectueuse envers le professeur Salinger. Il est beaucoup trop gentil envers vous. Moi à sa place, c'est pendant une semaine que je vous aurai puni, pas un jour. »

- « Il est perfide, ça se voit que vous ne le connaissez pas. »

- « Je ne vous permets pas de l'insulter. Je suis son ami depuis plus de dix ans. Si je vous entends encore dire du mal de Thomas, je peux vous assurer que je trouverais une punition, bien plus terrible. Maintenant allez dans la cuisine, les elfes de maison, ont beaucoup de travail. »

Pendant que ses camarades de classes, s'amuser à se faire des blagues, Pansy, passa le reste du cour à bouder.

A la fin du cours, tous avaient fait de gros progrès, et Rémus, en était ravis, il le dispensa de faire le devoir prévue.

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Draco avait oublié dans sa chambre son livre de métamorphose, pendant la récréation, il laissa Harry seul, et se rendit dans la salle commune des Serpentard. En y entra, il vit que quelqu'un l'attendait. Ne volant pas lui parler, il passa à côté et fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir vu.

- « Draco, hurla t'elle. Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas m'avoir vu. »

Le jeune Malefoy, se retourna, et avec un soupir de déception, répondit.

- « Bonjour Mère. Que me vaux le plaisir de votre visite? »

- « Tu le sais très bien, je suis venue pour te parler de tes fiançailles. »

- « Mes fiançailles? »

- « J'ai appris par les parents de Pansy, que tu les avais rompus. Est-ce bien exacte? »

- « Oui, c'est la vérité. »

- « Peux tu me donner la raison? »

- « Je ne l'aime pas! »

- « Je ne te demande pas de l'aimer, mais de l'épouser. »

- « Ne comptez pas sur moi pour le faire. »

- « Tu n'as pas le choix, tu te dois de te marier avec une sang pur. Elle est la seule qui soit digne de devenir ta femme. »

- « Vous n'avez pas à décider de ma vie. Je vais ce que je veux. »

- « Je suis ta mère, et à ce titre, j'ai tout les droits. De plus Crabbe, m'a appris que tu étais devenu proche de ce Potter, trop proche. Tu dois cesser toute relation avec lui. A tu pensais à notre réputation, à ce que je devais dire, si mes amies apprenaient que mon fils est homosexuel »

- « J'aime Harry, et je compte bien vivre avec lui. »

- « Tu as perdu la raison? Épouse le donc aussi tant que tu y es. »

- « C'est une bonne idée, je vais de ce pas le demander en mariage. »

- « Je ne te le conseille pas. Tu risquerais de payer cher ton insolence. »

- « Payer? Qu'entendez-vous par payer? »

- « Tu seras déshérité, je ne te donnerais plus le moindre argent. »

- « Je n'ai pas besoin de votre argent. Je préfère vivre dans la misère avec celui que j'aime, que de vivre dans le luxe avec la fille que vous m 'avez imposée comme épouse. Maintenant, excusez-moi, mais je vais être en retard pour mon cours. »

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Draco arriva juste à l'heure pour le cours avec McGonagall. Il s'assit à coté d'Harry, et en silence sorti son livre pour suivre le cour.

- « Draco, quelque chose ne vas pas, lui murmura à l'oreille, le brun. »

- « Si tout va bien, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

- « Dis moi ce qui te tracasse. »

- « Je viens de voir ma mère. Pour ne rien te cacher, elle me menace de me déshérité, si je continu à sortir avec toi. »

- « Que compte tu faire? »

- « Je t'aime, et je veux vivre avec toi. Mais je ne veux pas vivre à ta charge. »

- « Pourquoi, moi ça me ne gêne pas. »

- « Tu n'auras jamais assez d'argent pour nous faire vivre tous les deux. A cause de moi, tu ne pourras pas continuer tes études »

- « Je fais ce que je veux des mes gallions. »

- « Mais …»

- « Pas de mais, nous irons vivre chez Sirius pour débuter. Dés que l'on aura finit nos études, on prendra un appartement tous les deux. »

- « Ca a l'air si facile quand tu en parles. »

- « Ce sera le cas. Tu as été courageux de tenir tête à ta mère. Tu viens de me donner la plus belle preuve de ton amour. »

A suivre chapitre 19, Dire, à ne pas manquer…

Merci d'avoir lu, et s'il vous reste un peu de temps, de mettre un review

See you

klpdd


	19. Dire

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**A Onarluca: **ben je suis toute rouge, t'inquiète je vais la continuer, et la finir, je ne pense qu'à ça toute la journée. Merci de ta review.

**A Eni: **ah ah tu as raison Draco faut te rebeller contre ta maman, pour le mariage, faut attendre un peu, après les études, lol, merci de ta review.

**A Inferno Hell: **mais euh, si tu me tues comment auras tu la suite de ma fic, et les réponses à tes questions, ça va venir un jour, voilà la suite, merci de ta review.

**A Gollum: **Réponse dans ce chapitre, à lire sans modération.

**A Julia Aris: **pour le mariage entre Harry et son Draco, après les études, pour les animaux j'avoue j'étais un peu hs, et j'ai pas trop réfléchit, merci de ta review.

**A Livedevil: **oui Harry et Draco seront heureux, mais n'auront pas d'enfants, lol, voilà la suite, merci de ta review

**A Vif d'or: **il le savait mais ne voulais pas forcer Harry a en parler, tu en sera plus dans ce chapitre, merci de ta review.

**A Minerve: **bonne question, tu sera un peu plus sur ce qu'Harry a vu dans les pensées de son prof dans ce chapitre, et oui Harry à raison, l'amour c'est le plus mieux, lol. Merci de ta review.

**A Chichi: **le triangle comme tu dis et là depuis longtemps, dans ce chapitre il va se briser, oui Thomas va enfin trouver l'amour dans les bras de …

En dit pas trop au cas ou quelqu'un lirais ma réponse, lol. Comme je t'ai dit Draco a tenu tête à sa mère, et comme le dit Harry c'est une belle preuve d'amour lol, merci de ta review.

Voilà pour ce chapitre j'ai sacrifié deux de mes neurones, donc si vous en avez à me prêter, pour que je puisse finir ma fic, il ne m'en reste que deux, euh bon ok, j'arrête mes bêtises, je vous laisse lire.

Bonne lecture avec les yaourts Bia et les préservatifs Dybex.

**Chapitre 19: Dire ( Calogèro)**

Harry était seul dans les couloirs déserts de son collège. Il ne s'était pas rendu avec les autres dans la grande salle. Quelque chose, le tracassait depuis ce matin, il décida d'aller chercher une réponse. Fidèle à ses habitudes, Hermione lui avait encore fait la morale.

- « Harry, tu ne dois pas faire ça, lui avait elle dit. »

- « Je veux savoir. »

- « Au point d'aller dans sa chambre, pour lire son courrier? »

- « Oui, tu as une meilleure solution? »

- « Parle le lui directement, au lieu de fouiller ses affaires. »

- « C'est ce que j'ai fais au début, mais il a refusé de répondre à mes questions. »

- « Ce n'est pas une raison. »

- « Tu as vu la tête qu'il a fait après avoir lu cette lettre, il a des problèmes. Je veux l'aider, et peu importe ce que tu peux en penser, je le ferai. »

- « Ce n'est peut être pas si important après tout. Si cela avait été grave, il t'en aurait parlé. Laisse tomber, et viens manger. »

- « Non, j'y vais, je vais faire vite. Si jamais il sort avant mon retour, occupe-le. »

- « De quoi veux tu que je lui parle? »

- « De la pluie, du beau temps, je te fais confiance, tu trouveras bien. »

Harry était enfin arrivé devant la chambre dans laquelle il devait entrer, c'était celle de son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Ce matin il avait reçu une lettre, ce qui était assez rare. Sans un mot, il était sorti de la salle, et n'avait parlé de ce courrier a personne, même pas à Potter, qui voyait bien que quelque chose d'inquiétant était sur le point d'arriver.

Par chance, la porte n'était pas fermée à clé, et Harry y entra sans peine. Sur le lit, se trouvait une lettre, sans attendre l'élève la pris et la lu.

_« Bonjour cher Cousin._

_Je me suis aperçu que tu donnais des cours d'occlumancie à ce Potter, je ne te cache pas à quel point cela me contrarie. Je te demande donc de cesser, tout cours avec ton élève. Si tu ne m'obéis pas, un certain Alexandre, risquerait de payer cher ta décision. Donc tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, si tu veux revoir ton frère en vie._

_Voldemort._

_Ps, tu as un peu maigrit ces derniers temps, tu devrais te nourrir plus correctement. »_

Harry lu la lettre plusieurs fois, il savait que le seigneur des ténèbres était un être immonde, il ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait l'être à ce point. Comment pouvait il faire une chose pareille ? Thomas était devant un choix difficile. Potter décida de pendre la décision lui-même, mais comment le lui dire, sans lui avouer qu'il avait lu son courrier?

Harry dans ses pensées, ne se rendit pas compte que quelqu'un venait d'entrer, mais lorsque que la porte claqua, il se retourna. Le propriétaire de la chambre, se tenait devant lui. Il n'était pas vraiment en colère, mais déçu, triste de voir que son élève était dans sa chambre.

- « Harry, s'exclama t'il, je peux savoir ce que tu fais dans ma chambre? »

- « Je ne veux plus que tu me donnes des cours d'occlumancie. »

- « Et tu es venu dans ma chambre pour me le dire? Tu aurais pu le faire autre part, à moins que tu n'aies pris cette décision qu'après avoir lu mon courrier personnel? »

- « C'est bien ça, avoua Harry. »

- « Tu es conscient de ce qu'il va se passer, si tu arrête les cours? »

- « Tout à fait, je sais aussi ce qu'il pourrait se passer si tu les continues. Je ne veux pas que tu souffre comme tu l'as fait le jour de l'enterrement. »

- « De l'enterrement, tu parles des souvenirs que tu as vu? »

- « Oui. »

- « Pourquoi m'avoir mentit, tu sais bien que moi aussi je voyais la même chose que toi. »

- « Je ne voulais pas me montrer indiscret, en ravivant un souvenir douloureux. »

- « Si te t'ai laissé accès a ma mémoire, c'est que j'étais d'accord. Je vois bien que tu te poses des questions à ce sujet. »

- « Je me suis demandé qui était mort. Ne te sens pas obligé de me répondre. »

- « C'est mon père, il est décédé lorsque j'avais dix ans. La personne qui était à mes cotés ce jour, est mon frère jumeau Alexandre. »

- « Je suis désolé. Mais peux tu me dire qui était la personne que ton frère regardait si méchamment? »

- « Ce jour là, il dévisageait tout le monde, tous ces hypocrites qui faisaient semblant d'avoir de la peine pour nous. Le pire de tous se fut notre oncle, David, qui le lendemain avait repris à son compte la fortune de notre père. C'est le professeur Dumbledore qui s'est chargé de notre éducation, il a pris à sa charge tous nos frais de scolarité. »

- « Tu as donc fait tes études à Poudlard? »

- « Non, il a préféré nous éloigner du reste de notre famille, de peur que notre oncle ne nous traite mal. Mon frère et moi avons fait nos études de sorcellerie dans un collège en Californie. Nous ne sommes revenus que lorsque que nous étions majeurs, à ce moment, il nous a aidé à rependre l'argent et les biens de notre père. »

- « Je ne veux pas que tu revives une telle épreuve par ma faute, tu aurais du m'en parler. »

- « Je pensais que tu refuserais, que tu ne comprendrais pas pourquoi je te refuse mon aide, au moment où tu en as le plus besoin. »

- « Je ne veux plus être le jouet de Voldemort, mais pas au détriment de la vie d'un homme, surtout s'il s'agit de ton frère. Je sais que je n'aurais pas du entrer dans ta chambre pendant ton absent, excuse-moi. »

- « C'est moi qui devrais te présenter mes excuses, je n'aurais pas du te le cacher. Mais tu dois avoir faim, tu n'as rien mangé. »

- « Le repas doit être fini à cette heure si. »

- « Il venait à peine de commencer quand je suis sorti de la grande salle. Je n'avais pas faim ce soir. »

Harry pris donc congé, et alla rejoindre ses amis, en sortant, il avait cru entendre Thomas murmurer un merci Harry.

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Ce soir les mangemorts avaient une réunion très importante avec leur chef. Voldemort pour faire bonne figure, s'y rendit. Mais cela changerait vite, Managua serait bientôt une histoire ancienne, puisqu'il serait bientôt mort. Bien sur un homme d'honneur lui aurait laissé la vie sauve, puisque son cousin, avait accepté d'arrêter les cours d'occlumancie. Mais Alexandre était un obstacle, un de taille qui fallait abattre à défaut de soumettre. Cela rendrait en plus l'atout majeur de Dumbledore, Thomas, hors état de nuire. Tuer Potter ne serait plus dans le domaine de l'irréalisable.

Cette fois ci Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Dire Le Nom, avait un plan parfait, une tactique sans faille, une arme exceptionnel, donc tout pour réussir. Alexandre face à un tel déploiement de force, incapable de se défendre, se laissera tuer sans rien faire. Certes son décès serait rapide, mais inévitable, et à ce moment plus rien, non plus rien, ne pourrait empêcher Voldemort d'avoir le pouvoir.

Ce dernier à cette pensée ne put s'empêcher de sourire, il se voyait déjà gouverner le monde. Après la mort du survivant, tous seraient à ses pieds, obéissant à ses moindres caprices. Bien sur il aurait de beaux vêtements, les plus beaux, car rien ne lui est interdit. Mais la cerise sur le gâteau, se serait son cousin, habillé en elfe de maison, sur qui il s'amuserait à faire quelques sorts interdit, comme le doloris. Thomas se torde de douleur, suppliant de le tuer, afin de mettre un terme à ses souffrances. Un spectacle à ne pas manquer, un régale pour qui vous savez. Voilà comment il voyait l'avenir, comment devait être son futur.

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Harry avait passé la nuit à réfléchir, il se faisait du souci pour le frère de son professeur, bien qu'il ne l'ait pas montré. Il connaissait Voldemort, et savait qu'il était prêt à tout pour le pouvoir, y compris ne pas respecter un marché. Donc il décida de ne pas se rendre à son cours d'histoire de la magie, et alla dans le bureau du directeur. Hermione à contre cœur lui avait donné le mot de passe, _John Smith_.

C'est sans avoir frappé que Potter entra dans le bureau du directeur, mais ce dernier n'y était pas seul, le professeur Rogue y était aussi. Ce dernier n'apprécia guère l'intrusion, aussi peu délicate que polie, de son élève.

- « MR Potter, cria t'il. Vous ne savez pas que l'on frappe avant d'entrer? »

- « Excusez-moi, mais je devais parler au directeur, répondit Harry, en fixant du regard le maître des potions. »

- « Je suis sur que cela peut attendre, veuillez sortir à présent. »

- « Non, c'est important, je dois lui dire quelque chose. »

- « Harry, s'exclama Dumbledore, je te priais de sortir de mon bureau. Je ne suis pas à ta disposition. Tu pourras revenir me voir après tes cours. »

Le Gryffondor, fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

- « Vous ne comprenez pas, c'est une question de vie ou de mort. Voldemort projète de tuer Alexandre Salinger. »

Séverus, devint très pale, d'une blancheur inquiétante, un mort aurait eu plus de couleur.

- « Pouvez vous nous préciser ce qui vous permet de dire une telle chose? »

Harry répéta mot pour mot ce qu'il avait lu dans la lettre que Thomas avait reçu le matin, celle où Voldemort lui faisait son horrible chantage.

- « Tu as eu raison de venir nous en parler, avoua le directeur. Mais retourne vite en cours, d'accord? »

Quand Potter fut partit, Dumbledore s'adressa à Rogue.

- « Séverus, je vais devoir m'absenter quelques jours. Pouvez vous me remplacer? »

- « Où comptez vous aller? »

- « Je vais voir Alexandre, il doit être prévenu. »

- « Il ne vous écoutera jamais, il vaudrait mieux que cela moi qui aille l'informer. »

- « C'est trop dangereux, vous risquez de dévoiler à Voldemort le fait que vous ayez une relation avec lui. De plus Thomas a besoin de vous en ce moment, moi je ne lui serais d'aucune utilité. Vous seul pouvez l'empêcher de tenter l'impossible en allant sauver son frère. »

- « Je n'insiste pas, mais promettez-moi de revenir avec lui. Je ne supporterais pas le perdre. »

- « Je vous le promets. »

Le professeur Rogue eu bien du mal à trouver une excuse valable, qui justifierait l'absence, aussi soudaine qu'inattendu du directeur. Les élèves ne semblaient pas trop croire, à son histoire. Dans le but de faire parler d'autre chose, il décida d'organiser un bal ce samedi.

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

- « HARRY, cria Ron, tu n'es pas encore prêt? Le dîner commence dans cinq minutes. »

- « J'arrive, je me change. »

- « Encore, mais quand vas tu te décider? »

- « Je veux être beau pour Draco, n'oublie pas qu'il y a le bal, juste après le repas. »

- « Je sais, mais je ne veux pas faire attendre Maêlisse. Ce soir, je lui fais ma demande. »

- « Bien, c'est bon, je suis prêt, on y va »

Harry avait mis, une robe vert bouteille, qui mettait ses yeux en valeur. Ron avait lui un robe toute simple, bleu pale. Ils furent rejoints par Draco, qui lui avait mis sa plus belle robe aussi, une verte et noir. Ensembles ils se mirent à une table et furent rejoints par Maêlisse, qui déclenchant l'admiration de tous avec sa robe bordeaux, à manches bouffantes. Clémentine et Olivier les rejoignirent à leur tour. Hermione, quant à elle alla à une autre table, en compagnie de Sirius.

Le repas avait déjà commencé quand Thomas, vêtu d'un costume bleu nuit, avec des dorures argent, arriva. Il était seul et alla à la table où se trouvait Harry.

- « Puise je me joindre à vous, demanda t'il? »

- « Bien sur, répondit Harry. »

A la fin du repas, les tables furent poussés. Au chant c'était le groupe Aédé, et cette fois ci, Cindy avait retrouvé sa voix, ce qui déplut à quelques jeunes filles, qui auraient préféré que se soit Thomas, qui chante ce soir, comme il l'avait si bien fait lors du premier bal.

Le premier couple à aller sur la piste, fut Harry et Draco, suivit de près par Ron et Maêlisse. Seul Thomas et Pansy se retrouvèrent sans cavalier. Cette dernière regarda son professeur s'assoire sur une chaise. Cela la rendit heureuse, il n'avait pas de cavalière, mais qui voudrais danser avec un handicapé? Personne évident, Salinger fera tapisserie ce soir, et le fait d'avoir mis un beau costume ne changerait rien., Il aurait du rester sagement dans sa chambre.

Hagrid, qui s'ennuyait seul dans sa cabane arriva à son tour, mais il n'avait pas envie de danser, il alla rejoindre son collègue, qui semblait ne pas s'amuser.

- « Bonsoir Thomas, dit il, ça ne vous dérange pas que je reste un peu avec vous, je me sens si seul dans ma maison. »

- « Pas du tout, je serai ravi de discuter avec vous. »

- « Vous ne préférez pas danser? Vous avez bien du avoir des propositions ce soir, surtout habillé comme vous êtes. »

- « Oui, presque toutes les filles de l'école sont venues me demander de danser avec elle. Mais je ne suis vraiment pas doué avec ma canne. »

- « Je suis désolé pour votre genou, Harry m'a dit que vous ne pourrez plus remarcher normalement. »

- « Je peux déjà marcher, un peu plus et Mme Pomfresh me coupait la jambe, j'ai eu de la chance. »

Pendant l'entracte Pansy, décida de mettre au point sa vengeance, elle avait décidé d'aller dans la chambre du professeur Salinger. Si ce dernier ne voulait pas se faire renvoyer, pour avoir eu des rapports, avec une des ses élèves, il serait obligé de faire tous ce qu'elle lui demandera. La jeune fille était tombée amoureuse de son professeur, mais elle ne supportait pas le mépris qu'il avait envers elle.

A la reprise, tous allèrent danser, sauf deux professeurs, qui étaient devenus amis, et qui pour passer le temps buvaient, mais pas que de la bièreaubeurre. Virginie les regardait boire de loin, cela ne lui plus pas, elle décida d'aller les voir.

- « Thomas, si tu pouvais arrêter de boire. Viens danser, s'écria t'elle. »

Elle ne laissa pas le temps à son interlocuteur de répondre, elle le pris par le bras et l'emmena avec elle. Bien sur ce fut assez catastrophique, malgré les efforts évident que faisait Salinger, pour ne pas mettre sa canne sur les pieds de sa cavalière. Après seulement deux danses, Thomas voulu retourné s'asseoir, mais Virginie ne le voulait pas.

- « Tu ne danse pas si mal que ça, murmura t'elle. »

- « Tu me flatte, je… »

La jeune fille avait approché son visage de son cavalier de très près, et lui venait de lui voler un baiser. Une chose était sur, si Thomas ne savait pas danser, il savait embrasser.

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Fatigué d'avoir dansé, Harry alla s'asseoir, Draco alla chercher deux verres de jus de citrouille.

- « SUPER, cria le brun en sautant de joie. »

- « Je ne savais pas, que tu aimais le jus de citrouille à ce point, dit le blond. »

Le Gryffondor, partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

- « Je peux savoir ce que j'ai dit de si drôle, demanda le Serpentard. »

- « Je suis désolé, je suis content que tu me donne à boire. Mais je viens de voir quelque chose, qui m'a fait plaisir. Regardes derrière toi. »

En se retourna Draco, vit que le professeur Salinger et Melle Lupin était en train de s'embrasser.

- « Je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient ensembles. »

- « Tu n'as pas remarqué que Virginie était tombé amoureuse, tu te souviens de la façon dont elle l'a mangé des yeux le jour de Noël. C'est bien qu'il s'en soit enfin aperçu. Ils font un beau couple. »

- « Pas aussi beau que le nôtre, mais effectivement, ils vont bien ensembles. Je suis content pour lui, il va pouvoir arrêter de vivre avec le fantôme de sa femme. C'est bien qu'il se décide à refaire sa vie. »

Le bal était sur le point de finir, bien sur il y eu un rappel, mais étrangement, c'est à Thomas que les élèves le demandèrent. A contre cœur Cindy du céder sa place au micro.

Après avoir interprété trois chansons, le professeur Salinger voulut rejoindre sa chambre. Virginie lui demanda s'il était d'accord, pour passer la nuit avec elle. Ce qu'il accepta sans hésitation.

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Pansy avait finit par s'endormir, elle ne s'aperçut pas que quelqu'un l'avait rejoint, et s'était couché à ses cotés. Le lendemain a son réveille, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était plus seule dans le lit. Un détail semblait pourtant la préoccuper, son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal était étrangement grand, il avait grossit aussi, et il n'était pas rasé.

Avec horreur, elle se leva, la personne à ses cotes, celle avec qui elle avait passé la nuit, était Hagrid. Ce dernier ayant un peu trop bu, n'était pas vraiment en état de retourner à sa cabane, et Thomas lui avait gentiment proposé d'utiliser sa chambre, étant donné qu'il devait aller dans celle de Virginie.

Non seulement la jeune fille, n'avait pas pu se venger de son affront, mais en plus elle avait passé la nuit avec son professeur de soins aux créatures magique. Elle sortit de la chambre, les larmes aux yeux, et alla directement dans sa salle commune.

A suivre, chapitre 20, une dernière chance, à ne pas manquer.

Voilà à vous de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, je prends tous les reviews, et je vous remercie de lire ma fic.

See you

klpdd


	20. Une dernière chance

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**A Inferno Hell: **voilà encore un chapitre lol, et après il y en a un autre, lol, merci de ta review.

**A Onarluca: **vi tu l'as dit heureusement Hagrid dormait et ne s'est pas aperçu qu'il avait passé la nuit avec cette chose, qu'on ose appeler une fille. Lol. Merci de ta review.

**A Eni: **pour le coup avec Pansy, il m'a coûté 2 neurones, je voulais que la vengeance de la fille, se retourne contre elle, apparemment, c'est réussit. Merci pour l'aide, et de ta review.

**A Watashina: **moi aussi, je voulais la vengeance de Pansy se retourne contre elle, et j'ai du sacrifié 2 neurones pour trouver, mais quand je vois les réactions, je me dis que mes neurones ont servit à quelque chose. Merci de ta review.

**A Celine.s: **contente que ma fic te plaise, et merci de ta review.

**A Livedevil: **oui ¨Pansy a souffert, ça lui apprendra la vie, non mais. Par contre dans ce chapitre on ne vois pas trop Harry et Draco, désolé, mais ils vont revenir, merci de ta review.

**A Alfa: **tu m'as fait peur, j'ai cru que tu n'aimait pas, je sais je fais trop de dialogue; mais j'ai du mal à faire les description, je fais faire un effort. Contente de voir que le couple Séverus/ Alexandre plait .Merci de ta review, au fait ma fic est bientôt fini, il ne reste que 5 chapitres, après celui là.

**A Gollum: **voilà la suite, et merci de ta review.

**A Minerve: **tu as raison Pansy Voldy même combat, lol. Merci de ta review.

**A Vif D'or:** Pansy a eu ce qu'elle mérite, et c'est bien fait pour elle. Merci pour le nouveau couple, lol, et aussi de ta review, voilà un autre chapitre, j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur.

Les yaourts Bia et les préservatifs Dybex, sont fières de vous présenter, le chapitre 20.

La pieuvre du désert vous remercie de lire sa fic, bonne lecture à tous.

**Chapitre 20 : Une dernière chance ( Calogéro)**

Voler la prophétie en théorie était un jeu d'enfant, il suffisait de s'introduire dans le ministère de la magie, de la prendre, et de repartir avec. Mais depuis que le ministre avait changé, les choses n'étaient plus aussi simples, au contraire. La sécurité plus que renforcée était un obstacle de taille, et malgré l'intelligence que Voldemort pouvait faire preuve, malgré l'aide, non négligeable qu'il avait réussit à avoir, en la présence des géants, il ne réussit pas à mettre le pied dans la forteresse qu'était devenue le ministère de la magie.

Mais ce n'était pas grave, le plus important était que Managua le croit en possession de la prophétie. Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Dire Le Nom aimait mentir, et dans ses heures perdues jouer au poker. Le bluff étant comme une seconde nature, il allait jouer à fond la carte du mensonge.

Quand il aurait enfin récupère son pouvoir, et ses anciens amis, il pourrait de nouveau se rendre au ministère, et là plus rien ne lui interdire de s'emparer de la fameuse prédiction.

Déterminé à retrouver sa place qui était la sienne jadis, Vous savez qui, se rendit dans son repère dans le but de trouver son remplaçant. Il n'y alla pas seul, il prit avec lui une boule bleue, en guise de pseudo prophétie, et son arme secrète, qui se relevait être un homme, dont on ne pouvait pas voir le visage, puisqu'il avait une capuche sur la tête.

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Se doutant en rien de la menace grandissante qui planait sur lui, Managua était assis sur le fauteuil de son cousin. Il se demandait pourquoi il était reparti si tôt de Poudlard, Séverus lui manquait tant, il avait du mal à le savoir si loin de lui. Il se faisait aussi du souci pour son frère, il lui en voulait terriblement, mais pas pour lui avoir dit la vérité sur leur père, mais pour ne pas lui avoir dit plutôt.

Voldemort camoufla comme il le pouvait sa peur, et entra avec grandeur dans la salle, une boule à la main, suivi de l'inconnu qui avait gardé sa capuche.

- « Managua, Cria t'il. Rendez-moi mon trône immédiatement, ou subissez mon courroux. »

- « Ah! C'est toi? Tu ne peux parler un peu moins fort. Crois tu que je vais t'obéir tous ça parce que tu as un ballon bleu dans la main, et un nouveau disciple. »

- « Tout à fait, bientôt, vous me mangerez dans la main. »

- « Je suis impressionné par ta détermination. »

- « Vous pouvez, je vous fais peur, n'est ce pas? »

- « Tu ne t'imagines pas à quel point je suis effrayé. »

- « C'est Vrai? »

- « Bien sûr que non. Ce que tu es naïf, tu crois tout ce que l'on te dit? »

- « Savez ce que c'est? Hurla Voldemort en désignant sa boule bleue. »

- « Un ballon bleu? »

- « Pas du tout, il s'agit de la prophétie, grâce à elle, je suis désormais votre égal. Non, je suis supérieur à vous! Comme je suis trop gentil, je vous laisse une dernière chance de rester en vie, acceptez de me suivre, et de m'appeler maître. Si vous refusez de vous soumettre, vous serez mis à mort, par mon ami, ici présent. »

- « Que tu es drôle, tu ne peux pas être en possession de la prophétie comme tu le dis. »

- « Je suis allé moi-même la chercher au ministère. »

- « Si tu avais été vraiment là bas, tu te serais aperçu qu'elle n'y est plus, et depuis longtemps. »

- « Vous voulez me faire douter de moi. Cela ne prend pas. Tout ce que vous cherchez à faire, c'est de me faire douter et de nier la vérité, désormais vous n'êtes plus en mesure de me battre. »

- « Connais tu au moins la véritable forme de la prophétie. Bien sur que non, si tu le savais, jamais tu ne m'aurais montré ta vulgaire balle. Elle se présente sous la forme d'un pendentif, un dragon autour d'une épée, pour être exacte. L'an dernier, elle a été subtilement dérobée au sein du ministère, par un espion engagé par mon frère. Alors repart immédiatement d'où tu viens, ou tu risque-toi aussi de subir ma colère. »

- « Il est vrai que j'ai menti pour la prophétie, mais mes menaces ne sont pas des paroles en l'air. La personne qui m'accompagne obéit tous mes désirs, et vous tuera sans hésiter. »

- « Si tu crois que ton camarade dont on ne voit même pas le visage me fait peur, tu te trompes. »

- « Ne le sous estimez pas, ne faites pas cette erreur. Elle pourrait vous coûter la vie. Donc si vous ne tenez pas à mourir, suivez-moi bien gentiment, comme vous auriez du le faire dés le début. »

- « Je ne vais pas me faire commander par un sang de bourbe. N'oublie pas qui je suis. »

- « Vous avez pourtant la marque sur votre bras, l'avez vous oubliez? En acceptant de vous faire manquer, vous étiez censé me suivre, et non prendre ma place. »

- « La fameuse marque, je l'avais oublié. »

Alexandre souleva sa manche, sur l'avant de son bras gauche, était gravé la marque de reconnaissance des mangemorts. D'un simple geste, il se l'enleva comme s'il s'agissait d'un passement. En vérité la marque avait été faite sur une bande adhésive. C'est donc sur cette dernière que la marque avait été posée.

- « Vous n'avez jamais eu l'intention de me suivre, et de m'aider à conquérir le monde. »

- « Tu as mis le temps. Bien sûr que je ne voulais pas te suivre. »

- « Pourquoi alors avez vous fait semblant? »

- « Pour te rendre plus faible, détruire ton organisation de l'intérieur et que tu deviennes vulnérable, afin que Potter puise te tuer. »

- « C'est donc ma mort que vous vouliez, pourquoi? »

- « Je ne t'aime pas, c'est tout. De plus je n'ai pas oublié que tu as assassiné ma belle sœur et mon neveu. »

- « Je croyais que vous n'aimez pas les moldus? »

- « C'est le cas, mais Thomas était heureux avec sa femme. Ce que tu as fait est immonde, s'il n'y avait pas cette prédiction, tu serais mort il y a longtemps. Puisque tu tiens tant à commander ces lâches qui se cachent le visage, je te rends bien volontiers ce poste. Tes amis ne sont pas très intéressants. Tu es content, c'est bien ce que tu veux. Je t'ai assez vu, va-t'en. »

- « Certes je m'en vais, je ne tiens pas à vous voir mourir. Je vous rassure votre frère vous rejoindra bientôt en enfer. Mais avant de le tuer, je profiterais un peu de lui. »

- « Je t'interdis de le toucher! »

Voldemort, sans tenir compte de son cousin, se tourna vers son ami.

- « Je t'ordonne de le tuer! »

- « Bien maître, répondit l'inconnu. »

A ce moment, l'étranger enleva sa capuche, laissant apparaître au grand jour son visage. Ce fut un choc terrible pour Managua, il devait avoir une hallucination, ce ne pouvait pas être autre chose.

- « THOMAS, NON, ça ne peut pas être toi? S'écria ce dernier. »

- « Je vais te tuer comme me l'a ordonné mon maître. »

Sur ce il s'avança, mais à la place de sa béquille, il avait un katana. Sa démarche était pourtant peu assurée, et il boitait à cause de son genou droit, qu'il ne pouvait pas plier. Il s'avança jusqu'à sa victime, là Thomas sorti le sabre de son fourreau. D'un geste assuré, il l'enfonça directement dans le ventre de son frère, et le ressorti aussitôt immaculé de sang.

- « Tu vas payer pour tout le mal que tu m'as fait. »

Alexandre ne fit aucun geste pour se défendre, et s'était laissé transpercer le ventre sans rien dire. Il tomba à genou, sa blessure était profonde, et il perdait beaucoup de sang.

- « Si cela peut soulager ta peine, alors tue-moi. Je ne ferais rien pour me défendre. Mais jure-moi de veiller sur Séverus à ma place. »

- « Je m'occuperai de ton petit ami, il va vite t'oublier. »

Thomas avec sa main gauche attrapa la chevelure de son frère, et lui tira la tête en arrière, et tenait de son autre main le sabre. Après avoir pris son élan, il fit s'abattre l'arme, qui faute d'élan suffisant ne coupa que les cheveux, qui se répandirent au sol.

- « Tu ne m'en veux pas de faire un peu traîner les choses au moins, ironisa l'homme armé »

Ce dernier se préparait à donner un deuxième coup, qui sera fatal. Après avoir pris cette fois, plus d'élan, Thomas fit s'abattre le sabre sur sa victime. Du sang jaillit, l'épée venait de pénétrer de la chair humaine, et sa course s'était subitement arrêtée. Pourtant la cible n'avait pas été touchée, en effet un troisième homme s'était interposé entre le bourreau et sa victime, recevant le coup à la place de Managua. Malgré la douleur, il lança un sort d'expulsion, sur le tueur au sabre, qui se cogna sur l'un des murs de la salle, et s'écroula sur le parquet.

- « Albus, Cria Alexandre, ne lui faites pas de mal. »

- « Vous vous rendez compte qu'il a faillit vous tuer, s'exclama Dumbledore, dont le bras gauche était en sang. »

- « J'ai récolté ce que j'ai semé, il m'en veut. »

- « C'est pour cela que vous n'avez rien fait pour vous défendre? Ouvrez les yeux, vous savez bien que votre frère n'aurait jamais fait une telle chose. »

Le directeur se pencha sur Managua, et voulu lui soigné la blessure qu'il avait sur le ventre, mais ce dernier ne voulait pas se laisser faire, et le repoussa violemment.

- « Je ne veux pas de votre pitié, murmura Alexandre. »

- « Ce n'est pas de la pitié que j'éprouve envers vous. Laissez moi vous aider, votre plaie est profonde. J'ai promis à Séverus de vous ramener vivant au château. Je le dois aussi pour Thomas, il se fait du souci pour vous, même s'il ne veut pas me le montrer. »

- « Pourquoi avez vous tuez mon frère? Vous me réservez le même traitement? »

- « La personne qui vous a attaqué, est juste assommé, elle n'est pas morte. Mais ce n'était pas Thomas. »

- « Ah! Oui, il lui ressemble pourtant, et c'était qui? Vous qui êtes si fort, pouvez vous me le dire? »

- « C'est un démon illusoire, un Pingoulard. »

- « Mais ils n'existent pas, c'est juste une légende. »

- « Non seulement ils sont bien réels, mais leurs pouvoirs sont terrifiants. Il a su lire dans votre cœur, et a vite comprit, que la personne que vous aimez le plus était votre frère. Ensuite, il a juste pris son apparence. Vous ne vous êtes même pas aperçu que vous aviez à faire, à votre plus grande peur, que Thomas vous en veuille pour lui avoir caché la vérité sur la mort de votre père, et qu'il décide de se venger. »

L'animal en question, venait de se relever, et il se dirigeât vers les deux hommes. Dumbledore, alla à sa rencontre, dans le but de l'éliminer. Le Pingoulard changeât de forme, il était devenu un homme d'âge mur, avec les cheveux châtains foncés, aux yeux verts Managua le regarda se transformer, pour une surprise, c'était une surprise. Alors c'était cet homme que Albus aimait le plus au monde. Non, ce n'était pas possible, ce ne pouvait pas être lui.

- « Papa? Dit il. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi le Pingoulard devant vous prend l'aspect de mon père? »

- « Votre père Jonathan, était mon meilleur ami. Mais je ne partageais pas ses idées, et il commençait à devenir cruel et arrogant. Je craignais que vous ne fassiez la même chose. »

- « Vous saviez bien que j'étais assez fort pour lui résister, je n'aurais pas fais les même bêtises. »

- « Vous oui, mais qu'en est il de Thomas? Vous savez qu'il était faible étant enfant, et influençable, il l'aurait suivi, sans même se rendre compte de ce qu'il ferait. En le dénonçant j'avais espéré que vous et votre frère, pourriez grandir sans à avoir à subir, son influence néfaste. Il ne devait rester en prison, six ans au plus, le temps que vous soyez majeurs, et libre de prendre vos décisions J'ai fais une erreur, je n'avais pas pensé qu'il se tuerait en tentant de s'échapper. »

Ensuite Dumbledore se dirigeât vers le Pingoulard, la baguette prête à lancer, l'un des trois sorts interdits, celui de la mort.

- « Je suis désolé, mais avec moi cela ne prend pas. Je sais bien que vous êtes un démon, et mon devoir est de vous tuer. »

- « Non, Albus, ne le tuez pas, supplia Alexandre. »

- « C'est une créature abjecte qui ne mérite pas de vivre. Ne vous faites pas piéger par une illusion. Il a tenté de mettre fin à vos jours. »

- « Je le sais, mais ce n'est pas de son propre chef qu'il a agit. Épargnez le, s'il vous plait! »

- « Je lui laisse la vie, puisque vous me le demandez. »

Le directeur sans accorder un regard à la créature, retourna aux chevets du blessé. Alexandre avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Albus fit donc un pansement de fortune, en déchirant des morceaux de tissu de son manteau. Étrangement le coup qui avait été porté, bien que profond, n'avait atteint aucun organe vital, comme si l'animal avait voulu préserver la vie de sa victime. Ce qui était contraire aux habitudes des Pingoulard, qui tuaient leur cible en un seul coup.

- « Vous pourriez dire à Séverus que je l'aime, et dites bien à Thomas que je suis désolé, vous le ferez? »

- « Je ne leur dirais rien du tout. Vous le leur direz vous-même, je ne vais pas vous laisser mourir. »

Dumbledore, se servit d'une table pour faire une civière, et parti avec Alexandre, qui avait perdu connaissance.

Seul le Pingoulard, reprit sa forme habituelle, un pingouin. Il avait les larmes aux yeux, et murmura un « pardon, je ne voulais pas » entendu par personne. Avant de partir, il prit les cheveux qui étaient resté au sol.

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Dimanche matin à Poudlard, tous dormaient encore du sommeil du juste, enfin on devrait plutôt dire du fêtard qui s'est couché tard, ou tôt.

Harry et Draco avaient passé la nuit ensemble, et ne s'étaient quittés qu'à l'aube, pour aller dormir une ou deux heures.

Maêlisse avait accepté la demande en mariage de Ron, et eux aussi, avaient passé une bonne partie de la nuit éveillée.

Pansy, pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, au point de détrôner Cho, au rang de la plus grande pleurnicheuse de Poudlard, voir de tout le royaume uni.

Rogue était inquiet, il n'avait pas vu Thomas de la matinée, et quand il avait été voir dans sa chambre, c'était pour trouver Hagrid cuver, et toujours endormi. Mais où pouvait être le professeur Salinger ?

Si le professeur de potion ne le savait pas, Melle Lupin, elle le savait, puisqu'il était avec elle, dans son lit. Ce matin en se réveillant, Virginie se demanda si elle n'avait pas rêvé cette nuit, que Thomas ne l'avait pas suivi dans sa chambre, et qu'ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour. Mais tout ceci s'étaient bien passé, elle fut prise d'un doute, et s'il ne l'aimait pas, s'il l'avait suivi uniquement pour satisfaire ses envies. Après tout, il était veuf, et avait peut être juste envie de s'amuser un peu. Son frère lui avait bien dit, de ne pas se laisser faire dès le premier soir. Pourtant la vieille au soir, quand elle avait ramené le professeur Salinger dans ses appartements, La jeune fille avait oublié les conseils de Rémus, et s'était laissé faire quand l'homme l'avait embrassé, elle enleva même la chemise de son collègue, avant de le déshabiller entièrement. Ensuite, elle s'était couché et avait laissé Thomas, la dévêtir, et la pénétré. Virginie lui avait, bien sûr, demandé s'il aimait avant, mais il n'avait pas répondu à la question, et lui avait caressé les lèvres avec sa langue, avant de l'embrasser.

Un bruit sec la fit sortir de ses pensées, qui pouvait venir la voir dans sa chambre, elle mit un peignoir, et se leva dans le but de demander, à celui ou celle qui osait la déranger de partir. Thomas risquerait de se réveiller, et la jeune fille appréhendait ce moment, où toute la magie de cette nuit risquée de disparaître.

- « Bonjour sœurette, cria Rémus. Tu étais encore couchée? J'espère que tu as bien suivit mes instructions, et que tu as dormi seule cette nuit? »

- « Oui, mentit Virginie. J'ai juste dormi. »

- « Et Thomas? »

- « Quoi Thomas? »

- « Je t'ai vu hier quand tu es parti avec lui. Ne me dis pas que tu le ramenais dans sa chambre, elle est de l'autre coté. J'espère qu'il n'est pas resté longtemps, et qu'il a rejoint sa chambre, avant que tu ne fasses une bêtise. »

- « Remus, arrête. J'ai vingt cinq ans, je suis assez grande pour savoir ce que j'ai à faire. »

- « Je ne veux pas que tu souffre, as tu oublié ce Julien? Il s'est bien moqué de toi, après t'avoir promis le mariage, et t'avoir mis dans son lit, il t'a lâchement laissé tombé. Je ne doute pas des sentiments que tu as envers Thomas, mais connais tu les sentiments qu'il éprouve pour toi? »

- « Ne parles pas de ce que tu ne connais pas. Je vais, si tu me le permets le retrouver dans mon lit. »

- « COMMENT? DANS TON LIT? »

Virginie se rendit compte qu'elle avait gaffé, elle avait dit à voix haute, ce qu'elle pensait. A ce moment le loup-garou entra dans une colère noire, et sans ménagement entra dans la chambre. Thomas malgré les cris de Mr Lupin, ne s'était même pas réveillé, dormait encore. Par contre, les couvertures avaient un peu glissé, et on devinait la nudité de l'homme.

- « ON SE LEVE, ON MET SES VETEMENTS, ET TOUT DE SUITE. Hurla Rémus. »

- « Ne crie pas si fort, protesta le professeur Salinger. J'ai mal à la tête. »

- « Peux tu me dire ce que tu fais dans le lit de ma sœur, et nu de surcroît ? »

- « Avant que tu me réveille, je dormais. »

- « Ca c'est bon je l'ai vu, mais avant qu'as tu fais? Je veux bien que tu embrasses ma sœur, mais pas que tu passes la nuit avec elle. Si tu veux sortir avec elle tu dois me le demander avant!»

- « Pourquoi? Ta sœur est grande, elle sait ce qu'elle fait. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es son frère, que tu as le droit de décider pour elle. »

- « Je veux la protéger des hommes. Je te préviens, si tes sentiments ne sont pas sincères, que tu l'as fait pleurer, je m'occuperais personnellement de ton cas. »

- « Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui faire du mal. Pour qui me prends tu? En ce moment celui qui est le plus cruel envers elle, c'est toi. »

Effectivement, Virginie avait les larmes aux yeux. Son frère avait été loin, en plus de lui avoir fait la morale, il essayait de faire fuir, l'homme qu'elle aimait, et peu importe si ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés, l'amour ne se commande pas.

Rémus ne savait pas quoi faire, il ne voulait pas faire pleurer sa sœur; mais il ne voulait pas non plus, qu'elle ai un nouveau chagrin d'amour. Thomas se couvrit du drap, se leva et pris la jeune fille dans ses bras.

- « Ne pleures pas mon amour, dit il. Je sais que je n'aurais pas du rester avec toi cette nuit, mais je ne regrette pas de l'avoir fait. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir répondu à ta question cette nuit. Je ne voulais pas gâcher ce moment si beau, par des paroles. Je t'aime, et je suis d'accord pour t'épouser, si tu le veux encore. »

- « Bien sûr que je suis d'accord, répondit Virginie, avec un sourire. »

Rémus se sentit un peu de trop, sans rien dire, il sortit de la pièce, et prit soin de la verrouiller, afin que les amoureux puissent rester tous les deux sans être dérangé.

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Voldemort était le plus heureux du monde, son plan avait fonctionné. Le Pingoulard était revenu avec les cheveux de sa victime, et un sabre ensanglanté, preuve indiscutable de la mort d'Alexandre. Il se rendit à son repère, les mangemorts y étaient présents, attendant leur chef. Avec fierté et arrogance, le seigneur des ténèbres exhibât, une mèche de cheveux rougit par le sang.

- « Voilà le sort que je réserve à ceux, qui comme Managua, ose se rebeller contre moi. Alors si comme lui, vous voulez perdre la tête, continuer à ne plus me considérer comme votre chef. Je ne laisserai la vie sauve qu'à ceux qui me jugeront fidélité absolue. »

Cette démonstration de force impressionnant les lâches à cagoule. Si Voldemort avait réussit à vaincre leur chef, c'est qu'il devait être puissant, très puissant même. Aucun d'entre eux ne souhaitant subir le même sort funeste, que Salinger. Tous comme un seul homme, s'inclinèrent afin de montrer leur soumission à Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Dire Le Nom.

- « Veuillez nous pardonner notre égard de conduite, dit Crabbe. Nous avons été aveuglés par la prestance de Managua. »

- « Je ne sais pas, vous avez retourné votre veste si vite. Rien ne me prouve la sincérité de vos excuses. »

- « Je peux vous assurer, que je pense tout ce que je viens de vous dire. »

- « Endoloris, cria Tom Jedusor. »

Les mangemorts se tordirent de douleur sous ce coup, si puissant. Voldemort fut étonné de pouvoir lancé un sort si fort, il s'attendait presque que cela ne fonctionne à peine sur Crabbe, mais sur tous cela dépassa toutes ses espérances. Une chose était sur, aucun d'entre eux n'aura envie de le trahir de nouveau.

- « Je vous pardonne, pour cette fois ci. Je vous préviens, si jamais vous avez envie de me trahir, pensaient à Managua, qui a été tué, dans la douleur. »

Avant de partir, Voldemort qui avait toujours le sabre à la main, décida de se débarrasser de son arme fatale. On ne sait jamais, elle pourrait se retourner contre lui, si jamais elle arrivait à découvrir la personne qu'il aimait le plus. La créature était encore sous sa forme initiale, c'est à dire, un pingouin, mais cela risquerait de changer, et cela le seigneur des ténèbres, le refusait. Avec le katana, il tua l'animal, qui l'avait si bien servit. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'Alexandre, n'était pas mort, bien sûr, il était dans un état critique, mais grâce à l'intervention de Dumbledore, il n'avait pas été décapité.

A suivre chapitre 21, Juste un peu de silence.

Voilà, un petit review avant de partir? Merci

See you à tous

klpdd


	21. Juste un peu de silence

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**A Onarluca: **merci, je vais tout faire pour finir ma fic, merci de ta review.

**A Eni: **eh eh tu verra, bientôt, et Rémus et encore pire dans ce chapitre, la phrase avec le lapin, c'est lui qui l'a dit, à qui? Tu vas le savoir. Voilà la suite, et merci de ta review.

**A Livedevil: **Suis contente que tu aimes ma fic, et merci de ta review.

**A Chichi: **Je ne peux pas te donner tord, la tempête arrive, bientôt, très bientôt, c'est trop calme. Oui pauvre Pingoulard, mais tu comprend que Voldy a eu peur de cette créature, hihi, allez bisous et merci de ta review.

**A Gollum; **merci de te review

**A Minerve; **Le Pingoulard est une créature bien terrifiante, mais cette fois ci elle a dû être influencer par la personnalité de Thomas, suffisamment pour ne pas tuer Alexandre. C'est sur Vodly est ridicule avec son ballon bleue. Et là Rémus il va être encore pire, mais Sirius est pas mal non plus.

Merci de te review

**A Alfa: **T'inquiète c'est prévue, lol, voilà la suite, merci de ta review.

**A Sélène; **contente de voir que ma fic te plait, voilà la suite, merci de ta review.

**A Vif d'or: **Voldy avait peur du Pingoulard, il a presque réussit a tuer Alexandre, et juste en changeant de forme. Merci pour le couple, et comme tu le dis, vive l'amour, merci de ta review.

**A Watashina: **Remus va être encore méchant dans ce chapitre et Sirius aussi, mais c'est quoi ça, le championnat du monde des personnages immonde? Lol. Merci de ta review.

Un gros merci à tous mes lecteurs, klpdd

Les yaourts Bia vous souhaitent bonne lecture.

Les préservatifs Dybex boudent ce chapitre, me demande bien pourquoi, si quelqu'un peut me le dire

**Chapitre 21: juste un peu de silence.( Calogèro)**

Bien que Dumbledore avait réussit à faire stopper l'hémorragie, Managua était dans un état critique, et s'il ne recevait pas rapidement des soins, il pourrait en mourir. Poudlard étant plus proche que saint Mangouste, le directeur décida de s'y rendre, de plus le collège serait une meilleure cachette pour l'ancien mangemort.

Le chemin du se faire à pied, transplanter serait certes plus rapide, mais trop dangereux pour le blessé, qui n'aura pas supporté le choc.

Dés qu'il fut arrivé, Albus, se dirigeât directement à l'infirmerie, elle était déserte, comme le reste de Poudlard, la plupart des occupants étant encore au lit. Après avoir mis le blessé sur un lit, Dumbledore alla dans le bureau de l'infirmière en chef.

- « Professeur Dumbledore, vous êtes enfin de retour. Je me faisais du souci. Par Merlin, votre bras, vous êtes couvert de sang, asseyez-vous, je vais vous soigner, s'exclama Mme Pomfresh. »

- « Cela PEUT et DOIT attendre. Je vous ai amené un blessé qui a plus besoin de vous que moi. Venez avec moi. »

L'infirmière ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri en voyant l'état d'Alexandre. Il était très pâle, et ne respirait que faiblement, il était dans le coma. Elle lui enleva sa chemise, la plaie était nette, mais profonde, et il y avait eu une perte importante de sang. A moins d'un miracle, il y avait peu de chance de rester en vie.

- « Je vais faire ce que je peux. Vous auriez du me l'amener plutôt. J'ai bien peur qu'il soit trop tard pour le sauver. »

- « Je peux vous aider? »

- « Savez comment à t'il reçut cette coupure. »

- « Il a été blessé par un sabre. »

- « Une chance que le coup soit mal porté, deux centimètres plus haut, il aurait déjà rendu l'âme. C'était comme s'il voulait que sa victime meure lentement. Mais pourquoi me l'aviez vous amené ici, dans un hôpital il aurait de meilleurs soins. »

- « Il vaut mieux pour l'instant qu'on le croit mort. »

- « J'ai bien peur que ce soit bien le cas. J'aurais besoin de l'aide de Mr Black. Pouvez vous aller me le chercher. »

- « Bien sur. »

Cinq minutes plus tard, Dumbledore était de retour avec un Sirius, encore un peu endormit, et un peu de mauvaise humeur. Lui aussi avait passé une nuit très courte, et il n'avait pas envie de se lever si tôt. Mais le directeur avait insisté, Mme Pomfresh avait besoin de lui.

- « Mr Black, dit l'infirmière, venez m'aider. »

Sirius regarda le blessé, avec mépris et dégoût. Dumbledore devait être inconscient d'avoir amené cet homme ici. Un mangemort, voilà qui il devait guérir, non, il ne pouvait pas s'abaisser à faire ça, et puis vu l'état de l'homme, pâle, inconscient, il allait bientôt rendre son dernier souffle, il était donc inutile de lui prodiguer le moindre soin. Le décès de Managua ne serait de toute façon ni une perte, ni une mauvaise chose. Au contraire, le pire ennemi de l'ordre du phénix, serait enfin hors état de nuire, et ça se serait une bonne nouvelle.

- « Managua, c'est lui que vous voulez que je soigne? Cria l'animagus, sans tenir compte du fait qu'il était dans une infirmerie. »

- « Oui, faites vites, il est assez mal. »

- « Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous me demandez? Je refuse de le faire, demandez le à quelqu'un d'autre. »

- « Vous êtes le seul à pouvoir lui éviter de mourir. Vous ne pouvez pas refuser. Vous êtes un être de lumière, en tant que tel, vous ne pouvez pas le laisser souffrir sans rien faire. »

- « Vous savez bien ce qu'il va se passer dés qu'il ira mieux. Il veut tuer Thomas. Je ne veux pas qu'un fondateur, se fasse assassiner, par ce fou sanguinaire, et en plus par ma faute. »

- « Je n'ai pas risqué ma vie, pour le voir succomber à ses blessures maintenant. »

- « Je me demande qui a eu le courage de lui faire ça. »

- « Il a été la victime d'un Pingoulard. »

- « J'imagine que le Pingoulard a dû rester, sous sa forme originelle. A part lui-même Managua m'aime personne, et personne ne doit l'aimer non plus. Vous auriez du le laisser sur place, à cette ci, il serait déjà dans l'autre monde. Ce qui ne serait pas plus mal, à qui cela ferait de la peine? »

Dumbledore ne supportait pas de voir Sirius, ne rien faire. Pire encore, la mort de Managua semblait lui faire plaisir.

- « Pour l'amour de Merlin, dit Albus en pleure. Faites quelque chose, Mme Pomfresh ne pourra rien faire seul, avez vous du cœur? »

- « Je regrette, mais je ne ferais rien pour lui venir en aide. »

- « S'il meurt, je vous tiendrai pour responsable. Je m'arrangerais pour vous expulser de Poudlard, et de vous faire couper les ailes. Fudge avait raison, vous ne méritez pas d'être un être de lumière. »

- « Vous me menacez maintenant? »

- « Oui, s'il faut en arriver là, alors je le ferais. »

- « Désolé, je n'ai que faire de vos menaces, faites ce que bon vous sembles. J'ai encore sommeil, je retourne dormir dans ma chambre. Veuillez ne pas me déranger, sauf si bien sur, si c'est pour m'annoncer sa fin. »

Black, s'en alla et claqua violemment la porte.

- « Revenez, Black, je vous ordonne de revenir. »

Mais Sirius ne revint pas. Dumbledore, voulut lui courir après, il allait bien finir par le rendre raisonnable. Mais des qu'il marchât, sa vue devint flou, ses jambes tremblèrent, et il s'écroula au sol, sans connaissance.

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Tout en marchant Sirius marmonnait des paroles incompréhensibles, il était en colère. Lui soigner un mangemort, pourquoi Dumbledore avait tant envie qu'il reste en vie? Tout dans ses pensées, il ne se rendit pas compte, qu'il bouscula quelqu'un au passage. Sans se retourner, il continua marcher, il avait encore sommeil.

- « Sirius? S'écria la personne »

- « Harry? Je ne t'avais pas vu? Que fais tu par terre? »

- « Tu m'as fait tomber, tu ne regarde pas où tu marches? »

- « Désolé, je ne voulais pas, tu as mal ? »

- « Non, ça ira. Mais tu as l'air contrarié, quelque chose ne va pas? »

- « Tout va bien, ne te mêles pas de mes affaires. »

- « Sirius, s'indigna Harry. Ne passe pas ton agressivité sur moi, je ne t'ai rien fait. »

- « Excuse-moi, c'est Dumbledore qui m'a mis en colère. »

- « En colère, mais que t'a dit il? »

- « Tu te rends compte, il a amené Managua mourant, et m'a demandé de le guérir. »

- « Managua, tu étais sur que c'était lui? »

- « Oui, mais tu es trop jeune pour savoir tout le mal qu'il a fait. C'est un homme sans scrupule, il est prêt à tous pour accéder au pouvoir. C'est un être abject et immonde, même Voldemort en comparaison est un ange. »

- « Tu l'as soigné, il va mieux? »

- « Bien sur que non, je préférais me marier avec une fouine, plutôt que de toucher à cette crapule »

- « Tu rigoles? Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour le sauver, j'ai volé, mentit, et tout ça pour rien, il va quand même périr. Tu as pensé à Thomas, que va t'il devenir s'il Managua meurt. C'est pour lui éviter cette souffrance, que j'avais dit à Dumbledore que Managua était en danger. »

- « Thomas? Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi aurait il de la peine? »

- « C'est son frère. »

- « Pardon? »

- « Thomas est le frère de Managua. »

- « Oui c'est ça, et moi je suis le ministre de la magie. »

- « Pourquoi tu me ne crois pas? »

- « Soit sérieux, comment veux tu qu'ils soient frères, ils ne se ressemblent pas. »

- « Tu ne savais pas que Managua s'appelait en vérité Alexandre Salinger? »

- « Tu … tu …en es bien sur? »

- « Absolument, tu te rends compte de la peine que pourrait avoir Thomas, si son frère venait à mourir? A cause de Voldemort il a déjà perdu sa femme et son fils. Il avait enfin retrouvé un peu de bonheur avec la sœur de Rémus, je crois qu'il a assez souffert. Je ne veux pas qu'il revive un autre enterrement, et par ta faute. »

- « Oui, je suis désolé pour Thomas. Mais son frère est un monstre, après tout le mal qu'il a fait, je ne suis pas sur qu'il mérite de vivre. »

- « Le mal? Il est vrai que je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait dans le passé. Par contre, je sais que si Thomas est en vie, c'est à lui que je le dois. Comment peux tu le laisse dépérir sans rien faire. Tu vas à l'infirmerie, tu fais comme tu veux, mais si jamais il décède par ta faute, je ne te parlerais plus. Je croyais que tu aimais bien Thomas, mais là je vois que tu faisais semblant. Tu voulais juste avoir un allié chez les fondateurs, pour t'aider. N'oublie pas grâce à qui tu n'as pas reçu le baiser du détraqueur, et qui a pris ta défense face à Fudge. C'est comme ça que tu le remercie? »

Au fond de lui Sirius savait qu'Harry avait raison, il a jugé Managua un peu trop vite. Tout comme lui avait condamné pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis. Il baissa la tête, peu fière de lui, et murmura.

- « Je suis vraiment un imbécile. Je vais te laisser, je vais aller à l'infirmerie, mais j'ai bien peur qu'il soit déjà trop tard. »

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Quand Dumbledore repris ses esprits, il était allongé sur un lit, son bras avait été soigné, et ne restait que trace de sa blessure que le sang qui avait taché sa chemise. Il voulut se lever, mais Mme Pomfresh l'en empêcha.

- « Restez encore allongé, vous êtes trop faible pour ça. »

- « Que c'est il passé? Pourquoi suis je couché? »

- « Vous avez eu un malaise, vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang. »

- « Alexandre, vous avez réussit à le sauver? »

L'infirmière ne répondit pas à la question, et détourna le regard. Ce qui énerva le directeur, il n'avait pas pris tout ces risques pour rien quand même. Déjà que Thomas ne lui parlait plus à cause de la mort de son père, mais si son frère venait à expirer. Albus n'osait pas pensé annoncer le décès de son jumeau au professeur Salinger.

- « Répondez-moi? Comment va t'il? »

- « Il est toujours en vie, mais il se peut qu'il ne passe pas la nuit, répondit une autre personne. »

- « Sirius? C'est vous? »

Black venait d'apparaître dans le champ de vision du directeur, et avait les larmes aux yeux.

- « Je suis désolé. Je me suis comporté comme un imbécile, j'ai refusé de le soigner uniquement à cause de son nom. Pourquoi vous ne m'avez dit que Managua était le frère de thomas ? »

- « Vous ne m'en avez pas laissé le temps. Vous l'avez soigné? »

- « J'ai fais ce que j'ai pu, maintenant tout dépend de lui , et de sa volonté de vivre. Pour être franc, il a peu de chance de se réveiller. Thomas sait il que son frère est ici? »

- « Non, je suis venu directement à l'infirmerie. »

- « Avez vous l'intention de lui dire. »

- « Non. »

- « Pourquoi? »

- « Je n'aurais pas le courage de lui parler. »

- « Vous ne lui parlez plus beaucoup ces derniers temps. »

- « J'ai fais une bêtise envers sa famille. Je ne tiens à en dire plus. »

- « Et si Managua venait à mourir, vous irez lui dire? »

- « Je n'ai pas encore songé à cette éventualité, je ne pense pas. »

- « Il a le droit de savoir, je vais le chercher. »

- « Dans ce cas, prévenez aussi Séverus. »

- « Le professeur Rogue connaît Managua? »

- « Oui, il est son ama…ami. »

- « Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de lui, murmura Sirius, avant de partir. »

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Cela faisait une semaine qu'Alexandre était à l'infirmerie, il n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance, ce qui devenait inquiétant. Mme Pomfresh permis à Thomas de rester avec lui, mais refusa que Séverus reste.

Black fut chargé de donner les cours de défense contre les forces du mal, en remplaçant le professeur Salinger, qui avait en ce moment d'autre préoccupation que de donner ses cours.

Sirius venait voir son patient tous les matins, mais il n'y croyait pas trop, bien qu'il ne le montrait pas. Albus faisait semblant d'être optimiste sur les chances de guérison, mais personne n'était dupe, sauf Thomas, qui passait ses journées, et ses nuits, au chevet de son frère. Mais après tout ce temps, il avait finit par s'endormir. Avant de quitter la pièce Séverus, mit sur son ancien maître une couverture.

- « Professeur Dumbledore, dit ce dernier. Vous croyez vraiment qu'Alexandre va se réveiller? »

- « Plus le temps passe, moins il a de chance de sortir de son coma. »

- « Pourquoi dites-vous le contraire à Thomas? Pourquoi vous le laissez attendre en vain ? »

- « Il a besoin de croire. Et qui sait, peut être que si Alexandre arrive à sentir la présence de son frère, il aura peut être envie de revenir parmi nous. »

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Virginie n'avait pas revu Thomas depuis que Sirius était venu le chercher. Elle avait bien sur essayé de le revoir, mais il était cloîtré à l'infirmerie et avait refusé de voir quiconque. Elle se sentit délaissé, et se mis à déprimer. Rémus vit bien que quelque chose n'aller pas. Le nouveau petit copain de sa sœur, était un parfait goujat, après avoir obtenu ce qu'il avait voulu, c'est à dire un peu de bon temps, il ignorait celle qui prétendait aimer, celle à qui il avait promis le mariage.

Ce matin Melle Lupin, était un peu malade, elle avait mal au ventre, et avait des nausées. Heureusement on était dimanche, elle pourrait rester un peu au lit. C'était sans compter, sur son grand frère, un peu trop collant. Ce dernier ne la voyant pas au petit déjeuner, avait décidé d'aller la voir dans sa chambre.

- « Bonjour Vivi. Tu es encore au lit, tu ne te sens pas bien? »

- « Ca va, j'ai un peu mal au cœur. J'ai du manger quelque chose de pas frais. »

- « La nourriture de Poudlard est toujours bonne, ce doit être autre chose. »

- « Autre chose, non je ne vois pas. »

- « Moi si. Mais ce ne peut pas être ça, tu as pris tes précautions ? »

- « Heu… Non.»

- « Quoi? Tu as fait l'amour avec ce dragueur, sans te protéger? Tu es inconsciente? »

- « Je n'ai pas pensé à ça. »

- « Tu es tombé trop vite dans ses bras. Combien de fois je t'ai dit, jamais le premier soir. »

- « Il était si tendre, si doux. Je l'aime, je n'ai pas eu la force de lui dire non. »

- « Tu aurais dû, s'il t'aimait, il aurait pu attendre. Je savais que ce n'était pas un homme pour toi. »

- « Tu dis ça à chaque fois que je sors avec un garçon. »

- « Cette fois si, j'ai raison. Il t'a laissé dès le lendemain. J'espère qu'il a pris du plaisir avec toi, quand j'en aurais fini avec lui, il risque de ne plus faire de genre de chose, pendant un bon moment. »

- « Rémus, je ne veux pas que tu lui fasses du mal. »

- « Et lui, il ne t'en a pas fait du mal? Il mérite une punition exemplaire. C'est à moi de lui donner. »

Virginie voulut répondre, mais elle eu une autre nausée, et du aller aux toilettes. Rémus inquiet de la santé de sa sœur, décida d'attendre un peu, avant de corriger son collègue. Il alla à l'infirmerie chercher un médicament pour sa sœur.

Là sur une chaise, dormait le professeur Salinger, la tête reposant sur un lit vide. Rémus alla voir sa victime. Sans ménagement, il réveilla Thomas, en le secouant.

- « Ca t'amuse de jouer avec les sentiments de ma sœur? Je vais t'appendre moi. Lève-toi si tu es un homme! »

- « Rémus, mais tu n'es pas bien de me réveiller comme ça? Je n'ai rien fait de mal. »

- « Rien de mal? Tu couches avec ma sœur, et après tu l'ignore, pour toi ce n'est pas quelque chose de mal? »

- « Je suis…. »

- « Non, je ne veux pas entendre tes excuses bidons. Tu sais ce que tu es? »

- « Mais, je… »

- « Laisse moi finir, tu es un gigolo, un obsédé, un défonçeur de sommier, un lapin à la fleur de l'âge serait moins cavaleur que toi. »

- « Ca y est tu as fini? Ca t'a fait du bien? Je peux parler? »

- « Oui, vais y. Mais si tu n'as pas une excuse valable, je te ferais regretter le jour de ta naissance. »

C'est à ce moment que Thomas réalisa que le lit, celui dans lequel était censé dormir son frère était vide. Il devint pâle, et avait les larmes aux yeux, il faut se rendre à l'évidence, si Alexandre n'était plus couché, c'est qu'il était, non, il ne pouvait pas. Rémus cru que ses menaces avaient eu effet sur le professeur Salinger lorsqu'il le vit pleurer. Cela ne changerait rien, comme ce dernier n'avait rien à dire pour sa défense. Il attrapa son collège par le col de sa chemise, et se prépara à lui envoyer un coup. Mais il fut interrompu dans ses actes, par la venue de Mme Pomfresh.

- « Professeur Lupin, veuillez le lâcher immédiatement. Comment osez-vous, porter la main sur lui? »

- « Il a … »

- « Je ne veux rien savoir, vous le lâchez. »

Rémus, lâcha donc sa victime, mais ce n'était qu'un sursit.

- « Voilà qui est mieux. Thomas, je n'ai pas voulut vous réveiller tout à l'heure, vous dormiez si paisiblement. Votre frère s'est réveillé, il va bien. »

- « Mais où est il? Pourquoi il n'est plus dans son lit? »

- « Il a voulut prendre un bain. »

- « Vous l'avez laissé seul? »

- « Bien sur que non. Je suis allée chercher le professeur Rogue, pour qu'il l'aide à se laver. »

- « Frère? S'exclama Rémus. Je ne comprends pas? De quoi parlez-vous? »

- « Si tu m'avais laissé le temps de parler au lieu de m'insulter. Mon frère a été attaqué par un Pingoulard la semaine dernière. Quand Dumbledore, l'a amené, il était entre la vie et la mort, je ne pouvais pas le laisser seul, je suis resté avec lui. Je ne voulais pas délaisser ta sœur, mais j'avais tellement peur pour lui. »

- « Oui je comprends, je n'aurais pas du m'emporter si facilement, mais je croyais que tu l'avais laissé tombé. »

- « Je l'aime, je croyais que tu l'avais compris. Que fais tu ici? »

- « Virginie ne se sentait pas bien, je suis venu lui chercher un médicament. »

- « Écoutes, là je vais voir comment va mon frère, tu dis à ta sœur que j'irais la voir cette après midi, d'accord? »

- « Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du m'emporter. Je t'ai dit des méchancetés, j'ai même faillit te frapper. Tu dois m'en vouloir. »

- « Je sais maintenant le sort que tu me réserves, si je fais de la peine à ta sœur. Mais la prochaine fois que tu m'en voudras, tu me laisseras le temps de parler. D'accord? »

- « oui. »

Rémus reparti avec un cachet pour sa sœur, et Thomas alla rejoindre Alexandre et Séverus dans la salle de bain.

A suivre, chapitre 22, de cendres et de terre, à ne pas manquer….

See you

klpdd


	22. De cendres et de terre

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**A Eni: **Rémus est un grand frère, donc un peu trop sur protecteur avec sa petite sœur. Il est donc pas forcement méchant, il veut juste le bonheur de Virginie, lol. Voilà la suite, merci de ta review.

**A Gaelle griffondor: **contente que tu aimes ma fic, mais tu as juste lu le chapitre 1 et 2 , ou tous jusqu'au 21? Merci de ta review.

**A Onarluca: **pour l'instant tout va bien, mais c'est le calme avant la tempête, lol, merci de ta review.

**A Alfa: **Sirius est un con, c'est vrai, Rémus veut juste défendre sa sœur, voilà, sinon pour le chapitre 21, 7 reviews, je suis loin de ton record, et j'ai eu 4 de plus. pour les chapitres 1 et 2 . Merci de ta review.

**A Minerve: **Séverus aussi est content que Alex va mieux, oui Virginie est enceinte, lol, merci de ta review.

**A Merlin: **juste une question, ta review est sur le chapitre 2, ton opinion est basé sur les 2 premiers chapitres ou sur toute la fic? Sinon je ne t'en veux pas, si tu explique clairement ce qui ne va pas, et que tu ne te contente pas d'un c'est nul ou autre insultes peu constructif, voilà n'hésite pas a lire le reste de la fic, et de me dire franchement ce que tu en pense, c'est comme ça que je pourrais faire des progrès. Merci de ta review.

**A Livedevil: **merci, il doit y avoir 25 chapitres, donc c'est bientôt la fin, merci de lire mes fics, et de ta review.

**A Vif d'or: **Rémus est trop colérique, mais il aime sa sœur, et il ne veut pas qu'elle souffre encore à cause d'un homme qui ne fonctionne que grâce à ses hormones, mais Thomas n'est pas ce genre d'individu. Pour Alex, bah s'il était mort, Séverus, Thomas, Albus et Harry auraient eu de la peine, et puis il y a eu assez de mort dans ma fic merci de ta review.

**A gollum: **compris voilà la suite, merci de ta review.

Les yaourts Bia et les préservatifs Dybex vous souhaitent de passer un agréable moment à la lecture du chapitre 22.

La pieuvre du désert vous remercie de votre patiente, j'ai eu une gastro, donc trop malade pour écrire,

**Chapitre 22: De cendres et de terre ( Calogèro)**

Peu de temps après le départ des professeurs Rogue et Dumbledore, Alexandre sorti de son coma. La première chose qu'il dit fut qu'il voulait pendre un bain, et seulement après il demanda où il était. Mme Pomfresh ne put s'empêcher de sourire, à cette demande aussi soudaine qu'inattendue. Elle alla donc demander de l'aide à Séverus, sachant que les deux hommes étant amis, préférant ne pas déranger Thomas dans son sommeil. En effet ce dernier, avait passé la semaine au chevet de son frère, et n'avait que très peu dormit.

Séverus se fit donc une joie d'emmener Managua dans la salle de bain afin de l'aider à se laver. Ce qui au bout d'une semaine, était plus qu'indispensable, bien sur pendant ce temps, il avait été lavé, mais comme il ne pouvait pas être bougé, c'était de façon assez sommaire. Dès qu'ils furent seuls, dans la pièce, Alexandre se blottit dans les bras de son aimé, et commença à l'embrasser, déposant ses lèvres sur celle de Rogue. Ce dernier répondit aux avances, du blond en ouvrant la bouche, ce qui permit à la langue de son amant de venir dans sa bouche afin de jouer avec la sienne. Les mains de Managua, se promenaient sur le corps si envoûtant de Rogue, s'attardant un peu trop longtemps sur la partie la plus charnue de l'anatomie du professeur des potions. Ce dernier voulut protester, il savait bien comment ça aller finir. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne voulait pas avoir des rapports sexuels avec son amant, mais c'était toujours lui qui devait tout faire, Alexandre ne voulait jamais lui faire l'amour. Mais cette fois ci, les choses étaient différentes, le fait d'avoir vu la mort de si près, avait changé Managua, et aussi sa vision des choses, aujourd'hui. Il défit la ceinture du pantalon de Séverus, avant de déboutonner, et de le faire descendre. Vient ensuite le tour du caleçon, qui ne resta pas longtemps sur son propriétaire.

- « Tu ne voulais pas prendre un bain? Demanda Séverus. »

- « J'aimerais que tu le prennes avec moi. »

- « J'ai déjà pris une douche ce matin. »

- « Rien ne t'interdit de recommencer avec moi. »

Alexandre ne mit pas longtemps à se déshabiller, il n'était vêtu que d'une simple chemise de nuit, attaché dans le dos par une ficelle. Le vêtement se retrouva vite au sol. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois que le brun voyait le corps nu de son amant. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de le trouver beau, et de le toucher. Il lui caressa le torse, et Managua se laissa faire, prenant même du plaisir. Séverus, descendit un peu, et caressa la virilité de son amant, qui se raidit à ce contact.

- «Tu sais, je te trouve encore plus beau, et sexy avec les cheveux courts. J'ai envie de toi, murmura le brun à l'oreille du blond. »

Ce dernier, mis un doigt dans l'intimité de Séverus, puis deux.

- « Dans ce cas tu vas te laisser faire. Je ne vais pas te faire du mal. »

Le maître des potions était au 7eme ciel, il enleva ce qui lui restait de vêtement. Il alla dans la baignoire, dans laquelle il avait fait couler l'eau. Elle avait la taille d'une petite piscine, il s'assit et écarta les jambes. Alexandre le rejoint, et s'allongea de tout son long sur le corps de son amant.

Dans l'eau chaude, le pénis du blond se fit plus dur. Ce dernier se rapprocha du brun afin de le pénétrer. Il commença par des petits mouvements, et Séverus se cambra.

- « Ah Oui,…Thomas! »

- « Pardon? Comment tu m'as appelé? »

- « Alexandre. »

- « Non tu as dis Thomas, je ne suis pas sourd. Pourquoi dis tu le prénom de mon frère, tu n'as quand même pas osé … »

- « Non ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Ton frère est là, il vient d'arriver. »

Alexandre se retourna, en effet Thomas venait d'entrer dans la salle de bain. Il semblait gêné d'avoir interrompu une scène des plus intimes, et pour ne pas regarder les jeunes amants, avait les yeux fixés sur ses chaussures. Managua sorti de la baignoire, et sans prendre le temps de prendre une serviette, alla prendre son frère dans ses bras.

- « Je suis désolé, dit il. Tu as du te faire du souci pour moi. »

- « Comment as tu put croire que j'allais te tuer? Répondit Thomas les larmes aux yeux. Tu es mon frère, et jamais je ne pourrais te faire du mal. Tu as été stupide de ne pas d'être défendu. »

- « Je croyais que tu m'en voulais encore. »

- « C'est la raison pour laquelle tu n'as rien fait quand le Pingoulard t'a attaqué? Tu l'aurais laissé de couper la tête? Tu sais pourtant que je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. Si Albus ne t'avait pas protégé, tu serais mort. Je veux que tu me promettes que tu ne ta laissera plus faire, et que tu te défendras, même si tu crois que c'est moi qui t'attaque. »

- « Je ne pourrais jamais lever la main sur toi. »

- « Ce n'est pas une raison, pour ne pas riposter. Tu vas rester un peu ici? Je ne veux plus que tu risques ta vie. »

- « Je ne sais pas trop. Tu sais avec ma réputation, je crains de ne pas être le bienvenue dans cette école. »

- « Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, je ne suis pas le seul à me réjouir de ta présence. »

- « A part Séverus, je ne vois pas qui pourrait être heureux. Je sais bien qu'Albus m'a sauvé la vie, uniquement à cause de toi. S'il n'avait pas eu besoin de se faire pardonner son acte odieux jamais il n'arrivait risqué sa vie pour sauver la mienne. »

- « Sirius aussi devrait être content, il venait changer tes pansements tous les jours. »

- « Black ne m'a jamais aimé. »

- « Comment pourrait il ne pas t'aimer, il ne te connaît pas? »

- « Je l'ai déjà rencontré dans le passé. A ce moment il prenait plaisir à faire souffrir Séverus, et nous nous sommes battus. Bien sur c'est moi qui avais gagné, et je l'ai humilié en publique. Il ne m'a jamais pardonné cet affront. »

- « Tu vas rester? »

- « Pour que tu aies moins peur pour moi, oui. »

- « Je vais te laisser finir ce que tu as commencé. Séverus tu prends soin de lui, je reviendrai quand vous aurez fini. »

- « Tu peux compter sur moi, répondit Rogue. Trop content de savoir que son amant aller rester un peu de temps avec lui. »

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Avant d'aller rejoindre Virginie dans sa chambre, Thomas alla parler un peu avec Sirius. Ce dernier n'osa pas regarder son collègue dans les yeux quand celui ci le remercia d'avoir sauvé la vie de son frère.

- « C'est bien qu'il se soit enfin réveillé, dit ce dernier, tout prenant soin d'éviter le regard de Salinger. peu fier de lui. »

En effet sans Harry, il n'aurait rien fait pour guérir Managua, le laissant à son terrible destin.

- « Tu pourrais au moins me regarder quand tu me parles, s'écria Thomas. De quoi as tu peur? »

- « Pourquoi je devrais être effrayé? »

- « Tu peux me dire la vérité. »

- « La vérité? Quelle vérité? »

- « Le fait que tu aies refusé de soigner Managua, et qu'il a faillit mourir à cause de toi. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas les mangemorts, et que mon frère et toi n'étiez pas en bon terme. Mais est ce que cela justifie ton comportement. »

- « C'est Harry qui te l'a raconté? Il m'avait pourtant promis de ne pas t'en parler. »

- « Harry? Je ne l'ai pas vu de la semaine. Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi tu me parles de lui ? »

- « Comment as tu sut que je ne voulais pas le soigner? »

- « Je ne le savais pas vraiment. Mais ta façon de fuir mon regard, et Alexandre m'a raconté qu'il te connaissait déjà. Mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec Harry. »

- « C'est lui qui m'a dit que Managua était ton frère, et qui m'a obligé à le soigner. Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas ce que je faisais. Tu dois m'en vouloir. »

- « En effet, je devrais. Surtout de la part d'un homme qui doit sa réhabilitation à un certain A.S. »

- « A.S, répéta Sirius, Par Merlin Alexandre Salinger. Je… »

- « C'est bon, c'est du passé, oublions ça. Puisqu'il est vivant et qu'il va bien, je vais oublier ce que tu as fait. »

- « Je devrais peut être le voir pour m'excuser. »

- « Mais pas maintenant, il est occupé. »

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Après avoir pris le médicament que Son frère lui avait apporté, Virginie s'était rendormit. Elle n'entendit pas que quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans sa chambre. La personne en question, se rendit au chevet de la jeune fille endormit, et lui caressa la joue. N'obtenant aucune réaction, l'individu se pencha dessus afin d'embrasser la belle. Melle Lupin ouvrit les yeux avec difficultés et horreur, qui avait osé profiter de son sommeil pour lui voler un baiser. Elle voulut gifler l'obsédé, mais avant que sa main n'atteigne la joue de sa victime, elle s'arrêta net.

- « Thomas? Tu te décides enfin à venir me voir, cria t'elle. Je suis fatiguée, tu peux repartir. »

- « C'est vrai que tu as mauvaise mine, répondit le professeur Salinger, sans tenir compte de la remarque si blessante de sa collègue. Tu as été voir Mme Pomfresh? »

- « Tu ne t'es pas beaucoup soucié de ma santé ces derniers temps, où étais tu? Pourquoi tu as refusé de me voir? Je croyais que tu m'aimais. »

- « C'est le cas, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser Alexandre seul à l'infirmerie. »

- « Alexandre? Tu le préfères à moi ? C'est qui, ton petit ami? »

- « C'est mon frère. »

- « Ton frère? Potter avait raison tu as bien un jumeau. Mais pourquoi étais tu à l'infirmerie? »

- « Il a subit l'attaque d'un Pingoulard, et il est resté une semaine dans le coma. »

- « Je ne savais pas, comment va t'il? »

- « Il vient de se réveiller. Tu n'avais quand même pas cru que je t'avais laissé tombé? »

- « Si, comme je ne t'ai pas vu de la semaine j'ai cru que tu n'avais oublié. De plus Rémus qui ne cessait de me répéter que tu n'étais pas un homme pour moi. Je suis désolée d'avoir douté de toi. »

- « C'est moi qui le suis, tu es malade et je ne l'ai même pas vu. Tu te sens comment? »

- « Je suis juste un peu fatiguée, mais il suffit que je dorme. Au fait, Potter a dit dans mon cour que tu étais un animagus dragon, pourtant tu n'es même pas inscrit sur le registre. Est ce vrai? »

- « Effectivement, c'est le cas. »

- « Tu devras me faire une démonstration. »

- « Tu ne me crois pas? »

- « Si, mais je suis curieuse de voir ça. Tu sais personne n'a réussit à réaliser un tel exploit. »

- « Plus tard, là je ne suis pas trop en condition. »

Comme Virginie était restée trop longtemps seul, elle demanda à Thomas de rester un peu avec elle. Ce dernier ne put refuser, cela laisserait un peu de temps libre à Alexandre et Séverus qui étaient encore dans la baignoire.

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Après avoir repris le pouvoir et le contrôle absolu, Voldemort reprit aussi confiance en lui, et dans ses chances de vaincre. Depuis une semaine, il avait recommencé à terroriser les sorciers, et aussi les moldus. La presse ne parlait plus que de ça, au point que plus personne ne se souciait plus de la prochaine coupe d'Europe de Quidicth. Chaque jour apportait son lot de mort et de destruction, bientôt plus personne ne serait à l'abri.

Harry ne pouvait pas supporter une telle situation, il devait mettre fin à la folie meurtrière de Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Dire Le Nom. Mais ce dernier était trop prudent, et éviter toute confrontation avec l'élève. Potter décida de prendre les choses en mains, puisque Voldemort pouvait entrer dans son esprit, cela devait être aussi possible dans l'autre sens. Harry se concentra donc sur son ennemie afin d'établir un contact télépathique. Cela ne fut pas facile, mais grâce à l'enseignement, que lui avait prodigué les professeurs Rogue et Salinger, il finit par y arriver. Une telle intrusion surpris et déplut au seigneur des ténèbres, qui pouvait être assez lâche pour l'attaquer de cette façon?

Bien sur il voulut expulser l'intrus de sa tête, mais sans succès, Harry était devenu fort, trop fort. A ce moment Voldemort réalisa que s'il ne le tuait pas maintenant, l'adolescent serait assez puissant pour le réduire en cendres et ceux uniquement par la force de la pensée. De grosses gouttes de sueurs coulaient le long des joues de Tom. Plus vite il affronterait Harry, plus vite il serait le maître incontesté et incontestable de la magie. Et ses rêves seraient enfin réalités.

Quand Harry reprit ses esprits, il était seul dans sa chambre, il avait prétexté un mal de tête horrible, afin que personne ne vienne le déranger. Il voulait parler avec Voldemort sans que personne ne sache rien de ses projets. Il avait finit par convenir d'un rendez-vous avec Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Dire Le Nom, le soir même, près de la falaise du rocher mort. Avant de descendre, il prit soins de se cacher sous sa cape d'invisibilité, et passa prés d'Hermione et Ron, qui ne se doutant de rien jouer aux échecs.

Voldemort aussi se rendit sur les lieux, mais il n'était pas seul, était avec lui ses meilleurs éléments, Crabbe et Goyle senior, Bellatrix Lestrange et quelques détraqueurs. Bien sur, il aurait du être seul lors de ce duel, mais il savait qu'il devait se montrer lâche, et il ne promit pas sa promesse faites à l'adolescent. Après tout, qui veut la fin, veut les moyens, et on ne fait pas d'omelette sans casser d'œufs.

Harry ne fut même pas surpris de voir que le seigneur des ténèbres n'était pas seul, il savait bien que ce n'était pas un homme d'honneur.

Il avança cachant sa peur et ses tremblements, derrière un regard haineux.

La bataille ne prendrait fin qu'à la mort de l'un des deux hommes. Tué ou être tué? A ce moment seul le désir de survivre dicterait les actions des deux protagonistes, qui étaient bien malgré eux les héros du mélodrame qu'une prophétie que personne n'aurait du connaître, avait décidé.

- « Harry tu es bien courageux d'être venu seul. As fait tes adieux à tes amis avant de partir? Dois je leur transmettre un message de ta part? »

- « Je n'avais nul besoin de le faire, je vous tuerais, et je serai de retour à Poudlard pour le début du dîner, dans à peine quatre heures. »

- « Ne me dis pas que tu as la moindre chance de me tuer? As tu déjà ôté la vie d'un homme? Tu ne sais pas ce que l'on ressent à ce moment, une fois, que tu as goûté à ce plaisir, tu ne pourras plus t'en passer. »

- « Je ne suis pas comme vous. Mais je ne peux pas vous laisser assassiné des innocents sans rien faire. »

- « Tu ne pourras pas me tuer, tu es trop bon. Comme je t'aime bien, je vais te faire l'honneur de t'épargner des souffrances inutiles. »

Voldemort fit signe aux détraqueurs d'approcher, Harry lança bien sur le patronus. Mais il se fatigua vite, en effet les détraqueurs prudent était resté hors de porter des tirs. Des hurlements se firent entendre, l'adolescent entendait de nouveau sa mère criait, afin de ne plus les entendre, il se boucha les oreilles avec les mains, faisant tomber sa baguette.

Au moment où un détraqueur se rapprocha afin de donner à l'adolescent le baiser fatal, un lumière éblouissante jaillit du pendentif qu'avait Harry. Cela éjecta la créature au loin, et un bouclier de lumière se fit tout autour du Gryffondor.

- « Joli pendentif, s'exclama Voldemort. Où l'as tu eu? »

- « Quel pendentif? »

- « Celui en forme de dragon…. »

Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Dire Le Nom, s'arrêta, il venait de réaliser que Potter en plus d'être en la possession de la prophétie, était sous la protection d'un sort puissant. Dire que le survivant avait avec lui la prophétie sans même le savoir, quelle ironie quand même.

- « Ah, S'écria Harry, vous parlez de ça, en désignant le médaillon, je ne sais pas, pourquoi cela vous intéresse tant? »

- « Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est. C'est moi qui aurais dut l'avoir, donnes-le moi. »

- « Pardon? Ce n'est qu'un médaillon sans valeur pourquoi le voulez-vous? »

- « Je le veux, c'est tout. Bellatrix, va me le chercher. »

- « Bien maître répondit la jeune femme. »

Mais quand elle posa la main sur le collier, il y eu la même réaction qu'avec les détraqueurs, et la mangemort se retrouva expulsé à son tour. Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi le bijou avait une telle réaction, il l'avait depuis le début de l'année, et jamais il n'avait brillé comme ce soir.

- « Je comprends mieux pourquoi mon cousin était si confiant pour ta sécurité. Il est plus malin que je ne l'aurais cru. Après t'avoir donné ce pendentif, il a mis un sort de protection, qui ne se déclencherait que lorsque ta vie serait menacée. Mais ne crois pas que j'ai peur de toi, tu ne sais pas comment te servir de la prophétie. »

- « La prophétie? Mais je ne l'ai pas. »

- « Tu es en sa possession depuis très longtemps, c'est le pendentif, Thomas a jugé bon de t'en faire cadeau. Mais ne crois pas être en mesure de me battre. »

Harry attrapa le médaillon de la main, et l'arracha violemment de son coup pour le jeter au loin. Mais il sera le pendentif si fort qu'il se coupa la main. Ensuite il alla ramasser sa baguette, et défia Voldemort.

- « Nous sommes à armes égales, battons-nous… »

Le seigneur des ténèbres n'attendit pas que le jeune Potter finisse sa phrase, il lança un avada kedavra. A son étonnement Harry avait fait de même, et les sorts s'étaient croisé formant entre les deux baguettes un filet rouge.

A suivre, Chapitre 23, Le plus beau jour ? A ne pas manquer.

Si vous avez lu, merci, si vous avez quelque chose à me dire, ou si vous avez aimé, un review, Merci

See you klpdd …


	23. Le plus beau jour?

****

Réponses aux reviews:

****

A Eni: suis pas méchante, je fais juste des fins de chapitres qui laisse sur la faim, hé hé, voilà la suite. Merci de ta review

****

A Inferno Hell: voilà la suite, merci de ta review.

****

A Onarluca: j'espère que celui là te plaira, il m'a donné beaucoup de travail, j'ai dû même faire une petite bd pour m'aider, merci de ta review.

****

A Livedevil: moi non plus je ne les aime pas, je te rassure dans ce chapitre les méchants sont punis. Je me remets doucement, et je peux de nouveaux manger, merci de ta review.

****

A Minerve: effectivement Harry a bien activé la prophétie, mais sans le savoir, c'est vrai que c'était pas très intelligent d'avoir jeté le collier. Merci de ta review.

****

A Alfa: il suffit de demander, voilà le 23, merci de ta review.

****

A Gollum; voilà la suite, merci de ta review.

****

A Vif D'or: je voulais garder un peu de suspense, merci de ta review.

****

A Sev Snape: Harry est toujours imprévisible, c'est ce qui fait son charme, merci de ta review.

Les yaourts Bia et les préservatifs Dybex, sont fières de vous présenter le chapitre 23.

Klpdd vous dit de vous faire plaisir à lire ses fics.

****

Chapitre 23: Le plus beau jour ? ( Calogèro)

Au même moment dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Hermione excédée d'avoir encore perdue aux éches face à Ron, décida d'arrêter de jouer.

- « Je ne peux pas jouer tout seul, s'indigna le rouquin. »

- « Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Harry de jouer avec toi? »

- « Il a trop mal à la tête pour ça. Il voulait dormir un peu»

- « Tu l'as laissé tout seul? »

- « Il voulait se reposer un peu. »

- « Tu as quoi à la place du cerveau? Tu sais bien que, qui tu sais est de retour. Ses maux de tête sont sûrement liés à ça. Tu n'aurais pas du le laisser. Va voir comment il va. »

- « Tu te fais trop de souci pour lui. Je suis sur que tout va bien. »

- « Ne discutes pas avoir moi. Dépêche-toi d'aller dans votre chambre. »

Après avoir poussé un gros soupir de déception, Ron se leva et se rendit dans le dortoir des garçons, s'attendant à y trouver son ami, dans les bras de Morphée. Mais il n'y avait personne, la chambre était déserte. De toute évidence, Potter avait du se rendre à l'infirmerie, afin d'y prendre un cachet contre ses douleurs. C'est donc sans inquiétude que Weasley redescendit dans la salle commune.

Hermione ne pouvait pas comprendre le calme de son ami. Si Harry avait été à l'infirmerie, il serait forcement passé devant eux, hors ce n'était pas le cas. Voulant vérifier que le survivant était toujours en sécurité, dans le collège, la jeune fille insista pour aller vérifier si Harry était bien partir chercher un calment auprès de Mme Pomfresh. Marchait derrière elle, Ron, ou plutôt il traînait des pieds. En effet l'estomac ambulant qu'était Weasley aurait préféré se rendre dans la cuisine afin de prendre, un petit quelque chose.

- « Ne me dis pas que tu as déjà faim? S'indigna Hermione. »

- « Juste un petit truc à grignoter. »

- « Comment peux tu penser à manger à un moment pareil? Tu peux attendre le dîner. Il est dans quatre heures. Tu peux bien attendre encore un peu. »

- « Dès que nous aurions vu Harry, on pourra aller dans les cuisines. »

- « NNNOOONNN. Viens on y va. »

Les adolescents n'eurent pas à ouvrir la porte de l'infirmerie, elle s'ouvra et sortit de la salle le professeur Rogue, en colère. Il faut dire que le « NNNOOONN » d'Hermione, n'était pas passé inaperçu et avait été entendu de très loin. Les cris de la jeune fille avaient réveillé Managua, qui après s'être lavé, s'était rendormit, dans les bras protecteurs de son amant.

- « Puise je savoir ce que vous faites ici, demanda Séverus. »

- « On voulait voir Harry, dit pour s'excuser Ron. »

- « Il n'est pas ici. »

- « Ah? »

- « Comment ça Ah? Vous ne savez pas où il est? Vous n'étiez pas censé le surveiller. »

- « Il voulait dormir, je ne peux pas être tout le temps avec lui. »

- « Vous devez être comme son ombre, et le suivre partout où il va. Oui même aux toilettes. Jamais il ne doit être seul. »

- « Malefoy peut le faire lui. »

- « Il est à Serpentard, il ne peut pas aller dans votre salle commune. Vous êtes son ami, vous pouvez bien vous en occupez. Cherchez-le. »

- « Mais où, Poudlard est si grand. »

- « Si vous ne l'aviez pas quitté, vous n'auriez pas besoin de le chercher. »

Ron ne comprenait pas pourquoi son professeur s'en prenait à lui. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, si Harry avait décidé de partir sans rien dire à personne. Il lui faudrait des jours pour parcourir tout le château. Bien sur, le plus simple aurait été de voir sur la carte du maraudeur, là Weasley se serait aperçu qu'Harry n 'était plus à Poudlard, et qu'il était inutile de le chercher. Mais il ne pensa pas à cette carte, trop vexé par les propos de Rogue. Au moment où ce dernier voulut suggérer la réflexion à son élève, il fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Thomas, qui était en compagnie de Virginie, plus pâle que jamais. L'état de santé de Melle Lupin était devenu assez inquiétant, le professeur Salinger avait préféré, pour plus de sûreté emmener sa collègue voir Mme Pomfresh.

- « Séverus tout va bien? ¨Pourquoi cries tu? »

- « Mr Weasley et Melle Granger ne savent pas où se trouve Potter, alors qu'ils devaient être avec lui. »

- « Ron, Hermione, s'indigna Thomas, vous l'avez laissé seul? Avec le retour en puissance de Voldemort, êtes vous inconscient du danger? »

- « Pourquoi tu n'étais pas avec lui ? Si son cas t'intéresse tant que ça, s'écria Ron. »

- « Mr Weasley, s'exclama Rogue, veuillez ne pas rejeter vos erreurs sur votre professeur. C'était à vous et à Melle Granger de surveiller Potter afin qu'il ne fugue pas, pas à Thomas. »

A ce moment la baguette du professeur Salinger se mit à briller, d'une lueur rouge, peu rassurante. Tous se turent et la regarda effrayés, comme si elle allait exploser. Mais elle redevint normal au bout de quelques secondes. Thomas en voyant sa baguette, se fit encore plus pâle que Virginie.

- « Ce n'est pas vrai, murmura t'il. »

- « Que se passe t'il, demanda Séverus. »

- « Harry vient de se faire attaquer par Voldemort. »

- « Comment peux tu affirmer une telle chose? »

- « J'avais pris soins de mettre un sort de protection autour de la prophétie, s'il se mettait en action ma baguette devait me prévenir. »

- « Peux tu le localiser? »

- « Il est proche de la falaise du rocher mort. »

- « J'y vais. »

- « Je viens avec toi. »

- « D'accord, quant à vous, reprit Séverus en s'adressant aux élèves, vous allez voir le professeur Dumbledore pour lui dire. Ensuite vous allez dans votre salle commune pour ne plus y bouger. »

Virginie voulut y aller elle aussi, mais Thomas refusa, et la laissa à l'infirmerie.

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Le filet rouge qui reliait les deux baguettes était de plus en plus intense. Aucun des deux adversaires n'arrivaient à prendre l'avantage. Voldemort ayant une puissance magique, bien supérieur à celle de l'enfant, aurait du avoir l'avantage, mais c'était sans compter sur le désir de vengeance du survivant. Harry était mû par la volonté de faire payer le seigneur des ténèbres pour tous les crimes immondes qu'il avait commis, ses parents, Cédric, Neville, la femme et le fils de Thomas, sans compter les tentatives d'assassinat qui heureusement n'avaient pas aboutit au décès de la victime.

Pourtant ce n'était pas cela qui permettait au Gryffondor de tenir tête à Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Dire Le Nom. En effet sans le savoir, l'adolescent avait activé la protection de la prophétie, qui ne s'activait qu'en entrant au contact du sang, d'une des deux personnes directement impliquées.

La baguette d'Harry sous la force du sort commença à devenir brûlante, et il ne peut plus la tenir, la lâchant, tout en connaissant les conséquences de son acte. Il ne fut pas le seul, Voldemort aussi avait du abandonner le sort, mais lui s'était pour une autre raison, il n'avait plus les forces de le maintenir.

Profitant de ce revers de situation, Voldemort se précipita afin de récupérer le pendentif, qu'Harry avait eu l'idée de se débarrasser. Plus fort et désormais imbattable, il se préparait à lancer à nouveau le sort interdit. L'arrivée de deux invités surprises, les professeurs Rogue et Salinger, il ne fit rien.

- « Vous ne pouvez plus rien faire pour sauver votre élève, leur dit il. Son destin est de mourir ici, et de ma main. Mais si vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire dans les prochaines minutes, je vous invite à regarder ce spectacle. Ainsi vous serez les témoins de ma grandeur et ma puissance, de mon triomphe absolu. Bien sur ensuite, je serai dans l'obligation de vous tuer aussi. A moins que l'un de vous deux, accepte de m'obéir. Et pour être franc, j'aimerais que ce soit mon cher cousin qui se soumet. Cela me ferait de la peine de devoir le tuer, comme j'ai du le faire avec son frère. »

Harry voulait prévenir ses professeurs de ne pas s'approcher. En effet se tenaient tapis dans l'ombre, prêt à les attaquer les mangemorts qui avaient accompagné, qui vous savez. Mais il n'eu pas le temps de parler. Crabbe et Goyle, se jetèrent ensembles sur Séverus. Bellatrix, elle se contenta de Thomas. Ne fut pas sa déception, elle une mangemort très puissante, puisqu'elle avait réussit à battre Sirius, devait se battre contre un handicapé. La victoire serait obtenue sans le moindre effort. Directement Lestrange, lança un sort sur le point faible de son adversaire, le genou droit, et fit un sort d'attraction afin de lui soutirer sa canne. Elle se rapprocha ensuite de Thomas, qui était désormais à terre.

- « Tu n'as pas de chance que mon maître te veuille en vie. En te tuant je t'aurais évité les pires souffrances. Quand je pense à tous ce qu'il te réserve, j'ai presque de la peine pour toi. »

- « Tu es bien trop sur de toi, Harry va le tuer, il a la prophétie avec lui. »

- « Avait. Maintenant c'est mon maître qui est en sa possession. Ta confiance en ton élève et ta plus grande faiblesse. Ne reste pas prostré ainsi lève-toi. A moins que tu ne puisses pas te battre contre une femme. »

Comme le professeur Salinger, ne pouvait pas se remettre debout, Bellatrix s'accroupit, et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Thomas a l'entente du sort que lui avait réservé son cousin, ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un frisson d'effroi, ce qui fit rire Lestrange.

Plus que jamais Harry éprouvait une haine, une envie de tuer, de sang, de mort. Voldemort ne s'attendait pas à une telle rage envers Potter. S'il ne réagissait pas tout de suite, il allait perdre ce combat, et aussi la vie. Après avoir, sans vraiment le vouloir, reculé d'un pas, il fit signe aux détraqueurs présent d'encercler le survivant, afin de faire diminuer la force de l'enfant.

Malgré ses forces, Harry avait une limite, et tous ses mauvais souvenirs revirent. Il ne pourrait pas lutter contre les détraqueurs et Voldemort en même temps. Il voulut ignorer la présence des créatures, préférant se concentrer sur son seul et unique ennemie. Il fit la sourde oreille, fixant toujours Voldemort, d'un regard froid et animé d'une férocité peu égalé.

Sachant qu'il n'aurait toujours pas le dessus sur le survivant, Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Dire Le Nom, décida de rajouter un atout dans son jeu. Il se rapprocha de son cousin, le força à se relever, et se servit de l'homme comme d'un bouclier.

- « Harry, si tu ne veux pas que je tue ton professeur, tu lâche ta baguette, et tu te laisse faire, bien gentiment. »

Ne voulant pas mettre la vie de son professeur en danger, Harry abaissa sa baguette, faisant de lui une proie facile pour les détraqueurs.

- « Harry, cria Thomas, tu sais bien ce que tu dois faire dans cette situation. Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas? Attaque-moi, je lui serais de plus aucune utilité. »

- « Je ne peux pas te faire du mal, et si je te tuais? »

- « Voldemort me tuera quoi que tu fasses. En tant que professeur je t'ordonne de m'attaquer. »

Séverus aurait bien aimé être plus utile en ce moment, mais les attaques que Crabbe et Goyle lui faisaient subir, l'empêchèrent de faire le moindre geste pour sauver son maître et son élève.

Un détraqueur voulut profiter de la faiblesse du survivant et lui affliger un baiser. Avant qu'il n'approche son visage de celui d'Harry, il se retrouva expulser par un patronus en forme de dragon.

- « Toujours aussi lâche à ce que je vois, s'écria la personne responsable de ce sort. »

- « Managua? S'exclama Voldemort. Vous devriez être mort. Comment se fait il que vous soyez en vie? »

- « Désolé de te décevoir, le Pingoulard que tu as engagé, n'a pas réussit à me tuer. Tu n'es pas trop déçu? Tu vas laisser mon frère partir, comment oses tu t'en servir afin de protéger ta misérable vie? »

- « Je ne serais pas assez fou pour faire cela. Je sais bien ce qui va m'arriver dès que j'aurais lâché ton frère. »

Grâce au patronus, Potter avait été débarrassé des détraqueurs qui l'encerclaient. Il avait repris le contrôle des ses esprits, ainsi que de ses pouvoirs. Mais il n'était toujours pas prêt à sacrifier une vie humaine pour s'assurer une victoire sur le pire sorcier du siècle.

- « Tu attends quoi pour attaquer, cria Thomas. Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a pas d'autre alternatif. Tu dois le tuer, ou c'est lui qui nous tuera tous. N'aie pas peur de me blesser. Tu n'arriveras jamais à rien dans la vie, si tu hésite à chaque fois. »

Harry était partagé entre son envie de débarrasser le monde du seigneur de ténèbres, et le fait de blesser, voir de tuer l'un de ses amis. La prophétie qui était dans la main de Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Dire le Nom, se mit à briller, comme la baguette du Gryffondor. Le survivant fut comme contrôlé, et n'avait plus aucune maîtrise sur ses pouvoirs, et sans pouvoir arrêter le processus, il lança le sort de la mort sur son ennemi, sans tenir compte du fait, que Voldemort était toujours caché derrière le professeur Salinger.

- « NNNONN, cria Harry, qui avait retrouvé ses esprits. »

Mais il ne pouvait rien faire, de peur le seigneur des ténèbres voulut se décaler dans le but d'éviter le terrible sort. Il fit un mouvement trop brusque, et le genou de son otage, déjà très affaiblit par l'attaque de Bellatrix, fit que Thomas ne put rester debout. Ce dernier s'écroula au sol, évitant de justesse le sort, qui atteignit sa véritable cible de plein fouet.

Une fumée verte avait encerclé les deux hommes, empêchant de les voir. Harry se précipita afin de voir ce qu'il s'était passé. Le professeur Rogue voulut l'empêcher d'y aller, étant trop loin, il ne put rien faire.

Quand la brume se dissipât, les deux hommes étaient au sol. Harry cru qu'ils étaient morts tous les deux. Thomas essaya péniblement de se relever, mais sans succès. Alexandre soulagé, alla l'aider à se mettre debout.

- « Tu as une chance de cocu, ta blessure au genou t'a sauvé la vie. Si tu n'avais pas perdu l'équilibre tu serais mort toi aussi. »

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire, tout s'était passé si vite. Il voulut dire quelque chose, mais son professeur le stoppa.

Bellatrix, Crabbe et Goyle en absence de leur maître, voulurent s'enfuir, mais ils furent vite rattraper par les aurors qui accompagnaient Dumbledore, qui était arrivé peu de temps après la bataille. Et firent mis en état d'arrestation les autres mangemorts, toujours en libertés, furent eux aussi mis aux arrêts.

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

La mort de Voldemort aurait dû réjouir tout le monde, mais là ce n'était pas le cas. Bien que c'était un monstre, un être immoral, il était aussi un homme, et il avait périt comme il avait vécu, de façon tragique. Harry fuyant toutes les fêtes organisées en cet honneur, et ne voulait plus être en présence des autres. Bien sur il n'avait eu pas eu le choix étant au pied du mur, et il avait juste voulut sauver sa vie. Mais sa puissance à ce moment lui faisait un peu peur. Il n'avait pas hésité à lancer le sort de la mort mettant la vie de son professeur en danger.

Dès son retour au collège, il décida de mettre de la distance entre lui, et ses petits camarades, qui le considéraient, non pas comme un monstre, mais un héros. Il s'isola dans la salle sur demande, refusant toutes visites, même celle de Draco, qui ne comprenait rien au comportement de son amant. Il avait bien sur voulut lui remonter le moral, mais avait réussit qu'à faire déprimer encore plus le survivant.

Une semaine, cela faisait une semaine, qu'Harry s'était coupé du monde, afin de vivre en vase clos, seul, se demandant si le fait d'avoir tué le seigneur des ténèbres avait été une bonne chose. Aujourd'hui, se fut le tour de Dumbledore de rendre visite à son élève. Il frappa à la porte, mais n'obtenu aucune réponse.

- « Allez-vous en, je ne veux pas vous voir, cria Harry, sans avoir pris la peine de connaître l'identité du visiteur. »

- « Harry, laisses moi entrer, supplia le directeur. »

- « Non, veuillez me laisser tranquille. »

- «Je te parle à travers la porte, ou en face à face. Tu as le choix, mais je parlerai quand même. »

Potter se leva, ouvrit la porte, il avait très mauvaise mine, ayant les yeux rouges. Il n'avait pas dormit de la semaine, et avait tout son temps à pleurer, et à se demander le bien fondé de son action. Il fit peine à voir, tellement qu'il était au bord de la dépression.

- « Faites vite alors, dit il avec mépris. »

- « Tu n'as rien à te reprocher tu sais. Tu n'avais pas le choix. »

- « J'ai tout à me reprocher. Je me suis laissé contrôler par ma colère, et aveuglé par la vengeance. J'ai même faillit tuer Thomas, je ne sais même pas par quel miracle il a évité le sort. »

- « Ce qui est fait, et fait. Ce n'est pas en restant enfermé ici, que tu pourras changer le passé. »

- « Je ne vais pas me réjouir de sa mort quand même. Tout le monde est content qu'il soit enfin plus de ce monde. Mais c'est moi qui a son sang sur les mains, pas vous, ni eux. »

- « Tu sais bien ce qu'il se serait passé si tu ne t'avais pas défendu, tu serais mort. »

- « Au moins j'aurais la conscience tranquille. »

- « Tu ne penses pas à ce que tu viens de dire? »

- « Si, je le pense. »

- « As tu pensé à Draco ? Il t'aime, et tu l'aimes aussi. »

- « je suis un assassin, voila ce que je suis devenu. »

- « Ce n'est pas aussi simple. Tu as certes enlevé la vie d'un homme, mais tu en as sauvé plus d'un. Tu dois vivre avec cette idée. »

- « Vous en savez quoi, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ce que je ressens. »

- « Plus que tu ne le crois. »

- « Vous avez tué quelqu'un vous aussi? »

- « Pas directement. Mais à cause de moi, mon meilleur ami a perdu la vie. Je voulais juste protéger ses enfants de sa mauvaise influence en le dénonçant. J'ai fais un mauvais choix, et il en est mort. Je n'ai jamais put me le pardonner. »

- « vous les avez sauvés? »

- « Qui? »

- « Ses enfants? »

- « Je crois que oui. »

- « Alors vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher. Vos intentions n'étaient pas mauvaises à l'origine. »

- « Tout comme toi, sais tu combien de personne tu as sauvé? Combien de personne vivait dans la terreur ? Toi aussi tu dois te pardonner ton geste. Bien sur, ce n'est pas une bonne chose de tuer, mais tu n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Je ne te demande pas de faire comme si tu n'avais rien fait. Je te demande juste de continuer à vivre, et non comme le survivant, non comme celui qui à tuer Voldemort, mais comme Harry Potter, l'adolescent. Tu veux bien le faire, pour toi et tes amis? »

- « Je vais essayer, répondit Harry. »

- « C'est bien, tu viens avec moi, tu dois avoir faim. »

- « Je suis affamé. Je peux vous demander quelque chose? »

- « Que veux tu savoir? »

- « Vous savez si les enfants de votre ami vous ont pardonné? »

- « Je ne sais pas trop. J'ai eu la faiblesse de leur cacher la vérité, et de croire qu'avec mon argent je pourrais me payer leur considération. »

- « vous avez agit pour leur bien. Je suis sur qu'ils vous ont exemptés. »

- « Tu es bien sur de toi. Depuis qu'ils savent ce que j'ai fait, ils refusent de m'adresser la parole. »

- « Je crois, je ne sais pas qui c'est. »

- « Tu en connais un. Il s'agit de ton professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. »

- « Thomas? »

- « Oui. »

- « Alors vous n'avez pas d'inquiétude, il a déjà tourné la page. En sauvant son frère, vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait. »

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Quand il arriva dans la grande salle Harry se précipita dans les bras de Draco. Il voulut s'excuser de s'être si mal comporté, mais le blond le fit taire en l'embrassant.

- « Tu n'as pas à t'expliquer. Ce que tu as du vivre à du être terrible, mais il faut que tu saches que tant que tu vis je suis la rivière qui se jette à la mer, et tous les pas que tu fais sur la terre. Ne me laisse plus jamais seul, j'ai besoin de toi. »

- « Plus jamais je ne pourrais vivre éloigné de toi, répondit le brun en pleure. Mais c'était des larmes de joies. »

Laissant les autres, les deux amants partirent, main dans la main à la recherche d'un petit coin tranquille.

A suivre Chapitre 24. Partir ou rester.

Je suis triste quand je n'ai pas de reviews, alors pensez à m'en mettre une; même petite.

See you kuroro lapieuvredudesert


	24. Partir ou rester ?

****

Réponses aux reviews:

****

A Alfa: Mes neurones ont lu ta review, et je dois avouer qu'ils sont pas content du tout, du coup, un seul des quatre à bien voulut m'aider pour ce chapitre, les 3 autres sont toujours en cavale, je me transforme en kuroro Jones, l'aventurier des neurones perdus, et je me mets au travail pour le dernier chapitre. Oui Thomas est bien l'un des deux, donc Alexandre le second, mais lui est plus rancunier, il pardonne que dans ce chapitre, voilà. lol. Merci de ta review.

****

A Minerve: tu as raison, ron et Hermione n'ont pas assuré, mais pas du tout , suis contente de voir que tu es toujours là pour me mettre un review, ça me fait très plaisir. Merci de ta review.

****

A Eni: voilà la suite, j'espère être toujours à la hauteur, merci de ta review.

****

A Celine.s: tout fini bien? N'en soit pas si sur, la fic n'est pas encore finit, lol, allez je ne retarde pas, merci de ta review.

****

A Vif d'or: pas encore, la fic n'est pas fini, il va encore se passer des choses avant la fin, lol, merci de ta review.

****

A Sev Snape: alors bonne nouvelle, un mariage en vu, a ton avis qui avec qui? Réponse à la fin du chapitre, lol. Merci de ta review.

****

A Titia; contente que tu aime ma fic, la fin est pour bientôt, merci de ta review.

****

A Julia Aris: Harry va être très heureux a présent, sinon ma fic devait au début avoir 15 chapitres, elle a été rallongé pour en faire 25, donc le prochain est le dernier. Merci de tes encouragements et ta review.

Chapitre 24: Partir ou rester ? ( Calogèro)

Draco emmena Harry dans une grande pièce isolée. Il avait compris que le Gryffondor, voulait fuir les autres, et passer la soirée seul avec son amant. Au milieu de la pièce, se trouvait un très grand canapé, et près d'une fenêtre un piano à queue. Les murs étaient ornés de grands tableaux, mais les personnages représentaient dessus ne bougeait pas. Sans attendre plus longtemps, le blond coucha le brun sur le canapé, et lui enleva sa chemise, qu'il jeta au loin négligemment. Avide de passer au stade final, il voulut faire de même avec le pantalon, mais Harry l'arrêta avant.

- « Tu ne veux pas, demanda t'il avec une pointe de déception dans la voix. »

- « Ce n'est pas ça. Mais il se peut que tu aies mal choisit le lieu, avec tous ces tableaux. Je sens leur regard sur moi. »

- « Tu ne risques rien, ils ne sont pas animés, se sont des peintures moldus. »

- « Tu as bien fermé la porte? Je ne voudrais pas que quelqu'un nous surprenne. »

- « Aucun risque, je suis le seul avec le professeur Dumbledore, à connaître l'existence de cette pièce, c'est même lui qui le l'a conseillé, afin que l'on puisse être tous les deux. »

Cette nouvelle réjouit le survivant qui laissa donc son partenaire, finir ce qu'il avait si bien commencé, et se retrouva vite sans plus aucun vêtement sur le dos.

Harry se sentit amusé par le regard que lui portait Draco. Il voulut jouer un peu au dépend de son amant. Ce dernier avait une légère bosse au niveau de son entre jambe, il se sentit très a l'étroits dans son pantalon. Une seule idée lui passé par la tête, faire entrer son sexe dur, dans la partie la plus intime, et charnue du brun.

Le Gryffondor, senti que je désir du Serpentard augmentait, mais il ne voulait pas se montrait dominé pour autant. Il s'approcha doucement du blond, et l'embrassa doucement, après il fit intervenir sa langue afin d'approfondir le baiser. Il mit ses mains au niveau de l'entrejambe du blond. La volonté d'Harry fondit comme neige au soleil, il voulait que Draco le pénètre, comme il savait si bien le faire.

Ensembles ils passèrent la nuit à faire l'amour, et ne s'endormir qu'à l'aube, oubliant que c'était lundi, et qu'ils devaient se rendre à leur cour de défense contre les forces du mal et de potion.

A midi, ils étaient en forme et affamés. Ils décidèrent de se rendre dans la grande salle discrètement, afin de prendre un repas bien mérité. Mais avant d'entrer dans la pièce, ils furent accostés par le professeur Rogue.

- « Messieurs, pouvez vous me dire où vous étiez ce matin? Dois je vous rappeler que vous n'êtes pas encore en vacances, et que vous devez vous rendre à tous vos cours. Je vous aurais bien puni ce soir, mais j'ai une affaire à régler, de plus Thomas m'a demandé de ne pas être sévère envers vous. Vous lui avez fait de la peine, il comptait sur votre présence à son cour. »

Harry et Draco ne savaient pas quoi dire pour leur défense, ils avaient la tête baisée, et murmurent un désolé.

- « Ne restez pas sans bouger, cria Séverus, dépêchez-vous d'aller manger, vous avez encore un cour cette après midi. Mais comptez sur moi pour vous faire rattraper ceux de ce matin. »

Ron et Hermione regardèrent les deux amants de travers.

- « Harry, Draco, vous n'avez pas honte? A cause de vous on a eu un contrôle en potion. Et Thomas a dû changer son programme. »

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Ce matin Virginie était retourné voir Mme Pomfresh, qui avait les résultats des examens. Les nausées matinales qu'avait la jeune fille, n'était pas du à une maladie, mais au fait qu'elle était enceinte. Cette nouvelle aurait du lui faire plaisir, mais elle avait peur que le père, ne fuit ses responsabilités, et préfère s'en aller. Au début, elle ne voulait pas lui dire, mais elle finirait pas prendre du ventre, et il allait finir par se rendre compte de quelque chose.

Ne sachant comment l'annoncer, elle s'enferma dans son bureau afin de chercher le meilleur moment afin de lui dire. Absorbée dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas que quelqu'un frappait à la porte. Elle ne l'entendit pas non plus entrer dans le bureau.

- « Virginie, tu ne viens pas manger, s'inquiéta l'intrus. »

La jeune fille sursauta.

- « Thomas, tu aurais pu frapper avant d'entrer, tu m'as fait peur. »

- « C'est ce que j'ai fait, mais comme je n'avais pas de réponse, je suis entrer. Je me fais du souci, c'est dernier temps, tu n'as pas beaucoup mangé, tu ne guériras pas si tu manges pas plus. »

- « Je n'ai pas faim en ce moment. »

- « Tu as été voir l'infirmière ce matin? »

- « Oui, justement, je dois te parler. Assis toi. »

Thomas ne comprenait pas pourquoi, il devait s'asseoir. Virginie avait peut être une mauvaise nouvelle à lui annoncer. Il vit dans les yeux de sa collègue une certaine angoisse, il crut qu'elle avait une maladie incurable. Inquiet il prit place sur la chaise en face du bureau.

- « Je t'écoute, finit il par dire. »

Virginie voulut parler, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Malgré tout son courage, elle avait peur des réactions de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle finit par dire quelque chose, mais si faiblement que Thomas ne compris rien à ce qu'avait dit la jeune fille.

Croyant que le professeur Salinger avait entendu ce qu'elle avait dit, Virginie s'attendait de lui une quelque conque réaction. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, il continuait à la regarder, sans montrer le moindre signe de joie. Elle éclat en sanglot, elle aurait dû s'en douter, il ne voulait pas du bébé, elle avait été stupide de croire en cet homme.

Quand Thomas vit Virginie se mettre à pleurer, il se leva, et voulut la prendre dans ses bras, mais le repoussa.

- « Ne me touches pas. Cria t'elle entre deux sanglots. »

Cela ne décourageât pas son collège, qui après lui avoir essuyé les larmes, qu'elle avait sur les joues, l'embrassa tendrement. Elle ne fit rien, et se laissa faire, éprouvant même du plaisir. Tout en l'embrassant Thomas, commença à se rapprocher, et colla son corps contre celui de la jeune fille.

Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, il était si doux, si tendre, se perdre dans ses bras était si bon. D'un autre coté, il s'était montrer, immonde pour ne pas se réjouir de la naissance de l'enfant, de leur enfant.

- « Non, dit elle. Je ne suis pas ton jouet. Tu ne peux pas disposer de moi quand bon te semble. Tu veux profiter de ma faiblesse pour te mettre dans ton lit, et tu ne m'as jamais aimé. Tu peux partir, je ne veux plus jamais te revoir. »

Bien sur, elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle venait de dire, c'était sous le coup de la colère. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte, elle voulait rester pour toujours dans ses bras. Le professeur Salinger, ne bougeât pas.

- « Peux tu au moins me dire ce que tu me reproches? »

- « Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû te le dire aussi directement, mais tu devais le savoir. Je croyais que la nouvelle te ferait plaisir, au lieu de ça tu n'as eu aucune réaction. »

- « Je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine, mais je n'ai pas entendu ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure. »

- « J'attends un enfant de toi. »

Cette fois ci se fut au tour de Thomas d'avoir les larmes aux yeux, mais c'était de joie.

- « Tu ne pouvais pas me faire un plus beau cadeau, s'exclama t'il, avec un sourire charmeur. »

- « Alors, tu es content? Demanda Virginie. »

- « Je suis l'homme le plus heureux et chanceux de la terre. »

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Le cour du professeur Lupin aurait du avoir déjà commencé, mais dix minutes après la fin du repas, elle n'était toujours pas présente dans sa salle de classe. Cette nouvelle aurait du mettre les élèves de bonne humeur, mais le cour d'animagus était l'un de leur préfère, avec celui de défense contre les forces du mal. Donc les élèves décidèrent d'attendre un peu, bien que personne n'ait vu Virginie dans la grande salle au moment du repas.

Dans son bureau virginie n'avait pas vu le temps passé, et ne c'était pas rendu compte, que le repas était fini. Elle était toujours dans les bras de Thomas, qui n'avait plus que sa chemise, comme seul habit. Un bruit venant de la classe, la fit sursauter. Elle avait un cour à donner.

- « Quelle heure est il? Demanda t'elle soucieuse. »

- « 13h20 environ, répondit Thomas, en regardant sa montre. »

- « J'ai cour dans dix minutes, je dois me préparer. Toi aussi, sinon, tu vas encore être en retard. »

- « Je n'ai pas de classe le lundi après midi. »

- « Tu pourrais rester avec moi cette après midi, ainsi tu pourras me monter ta forme animale. »

- « Devant toute ta classe? »

- « Pourquoi pas ? Ils ne croient pas que tu puisses te transformer en dragon, se sera pour toi l'occasion de leur prouver qu'ils ont torts. »

Après s'être rhabiller, les deux professeurs, sortirent du bureau, ne fut pas leur surprise, quand ils virent que les élèves étaient déjà à leur place. Les plus étonnées furent les adolescents qui ne s'attendaient pas à voir, le professeur Salinger sortir du bureau en compagnie de Melle Lupin.

La pendule de la classe, indiquait 13h45.

- « Désolée pour le retard, dit Virginie. Nous allons pouvoir commencer. Aujourd'hui nous allons faire un peu de pratique, je pourrais ainsi juger de vos progrès. N'hésitez pas à poser vos questions, le professeur Salinger, va rester avec nous, il pourrait vous aider aussi. »

- « Excusez-moi, s'indigna Pansy, mais je ne vois pas en quoi, il pourrait nous aider, puisqu'il n'est pas un animagus. Vous nous l'avez dit vous-même. »

Avant que Virginie eu le temps de répondre, Thomas vexé, prit la parole.

- « Pansy, pour qui te prends tu? Tu n'as pas à parler ainsi à virginie. Tu lui dois le respect, elle est ton professeur. Excuse-toi, tout de suite. »

- « Je m'excuse, murmura la Serpentard dans un soupir. »

- « Pardon? S'écria le professeur Salinger. Tu inverse les rôles, ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser. Reformule tes excuses. »

- « Melle Lupin, je vous prie de bien vouloir me pardonner. »

Afin d'avoir plus de place lors des transformations, le cour se passa à l'extérieur, mais malgré les efforts non négligeables des élèves aucun ne réussit à se transformer. Seul Hermione réussit à avoir, la queue et les oreilles d'un chat, et Harry les cornes du cerf. Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la vue des cornes, ce qui déplut énormément à Potter.

- « Fais pas cette tête mon cœur, ce sont les seuls cornes que tu porteras, finit par dire le blond, qui essayait de ne pas exploser de rire. »

Peu avant la fin du cours, Virginie rappela sa promesse à Thomas.

- « Tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose? Je suis curieuse de voir comment tu es en dragon. »

Elle n'était pas la seule, bien que seul Harry, Draco et Ron, étaient les seuls à croire le professeur Salinger. Thomas, demanda aux élèves de rester à une certaine distance. Avant de se transformer; il donna sa canne à Virginie. Il récitât une incantation et après quelques secondes, il était devenu un magyar à pointes, sauf qu'au lieu d'avoir les yeux jaunes, ils étaient bleus.

Après avoir reprit forme humaine, Thomas eu les félicitations de la plupart de ses élèves. Surtout de la part de Ron, qui voulait en savoir plus. Pansy partit sans rien dire à personne, les larmes aux yeux.

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Alexandre avait demandé à Dumbledore la permission de rester un peu, avec Séverus. Le directeur avait accepté, lui proposant même de lui donner une chambre, mais Managua préféra partager celle du maître des potions.

Rogue devait être heureux de pouvoir ainsi, dormir toutes les nuits dans le même lit que son amant, pourtant ce n'était pas le cas. Il était torturé entre son envie d'aller vivre avec celui qu'il aime, et le fait de rester à Poudlard afin de continuer ses cours de potions.

De plus Alexandre l'avait demandé en mariage, et Séverus n'avait pas encore répondu à la question. Il demanda conseille à Albus, ce dernier lui dit d'écouter son cœur, et le félicita.

- « Tous mes vœux de bonheur, dit il. »

- « Vous ne vous opposez pas? S'étonna Séverus.

- « Vous l'aimez, il vous aime. J'ai été stupide de vous empêchez de le voir. Vous pouvez partir, je vous trouverais un remplaçant. »

Ce soir après avoir dîné, les deux hommes, retournèrent dans leur chambre. Séverus qui n'avait toujours pas prit sa décision, n'osant engager la conversation. Il fit croire à un horrible mal de tête, et se coucha. Alexandre n'était pas dupe, il savait qu'il faudrait un peu de temps à Rogue afin qu'il réponde à sa question. Il se déshabilla aussi, et alla rejoindre son amant dans le lit.

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Il était tôt, très tôt quand quatre aurors arrivèrent à Poudlard. Evidement ce n'était ni une visite de courtoisie, ni pour le plaisir, qu'ils étaient là aussi tôt. Ils avaient été informés de la présence d'un mangemort dans l'enceinte du collège. En effet dans le but de voir sa peine de mort, transformée en prison à vie, avait insisté Bellatrix à parler, elle leur avoua que l'un des leurs avait réussit à passer à travers les mailles du filet. Que Managua était en réalité Alexandre Salinger, et qu'il se cachait à Poudlard.

Tout le monde devait être encore au lit à dormir, mais Albus, prit d'une irrésistible envie de manger une part de gâteau, s'était levé de son lit. Quand il vit les quatre aurors, il comprit tout de suite ce qu'il allait se passer. Aussi vite qu'il le peut, il se dirigeât vers les chambres des professeurs, Managua devait quitter les lieux au plus vite. En chemin, il croisât, l'horrible concierge, Rusard. Il lui demanda de retenir les aurors plus longtemps possibles.

Quand le directeur entra dans la chambre, il surprit les deux amants, dans une position assez gênante. Le brun était allongé les jambes écartées, pendant que le blond était en train de le pénétrer. Rogue eu le réflexe de remonter le drap, afin que leur nudité puisse être dissimulée.

- « Vous auriez pu frapper avant d'enter, cria Alexandre. »

- « Je suis désolé de vous déranger, en plein milieu de la nuit. Mais Alexandre, vous devez partir au plus vite. »

- « Partir? Vous me chassez? Pourquoi devrais je m'en aller? »

- « je n'ai pas le temps de tout vous expliquer, le temps presse. »

- « Pas tant que vous me disiez clairement les raisons, je vous écoute. »

- « Je viens de croiser quatre aurors, ce sont les frères Roberts, à mon avis ils sont là pour vous arrêter. Pour votre sécurité, vous devez aller vous cacher autre part. »

- « Laissez-moi le temps de mettre quelque chose, et je vous suis. »

- « Je vous attends dehors, vous avez cinq minutes. »

- « Merci d'être venu me prévenir. »

- « Je vous en prie. Je vous dois bien ce service. »

Dumbledore n'eu pas le temps de sortir, les frères Roberts l'avaient suivi, et entrèrent dans la chambre. Rusard n'avait pas non plus fait beaucoup d'efforts pour les retenir. Lui était debout dans le seul et unique but, surprendre un élève hors de son lit, et n'avait pas le temps, ni l'envie de discuter gentiment avec les pires aurors qui existe.

- « Mr Alexandre Stéphane Salinger, s'écria le plus grand et le plus bête des quatre, vous êtes en état d'arrestation. Veuillez nous suivre sans faire d'histoire. »

- « Pour quelle raison, demanda Alexandre. »

- « Vous vous êtes rendus coupable, d'avoir aidé le seigneur des ténèbres, et d'être un mangemort. »

- « Avez vous une preuve? »

- « Nous avons le témoignage de vos anciens compagnons. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence, tout ce que vous direz pourra être utilisé contre vous. Vous avez aussi le droit d'avoir un avocat. Levez-vous, et suivez-nous. »

Alexandre resta dans le lit, et regarda les hommes de travers. Un autre aurors, aussi laid que son frère, s'approcha du lit, et retira le drap qui cachait le corps de l'homme. L'auror obligeât donc Managua à se lever, ne tenant pas compte le fait qu'il était nu. Il voulut lui mettre les menottes.

- « Laissez-lui au moins le temps de mettre un vêtement, cria Dumbledore, vous n'allez pas l'emmener au ministère dans cette tenue. »

Les aurors auraient pourtant bien aimé, Alexandre ne pouvait pas avoir une plus grande humiliation, mais ne voulant pas susciter la colère du directeur de Poudlard, il acceptèrent.

- « Vous avez aussi le droit de mettre un pantalon, et une chemise. »

Alexandre, dut suivre les aurors, avant de partir, il demanda à Albus de prévenir son frère.

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Le procès de Managua eu lieu dès le lendemain, il fallait faire vite, afin de laisser peu de temps à l'accusé d'établir sa défense.

Managua était debout au milieu d'une pièce circulaire. Le juge pris un malin plaisir à se mettre debout sur sa chaise, afin de regarder l'accusé de haut. Il fit venir les mangemorts, qui le reconnurent comme étant l'un des leurs. Bien sur Dumbledore voulut défendre Alexandre, mais son témoignage n'aurait que peu de poids, face à l'accusation.

- « Vous n'avez pas de preuve, cria le directeur. Vous ne pouvez pas le mettre en prison, il est innocent. »

- « Il n'ira pas en prison, la sentence est la peine de mort. Un détraqueur va lui faire un baiser, il ne devrait plus tarder. »

Thomas qui avait le privilège d'assister à l'audience, voulut prendre la parole, mais comme il était le frère de l'accusé, il n'eu pas le droit de témoigner. Le jury se montra insensibles aux pleures et aux lamentations du professeur Salinger, leur décision était prise, et sans appel. Managua était coupable, et devait payer de sa vie, tous les crimes qu'il avait fait.

Au moment où tout semblait perdu, un homme qui n'avait pas été invité, entra dans la salle. Il était essoufflé, et en colère. A son arrivée tous se turent.

- « Puise je savoir ce qu'il se passe ici? Cria t'il. »

- « Bonjour Mr le ministre de la magie, s'exclama le juge. Nous venons de mettre le mangemort Managua aux arrêts. J'espère que cette nouvelle vous réjouit. »

- « Sans que je sois présent? Vous savez pourtant qu'aucun procès ne peut se faire, sans que je ne sois là. »

- « Vous avez un emploi du temps chargé. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger pour si peu. »

- « Si peu? C'est à moi de le décider. De plus l'homme que vous accusé d'être un mangemort, est Alexandre Salinger. Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous allez faire? »

- « Tout à fait, puisque Mr Salinger est aussi Managua. »

- « Abusde, je crois que vous délirez, vous avez besoin de vacances. »

- « Il a été reconnu par tous les mangemorts. »

- « Vous croyez tous ces êtres immondes? Ils mentent dans le but de voir leur peine diminuée. Avez vous une autre preuve, a t'il la marque des ténèbres sur son bras? »

- « Je ne sais pas. »

- « Comment, vous n'avez même pas prit le temps de vérifié cela? »

Grâce à l'intervention de dernière minutes de Christian et en absence de la marque des ténèbres sur le bras gauche de l'accusé, le verdict du changer, comme les preuves étaient de toute évidence insuffisante, Alexandre fut gracié et libéré. Avant de partir il alla remercier le ministre pour son aide. Ce dernier vérifia que personne ne pouvait les entendre avant de parler.

- « Vous n'avez pas à remercier Managua, dit il. Oui je sais qui vous êtes, cela vous étonnes? Je sais aussi que vous avez rejoint Voldemort dans le but de l'affaiblir, que je vous n'avez jamais partagé ses idées. Cependant ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle, j'ai prit votre défense. Si je l'ai fait, c'est uniquement par amitié pour votre frère, et le remercier d'avoir aidé Potter à mettre fin au jour du seigneur des ténèbres. »

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Après le procès Alexandre ne retourna pas à Poudlard, il rentra directement chez lui. Laissant le professeur Rogue de nouveau seul. Ce dernier avait cependant pris sa décision, il avait sortit sa lettre de démission, celle qu'il avait écrite il y a si longtemps, et la donna au professeur Dumbledore.

- « Vous êtes sur, demanda Albus, vous voulez partir? »

- « Oui, Je me suis rendu compte à quel point je l'aimais. Je vais vivre avec lui. »

- « Vous faites le bon choix. Sirius va vous remplacer, cela ne vous dérange pas? Quand partez-vous? »

- « Dès ce soir. Aujourd'hui, je donnerais mes derniers cours. »

- « Vous nous manquerez, pensez à m'inviter pour le mariage. »

- « Bien sur. Par contre, je tiens à annoncer moi-même mon départ, je le ferai lors du repas du soir. »

A suivre… Chapitre 25, et dernier, Aussi libre que moi, à ne pas manquer…

Voilà, penser à me mettre une review, même une petite, je serais contente

See you

Kuroro lapieuvredudesert…


	25. Aussi libre que moi

Réponses aux Reviews:

****

A céline.s/line/C.line: tu as raison, surtout avec ce que veut faire ryry, il doit pas sécher les cours..le professeur de potion sera Sirius, lol

Voilà, merci de ta review.

****

A Eni: si il part sévy, va vivre avec le bo Alexandre au cheveux courts, lol, la fin de la fic approche, comme tu le sais pas de l'histoire, merci de ta review. Et de ta correction. Lol bisous

****

A Gollum: manque encore des trucs, mais c'est un secret, je t'en parlerai en privée .merci de ta review.

****

A onarluca: la fic finit, pas l'histoire, lol, pour plus de détails, voir en fin de chapitre lol, merci de tes reviews. Au fait je ne suis plus seule chez moi, j'ai une petite chatte noir, qui s'appelle Back Sirius.

****

A Sev Snape: mais euh, la fic est finie, mais il reste encore des choses a dire, donc a voir dans l'annonce en fin de chapitre, merci de ta review.

****

A minerve; vi c'est bo l 'amour, et a quand mon tour? Lol, merci de ta review.

****

A Livedevil: la fic arrives à sa fin , mais pas l'histoire, lol, au début il ne devait avoir que 15 chapitres, sinon pour plus de détail voir l'annonce, merci de ta review.

****

A vif d'or: merci, j'espère que le dernier va aussi te plaire, lol, merci de ta review.

Les yaourts Bia et les préservatifs Dybex sont frères des vous présenter le dernier chapitre de la prétention de rien.

Bonne lecture et faites vous plaisir.

****

Chapitre 25: Aussi libre que moi ( Calogèro)

Comme à ses habitudes, le professeur Rogue se montra froid et distant envers ses élèves. Personne ne pouvait se douter qu'il allait partir le soir même. Mais il fit preuve de clémence envers les amoureux, qui à cause de leur très longue grâce matinée, avaient loupé deux cours, et les dispensa de les rattraper.

Cette journée passa bien plus vite, bien trop vite pour le maître des potions, qui appréhendait son départ, et qui ne savait pas comment l'annoncer lors du repas du soir.

Lorsque tous furent bien sagement assis, Dumbledore se leva, et sans à avoir à demander quoi que se soit, obtenu le silence le plus complet. Ron lui était très impatient de manger, comme tous les soirs, il était affamé. D'un regard vide, il contemplât son assiette désespérément vide, ne souhaitant qu'une chose, qu'elle se remplisse. N'importe quoi ferait l'affaire, du moment que c'est comestible.

- « Je vous demande votre attention, cela ne prendra que quelques instants. J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous communiquer, l'un de vos professeurs, ne pourra finir l'année, il vient de me remettre sa lettre de démission. Je vais lui laisser faire ses adieux lui-même. Ses cours seront désormais pris en charge par le professeur Black, qui a eu la gentillesse d'accepter le poste. »

Le regard des élèves se tournât directement sur Thomas, il est vrai qu'il avait le poste maudit, et qu'aucuns de ses prédécesseurs n'avaient fait plus d'une année à ce poste. Mais il aurait pu finir au moins l'année scolaire. Bien sur Voldemort avait périt, et sa présence à Poudlard ne semblait plus justifié. De plus, il avait un poste important au sein de l'O.M.S, il allait sûrement reprendre ses anciennes fonctions. Ron ne put s'empêcher d'être déçu et d'avoir de la peine, il est vrai qu'au début, il s'était méfié de ce professeur, le trouvant un peu trop distant. Au fur et à mesure des mois, il avait appris à mieux le connaître, et avait finit par se rendre compte que c'était en plus d'être un bon professeur, et chanteur, quelqu'un de bien, sur qui on pouvait compter.

Et que dire d'Harry qui était devenu très proche du professeur Salinger, le considérant comme un ami et un grand frère. Il eu donc un choc, il aurait bien aimé que thomas reste à Poudlard, et qu'il garde son poste encore au moins une année.

A un moment, il avait caressé l'espoir que ce serait le professeur Binns, qui s'en aille, après avoir été frappé, d'un éclair de lucidité, réalisant qu'il était mort, et par conséquence, qu'il n'avait plus sa place dans l'enseignement. Mais Sirius n'avait remplacé que le professeur Salinger, et de toute évidence ne pourrait assumer, que le cour de défense contre les forces du mal.

Personne ne songea que c'était le professeur Rogue qui faisait ses adieux à l'enseignement, prenant de façon inattendue, un repos bien mérité. Ce dernier se leva, et se mit à parler.

- « Je suppose que l'annonce de mon départ va en réjouir plus d'un. Il est vrai que je n'ai rien fait pour me faire aimer, et que je me suis montré un peu trop sévère envers vous. Ce n'était pas dans le but de vous rabaisser, ni pas méchanceté, je voulais vous pousser afin que vous exploitez au mieux vos capacités. Cependant, je tiens à ce que vous sachiez que j'ai aimé enseigner, et que mon départ, n'est pas lié au fait que je n'ai jamais réussi à obtenir le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Les événements récents n'ont ouvert les yeux sur certaines choses, et je ne veux plus faire semblant, je vais donc vivre ma vie pour moi, et me marier. Je vous souhaite bon courage pour la suite de vos études. Je remercie ceux et celles, qui ont eu la courtoisie de m'écouter. »

En effet à part, Harry, Draco, Hermione et Maêlisse, personne d'autre n'avait pris la peine d'écouter le discours d'adieux de Séverus, et parlait entre eux. Bien que le professeur Rogue, soit le maître des potions, et le meilleur dans ce domaine, son franc parler, et sa froideur, avait fait qu'il n'avait pas réussit à s'accorder la sympathie de ses élèves, même après plus de treize ans d'enseignement. Les élèves retournèrent bien gentiment au contenu de leur assiette désormais pleine.

Séverus ne fut pas étonné de ce manque de réactions des adolescents, cela ne l'empêcha pas d'être blessé par cette réaction. Il savait bien, qu'il ne manquerait à personne, et que Sirius son remplaçant, bien que moins performant sera se faire aimer des élèves. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à une telle indifférence. Ne voulant pas prolonger son humiliation, il décida de quitter la table, de toute façon il n'avait plus très faim. Mais au moment où il voulut se lever, son voisin de droite, l'obligeait à se rasseoir.

- « Tu ne vas quand même pas prendre ton dernier repas, seul dans ta chambre? C'est la dernière fois que l'on peut être ensemble, tu vas me manquer. Tu es mon seul ami. S'exclama Thomas. »

- « A toi je n'en doutes pas une seconde, mais pas a eux. L'annonce de mon départ, doit leur plaisir. Le monstrueux professeur des potions, à enfin donner sa démission. »

- « Je ne pense pas ce que soit le cas, ils doivent être sous le choc. Après tout, c'est moi qu'ils ont regardé en premier, ils ne s'attendaient pas à que tu partes, si soudainement. »

En entendant la conversation des deux professeurs, Harry se sentit un peu mail à l'aise, il regarda ses camarades, qui mangeaient comme si de rien ne s'était passé. Il se leva de sa chaise, et se mit à applaudir, Draco fit de même.

- « Je propose de porter un toast au meilleur professeur des potions de tous les temps, s'écria t'il de façon, à ce que tous l'entendent. Mr Rogue, vous je souhaite d'être heureux. »

Le reste de la salle se leva, Harry les dévisager méchamment, et son regard en disait long.

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Ce fut le cœur léger que Rogue se prépara à partir, ses bagages étaient déjà fait, et avait été emmenés dans le manoir Salinger, puisqu'il allait y vivre avec Alexandre. Thomas alla l'accompagner jusqu'à la grille, là, une voiture devait le prendre, et l'amener près de son futur mari.

Avant de partir, il prit son ami dans ses bras.

- « Tu as enfin finit par accepter sa demande en mariage, tu en as mis le temps. »

- « Tu viendras nous voir de temps en temps? »

- « Bien sur, et n'oublie pas que j'habite aussi dans le manoir. On se verra donc aux prochaines vacances. »

- « Prends bien soin de toi, et occupe-toi bien de ta fiancée. »

- « Professeur Rogue, attendez. »

Séverus se retourna, Harry venait d'arriver en courant et était essoufflé.

- « Mr Potter, que venez vous faire ici? Vous voulez vérifier que je parte bien? »

- « Non monsieur, je suis venu vous dire au revoir et merci. »

- « Je vous en prie, vous n'avez pas à me remercier, j'ai fais mon travail. Cependant avant que je ne parte, laissez moi vous donner un dernier conseil. Si jamais vous souhaitez continuer vos études, faites ce que vous avez vraiment envie de faire, n'essayez pas de faire ce que l'on pourrait attendre de vous. Rien ne vous oblige à avoir les mêmes ambitions que votre père. Vous êtes libre de faire vos propres décisions, et de choisir le chemin qui vous plait. Si vous avez besoin d'aide, de soutien, de cours, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir. D'accord? »

- « Oui Mr. »

- « Une dernière chose, n'étant plus votre professeur, vous pouvez m'appeler Séverus. Au revoir Harry. »

Après avoir serrer la main de son élève, Rogue s'en alla.

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Aujourd'hui McGonagall avait demandé à faire une métamorphose très difficile, transformer, un peigne en chauve souris. Hermione qui était très sur d'elle, ne l'a réussit que partiellement, le peigne avait des ailes noires. Seul Harry l'a réussit totalement, mais il ne se servait pas de la méthode du professeur, préférant en utiliser une autre, et c'est sans sa baguette, et seulement à l'aide d'une formule qu'il réussit l'exploit. Bien sur, cela déclenchant l'admiration de tous, sauf de Minerva, qui voyait bien l'influence d'un de ses collègues, un peu trop présente sur Potter.

A la fin du cour, McGonagall demanda à Harry de la rejoindre dans son bureau, ce dernier était persuadé que c'était pour lui faire la morale, et il n'osa pas bouger de sa place.

- « Vous venez Potter? Je ne vais pas vous manger, j'ai juste un papier à vous remettre, cela ne prendra que quelques minutes. »

A peine fut il entré, que l'adolescent se retrouva avec un dossier d'inscription dans les mains. Grâce à ce document, il aurait la possibilité d'intégrer la meilleure Académie d'Auror, donc la plus réputée. L'institut du beau rocher, à Papineauville au Canada. N'importe qui voulant devenir auror, aurait été honoré de faire ses études dans une école aussi prestigieuse. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de Potter, lui avait d'autre projet. Il ne voulait pas faire la chasse aux mages noirs, afin de les enfermer, ou pire encore de tuer les plus réfractaires, et les plus cruels. Le sang avait déjà que trop coulé dans la vie d'Harry, qui ne voulait plus jamais revivre ce qu'il avait dû subir lors de sa victoire sur Voldemort. Il regarda donc, le fameux sésame qui lui ouvrait, en grand les portes de l'université, mais n'eu aucune réaction.

- « Vous avez le droit de manifester votre joie, s'écria Minerva. Vous vous rendrez compte de la chance que vous avez? Vous êtes inscrit d'office dans la meilleure école, et ceux sans à avoir passé le moindre test de compétence, et tous vos frais de scolarité vous sont offerts. »

- « Je n'irais pas là-bas. »

- « Pardon? »

- « Vous n'avez pas à m'imposer l'établissement, dans lequel je vais faire mes études. » ( nda, vas-y Ryry rebelles toi.)

- « Ce n'est pas mon intention. Mais il n'existe que très peu d'école préparant au diplôme d'auror. C'est bien ce que vous voulez faire, et je tiens à vous aider. »

- « Non, je ne veux plus être auror, j'ai d'autre projet. »

- « Pouvez vous m'expliquer les raisons qui vous ont fait changer, aussi rapidement d'avis? »

- « Malgré tout le respect que je vous dois. Je ne vous en parlerai pas, cela ne vous regarde pas. »

- « Pouvez au moins me dire, ce que vous voulez faire? Allez vous continuer vos études? »

- « Je veux être fondateur, comme Thomas. »

- « Thomas? S'étonna McGonagall, qui ne savait pas qui pouvait être ce fameux Thomas. Mais qui est ce? »

- « C'est le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, Thomas Salinger. »

- « Ah! J'avais oublié que vous avez pris, la mauvaise habitude de l'appeler par son prénom. Pourquoi voulez vous faire comme lui? Mais ne vous faites pas d'illusions, vous n'avez AUCUNE chance de réussir le concours d'entrée dans l'école de l'O.M.S. Seulement un élève sur dix milles y arrive chaque année, et aucun élève de Poudlard n'est parvenu à intégrer cette université. »

- « Je travaillerai dur. »

- « Cela ne sera pas suffisant. Même votre amie Granger a peu de chance de réussir. Oubliez donc cette école, vous vous faites du mal. »

- « Thomas me fera réviser. »

- « Il ne vous sera d'aucune utilité. »

- « Pourquoi, il a bien du faire ses études dans cette école? »

- « Certes, mais il n'a pas eu besoin de passer le concours, le seul fait de porter le nom de Salinger, il a suffit pour avoir ses entrées. Il n'a pas la moindre idée de la difficulté du concours. »

- « Je ne vois pas où est le problème, s'exclama Harry. Ce n'est pas de sa faute, s'il est né sous le nom de Salinger et que grâce à cela il a été dispensé de faire comme les autres. Et je suis sur que s'il l'avait passé, il l'aurait réussit cet examen. »

- « Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Il a été pistonné. Il est anormal que certains aient des privilèges, pour moi ce ne sont que des tricheurs. »

- « Dans ce cas, moi aussi je suis un tricheur puisque je suis admis dans votre école au Canada, sans que je n'aie à fournir d'efforts. »

- « Vous ce n'est pas la même chose. Après l'exploit que vous avez réalisé. Il est logique que votre courage soit récompensé. »

- « Si j'ai bien compris, c'est le fait d'avoir tuer Voldemort qui me donne le droit d'aller à l'institut le beau rocher? Désolé, je ne veux pas de ce genre de récompense. Et je veux être fondateur, donc je dois aller dans une autre école. »

- « Dans ce cas, ne comptez pas sur mon soutien. Le professeur Salinger a une bien mauvaise influence sur vous. Je ne comprends pas que vous l'admirez autant. Sa famille n'a jamais été du coté du bien, à votre place je ne lui ferais pas autant confiance. »

- « C'est quelqu'un de bien, j'ai une grande estime pour sa force de caractère, et son dévouement. Il est le seul à n'avoir pas vu en moi le survivant, il n'a jamais regardé ma cicatrice, et s'est comporté avec moi comme un ami, et il a souvent risqué sa vie, pour sauver la mienne. C'est pour devenir comme lui, que je ferai tout mon possible afin d'être un fondateur. »

Avant de quitter le bureau, Harry rendit à son professeur, le dossier d'inscription. Ce qui déplut à cette dernière, en plus de lui avoir tenu tête, l'adolescent avait plus de respect envers Thomas, que pour elle. Après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour l'aider.

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Harry alla directement retrouver ses amis dans la grande salle, le repas allait être servi. Tous furent choqués, lorsqu'il leur raconta ce qu'il c'était passé dans le bureau de la directrice de Gryffondor.

Surtout Hermione, comment pourrait elle échouer à un examen, alors qu'elle passait ses journées à réviser, travailler, apprendre, lire….

Ron lui était, une fois de plus jaloux, ce n'est pas à lui que l'on propose des études gratuites. Dès la fin de sa septième année, il serait obligé de chercher un travail, et avec ses résultats scolaires, il aurait un emploi mal payé, comme celui de son père. Mais il ne le montrât pas à son ami.

- « Tu peux demander conseille à Melle Lupin, dit il. Elle est aussi un fondateur. »

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Donc sur conseil de Ron, Harry alla voir Virginie dans son bureau.

- « Bonjour Melle Lupin, dit le Gryffondor. Je peux vous parler? »

- « Bien sur Mr Potter, venez vous asseoir. »

- « Je voudrais continuer mes études après le collège, et j'aimerais devenir Fondateur. Je me demandai si vous pouviez m'aider afin de réussir le concours. »

- « Avez vous parlé de vos projets à votre professeur principal? »

- « Oui, mais elle ne semble pas d'accord avec mon choix, et me déconseille fortement d'essayer, je n'ai pas le niveau pour faire ce métier. »

- « Vos notes bien que correcte, ne sont pas suffisantes. Mais est ce une raison pour ne pas essayer, si c'est ce que vous voulez. Je pourrais vous donner quelques cours supplémentaires. Si cela peut vous rassurer, si vous ratez le concours, vous avez le droit de le passer une seconde fois. »

- « Pouvez vous me dire où est cette école? »

- « Elle se trouve aux U.S.A, dans la ville de Spano dans l'état du Texas. Et c'est la seule école qui existe. Je peux vous avoir un dossier si vous voulez. Thomas sait il ce que vous voulez faire? » ( nda; Spano, berceau de la pieuvre du désert, voir dans Freakylinks)

- « Non. »

- « Pensez à lui en parler aussi. Je ne serai bientôt plus en mesure de vous donner des cours. Et à la fin de l'année, je quitterai mon poste de professeur. »

- « vous croyez qu'il le pourra, il n'a pas passé le concours. »

- « Il a finit premier de sa promotion, et a obtenu les notes maximales à toutes les matières de l'examen final. »

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Le reste de l'année passa très vite. Les cours d'animagus furent supprimés, puisque Melle Lupin fut bientôt en congés maternité. En effet, elle venait de commencer son cinquième mois de grossesse, et avait à présent un petit ventre arrondit. Les cours de Rémus, se révélant très appréciés, étaient maintenus, et Thomas qui aurait du partir à la fin de l'année avait demandé à Dumbledore la permission de rester une année de plus.

Lors du dernier repas, Hermione, Maêlisse et Clémentine; étaient en admiration devant Virginie.

- « Elle a de la chance, dirent elles dans un soupir. »

- « Qui a de la chance? Demanda Ron, la bouche pleine »

- « Melle Lupin, moi aussi j'aimerai être dans son état. S'exclama Maêlisse. »

- « C'est facile, tu dois manger plus, comme elle, et tu auras toi aussi un gros ventre. Mais pourquoi tu veux grossir? »

- « Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle mange plus, qu'elle a plus de ventre, s'indigna Hermione. Elle est enceinte. »

- « Ah! , J'ai compris. Mais qui est le père? »

- « Thomas, tu n'es vraiment pas très perspicace comme mec, s'exclama Clémentine. »

- « Tu en es sûr, demanda le rouquin? »

- « Ne me dis pas que tu ne t'es pas rendu compte que Thomas sortait avec Virginie? Dit Maêlisse. Ils sont ensembles depuis le deuxième bal. »

- « Non, je n'avais pas vu. Je ne pouvais pas, je passe mes journées à te regarder, répondit Weasley, comme s'il voulait justifier son manque de jugement. »

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Le ministre de la magie, Christian Ngamv, convoqua Harry dans son bureau. En effet, il voulait lui remettre l'ordre de Merlin première classe, la plus haute distinction que le monde de la sorcellerie comprenait. Ce qui ferait de Potter, le plus jeune à avoir obtenu cette récompense. Mais le Gryffondor ne voulait pas de cette décoration. Bien sur, il avait finit par accepter la réalité, il avait mis fin aux agissements d'un fou sanguinaire, mais pas au point de vouloir recevoir un titre. Il décida de se rendre, quand même au ministère, mais pour refuser. Ce qui ne c'était jamais vu, auparavant.

- « Pourquoi voulez vous me donner ce titre, dit il à Christian. Donnez le plutôt à Thomas, il le mérite plus que moi. »

- « Thomas? Tu veux parler du professeur Salinger? Je lui ai déjà proposé. Mais aujourd'hui, il s'agit de vous Mr Potter. »

- « J'ai le droit de ne pas accepter cette récompense? »

- « Oui, vous en avez parfaitement le droit. Mais en générale personne ne refuse, jusqu'à présent, une seule personne a refusé. »

- « Alors, je n'en veux pas, s'exclama Harry, tout net. Savez vous qui est la personne qui a fait de même? »

- « Oui. C'était juste avant que je ne te convoque. Le professeur Salinger, a poliment décliné cette gratification. »

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Rémus avait finit par accepter que sa sœur ai une relation avec Salinger, mais ce n'était pas une raison, pour la confondre avec une oie? Depuis qu'elle sortait avec le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, elle s'était mise à manger, bien plus que d'habitude, au point de prendre du ventre.

Mais il fut rassurer quand il apprit que sa sœur était enceinte, et qu'elle devait épouser le professeur Salinger, juste après la naissance de l'enfant, qui serait un garçon.

Thomas, s'était enfin décidé à enlever son alliance, il la garderait toujours avec lui, mais l'avait mise sur une chaîne autour de son cou, il ne pouvait plus la garder au doigt, maintenant qu'il allait se marier.

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Quand Harry quitta Poudlard, il était heureux d'aller en vacances, c'était la première fois. En effet, il ne devait plus retourner chez les horribles et immondes Dursley, et il allait vivre avec Draco, chez Sirius. De plus pour juillet, il y avait la coupe d'Europe de Quidditch. Ensuite pour le mois d'août, il avait été invité par Thomas, ainsi il pourrait réviser pour le concours avec l'aide, de Virginie, Séverus et Alexandre, qui proposa ses services.

A la descente du train, Harry eu la désagréable surprise de voir que l'oncle Vernon, l'attendait dans le hall de la gare.

- « Mon garçon? S'écria t'il, ne fait pas comme si je n'étais pas là. J'ai déjà la bonté de bien vouloir de loger cette année, alors dépêche-toi de venir. »

- « Je vais vivre chez mon parrain. Vous n'avez pas reçu ma lettre? »

- « Si, mais tu es ma famille, et je suis ton tuteur légale jusqu'à ta majorité. »

- « Dites plutôt, que le fait de m'héberger, vous fait payer moins d'impôts. »

- « D'accord, va avec ton parrain, mais n'oubli pas que c'est un criminel recherché par la police, je peux passer un coup de fil. »

- « Il a été innocenté et réhabilité. »

- « Dans ton monde, pas pour la police du mien. Alors que décides tu? »

- « Laissez-moi le temps de lui dire au revoir. »

- « Bien sur, je ne suis pas un monstre, tu as cinq minutes. »

Sirius regarda son filleul partir impuissant. Il ne pouvait pas demander à être le tuteur légal d'Harry, puisque pour les moldus, il était toujours un criminel, et même si cela n'avait pas été le cas, il ne pouvait pas dire, qu'il était professeur de potion dans une école de sorcellerie.

Bien sur, il irait chercher Harry chez son oncle, mais il devait attendre au moins une semaine, et seul merlin sait ce que le jeune Potter pourrait subir, en sept jours.

Sirius repartit donc place Grimault, en compagnie de Draco et d'Hermione.

Fin, de la prétention de rien…

Je dédies cette fic, à tous ceux qui aime Harry Potter, à ceux qui m'aime moi, et plus particulièrement à ma sœur Christine ( 22/06/1969-20/05/2004)

Un gros merci à tous ceux qui m'ont aidée, et aussi pour la collaboration de Virginie, Christian et Cindy du groupe Aédé, ainsi que Lululle et watashina alias latoondudesert.

J'espère que vous avez eu du plaisir à lire ma fic, je vous donne rendez vous pour d'autres fics.

See you

Kuroro lapieuvredudesert alias Kurapika

****

Annonce,

La prétention de rien a fait des petits, si on veut dire, puisque j'ai le projet de faire une trilogie. Cette fic est la deuxième partie, la suite sera _Rien ne me changera._ L'autre fic sera avant, la rencontre Séverus, Alexandre et Thomas, _L'ombre, la poussière et la lumière_. Je fais le plan des deux fics, donc pas avant 2005.Avant je ferai _amour et amnésies _avant, et je vais essayer de mettre aussi des chapitres sur _Angel heart_….


End file.
